Stay
by iDutchman
Summary: After officially going out, Akiyama Mio and Tainaka Ritsu faces their relationship's obstacles. Things got more trivial and complicated. Will it make them "stay" together or will it not? - Sequel of "I Want To Hear You" story - Mio x Ritsu - Alternate Universe
1. Prologue: Flashback & Flashforward

**BETA **worked by** Hephaestus1923  
><strong>

**"Stay"**

_"Action speaks louder than words." -Anonymous_

Prologue: _Flashback - Flashforward_

* * *

><p>Tainaka Ritsu's life has changed into something much better, as what her friends had thought. A certain girl was the reason to the change. At first, it seemed that Ritsu really had changed, but after a few months, it seemed that everything was back to how it was before Akiyama Mio came into her life.<p>

Akiyama Mio was the only girl who had ever made Ritsu's heart skip a beat. People said, whenever you meet someone that makes your heart skip a beat, it means that you're in love. The brunette started to believe those words when she had met her match. Ritsu has been hiding her feelings towards Mio, because the girl seemed to have no interest in her. But what she didn't know was, Mio actually felt the same thing towards her. And Mio wanted to_ show_ it, rather than type it, because to her, action speaks louder than words.

The news about Ritsu's newfound girlfriend spread so fast, that it had reached Ritsu's parents' ears, which are still going overseas. Her father didn't seem to be happy about the news of his only daughter dating another girl. But her mother had warned him to never separate the two lovebirds from each other. Ritsu doesn't care when she heard that her father didn't feel happy about the fact of her having a girlfriend, instead of a boyfriend.

What's important to her for now is that, she already knows what she is going to ask her father when her parents get back to Tokyo. Back then, Ritsu had made a deal with her father, and that was that she will take care of the big company while he's away. The reward for all her hard work is her father having to grant anything that Ritsu wishes.

It's true that Akiyama Mio is Ritsu's _real_ girlfriend and she _does_ love her. Out of Ritsu's knowledge, Mio started doubting when she started feeling a weird distance between them.

Ritsu doesn't notice a thing about her relationship and that's because she has been busy with her work. It is like ninety-five percent of her life. Mio knows that she just have to deal with this, especially that the end of the year is nearing and that the exams are coming in like a few more weeks. She can't lie that she's always busy with college, but her being busy is just ten percent compared to Ritsu's. The two rarely call each other, unlike what they used to, they, too, rarely talk to each other. They don't even meet each other very often, even though they live in the same apartment and sleep in the same bed together every night. Maybe Mio is just a very patient person, but she's still a human and her patience has its limit and Mio just know that she just reached that limit.

One night, Mio started thinking to move into her own living place. She said she'll find a way to live there all alone. And somehow, she will manage everything on her own, without any help from Ritsu. That night, Ritsu got home past midnight as usual. She found Mio's bag and inside were Mio's clothes. She frowned and waited for the other girl to wake up from her sleep. Once Mio woke up, Ritsu stroked Mio's hair ever so gently and soothed her name three times. Ritsu's actions made Mio frown. She asked Ritsu, "Why?" She didn't even know why she asked her 'why?'

Thank God, that Ritsu knew what was going on in Mio's mind. "I'm sorry, okay? I know, I've been really busy and we rarely talk... I shouldn't have ignored you. I should've called you every time I'm comin' back over midnight... I'm so sorry, but please... don't leave me, Mio..."

"No, you're not ignoring me, and you shouldn't call me because I know how busy you are, and it's just... I don't want to blame you... but it hurts to realize that our distance is just getting farther..."

"I'll make it up to you... maybe not now...but, just a bit more time, okay?" Ritsu leaned closer and stopped Mio from saying anything.

It's just like that, and Mio has forgotten all her plans of moving and leaving Ritsu. She knows that she'll never be strong enough to do that, because Ritsu is the only one that she has. To leave Ritsu, means to leave something that she is living for. Mio looks tougher than before, but she still thinks that she'll look tougher with Ritsu by her side.

That night when Ritsu had promised Mio that she'll make it up to her, Mio started to have that feeling again. She hated it, she always hated the feeling of doubting Ritsu's words. It just gets harder and harder to believe whenever it takes a lot of time for Ritsu to prove her promise.

Kotobuki Tsumugi is one of Ritsu's close friends, she has a lot of knowledge when it comes to girl-to-girl relationships. Even though Mio has already shared it to Mugi, she still can't get quite enough.

Mio's glad that Ritsu's friends are very supportive to her; they all said that Mio has been a very patient girl to deal with the busy Tainaka Ritsu. Mio herself doesn't know if she has to take that as a compliment or not, because waiting was never been an easy thing to do. It's also hard for Ritsu, because she's been working very hard for the past few months. She is doing this, so that she could take at least three-weeks off from work to celebrate Christmas and New Year's Eve.

However, she never paid any attention to her health.

One time, when she's having a meeting at her office, Ritsu suddenly collapsed in the middle of the meeting.

"Tainaka-san!" One of the executives said, as they all gathered around the collapsed Tainaka.

Some of her private guards came in and lifted Ritsu to her limo and took her back to the apartment. No one knew that Ritsu has been... sick for the past one and a half years.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Big thanks to Hephaestus1923 for being my BETA! You're awesome!


	2. Chapter 1: Sick

**BETA **worked by** Hephaestus1923**

**"Stay"**

_"Without you, I'm nothing." -Anonymous_

Chapter 1: _Sick_

* * *

><p>"Sorry, but all the appointments for today has been cancelled. Thank you" A man said, as he dials another number on his cell.<p>

_"Dr. Crane's speaking, who is this?"_ The doctor says on the other line.

"Doctor, can you come to Tainaka-san's apartment tonight? This is an emergency"

_"I'll be on my way."_

* * *

><p><span>Tokyo University.<span>

"Hey, Mio!" Minamoto Isshi, the head of the student council in Tokyo University calls out.

A certain girl with silky black hair, named Akiyama Mio turns around to the direction of the caller. _Ri- Uh, no. It was Isshi._ Mio sighs in relief.

Isshi walks towards Mio. He snaps his fingers twice to bring Mio back to reality. "Day-dreaming much, Mio-chuan?"

"Please, don't call me that," Mio warns, as she tries to walk away. But then, Isshi gets in her way.

"Okay, sorry. I just need to tell you something here"

"What is it?"

Isshi nervously scratches the back of his head, making Mio flinch a bit regarding his actions. "Well... I was wondering if you wanted to... hang-out with me or something after class...?"

_I would like to, but I don't think Ritsu would allow me._ Mio takes a deep breath. But when she was about to say something, she stops. She senses a bit of hesitation._ Isshi is a good-guy, and Ritsu will be home over-midnight like usual, so this would be fine._

"So? What do you say, Mio?" Isshi asks again, but this time with a frown drawn on his face.

"A-alright, but make sure I'm home before ten"

He grins at Mio, "That wouldn't be a big problem~"

••••••••••••••••••

Afterclass.

"Where is he?" Mio looks around, searching for a certain guy.

Then a man with a motocross stops right in front of her. Mio frowns, but then she sighs in relief, when the guy takes off his helmet. "Hop on, Mio!"

Mio has never been on a motorcycle before, immediately, nervousness crawls through her. "Is t-this safe?" Isshi laughs at Mio's response.

"I guarantee the safety, Akiyama-san~" He grabs his extra helmet and hands it to Mio. "Just make sure you have a tight grip on me"

Mio puts the helmet to her head, and slowly gets on the bike. When Isshi turns the machine on, Mio jumps in surprise and puts her arms around Isshi.

_God, please, I don't want to die yet._

On the corner of the area, a pig-tailed girl frowns at the sight. "Is that..." She keeps looking from a not-so-far distance, "...Mio-senpai?"

* * *

><p><span>Tainaka's Apartment.<span>

"This kid is really big-headed. He's never taking any rest, isn't he?" The doctor chuckles as he packs his stuff.

The man, who has been standing next to the bed, looks worried at the unconscious Tainaka. "When will he recover, Doc?"

"Soon," Dr. Crane stands up. "But I need someone to look after him all the time. I want him to take a rest for three days straight."

"That will be impossible, Doc. I don't think there's anyone who can stop him from working. He's-"

"I heard he's not single anymore. Try asking his girlfriend to look after him," he sighs, "He's condition has gotten worse than last time, so this is a must."

"Alright, I'll try to make him rest. Thank you, Doc." The man bows down in front of the Doctor.

Dr. Crane nods, and then smiles. "Sure. Tell him to introduce me to his girlfriend next time," the Doctor says as he walks to the door of the apartment.

* * *

><p><span>Somewhere in Tokyo.<span>

"Ha ha ha!" Mio and Isshi were laughing as loud as they walked outside McDonalds. "Did you see that guy's face? Ha ha! EPIC!"

Mio keeps on laughing, almost uncontrollably. "Oh God~ I've never laughed that loud for quite a long time" She takes a deep breath, and smiles at Isshi. "Thanks, Isshi"

"No prob~ considering how I like your smile just as much as your laugh" That makes Mio turn away, blushing a little. "Anyway, there's one more place we gotta visit before I take you home"

Without waiting any reply from Mio, Isshi grabs Mio's hand and asks her, again, to get on the bike.

••••••••••••••••••

Isshi takes Mio to a small hill, wherein a breathtaking view could be seen. They could almost see the whole City from up there.

"This is so beautiful, Isshi" Mio turns to Isshi, a disbelief look on her face.

"Yeah, like you." Again, Mio blushes at Isshi's compliment. "Has anyone ever told you that you're beautiful?"

This time, Mio lets out a proud smile. "Yes," Then followed by a smirk. "Other than my parents, another person has told me that. Anyways, how did you know such place?""

He chuckles, "This is my hide-out place, my secret place, the only place where I could be... alone" Mio catches a bit of hurt in his words.

"Why did you take me here?" was all that Mio can ask. He must've had a good reason to take someone to his hide-out place.

Isshi lets out another chuckle. "One and a half years ago, there was this girl that I love with all my life. Her name was Himeko Mia, other than the name, she looks a lot like you" He put his arms on the metallic hold. "She's my girlfriend, but she no longer exist in this world..."

"I... I'm sorry..." Mio lowers her head. For some reason, she feels guilty that she had asked him this in the first place. "I shouldn't have a-"

"No, I want you to know about this. So don't blame yourself for anything. I've planned to tell you this story" Isshi gives her a smile before he continues his story. "She died in an accident with me. I wanted to take her to this place, but before we got here... We both got in an accident that I really don't remember how... The next moment, I woke up in the Hospital. I totally freaked out and without thinking, I stood up from the bed and shouted Mia's name over and over. The doctor gave me another sleeping pill forcefully, but when I woke up again, I lost all my strength to get up. I was afraid that I won't be able to see her again; afraid that I will not be able to hear her voice again, and afraid that I won't be able to feel her touch again..."

Isshi buries his face in his arms. Mio rubs Isshi's back ever so gently while he sobs hard. "You don't have to tell me more... That's enough, Isshi..." She says, as she keeps on stroking Isshi's back.

"Please, I need to tell you all the things." He takes a deep breath, then, he continues his story. "Well, my biggest question has been answered with my biggest fear. The doctor said she didn't survive in that accident. Before she was taken to the Hospital, Mia was no longer alive. At that moment, I fell on my knees and I blamed myself for her death. I could never forgive myself..." He turns his head to face Mio. "...until I met you, Mio..."

Mio was stunned when she heard Isshi's words. She frowns and suddenly responds, "...Me?"

"Yeah, you. Ever since I met you at the Uni, I couldn't help myself. I can't stop thinking about you. You... remind me of her, and meeting you... it made me think that maybe God has given me a second chance to fix my mistake. I promised to myself that I'm gonna take the person I love to this place..." He takes a deep breath. He, then takes Mio's hands with his. "...I love you and that's the reason why I took you here, Akiyama Mio"

_He... loves me? No, I can't... I don't like him that way... I like him the way a sister loves her brother. Not more than that._ Mio slowly takes her hands back from Isshi's. "I'm so sorry, Isshi..."

Isshi lowers his head in disappointment, but he smiles afterwards. Somehow, he knew it would turn out like this. "No... I... I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have told you that. I guess I'm moving too fast..." He laughs nervously.

"It's not that. There's something else," Mio puts on a smile, because she knew that Isshi had been through something that she herself had been in. "I know how it feels... to lose someone you love... especially when they're the only one you have in this world..."

This time, it was Isshi's turn to frown. He lets the girl tell her story.

"I lost my parents in an aircraft accident. Before I got into Tokyo-U, I had a sudden-muteness. The doctor said I had hit on something hard, that it led me losing my voice and a crack on both my throat and head. I felt that there's nothing more to live for, since my parents were the only one that I have in my whole life. Hearing you tell me your story, has reminded me of my parents. I also remembered how unfair God was and what have I did that He took away my parents. In the end, I realized that I really am alone without them..." Mio closes her eyes to hold her tears from falling. After a while, she opens her eyes and turns to Isshi.

"...like you can't live without them, right?" Isshi asks with a gentle voice. "Weird. I thought I was the only human that felt those feelings. Anyway, no one knows about your story?"

Mio shakes her head lightly, "No, only my close friends." The two was blanketed with silence for a while. They watch the sunset, as their old memories with her beloved people floods their minds.

"Hey," Isshi breaks the silence. "Again, I'm sorry if I told you that you reminded me of Mia. It's just that... I've always wanted to see her one more time; so that I could tell her that I love her. Even for the last time..."

Mio smiles at Isshi. She then takes Isshi's hands with hers. "Let's just say that God really had given you a little chance to meet with Mia." Isshi frowns at Mio's silly idea. "So...?"

"Mio, you gotta be-"

"Mia. I'm Himeko Mia. Now, what are you gonna do? We only have a small moment to meet." Isshi pulls Mio into a tight hug, as if the girl really was his girlfriend.

He started crying on Mio's shoulder. "I don't know if you're kidding or not, but please... don't leave me, Mia... I love you... I always do... please..."

"I..." Mio stops, but then she hesitated for a moment. "I love you too, Isshi. You're really a great guy. It is also hard for me to leave you, but I can't go back... Please, be happy, I'll always be with you. So don't you be afraid to fall in love with another girl. Even though she doesn't look like me. Remember never to judge people from their looks, okay?"

Isshi nods slowly and by the looks of it, he doesn't have any intention to let go of her. "Alright, but I have one last request...And even though I'm not really sure if this is really you or not,my heart will always believe that this _is_ you, Mia."

_I want to feel her. Please, let me do this. _He pulls back from the hug, and leans closer to Mio's face. Mio's face heats up. She was about to push the guy off her, but then she stops when she feels Isshi's lips on hers.

Not long, Mio slowly backs away. "I guess that's all the chance you had, Isshi", she says, feeling weird. For some reason, Mio couldn't remember what she had done and said earlier.

"Yeah, that's okay; every bit of it was worth it. Thanks, thank you so much for doing that, Mio" He says, smiling. A lot of satisfaction can be seen on his face.

Mio replies with a smile. "Yeah, it's good to be-" Mio was cut by her cell phone ringing. She frowns when she sees the caller. She presses the green button. "Akiyama Mio speaking, who is this?"

_"Akiyama-san, something has happened to Tainaka-san. If you're not busy, can you come to his apartment immediately?"_ The man says on the phone.

Mio's eyes widen s in horror. Negative thoughts start filling her mind. "W-what's wrong with-?"

_"I'll explain everything later, please come here as fast as you can."_ Then the phone call ended. Leaving Mio stunned. Sudden news from a guy on the phone, who wouldn't be scared?

This makes a certain guy who was with Mio frown. He panics when he notices Mio's eyes getting teary. "H-hey... Why are you crying, Mio?"

"Please, I have to go now-" Before she has finished her sentence, she already ran away from Isshi.

However, Isshi feels like Mio is his responsibility tonight. So, if Mio wants to go back now, Isshi should take her back. "Wait!" He grabs Mio's hand. "I'll take you back, okay?"

Again, without any reply, Isshi drags Mio to his bike and asks the girl to get onto it.

Mio closes her eyes as she tries her best to brush all those negative thoughts away. _What if she- No. Is she- No. No, please, don't let anything bad happen to her._

* * *

><p><span>In front of the apartment's lobby.<span>

"So uh, was that your boyfriend who called you back there?" Isshi asks curiously, with a teasing tone.

Mio shakes her head a bit, "No. I don't know who it was, but I'm sure it's one of Ritsu's business relatives..." She mumbles the last part.

"So his name's Ritsu? Wait," Isshi thinks, trying to remember where he has heard the name. "Ritsu... Ah! Yeah! I remember now~ So you're..."

"What?" Mio glares as she speaks. _Does he know about Ritsu?_

He moves closer to Mio's ear so that he can whisper something. "So you're Tainaka Ritsu's girlfriend?" Mio was shocked that he could figure it out so easily.

Mio goes silent, because she has no idea how to say it. Their relationship should be a secret. But Isshi had made a good guess so it's hard for Mio to ignore Isshi's question. "Uh..."

"Akiyama-san!", the man wearing a black-tuxedo walks toward Mio and Isshi. "Finally you're here, Akiyama-san", he sighs in relief.

Mio also sighs, noting that this guy just saved her from Isshi's question. "Where's Ritsu?"

"He's in his room. He's... still unconscious..." Then the guy notices Isshi, who had seemed to be talking with Mio earlier. "And who is this guy?"

"Oh, sorry. Uhm... This is Minamoto Isshi, one of my friends in College". She turns to Isshi. "And Isshi, this is... Uh..."

"Aldrich Sebastian. Tainaka-san's agent. Sebastian for short." Sebastian offers his hand to Isshi. Isshi takes the hand and smiles.

_Aldrich Sebastian? Are most of Ritsu's business relative foreigners? Dave-san is a foreigner, too, though._ Mio shakes her head. "Anyways, I really need to go now. Thanks for the ride, Isshi"

"Uh... Sure, no prob~ I guess I'm going to see ya tomorrow at the Uni. Bye~"

"He's a good guy." Sebastian simply says as he turns his head to Mio. "Shall we go to Tainaka-san's room now?"

* * *

><p><span>Ritsu's bedroom.<span>

Staring... staring... she keeps on staring at the unconscious girl in front of her, lying on the bed.

_"Tainaka-san has never allowed me to tell this to anyone. But I guess letting you know will be the right thing to do, because you're his girlfriend."_

_"What is it? Why didn't he allow you to tell anyone?" Mio pushed off her questions._

_Sebastian took a deep breath. "He has been suffering because of his Anemia. It's getting worse, mostly shown whenever he collapses all of a sudden. The doctor has always told him to take at least three day-offs, but Tainaka-san never did. Right now, there are only Tainaka-san's brother, Kotobuki-san and you who know about his Anemia. The Doctor said maybe you can make him stop working for three days, because no one has ever made Tainaka-san's skip for at least a day."_

_"Why do you think I can? What if he doesn't want to?"_

_"No. I, one-hundred percent believe that he'll listen to you. Before he met you, he has never cancelled any appointment, but for you, he cancelled it all. He did that just to look after you, Akiyama-san. Please... this is for his best and I can't let his father know about his condition." Sebastian lowered his head._

_Mio nodded in agreement, "Alright"_

"Ritsu, why did you have to be so careless?" Soon, Mio feels sleepy. She slowly drifts off to sleep while holding Ritsu's hand with hers.

Thirty minutes later...

Ritsu slowly opens her sleepy eyes and finds Mio sitting on the chair, sleeping beside her, with her head by her side. "How long was I-" She grabs her cell and groans. The clock says **7.30 AM**.

"Hm..." Mio shrugs and wakes up, rubbing her eyes. "Morning, Ritsu..."

"Mornin', Sleepy-head~" She grins at Mio and leans in to kiss her.

Mio stops her like usual. "No no no, go take a brush first!" Ritsu pouts and dashes off to the bathroom.

The brunette finishes taking a bath in no time. Mio could only roll her eyes, and she takes her turn to take a bath. After taking a bath, she watches Ritsu put on her shirt and tuxedo.

She stops Ritsu. "Take it off, Ritsu" Mio simply says as she helps Ritsu take her clothes off.

"W-what are you trying to do, Mio?" Ritsu's eyes went wide, as if Mio was going to do _this and that_ to her. "Y-you're not gonna... strip me, are you?"

**WHACK!** The shy girl's fist lands on Ritsu's head. "You think I'm a pervert? Of course not! I want you to go change into casual clothes"

"Casual clothes? I'm going to wo-"

"No, you're not." Mio cuts Ritsu easily, as she searches Ritsu's wardrobe, she then pulls out some clothes. "Wear those clothes instead and drink those medicines on the bedside table, got it?" Then she walks out the bedroom.

Ritsu holds Mio by the hand, "Wait, why am I not going to work today?"

"Get dressed and I'll tell you", was all Mio's reply to Ritsu. She takes her hand away from Ritsu's and sits on the couch.

Not long, Ritsu walks out of the bedroom, dressed casually and plops herself next to Mio. "So? Explanation?"

Hearing Ritsu, Mio turns to face her. "Why didn't you tell me that you've been suffering from Anemia?" Ritsu raises an eyebrow towards the straight question.

"How did you know about that?" Ritsu asks back, looking away. _Damn, this shouldn't be a big deal!_

"Don't answer me with another question. It doesn't matter how did I know, but why do you have to hide it from me."

Ritsu groans in annoyance, "It's not a big deal, okay? I'm fine and please... don't bring up that topic. I'm not in the mood..." she mutters.

The shy girl didn't bother to let the brunette sit next to her. _Why do you have to act so annoying? Don't you know that I'm worried about you?_ Mio pulls her feet and wraps her arms around it. The two remains silent.

As if hearing the other girl's mind, Ritsu tries to take a little glance but then decides to just keep silent.

Finally, Mio stands up from the couch, feeling no longer comfortable sitting next to a careless person. "I'm getting ready for College. You can do anything you want, I don't care..." She says coldly.

"Wait," Ritsu also stands up and holds Mio by the wrist. "I'm sorry to hide that from you. You're my girlfriend, so you should know about this better than anyone else."

Mio was taken aback for a second. She missed it when Ritsu touches her wrist and squeezes it. Mio sighs and lets Ritsu pull her to sit back next to her, but with a closer distance.

"You see, there are only a few of people who know about this. They're Satoshi, Mugi, my agent and my private Doctor. I don't think this is a big thing to begin with, so I told them not to tell anybody. Even my parents don't know anything about this. I hate it when people treat me like a sick-person... I hate it when they give advices... I just hate it when I see those worried expressions written all over their faces..."

"But they just wanted you to take a rest... You've been working like 355 days every year. And almost with no rest at all. You're not a robot. You're still a human who needs sleep and rest..." Mio softly says as she runs her hands through Ritsu's hair, stroking it every so often.

"Yeah, I know... but," Ritsu lets out a sigh, taking a deep breath afterwards. "Remember that night? When I promised you that I'll make it up to you?"

_So after all this time... She still remembers it! I thought she forgot that._ Mio feels like a sharp thing just struck her mind. She nods slowly, "Y-yes, I remember..." She lowers her head, "I thought you forgot that promise..." Mio adds, mumbling. She feels her face heating up.

Ritsu chuckles, "How could I forget that? I made a mistake. So, I thought that the only way to make it up to you is to spend three weeks with you and my friends before Christmas and New Year's Eve. In order to have those precious three weeks, I gotta finish everything this week. That's why I can't skip three-days earlier now..."

The only thing that Mio can think of is that she has been acting selfish towards the other girl. After all, Ritsu didn't forget her promise, instead Ritsu is doing her very best to really make it up to Mio. The shy girl puts on an unconscious smile. "But how can you spend three-weeks with me, if you're sick?" Mio chuckles before she continues. "Please, just three-days, Ritsu... I don't mind losing three-days from our three weeks, you know..." Mio starts to make that pleading face, almost pouting her mouth. She knows that Ritsu could never resist this.

_Gosh, why does she have to make that face? That pleading face?_ Ritsu protested in her thoughts, but then she sighs in defeat. _Three-days earlier wouldn't hurt, would it?_ She thinks, as Mio jumps on her.

Suddenly, Mio pulls back and glances at her cell's clock. "Oh no! I'm late!" Ritsu frowns as she watch Mio stand up and gets dressed.

Minutes later...

"Ritsu, I'm going n- Mhm!" Mio's eyes widens as Ritsu crashes her lips against hers.

The brunette slowly pulls back, arms around Mio's waist. "You're gonna leave me? What is this? A punishment?"

Mio groans at Ritsu's childish questions. "I still have College to attend to, and you know that..." She whispers.

"Why can't you take three days off, just like me~" Ritsu pouts her mouth as cute as she can.

"I can't, Ritsu. Please, I'm running out of time!" Finally, Ritsu lets her go, but then she asks Mio to wait for a few seconds.

Ritsu walks back, wearing jeans and a black-hoodie jacket. She grins when she notices Mio blinking rapidly. "C'mon, I'll take ya there!"

"Wha- ? Ritsu- Wait!" Before she could respond, the other girl's already dragging her by the hand.

* * *

><p><span>In front of the lobby.<span>

"Here's your key, Tainaka-san. Have a nice day." The man says giving Ritsu the key.

Ritsu grins, "Yeah sure, Thanks." She grabs Mio's hand with hers and stops in front of a vehicle with two tires.

Mio watches Ritsu get on the vehicle. She gasps when she noticed that it was a racing bike. "R-Ritsu... What are you doing?"

"Hm?" She puts her helmet on, raising an eyebrow towards the stunned girl. "Mio? Hop on, you said you're runnin' outta time, so let's get goin'~!"

"This bike... is yours? You... You ride it?" Mio asks, disbelief raining over her. _Why did I never know about it? We're dating for months, and yet... I'm jaw dropping here._

Ritsu simply nods, "I'll tell ya later, kay? Now, just get on and we're off to Tokyo-U. Now," Mio sighs, gets on the bike and puts the extra helmet on.

"Please, don't go full-speed..." Mio whispers as she wrap her arms around Ritsu.

Ritsu smirks at Mio's warning, "Alright, Mrs. Scaredy-cat~"

Ritsu is being Ritsu; never riding a two tired vehicle slowly or normally. She puts the vehicle into high-speed and pulls on the break when the lights give a color of red, meaning that she has to stop.

On the other hand, the girl behind her was clutching on the rider's jacket. When Ritsu stopped, Mio had instinctively hit Ritsu's arm in protest. "I told you to slow down, Ritsu!"

"What? Don't blame me~ this is a racing bike, it doesn't go slow, y'know~" The lights turn to green and Ritsu ignores Mio's reply as she keeps on driving the bike.

••••••••••••••••••

Tokyo University, front gate.

Ritsu stops right in front of the gate leading to the inside of Tokyo University. Mio gets off the bike, takes the helmet off, and then hands it to Ritsu. "Seriously, what part of 'slow-down' don't you understand, Tainaka Ritsu?"

"Ssh!" She shushes her girlfriend using her hands to cover Mio's mouth. "Don't say that out loud!" Ritsu warns with a whisper.

Mio grabs Ritsu's hands from her mouth. "What are you talking about?" She notices that Ritsu doesn't have any intention of taking her helmet off while they're talking. "And why do you still have this on?" She says, poking the helmet.

"Don't do that," Ritsu pushes Mio's hand, quitting her from poking the helmet. "Anyways, I don't think telling you now would be a good idea. Did you hear that bell?"

"Alright, you're right. Well, see you-" Again, Ritsu interrupts Mio by holding her hand. "What now?"

"How can you leave me without giving me a 'goodbye' kiss?" Ritsu says. She opens her helmet a little bit, pulls Mio closer to her, and kisses her right on the lips. "Kay, you can leave now~ I'll pick ya up later!"

Mio rolls her eyes, as she walks away to the University.

_Well, I guess that went well. No one has interrupted nor noticed us. Ha ha!_ Ritsu starts the engine and heads back to her apartment.

* * *

><p><em>"This afternoon, Tainaka Ritsu has been caught kissing a girl when he took her to Tokyo University-"<em> Ritsu's eyes widens as she watch the newsflash on TV. It was right after she took Mio to the Uni. "What the hell? I thought no one noticed _us_! Dammit!"

_"-As you can see on the screen, the girl with long-black hair has made an intimate contact with Tainaka Ritsu before leaving. This could only be mean one thing. Tainaka Ritsu is no longer single."_

Ritsu grabs her cell and calls her agent. "Sebastian? Did you see the newsflash just now?"

_"Yes. I didn't know that you and Akiyama-san decided to go in public."_ Ritsu groans at Sebastian's statement.

"No! We haven't decided anything yet! Dammit, I want you to take care of this gossip, kay? Don't let Mio know about it, she won't be happy. Do you understand?"

_"A-alright. I'll try my best to clear it today. I-Is there anything else, Tainaka-san?"_

"No," She says, sighing, trying her best to calm herself down. "Well, sorry I yelled at you. I lost myself for a sec there... Anyways, thanks, Sebastian."

_"It's okay. I don't take it personally, so you shouldn't have to worry. Take a good rest during your three-non-working-days, Tainaka-san."_ The phone call ends.

Not long after, her cell starts to ring, for a couple times. She flips it open, noticing that she got like more than five messages from her friends.

From Mugi: **"Ricchan, did you watch the news? Mio-chan's on TV and both of you are the headlines today's news~ I can't believe you're finally going public!"**

From Sawa-chan: **"Wow, haven't seen you ride that bike for a long time... I guess those paparazzi sure have a close eye on you, Ritsu... You two just make a bomb in the morning"**

From Azusa: **"Ritsu-senpai! What's up with all the gossip about you having a new girlfriend? It sure spreads around in no time!"**

From Ui: **"Jun and I have seen the news just now and they're talking about Mio-san and you. Did they finally found out?"**

From Ichigo: **"YOU GO PUBLIC WITH HER? Moreover, since when did you own a bike?"** Ritsu rolls her eyes, "Does it really matter for you?"

From David: **"Ritsu-san, you and Mio-san are almost in every channel this morning. Go check on Google now, everyone keeps on questioning the identity of the girl you just kissed."**

From Yui: **"Ne, Ricchan, why does everyone in my Uni keep on talking about you and a girl with long-black hair? Who is this black-haired girl, Ricchan? Are you cheating on Mio-chan?"**

Ritsu almost choked hard when she read the word 'Cheating' on Yui's message. "Dammit, Yui... That girl is Mio!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

"A-Azusa... Why are people looking at me like I'm such a delicious meal?" Mio stutters as she walks down the corridor, towards Mio's locker, with the kouhai.

Azusa is trying to act as calmly as she can. Being stared at by many people is a normal thing for her. "I bet Ritsu-senpai has something to do with it," Right, Azusa is in a band, a quite famous one. So getting more attention is not a big thing for her.

For Mio, though, it was all a different thing. Mio never liked to be the center of attention, especially if it is a large number of people. "Whatever it is, I hope they stop staring at me... This is really disturbing me, Azusa..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This is for chapter 1. Gyahahha! Sorry if I made Ritsu kinda SICKLY -Lol- Y'know, she's lost in her workie-place so I just _had_ to punish her! Gyahahaha! #SillyMe and uh... I made a slight of MioxIsshi, Gyahaha! I hate to do that, but it's gonna be no fun, y'know... Isshi is such a poor thing~! - Anyways, much love and thanks for **Hephaestus1923** for the BETA! :D

_PD, sign off~!_


	3. Chapter 2: F A M E

**BETA **worked by** Hephaestus1923**

**"Stay"**

_"What's important now is who you choose to be with." -Anonymous_

Chapter 2: _F.A.M.E._

* * *

><p><em>"We're trying our best to get to know about this girl, who might be Tainaka Ritsu's girlfriend. We've asked some of her friends, and some of them said the girl really is a shy person, a straight-A student and also a transfer student in the University-"<em> Tainaka Ritsu groans in annoyance. The fact that she can't do anything about the paparazzi is starting to get on her nerves. "Damn paparazzi!"

Right when Ritsu was about to turn off the TV, she changes her mind, sits back on her couch and pays a bit of attention to the news. _"-Sad news. We just talked with one of the students in Tokyo University who seems to know about the whereabouts of the girl that we've been looking for. What a waste. He said that she has gone back home already, but with someone riding a motorcycle. People around here recognized this guy as the student council president, named Minamoto Isshi-"_

"What?" Ritsu instantly reacts, staring at the TV confusingly. _"-Some of them said that they often see the girl and the president talking to each other and sometimes, going out together. Who is this girl? Is she really Tainaka Ritsu's girlfriend? Or is she cheating him with a guy named Minamoto Isshi? Or we got the wrong girl?"_

Without any second thought, Ritsu stands up from the couch and turns the TV off. She grabs her cell phone and dials her agent's number. "I've told you to clear it, haven't I?" She says, mockingly.

_"I- I'm terribly sorry, Tainaka-san. I already told them that you and Akiyama-san do not share any bonds. Sadly, they're looking for other proofs about the truth, and I don't have the rights to stop them at the moment. I'm really sorry... I-I'll find another way to solve this! Don't worry, Tainaka-san!"_

"You better be..." Ritsu sighs, "Tell me, do you know anything about a guy named Minamoto Isshi?"

Sebastian goes silent for a sec, and then he chokes a little. _"Yes. Akiyama-san introduced him to me the other day. She said he's one of her friends at her University. Is there anything wrong?"_

"Did you watch the news just now?"

_"N-no."_ Instinctively, Sebastian turns the TV on in his office. He couldn't help but stare in an awe. _"I- I just watched it now... I don't know if they-"_

"I want you to find out who this Minamoto Isshi is and-" A certain girl grabs the cell phone from Ritsu's hand. Ritsu turns to see who just grabbed her cell phone, "Wha- ?"

The girl smirks, then she gives Ritsu a glare. "No need to do that. He's right here with me." It was the same girl who had stirred the people's curiosity this morning and probably this coming evening too. "Hello? Sebastian-san, this is me, Akiyama Mio. You don't need to do what Ritsu said, just go do what you really have to do. Sorry to disturb you, Sebastian-san."

_"Ah, A-Akiyama-san... Uhm... Alright then, have a good evening and please tell Tainaka-san to take a good rest, and that I'll clear the mess."_

"Thank you," Mio ends the call, handing the phone back to Ritsu, who's still quite stunned. Not because of Mio's presence, but the person who has been standing right behind her. "Ritsu, you've got a lot of explanations to do."

••••••••••••••••••

Ritsu chokes, "Wait, before I give you any explanations. I want you to explain to me about this guy. Who he is and what is he doin' here?"

"First of all, don't be so rude. He has been helping me get away from those weird people who tried to chase me down. So you should thank him rather than mock him"

Feeling tensed, the guy finally speaks up. "Uh... I guess I shouldn't be here... Well, you don't need to thank me. I'm glad to be able to help her-"

"No. Thank you, for your help and I'm sorry... for mocking you like that... I lost control for a sec there..." She laughs nervously as she scratches the back of her head.

"T-that's fine... I can understand how worried you a-are. It's normal to see s-someone acting like that in this k-kind of situation, so uh... It's okay" Isshi goes silent for a moment, then something snaps in his mind. "Ah yeah! S-sorry... I'm Minamoto Isshi, third year-" Isshi offers a hand as he introduces himself.

_He's stuttering! Why is he acting like me when I meet someone new? I mean... this is Ritsu he's talking to, not the principal..._

Ritsu cuts his words as she takes the offered hand. "-The President of Tokyo University's Student Council, right?" She raises an eyebrow.

The guy nods and smiles, "Yes and I'm a-also Mio's friend. It's such an h-honor to meet you in p-person, Taina-"

"Ritsu's fine. I'll call you Isshi, should that be fine, hm?" He nods once again. Ritsu takes back her hand.

Mio could only drown herself in her thoughts of the sight of Ritsu interacting with Isshi. _Did they just smile at each other? They were shaking hands just now! This is easier than I thought._

She turns to Mio, who seemed like a stiff statue. "Mio?" Ritsu calls out, slowly shaking Mio by the shoulder.

"Huh?" Mio shakes her head lightly, smiling a little. "Sorry, uhm... you two really are getting along so well..."

"Ah~ That's just because Ta- Ritsu-san here is really nice to me... Etto, I guess I should be out no-"

"No! That wouldn't be a good choice here." Ritsu warns as she takes a seat on the couch. "Go sit and I'll try to explain what happened, okay?"

The two nod in agreement, then each takes a seat on the couch. The weird thing is, Mio sits next to Isshi rather than Ritsu.

Not long after Ritsu explains the crazy situation. The ringing of her cell phone cuts the story-telling. "Excuse me for a minute." She says, getting up. Ritsu walks to the balcony, leaving Mio and Isshi behind.

••••••••••••••••••

_"Tainaka Ritsu's speaking-"_ Ritsu's voice fades out as she closes the balcony door. "Wow, I never thought that Ritsu-san is a very nice person... You know, I always thought that rich people are selfish, mean and are always looking down on people like... me." Isshi chuckles at the last part.

"Well, Ritsu is one of those kind rich people, I guess..." The black-haired girl turns her head to the guy next to her. "Ne, Isshi... why were you stuttering back when you were talking to Ritsu? You sounded like me when I meet someone new, because all along, I thought that you don't act the way you were back there."

"You know, for normal people like me, meeting someone who is as famous as Tainaka Ritsu, is a really _really_ impossible thing to happen. But here I am, inside his fancy apartment, sitting next to his girlfriend and I just talked to him, face to face. Moreover, he's really nice... He's not as formal as I thought he would be, because he always had that serious look on TV." The last part makes Mio frown at Isshi.

"Does he... really often show up on TV?" Well, that sounded pretty doubtful, Mio thinks. Isshi, though, knows that there was a bit of hesitation with her question.

Nervously, Isshi laughs a little. "Not really. Well, last year he made a bomb with the news of replacing his dad about the big company thing. Then, by the end of last year, he threw shocking news of his break-up with one of a business man's daughter, but the private agent said both of them didn't have anything to do with each other. It ends there. The rest was just some random news about him and business... The paparazzi had also lessened their movements on him. At least that's what I thought..."

_He's so up-to-date with Ritsu, huh?_ Mio almost laughed at her thought, but she keeps quiet. "So I guess they chased me down because..."

"Because they wanted the truth about you and Ritsu-san, and even if they found out the truth, they're not gonna just... stop there. Once paparazzi finds you, they'll force you to talk all about yourself. They'll ask deeper and deeper questions about you; from how you met Ritsu-san... even your childhood story." Mio shivers. She had no idea that society can act as scary as that about Ritsu and her.

Now Mio remembers how much she hated being the center of attention. She always hated it, but what if the paparazzi really found her? What should she say to them? How should she act towards them? Within a few seconds, Mio's eyes goes wide in horror, looking like as if she just saw a ghost or something scary.

Isshi keeps on shaking Mio's body lightly, "Hey, Mio? Snap back, will ya?"

"What happened to her?" Ritsu asks, standing behind the couch. "Mio?" Her soft and gentle voice finally snaps Mio back to the world.

Mio looks at Ritsu, the brunette having a worried look on her face. "I hate that look, Ritsu"

The other girl raises an eyebrow confusingly, "Just so you know, you had the same look on me." Chuckling, Ritsu walks back to the couch. "Okay, so you two know how crazy they are... Well, they're still spying on us down there, and it's kind of hard for you to feel comfortable, Isshi. Sad story, they know who you are and they suspect that Mio is cheating on me or they might've had the wrong girl. My agent will tell them that they got the wrong girl and that they should stop following you. However, I can't guarantee that they will one-hundred percent stop."

"I understand... If they ask me anything about it, I'll tell them that they got the wrong girl, don't worry." Isshi clears his throat, "So uh... you two really- you know..."

"Yes, Mio is my girlfriend. We're together, but remember this... You are the only outsider who knows about Mio and I, since it's no use to hide it from you. You get it?" Ritsu warns.

The guy gulps hard, "Y-yes. Absolutely, I understand. I'll keep my mouth shut about this."

"You don't have to be so nervous around him, Isshi." Mio deadpans at Isshi's behavior.

"Haha! Yeah, she's right. I'm not gonna bite you, y'know~" Ritsu says jokingly as she laughs at Isshi's expression. "Well, I _only_ bite a certain someone~" Ritsu says teasingly, flashing a wink at Mio.

"Ritsu!" The brunette receives a death glare from her girlfriend. Mio soon calms down when she realized that Isshi is still sitting next to her. Mio lowers her head in embarrassment.

Isshi feels that there was something odd with the way Ritsu acts towards Mio. The thought that it's already time for him to just get lost hits Isshi. "Ah, well then... I guess it's already time for me to go home now," The brown-haired guy stands up from the couch. "My mom must be worried about me by now..."

"You still live with your mother?" Ritsu blurts out. The next thing they hear is a groaning that obviously came from Ritsu. "Sorry..." She mumbles.

"I'm sorry if Ritsu asked such thing... Sometimes, Ritsu just couldn't find a good time to actually behave~" Mio says as she rolls her eyes. _I thought handling a business will be helping her with her maturity._

Isshi laughs nervously, scratching the back of his head. "That's okay, really. Well, actually today I promised my mother that I'll be home until weekend. I'm not really living with her, so uh..."

"Oh, yeah... Uh... You know, that's what I thought... Yeah, that's it" Feeling a little bit guilty that she blurted out something to him, Ritsu diverts her gaze.

"I told you it's okay, didn't I?" The guy makes his way to the door, "Okay then, thanks for your hospitality, Ritsu-san. I'm going now."

"Yeah, sure. Thanks again for your help, Isshi." Ritsu grins, waving at Isshi.

Mio puts a smile on her face, "Take care, Isshi~" With that, Isshi bows down one last time and walks out of the apartment.

On the way to the first floor, Isshi couldn't help but smile, almost reaching his ears. "Gosh, I just met him! Wow... just 'wow'..." Isshi shakes his head disbelievingly.

* * *

><p><em>Bzz... Bzz...<em> For the past twenty times, Ritsu's cell has been vibrating. When it vibrates again, she almost grabs it and throws it on the floor, but was stopped by a certain girl. "Doing that wouldn't make them stop, Ritsu."

Ritsu groans in annoyance, "I'm sorry..." She says, with a low voice, staring up worriedly at her girlfriend. "For putting you in this whole situation, I shouldn't act so careless like that..."

"And also blaming yourself wouldn't make anything better." Ritsu was taken aback at how patient her girlfriend is. It just makes her feel guiltier. Mio runs her hand down Ritsu's cheek, "You should stop treating me like my parents. I'm not a little girl anymore, Ritsu~"

Ritsu chuckles, "Yeah, you're an adult now; an adult who's scared of spiders, horror movies and barnacles, huh?" Ritsu says jokingly, even if it's hurting the other girl who is trying her best to comfort her.

"Gosh, you're so insensitive, Ritsu," Mio stands up and walks to the bedroom.

"What? Mio~~ I'm just joking ~~" Ritsu pleads as she follows Mio to the bedroom.

"Whatever, I'm taking a quick bath and then sleep. You... I don't care what you're gonna do tonight..." She finishes with a groan.

Ritsu raises an eyebrow at that. _Does she really mean it? Come to think of it..._ Slowly she takes her towel and walks in the bathroom, following the other girl. It's kind of weird that Mio didn't lock it in the first place, or was she already planning this ahead? Well, whatever it is, Ritsu was grateful for that.

Soon enough, Mio notices that Ritsu was inside the bathroom with her, outside the glass door. "Ritsu!" She shouts, surprisingly. "What in the world are you doing here!"

"Taking a bath?" Ritsu says absentmindedly. She smirks, raising her eyebrow at Mio's action.

"GAH! Ritsu, can't you just wait until I finish!" Mio says, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Noticing that Ritsu's gaze hasn't left her, she warns. "And stop observing me through this glass door, Ritsu!"

"It's not like this is my first time seeing you naked, Mio~" She winks at the fully naked Mio behind the glass door. "Besides, it's been months since..." Ritsu takes off the last piece of clothing on her, then slowly walks and slides the glass door. "...we did _that_, right?" She notices that Mio has turned to the other way, her back facing Ritsu and her eyes shut tightly. As Ritsu walks slowly towards Mio, she soothes Mio's name. When she gets quite near, she wasted no time to slowly sneak her arms around Mio's waist.

Mio shivers over Ritsu's touch, she never did this before or more likely _they_ never did this before. Sure it was quite a long time since the first time they had sex, and she knew how badly Ritsu wanted to do it just as much as herself. But for the sake of her desire, she never thought of doing any of that inside a bathroom! She wouldn't have dreamt it. But the way Ritsu kisses her hotly on her neck, the way Ritsu's skin presses against her own, the way Ritsu whispers sweet things in her ear, everything, was just too much for her to deny.

"~" She bites her lower lip to shut her mouth from moaning when Ritsu bites her on the neck. "...R-Ritsu..." She suddenly feels weak. _This is it... Another trick of her Magic to affect me... Why can't I let myself fight it? Oh right, I'm so bad at hiding it and she's so clever to figure it out._ Again, Ritsu pushes her body against Mio's back while whispering in her ear. Mio couldn't really tell what it is, but she lets out a faint smile whenever Ritsu does that.

Ritsu hears a little moan escaping from Mio's mouth, she smirks upon hearing it. _Looks like someone just got turned on, huh?_ Finally, Ritsu manages to say something without whispering. "Looks like you need to take a second bath, hm?" Normal voice, but a little bit seductive because Ritsu didn't leave Mio's neck yet.

"Ritsu... I- I don't t-think- mmhm- I don't think it's a g-good... idea..." Mio couldn't help but bite her lower lip as hard as possible, keeping her voice as normal as she could. But sadly, the other girl makes it ten times harder. Everything she does on her is a little more intense than before. Soon, something in Mio's mind clicks. She shouldn't let Ritsu dominate her just like their first time. With all her might, she turns around slowly and traps the brunette on the wall. "That's...enough, Ritsu," Mio says, panting. Ritsu hasn't made any further movement but Mio was already exhausted.

Ritsu frowns at Mio's sudden attack. She never expected herself to be pinned by Mio on the wall. "Mio... are you okay?"

"I'm... perfectly fine." With that, Mio kisses Ritsu roughly on the lips. At first, she didn't get any response from Ritsu, but then after forcing her to open her mouth, Ritsu kisses her back hungrily. _I won't let you take the lead again, Ritsu._

••••••••••••••••••••••••••• Moments Later •••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Ritsu was still panting heavily because Mio really didn't give her any time to take a deep breath. Her legs feel so weak, and during the moment, Mio keeps her standing by holding her waist to keep her balance. "Looks like you will need my help to take a bath, hm?" Mio giggles a little as she helps Ritsu to get inside the bath tub. "So I guess we're even now"

"Even? Not even close, because I'll definitely- mhm~" Mio shuts her with her own lips. She smirks when she finds out that Ritsu's weakness was everything sexy and unexpected she does. Mio pulls back slowly, "Look who's finally found my weakness." Mio could only smile over Ritsu's words. She walks to get the shampoo. "Hey, c'mere~ I'll help you with that"

Ritsu puts the shampoo on Mio's head and slowly massages it. Mio closes her eyes, enjoying how talented Ritsu's hand is when it comes to massaging her head. "Hm... It's kind of relaxing..."

"Really? Well, I'm glad though~" Ritsu feels how smooth Mio's hair is, how beautiful it is on Mio. "Have I told you, Mio? That I love your hair..."

"No you haven't, but now I know you like it... I love yours too, especially when you don't have a headband on..." That makes Ritsu frown. "...You look cute without it, Ritsu"

And that hits the spot, Ritsu was stunned. The truth is no one ever told her she's 'cute', heck she's even shivering when Mugi said it. Unconsciously, her face heats up. She could feel the blush on her face. "T-thanks... Uh..." Mio turns around, being able to catch that blushing face.

"Oh, are you blushing, Ritsu?" Mio asks teasingly causing Ritsu to turn her head away. "Okay, it's time for me to wash you off, okay?"

"Uh... N-no, I mean... I can do it myself... Really, uhm..." Ritsu has that troubled look on her face. She's blushing yet why does she look troubled?

Mio seems to know that there's something in Ritsu's mind, "Alright then. Don't take too long, you might catch a cold." She decides to just take her towel and walk out of the bath room.

_God, what's wrong with me?_ Was all Ritsu could think of. _My head suddenly hurt... Dammit..._

* * *

><p>"You took a quite long time in there," Mio says. She's working on something using Ritsu's laptop. "Have you taken your medicine?"<p>

"Yeah... and sorry, I was so caught up with my thoughts there." She places her palm to her forehead, then plops herself next to Mio. "Mind if I sleep on your lap, Mio?"

"But I'm-" Mio stops when she noticed how tired Ritsu was. "You know what? Come here," She lets Ritsu lay her head on Mio's lap. _Maybe it's because of her Anemia, I mean she was supposed to take a rest, but there was just so much things that made her think too much._ Mio looks down, realizing that Ritsu has been staring at her for a while now. "What is it?"

Ritsu shakes her head, "No, there's nothing. I'm... going to take a nap, okay?" She shrugs and let herself drift off to sleep.

_"I love your hair! It's beautiful!" It's a voice, a familiar voice... wait, it's her own voice. A five-year-old Tainaka Ritsu._

_"Ah! E-etto... Uhm... Y-you're cute too..." Says the other girl in front of Ritsu._ "Who...are you...?" Ritsu weakly says in her sleep, making Mio frown.

"She's sweating pretty badly..." Mio whispers, wiping off some of Ritsu's sweat with tissue. "Well, must be the pills' effect"

Slowly, the brunette rubs her eyes sleepily, staring at Mio. "Why does it feel so hot?"

"It's the pills' effect, Ritsu. You better get used to it, and... Did you have a bad dream?" Mio raises an eyebrow, knowing that there must be something that made her talk in her sleep.

"Uh, no... I don't think that was a bad dream... Just- It's just some of my past memories, I guess..." There comes the silence. Ritsu keeps on trying her best to get rid of that dream. She couldn't possibly find whoever that girl is in her dream. It was a long time ago and there is just no way she could find her. Moreover, she have Mio now, there's no point in meeting that girl. "Anyway, you have assignments to do, right? I'll just-"

Mio holds Ritsu from getting up from her lap. "I don't mind. You need to take a rest, Ritsu..." With that, Ritsu lets herself drift off to sleep again.

"Thanks." Ritsu squeezes Mio's left-hand, while Mio's right-hand continues on wiping Ritsu's sweat on her forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Aldrich Sebastian<strong>  
><strong>Gender: Male<strong>  
><strong>Age: 25<strong>  
><strong>Born in: 5th August, 1988<strong>  
><strong>Relatives: Tainaka Ritsu (Private Agent), Mr. Tainaka (Private Agent)<strong>  
><strong>Applying as: The Private Agent of Tainaka Big Company's CEO<strong>  
><strong>Facts: He's an old worker. Ritsu's father really trusts him and now, he's being Ritsu's Private Agent. He still doesn't know anything about Ritsu's real gender.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Gyahahha! How evil, I skipped the lemon part! Huahahahahahaha! Well... be patient, kay? Soon, just soon enough... LOL xP

Hint: Next, maybe I'll make some surprise. By the way, 'Aldrich Sebastian' I took that name from some anime. I forgot how I had that 'Aldrich' name from. Gyahaha!


	4. Chapter 3: Surprise!

**A/N:** So much surprise in this chapter! Surprise here, surprise there, SURPRISE EVERYWHERE! Gyahahaa!~ Anyhow, if you get a bit confused 'cause of the "SURPRISES", I'll give some of hints at the bottom.

* * *

><p><strong>BETA <strong>worked by** Hephaestus1923**

**"Stay"**

_"There is only one happiness in life—to love and be loved." -George Sands_

Chapter 3: _Surprise!_

* * *

><p>"Oh, I'll visit her this morning. Don't worry~" The long brown-haired woman says, as she takes her little bag.<p>

A groan, "Just don't do stupid things, Satomi." The man gets up from his king-sized bed and walks towards the bathroom.

"Oh, honey. Do you have any messages for her? It seems that you really wanted to talk to her."

"Ah, yeah! Now you that reminded me..." the man walks back from the bathroom. He has his towel on his neck, "Just tell her, I need to talk with her soon, about our little deal."

* * *

><p><span>Nine am, Ritsu's apartment.<span>

"Rit... su!~~" A certain Akiyama Mio has been trying to escape from Tainaka Ritsu's death grip. "C'mon~ It's nine already! WAKE UP!"

"Mmm... No..." Ritsu mumbles as she keeps her arms around Mio's waist, holding the other girl down on the bed.

"But I have to go... You're no fun in the morning..." Mio is now using every bit of her power, puppy dog eyes and a level one pout.

Ritsu laughs a little, "That's not gonna work, Missy~" Ritsu teases, kissing the back of Mio's neck hotly. "You're not facing me, so it's no use~"

Mio shivers, gulping hard until something clicks inside her head. "Rea...lly?" Suddenly, Ritsu stops kissing Mio. Ritsu can feel Mio shrug, turning herself to face the brunette. She has that smile, which Ritsu found scary. She gulps nervously. "It's not like... you can resist... me..." Mio makes a rather sexy tone, not too sensual but it's sensual enough to make Ritsu give out all mixed expressions. "Rit...su~" She bends down to Ritsu's neck, making Ritsu shiver down to her spine.

_Oh, damn..._ Ritsu curses mentally, trying her best to get a hold of herself. She knows this is just one of Mio's tricks, but damn... _Only if you could see her acts like this in the morning... I can't resist any longer!_ With that last thought, Mio brings herself up, and kisses Ritsu's lips slowly. Slow, but it involves their tongues. Ritsu frowns, because Mio always says no whenever Ritsu leans in for a kiss in the morning.

Sadly, Mio pulls back, a total disappointing thing for Ritsu. "Ugh, I never planned to have a kiss... Go take a brush, Ritsu" A sudden change with Mio's act.

"Damn..." She curses under her breath, getting up from her bed. "Never planned? So what was that just now?" She keeps asking to herself as she walks towards the bathroom.

After some time, Mio finishes washing her mouth and face. "I can't believe I woke up late... again." Mio groans softly, before she feels a pair of arms link around her from behind.

"I wonder why does my shirt looks too big on you?~" Ritsu doesn't do anything though. She's only dragging Mio to the living room, never letting her go. Ritsu laughs, "You look cute with my shirt~"

"It's a good thing? That means I lost some weight, hm?" A chuckle escapes Mio's lips. She flinches when she feels Ritsu turn her body around. Mio trapped, on a desk, with Ritsu's both arms on either side of Mio. "Gosh, you really couldn't get enough, huh?" Mio giggles, as Ritsu tries to soothe her, nibbling her ear playfully.

"It's not very often that we get to do this and you know that~" Ritsu pouts her mouth cutely, as she snuggles her head on Mio's shoulder. This time, only snuggle, no kissing or licking included. "It's not like you don't want it"

Mio shots a knowing look; well... it's been a while. _Even though, last night... but I don't think I can resist... especially when we really have nothing to do._ Mio rolls her eyes, smirking. "Well, it seems that you're turned on in the morning, huh Ritsu?" Ritsu replies her with a little laugh, before it fades out as Mio slowly run a hand to Ritsu's collar, pulling her slowly, and closer to herself.

"As if you aren't~" Ritsu was about to plant a kiss on Mio's lips, but was stopped when someone barges inside her apartment. _WHO THE HELL DARE GET INSIDE WITHOUT KNOCKING! ?_

"Oh. My apologies for barging in." It was a woman. She bows down in an apologetic manner, and then she slowly closes the door.

_Was that a woman just now!_ Mio chokes a bit, "N-no, wait-"

That is when Ritsu realizes who that woman was. "Mom...?" Mio's eyes go wide in horror. If it's true that that woman was Ritsu's mother, then, _we're doomed._

Ritsu runs towards the door and opens it. Just like her thoughts, she _is_ indeed her mother. "Ah, Ohayou ne, Ricchan?~" The woman says with a smile, acting like she did not seeing anything.

"Really? It's rea- You? Wha- When- HOW?" Ritsu was shocked, especially that her mother came barging inside her own apartment, almost catching her kissing another girl.

* * *

><p>Minutes passed...<p>

"Mio-chan sure is cute~ Just like what I thought, you'll find a perfect one, Ricchan!" Ritsu almost spurts all the water she has been drinking.

Her mother's statement was sure unexpected, "Mom... seriously... what do you mean by that?"

"Ne, Mio-chan~ did you have a sleepover last night? I see you're wearing Ricchan's shirt~" Her mother says with a wink. "C'mon, don't be shy~ Soon Mio-chan will be my daughter-in-law" Mio chokes all of a sudden.

_Damn, she's ignoring my question._ Again, Ritsu groans, "Mom, you and Mio just met each other. Could you- you know... take it slow? She doesn't even know your name yet."

The woman giggles at Ritsu's defensive attitude. She finds it cute, "Alright, I'll take it slow. Mio-chan, I believe I already told you my name back then on the phone call, right?"

"Y-yes." Mio nods nervously, "It's an h-honor to m-meet you, Tainaka-san"

"Mou, Ricchan~" Satomi pouts, "I've told you to tell her to call me 'Mom', haven't I?"

"And I thought moments ago you said you'll take it slow~" She deadpans.

"Ah, s-sorry... I mean... It's n-nice to meet you, M-mother..." Soon, Mio's face changes to a bright pink. She keeps on staring down, not even wanting to make any eye contact at the moment.

_GAH! Mio, you don't have to act so cute like this! Dammit._ Ritsu gulps hard, trying to hold herself from doing anything out of the blue.

Suddenly, Satomi semi-glomps on Mio, squeezing her just like Yui squeezes Azusa. "Kyaaa~ Mio-chan is so cute!~" She rubs her head against Mio's cheek.

"Mom, you really should stop that..." Ritsu sweat-drops, being a little bit annoyed.

"What? You can do this with her almost _every night_. You're so much for a jealous type, Ricchan"

Ritsu clears her throat, "Anyway, how did you get up here? I put extra guards down there." That makes her mother stop.

Seeing from her mother expression, she knows that her mother knows the situation.

* * *

><p><span>Tainaka Big Company.<span>

_"Up until now, we're still trying to find evidence or proofs about the truth of Tainaka Ritsu's girlfriend-"_ The man rests his body on his big chair. "...Ritsu."

"Mr. Tainaka, there's someone who wants to see you. He said he's one of your old friends." The assistant says.

The man nods, followed by a smirk, "Long times no see..." He pauses, turning his chair around. "...Akiyama-san."

* * *

><p><span>Ritsu's Apartment.<span>

"I was going to give you a surprise party, because I thought you're going to work early in the morning. Then I saw some paparazzi nearby, and so I figured out that they got you again, hm?"

A groan, "Uh... yeah, it was my fault though..." Ritsu diverts her eyes from her mother.

Satomi takes another sip of her tea, "What exactly happened and since when?"

Ritsu could only sigh, even if she lies, paparazzi will keep telling her the truth. "Yesterday, when... when I took Mio to her Uni, I thought no one recognized me, because I put my helmet on, but... I didn't know that there are some paparazzi hiding somewhere, and they started to take a few pics of me- us..."

"How could they know it was you? They wouldn't know, unless you took your helmet off, right?"

_Gosh, why am I being so nervous?_ Another sigh escapes Ritsu's lips. "Yeah, I took it off- but it's less than one minute! Besides... it's just a kiss."

"Just a kiss? For you, it _is_ just a kiss, but for the society, it's not just a kiss. You know the risk, but you still did it anyway."

"I'm sorry, alright? I've learned my lesson, I won't do it again! Wait, you're back... that means... dad is-"

"Now you reminded me! He said he wants to talk with you soon," Satomi runs her hand under her chin, "Something about your deal with him."

Suddenly, Ritsu's mother's cell rings. She gets it from her little bag and excuses herself to the balcony. Ritsu sighs in relief, but she has that troubled look on her face. _Isn't it too fast for that? I don't think I'm ready... everything's just too sudden._ Right, months ago, before she met Mio, Ritsu has been waiting for her dad to come back to Japan then she could continue her college life. Now, after Mio stayed with her, her parents are back... she thought everything was too fast.

Feeling something odd, Mio approaches Ritsu. "Ritsu, want me to get your medicine?" Mio asks with a concern tone. "You look pale..."

"No no, I can't let my mom know about my illness. I'll take it later, kay?" After all, Ritsu just don't want to make her parents worry about her.

Mio curves her lips, but her gray eyes never leave those amber-eyes. Ritsu finds those eyes so hypnotizing, "What are you looking at?" Mio asks, turning a bit red.

The brunette raises an eyebrow, "What are _you_ looking at?" Chuckling, "Your eyes are beautiful and... familiar to me" Ritsu's expression turns into a serious one.

"Really?" Mio says. _It's not like..._

"Yeah, those eyes. I knew I've seen them before... but I just can't remember where and whe-"

"Ah, how sad~" Satomi says as she walks toward them. She takes a glance, Mio sits back. "I have to go now, Ricchan and Mio-chan~"

_Yes_. _Finally._ Mio twitches when she hears Ritsu's sigh of relief, then Ritsu gulps down. "O-okay, uh... Another business, mom?" The woman nods as she makes her way to the door.

"Well, that's alright. Tomorrow night, we'll be have a family dinner~" Satomi smiles at Mio, it's so familiar with Ritsu. "And Ricchan, make sure you come earlier. Since you will be helping me with the food."

"BUT, MOM! I'm busy... perhaps, I can't go anywhere until the day after tomorrow..." She pouts cutely, with pleading eyes. "So can you ju- OUCH!"

Satomi tilts her head, "You okay, Ricchan?"

Soon, Mio stands next to Ritsu with a clenched fist, "She's fine and I'll make sure she'll be there early."

"Oh, you too, Mio-chan~ Make sure both of you come early, okay? I'm afraid you two will do a little 'something'." She says with a wink, while Mio and Ritsu exchange a puzzled look. "Alright, see you tomorrow!~" She then leaves afterwards.

"W...what does she mean by... 'do a little something'?" she turns to the other girl but Ritsu was no longer next to her. "...Ritsu?" Mio frowns when she sees Ritsu grab her cell, trying to call someone. What's more is that, Ritsu has that serious look on her face. Not only a serious look but also troubled, as if something will happen soon enough. Mio decides to just go to bed and finish her assignments.

Not long, Ritsu finishes her call. "Mio? Mio, where are-"

"I'm here, Baka~" Mio says, followed by little giggles. Ritsu walks inside the bedroom. "So, who's the one you called?"

"My dad." Was her simple reply, she then plomps herself on the bed. "What? You thought it was a guy or something? Jealous much, Akiyama-sama?"

"Ha-ha-ha, Ritsu~ sometimes you can be too confident." Mio rolls her eyes, but still focusing on her assignments. "Oh yeah, about your mo-"

"I'm too confident... or you're underestimating me too much?" Mio knows Ritsu is trying to continue the thing they were doing before her mother barged in, but for now, she really needs to focus on her assignments.

Mio sighs when she feels Ritsu's tongue against her nape. "Ritsu, can we just... I really need to finish these assignments- Can you-" Ritsu stops all of a sudden, but it's not Mio's voice and words that made her stop. It's... a stomach grumbling... and to be exact...

...it's Mio's. "Pft!" Ritsu tries her best to not laugh by covering her mouth with both of her hands, but Mio's flustered expression was just too much for her. "H-hahahahahahahahaha! ! ! Oh, Mio~ you're so b-"

**BUMP! TWACK!** She fails and Mio's fist has landed on her head. Not once, but twice. "Stop laughing, will you! ?" Mio groans in annoyance and embarrassment. _What's with the bad timing this morning?_

"Ow ow ow... That's the first time you hit me twice..." Ritsu rubs her poor head, taking a glance at Mio. The shy girl was still embarrassed with herself. She sighs, "Alright, lemme cook us somethin' to eat, kay? Stay here~" Grinning, she dashes out of the bedroom to the kitchen.

Ritsu looks up to her fridge, trying to find something that might be good to eat in the morning. Not too healthy... but also not too unhealthy... well, only Ritsu knows what it is gonna be. "Omelet!" After all, that's the only food she has mastered. She could cook other foods though, but...she knows that omelet is the easiest to prepare. Also, it's quite healthy.

As the brunette prepares her armor (a.k.a apron and etc.) for cooking, someone has been watching over her...quite worriedly. "Is she really gonna cook?" Mio asks herself. _What if... what if she blows up the kitchen? Or even worse... the whole apartment! ?_ Just by thinking about it, Mio's eyes goes wide in horror. Right when Ritsu was about to turn on the stove- "NO, RITSU WAIT!"

Ritsu jumps in surprise, having no chance to turn the stove on. "Goddamit, WHAT!" She looks like she lost some of her patience because of that sudden call from her girlfriend. _I thought I've told her to stay there._

"S-sorry... I didn't mean to-" Mio feels guilty for her being paranoid. She stares down, twirling her fingers with Ritsu's shirt nervously.

"Gosh, Mio~ Next time, don't startle me like that, kay?" Slowly, Mio nods and Ritsu walks over to where she was standing. "Just sit and let The-Great Ritsu-sama cook somethin' delicious for your breakfast!~"

* * *

><p><span>Tainaka Big Company.<span>

"I gotta say... I'm pretty disappointed of your daughter, Ryuuji." The black-haired man says, followed by a chuckle.

"Oh, so you already watched the news?" Ryuuji asks as he stands up from his chair. "I'm actually going to talk about it with her. Some things need to be back in their place."

The so-called Akiyama-san clears his throat, "Anyway, you still remember our old-deal?"

"How could I forget that, Haruka..." After a moment, Haruka's cell rings. He excuses himself to answer the phone call.

Just as he walks out of the room, he answers the phone. _"Father...?"_ The girl says politely on the phone.

Once he's outside the Tainaka's CEO office, he starts to speak. "Is something wrong, Mio-hime?" The man jokingly says.

Somewhere at Tokyo, Japan.

Isshi is sitting on a bench in a park, reading something that looks like a novel. The reason he's doing so is because he's taking a break after being chased down by paparazzi and being asked about many things. Nothing could get his attention, not even a single person. Not until he feels something familiar with his surroundings, something that he's never felt after Himeko Mia's death. "What is this...?"

He decides to stand up, thinking that something might just happen. It could be just an accident on the street, or it could be just a thief in action. So many possibilities that might happen without involving himself, but why? Why can't he stop looking around his surroundings, as if he's looking for... someone. Isshi stops, "...Mio?" Was all he could say, when he catches a sight of a girl with long-black hair with his baby-blue eyes. "What is she doi-"

**BUMP!** Someone bumps him, he almost fell but he stands back with full balance. Sadly, when he looked back to the direction of the girl... she's no longer there.

* * *

><p>"TADAAAA!~~" Ritsu cheers with her happy grin. "This is my special Omelet for, Akiyama-hime!"<p>

Mio was sure is _surprised_ with Ritsu's surprisingly good-looking Omelet. "Where did you learn to cook? I mean, to serve an Omelet as good as... _this_?"

"Uh... TV? Well, back when I'm still in College, I used to cook for myself. I'm bored of eating canned food and too lazy to go to some restaurant~ so I learned how to cook!" She finished her simple story with another grin on her face. "Perhaps, I'm gettin' better every time I cook and experiment on it~ but I dunno about now... it's been a half- no, one year I'm not touching any of the kitchen stuff."

"Can I have a taste now?" Mio takes her chopsticks, raising her eyebrow, then smiling afterwards.

Ritsu grins, "Hell yeah!" Ritsu grabs her chopstick eagerly, "ITADAKIMASU!~"

Moments later...

Ritsu takes a deep breath for the fifth time. "WOW! I'm so damn full~"

"Now I know why _Mother_ asked for your help with the food." Mio winks teasingly at Ritsu, who has her head on the table lazily. "Really, you shouldn't eat too much like that"

"Why not? Afraid that I'm gonna get fat, Mio-chuan?~" Another fist lands on Ritsu's poor head. "What was that for! I was talking about me _not_ you!"

"But the way you say it..." She groans in protest, her face turning to a shade of red, mostly not because she can't talk back to Ritsu, but because she was too sensitive over the 'weight' word.

Ritsu knows that Mio is sensitive about her weight, which Ritsu finds cute. "You're face... is gettin' redder, huh?" She smirks, staring at Mio's flustered face.

_GAH! Just what is wrong with her?_ Mio bites her lower lip. Not wanting to look or even to take any glance at those amber-eyes. The fact is Ritsu is not helping her at all. _When is she gonna stop staring at me?_

"Ne, Mio..." Ritsu starts first, but with movement... leaning closer to Mio. "There's somethin' on the corner of your mouth..." Mio almost jumped in surprise, remembering how embarrassing it is when someone finds food left on the corner of her mouth. "...let me get it."

With that, Ritsu licks the corner of Mio's mouth. "Can I..." She moves her lips to Mio's lips, leaving a little trail of saliva from the corner of the shy girl's mouth. "...take it further?" As she pulls back, panting rather breathlessly, Ritsu leans in once again, but Mio stops her, shaking her head. This makes Ritsu groan, "Damn your assignments..."

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Minamoto Isshi<br>Gender: Male  
>Age: 19<br>Born in: 8th October, 1992  
>Relatives: Tainaka Ritsu (Friend), Akiyama Mio (Friend)<br>Applying as: The President of Tokyo University's Student Council  
>Facts: A nice boy who lose his beloved girlfriend in an accident (Chapter 2).<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Uh... really... I'm... speechless for now.

Hint(s):

1. Tainaka Ryuuji & Tainaka Satomi is Ritsu's parents' name.  
>2. Akiyama Haruka is Ryuuji's old friend, which came from London because they need to fulfill their old-deal.<br>3. Haruka's so-called daughter (who called him), was actually a girl that he believed she was his daughter, Akiyama Mio.  
>4. Ritsu's parents doesn't know about Mio's (who was Ritsu's girlfriend) last name yet.<br>5. Ritsu's father had no idea about the girl Ritsu dated. He only knew that Ritsu has been dating with a girl.  
>6. Ritsu's father also had no idea about Haruka's daughter. He only knew, Akiyama family has one and only daughter.<br>6. In truth, Akiyama family isn't dead.  
>7. Mrs. Akiyama survived from the aircraft accident.<p> 


	5. Chapter 4: Happy Birthday!

**A/N:** Slight of Ritsu's birthday flashback! The main point is Mio's meeting with Ritsu's parents, so...let's keep it in line...since last 21st August was Ritsu's birthday, I made slight of her birthday in this chappy! Next chapter will be the first meeting of Mio and Ritsu's parents! Gyahahaa! XD

* * *

><p><strong>BETA <strong>worked by** Hephaestus1923**

**"Stay"**

_"The best birthday present ever is you." -Anonymous_

Chapter 4: _Happy Birthday!_

* * *

><p>"GAAAH!" The brown-haired girl takes another deep breath. Recently, she has nothing to do. Everything's just too boring because the fact is, she can't go out of her prison. <em>Heh, prison<em>. She chuckles at her own thoughts. She just called her own fancy apartment a prison with her in it as the prisoner. "Yeah right, I'm a prisoner of my own crime." She mutters.

A sigh escapes from the other girl's lips in the same room. "Don't you have anything better to do? Any activities at all? I mean, it's not like you really have _nothing_ to do in your apartment, Ritsu."

"Like what, Mio? You even forbid me to touch my _lappy_, iPhone and all of those documents..." Ritsu starts to pouts her mouth in a cute manner.

"Day-offs means that you are not supposed to use anything related to work, Ritsu. Although you can, but it's not good for you right now." The black-haired girl rolls her eyes without even bothering herself to divert her eyes from her pile of homework. "Besides, you have those games you can always play with~ I mean, it's getting pretty dusty there."

"Well, it will be no fun if I play all by myself... Why don't you play with me?" In seconds, her eyes gleam with sparks and lots of hope.

"No." Still, it wouldn't make the mature girl get distracted, even if it is something such as playing games. "Don't you see I'm working on my assignments?"

"Put that aside for a while! Geez, here I am putting aside my all my work for you and you keep working on those fucking assignments~"

**TWACK!** Ritsu earns a bump on her head, knowing that she really got on Mio's nerve for cursing like that. "Don't curse, Ritsu! I really hate it." Mio turns around, back to her- Ritsu's laptop and groans softly.

"Alright, sorry..." Ritsu mutters while massaging her poor head. Not long, she lays herself on the bed without Mio noticing it. She puts one of her arms on her forehead. "I'll take a lil' nap." Ritsu whispers to herself, afterwards sighing deeply.

Taking a deep breath, she closes her eyes and drifts off to her dreamland.

* * *

><p><strong>Ritsu's Flashback POV<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Morning, Ritsu~" I sleepily opened my eyes to find a beautiful angel lying on top of me.<em>

_I chuckled, "Where am I? Heaven?" The angel laughed a little at my joke, she planted a light kiss on my cheek afterwards._

_Gosh, I really am in heaven, huh? "What's with you, saying cliché stuff like that in the morning?"_

_"What's with **you**, being so hot in the morning?" She didn't talk back at that. Slowly, she stood up from my huge-sized bed and walked towards the little bathroom. Something made me frown, "…What time is it now- What? Nine forty-five? I'm so la-"_

_"You're not going to work today." She said, her voice coming from inside the bathroom. I kept on frowning as she walked out of the bathroom and sat on the bed, next to me. "Why don't you just get dressed and we could go."_

_"Where to?" I tilted my head in confusion. Why shouldn't I go to work? Why isn't she mad at me for waking up so late? Why can I notice something odd is going on?_

_"Soon you'll know, just get dressed now." With that, she walked away and took a shower._

_Just what is wrong with her this morning? What is wrong with me? Did I do something good that it made her act so nice to me? Last night, I got home at two thirty am! Maybe she's in a good mood, so that it made her act so… different to me. Not that I mind it, but it's quite weird._

_I did what she had asked me to, though I can't help but keep on thinking. She said I'm not goin' to work today. How'd she know? Today is not even a weekend or a holiday. It's not like today is a special- Something clicked in my mind._

_"…My birthday…" I whispered to myself. Great, just great… How old am I now? Am I too old to even remember my own birthday?_

_"Ritsu, are you going to take more time in there?" Mio called me out, I quickly snapped out of my thoughts and put on my t-shirt and short pants. Putting the towel on my neck, I walked out of the bathroom to see Mio standing there—fully dressed casually—with a frown. "Seriously, what are you doing in there, Ritsu?"_

_"Taking a shower? Uh... Lemme get my shirt and jeans, kay? Be right back!" With that, I dashed to the bedroom and chose some casual clothes to wear. In seconds, I finished dressing myself and walked back to the living room, where I found Mio sitting on the couch, reading something. I plopped myself next to her and grinned, "So, where are you going to take me, Mio?~" I still can't believe she realized that today is my birthday!_

_I kept grinning, feeling so excited. "Library." I was stunned at her simple, yet unbelievable answer. "I need to borrow some books for my assignments. Since you agreed that you'll have a holiday today, I wonder if you could accompany me there." Exactly when did I agree that I'll have a holiday today? I mean, I do not even remember my own birthday this morning!_

_Gosh, my hopes are too high… We've been together for just almost one and a half month. We even rarely talk these days. "Alright, I'll take you there." I sighed in defeat, well… maybe I'll tell her about it later._

_Maybe…just maybe._

* * *

><p><strong>End of Ritsu's Flashback POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Anyways, why don't you tell me more about your parents, Ritsu?" The black-haired girl gets not reply. She frowns and, when Ritsu isn't saying anything, she finally turns her head to the brunette. "Rit- Oh, she's asleep…"<p>

Ritsu shrugs, "-take…ou…er…" She mumbles some incoherent words, which is making the black-haired girl frown and chuckle.

"Well, I better be finishing these assignments soon and… well… off to-" Ritsu's cell rings all of a sudden. Mio holds out her hand to the bed-side table and grabs Ritsu's cell. Mio takes a glance at the caller, it says Private number. "…Another Private Number… Maybe it's Ritsu's mother again," And she finally presses the green button on the cell.

_"Ritsu,"_ A man's voice could be heard on the other line. Mio panics. She really had no idea what to say. Before she could give any reply, or could even think of one, panic is already clouding her brain, _"-this is your dad calling. Finally you picked up the phone…"_

Her eyes go wide in shock. _Ritsu's father? T-this is…W-what- I…_ Mio keeps silent. She knows she really shouldn't pick up the call, but she just did. _Note to self, never pick any more calls coming from Ritsu's cell phone._

_"Hello? Ritsu, are you there?"_ The man says once again. Mio is about to wake Ritsu up, but then she thinks that it wouldn't be a good idea. _"Ritsu, will you say som-"_ The phone call suddenly ends.

Mio did nothing, but slowly take the cell from her ear and check what's wrong with the cell. She could only sigh in relief when she looks at the cell, and it was dead, the black screen staring back at her. If it keeps going on, if Mio talked on the phone with Ritsu's father, if Ritsu's father found out about Mio before she could even explain the things… Maybe, Mio could be the one and only unwanted daughter-in-law of Ritsu's father.

"I… I really should tell Ritsu…" Mio shakes her head slowly, deciding to continue on her assignments. She groans, "Gosh, just how many assignments should I finish? Ugh…"

Mio turns her head to the sleeping brunette. Hearing the usual soft snores from the other girl makes her giggle a little. She runs her right-hand to Ritsu's head, taking off the yellow thing that is attached on the brunette's head. Mio smirks. "…Much better." the shy girl mutters, while she keeps staring at Ritsu's sleeping face.

* * *

><p><strong>Ritsu's Flashback POV<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Great, she really has no idea that today is my birthday. "…Damn library…" I cursed softly while I wait for Mio on one of the chairs in the middle of the library. This place is so damn boring! No one makes any noise, it's kinda killin' me! GAH! I need to do something go-<em>

_"Ritsu?" A voice called me out, when I was about to step out from the library. I turned around, gasping as I found this girl behind me. "What a coincidence."_

_There, I saw a familiar girl with glasses. "N-Nodoka! Aha-ha-ha… Yeah, such a coincidence, huh?" I laughed nervously, scratching the back of my neck as I tried to think._

_"Anyways, it's rare seeing you around here. So where's Mio?"_

_"Lookin' for some books… Literature section, I guess~" I glanced at my watch, realizing that it is taking Mio thirty-five minutes to look for whatever books she is going to use._

_Nodoka shot me a rather questioning look. "Well, Happy Birthday, Ritsu." I blinked three times, then finally I snapped out of it._

_"Uh… Yeah, thanks. Really, thank you so much" I diverted my eyes, knowing that even Nodoka- the one who rarely meet me- remembered my birthday._

_"Sorry I didn't get you any present for now, but I heard that you're throwing a party tonight." A party? When did I even throw such news to my friends? "So maybe I'll come and bring the present along."_

_"It's fine, 'cause…y'know… I'm not really expecting any presents or gifts… I'm more than happy if you could come to- uh… tonight's part…."_

_Nodoka laughed as if I just said something silly, "You? Tainaka Ritsu not expecting any presents on her birthday? What's wrong? You always look for cakes, presents and some silly games at your birthday."_

_Not this birthday though. Today I just wanted Mio to at least remember that today is a special day for me. "Well, lack of business? But again, thanks. I kinda glad you remember what today is, y'know~"_

_She looked at me quite worriedly, but when she was about to say anything else- "Nodoka-chan, are you done yet?"_

_"Ah yeah, wait a sec-" Nodoka turned back to me and smiled, "I guess I'll see you at tonight's party, Ritsu. See you there." I nodded. She then dashed to her friend._

_I took quite a deep breath. I sighed. "It's Manabe Nodoka, isn't it?" Mio suddenly popped right behind me with a few books in her arms. "Did she just talk with you, Ritsu?"_

_"Huh? Well, yeah. I just happened to talk to her, and uh… she's- uh… Never mind. So are you finished yet?" I scratched the back of my neck, getting all nervous. I was about to ask her that Nodoka told me that I am holding a Birthday Party tonight. I just can't remember when I said such news to others. Then again, if I really told her: 'Nodoka said I am throwing a Birthday Party today and I can't remember when I told them', it's no use. She might not even have any idea that today is actually my birthday._

_"Ritsu?" I shook my head a bit. I looked up at Mio who is now frowning at me. Her eyes are showing me that worried look "Is something wrong?"_

_Again, I shook my head, in denial. "No no no! Of course not, just spacin' out~ ha-ha... Can we go now? I feel kinda starving~" She nodded and went to the book keeper. I quickly walked and waited for Mio outside of the library._

* * *

><p><em>The rest of the day went out pretty good, but Mio still had no single idea about what today is. I asked her about the time I told her that I'm going to have a holiday today, and she said "You said it two days ago." Then, she asked if I am having an early memory lost or something. I quickly brushed it off, and said that it's because of the lack of working these past few weeks.<em>

_I glanced at my hand watch, it's close to six pm and I just remembered that Nodoka said I am throwing a Birthday Party at my apartment tonight! When I was about to grab Mio's hand and ask her to go back, I stopped._

_How should I say it to Mio? If we just barged inside my apartment, then there are lots of people in there and giving me gifts and singing a Happy Birthday, Mio would surely be surprised. Then she would blame herself for not remembering my Birthday while we're already together for almost two months. GAH! Stupid, why did I ever throw such party? What did I plan on my birthday?_

_Wha- "Ritsu, let's go back now. It's getting dark." Mio looked up and pulled me towards the car._

_I only nodded, and opened the passenger's front-door and then got myself inside the car as well. I didn't start the machine immediately, because something just get into my mind that I can't stop thinking about it._

_"Seriously, are you sick or something? You keep spacing out and getting all sweaty like this," Mio ran her hand to my face. She was using a small towel to wipe off some sweat. Gosh, I didn't even realize that I've been sweating pretty badly. So what? I'm so damn nervous right now!_

_I started the car's machine, "S-sorry, I'm fine…Let's going now." Then we drove straight to my apartment. What should I say to her? Should I just say, 'Mio today is my birthday.' Geez, that's so bold and flat. Should I say it a bit dramatically? 'Mio, how could you forget my birthday today!~' GAH! That's even more horrible if it comes from me. Maybe I should say it a bit serious, 'Do you even realize that today is actually my birthday?' No, there's no way I could say it to her that seriously. Fact says, I can't act seriously serious if it's with Akiyama Mio._

_About fifteen minutes, we both arrived at my apartment. Some of my guards said there are a few of my friends coming with presents, saying that they're gonna have a party that I am holding tonight. Mio didn't hear it though and I kinda felt suspicious because my guards acted as if it's a surprise for Mio. I mean, today is **my** birthday! Why is the surprise for her?_

_Oh well, I've had enough surprises for today anyways, starting this morning, then afternoon and now, evening. Awkwardly surprising… Well, one way or another, I gotta tell her (it rhymes!) and of course, I'm gonna start it with some random questions. "So Mio, are you having fun?"_

_"Yeah, of course. We do not often go somewhere together, spending time and do some things together, since you're very busy and all. But today was worth it, really."_

_Worth it… I repeated mentally. I really can't bring myself to actually ask her about my birthday today. Sighihng deeply, I pulled out my card and slide it quickly, the door automatically opened, but before that-_

_"Ritsu-" Before I could respond to her, I already felt a pair of lips onto mine. She started it quite forcefully, but then she slowed her movements and I returned it as gently as I could. Truthfully, I'm totally confused at this. After a good five minutes of that sudden hot session, Mio panted softly and put her arms around my neck. "Otanjoubi Omedetou ne, Ritsu…"_

_I was stunned, mouth gaping, eyes blinking. "You… you actually remember?"_

_"How rude, why wouldn't I?" Mio pushed my apartment door and it opened quite widely._

_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TAINAKA RITSU/RICCHAN!~" I thought I wouldn't feel so surprised, but really… it felt different. It made my eyes somehow teary. GAH! I can't cry here! NOT NOW! NOT IN FRONT OF THEM! I took a deep breath then put on my trademark grin, and finally walked inside, the grin on my face._

_Everyone started to say Happy Birthday, and they also gave me their gifts. What made me surprised was that some of these people were my old classmates from High School. To be honest, there are too many people. I can't even recognize any of those people. Sawa-chan was there, making sure that these kids/girls/boys keep in line, since a few of them ordered some alcoholic drinks. I also had my private guards in front of my apartment door, in case some people interrupt the party._

_I got pretty drunk, my head hurts like hell… Last thing I remembered was that Sawa-chan excused herself to go home, bringing Mugi along with her. It's quite weird, because after they left...there were only Mio and I in the living room, sitting on the couch- not to mention Mio that recently looks half-drunk or was it just my imagination? Because after that...everything went pitch black._

_"Ri…su… Rits…u… Ritsu… Ritsu?" Still sleepy, I opened my eyes, rubbing it slowly. When I'm about to raise my head, the pain stopped me. "You better be staying down. It's probably the effect of the amount of alcohol you drank," I shot her a questioning look. There is no thing I could remember, only party and Mio who- Oh yeah, party… Last night- "Sorry to wake you up this early."_

_I grabbed my cell on the table, gasping as I realized it's not even four am yet. "Wow… Did you…clean up the mess?" I raised an eyebrow, not confusingly but amusingly._

_"Well, it's so messy and dirty. I just couldn't stand it, so… I cleaned everything up and…"_

_I didn't put down my raised eyebrow. I smirked afterwards. "-and you woke me up?" I chuckled, "Anyways… Thanks-"_

_"Please, don't thank me yet. I… I woke you up, because I wanted to give you this," Mio handed me a medium sized box, wrapped nicely in my favorite color. "It's up to you if you want to open it." She finished._

_I wasted no time to unwrap it, being a bit careful. After the last part was unwrapped, I was stunned. "T-this… How…" Inside the box were all the collections of my favorite band, 'The Who'. Along with their little plushies, t-shirts and some other merchandise that was beyond possibility that people could ever collect it, even in five years. What's more is that… "How did you know I l-like this b-band?"_

_"Well, you know how Mugi act and you can say… most of it was from Mugi's help. She told me you like 'The Who' and said to me you're…a drummer in your band. Called, Hokago Tea Time-"_

_"-HTT for short," I cut her, then Mio didn't continue it furthermore as I pulled one more thing inside the box. "What is this?"_

_It's a small box, red in color and it looks pretty fancy. "Actually, it was- Well, just open it."_

_I did what she told me to. So, I opened it slowly, and again Mio had surprised me, for the third time now. "Necklace? You bought me a necklace?" It's kinda weird seeing Mio be the one who buys me such thing. I mean, usually the tomboy one will buy it instead, especially that I'm working and I earn my own money. Oh well, seeing her as the guy in the relationship wouldn't be too bad either._

_"I have one for myself too." Mio pulled out her necklace from underneath her t-shirt. "Mugi did mention to me that I should probably give you something that…I dunno… something that would make you remember me. She suggested me to buy a ring, but it's too… too weird for me to give you a ring. I mean, it will make me look like I'm going to propose or something…"_

_I tried not to laugh, but failed. "Hahahaha! Yeah, you're right. Thanks and uh… I love this and…" I pulled myself up, and leaned in to her lips. "…and I love you more…"_

_We kissed, again… and again… and again… and I just dunno how and why we ended up on the bed. I teased her like usual, she got all flustered and we started our little wrestling match on the bed, and as always, I won. Mio was under me. I put both hands on either side of her and our faces were just inches away from each other, both of us panting hardly._

_Mio pulled herself up, kissing me once again with a lot of care. "…Happy Birthday, Ritsu…" She whispered seductively in my ear, and it just made me feel excited._

_"Thanks and…" I smirked, knowing that I just can't go back to sleep. "…You have one more gift for me, hm?"_

_She giggled at my question, "What? You're going to take your last present now? How impatient~"_

_"I don't want to waste my best birthday gift ever."_

* * *

><p><strong>End of Ritsu's Flashback POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Two hours had passed and Ritsu hasn't woken up yet. Mio finally finished all her assignments. She realizes that both of them need to get ready for tonight's Family Dinner with Ritsu's parents. She shakes Ritsu's body, "Hey, wake up! We need to get ready, Ritsu! Ritsu, please, wake up now! RITSU!"<p>

Ritsu gets startled, jumped in surprised and- **THUMP!** She falls from the bed. "Oww… My butt hurts… Damn…" She curses softly as she rubs her sleepy eyes and yawns.

"S-sorry, Ritsu! I didn't mean it! Really! I was just- you see-"

"That's fine…" Ritsu mumbles, getting up slowly. She sits on the bed once again, yawning once, twice. _Note to self, don't ever sleep close to the edge of the bed._ After that, she sighs in a bit of annoyance.

However, the shy girl seems to be worried, feeling guilty for making Ritsu fall from the bed. Well, she _did_ make her fall _indirectly_. "A-are you okay? Does it h-hurt?"

"I'm fine. I just have a really good dream and… it was about to get to the best part until I hear you screaming my name then- BAM! It all ended."

"I- I'm really sorry… It's just… We really need to get ready now." Mio lowers her head, feeling pretty embarrassed. "Your mother said we need to get there early, so I don't want to disappoint her by coming late. Moreover, tonight's dinner is special, it's a Family Dinner with your parents, and I thought it would be the appropriate thing to do. Especially, we're dating and all."

Ritsu sighs once more, "Yeah, they need to know. Well, of course Mom already knows about you, but actually… the real problem is my dad."

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Tainaka Satomi<br>Gender: Female  
>Age: 41<br>Born in: 4th January, 1970  
>Relatives: Tainaka Ritsu (Daughter), Akiyama Mio (Soon-daughter-in-law), Tainaka Satoshi (Son) &amp; Tainaka Ryuuji (Husband)<br>Applying as: -  
>Facts: Back then, Satomi's sister was actually a lesbian and so did she.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Kyaaaa!~ I'm evilishly stupid!~ This is a late birthday gift for ya, Ritsu! A little flashback to your first birthday party with Mio! XD

Hint(s):

1. Ritsu and Mio did have sex on Ritsu's birthday. (Obviously~) However, it doesn't count as the second time they had sex.  
>2. Mio did plan a Birthday Party and Surprise that day. She just acted innocently.<br>3. The necklace was a letter; both had their names' inicials on it. R for Mio and M for Ritsu.


	6. Chapter 5: Family's Dinner!

**A/N:** So... yeah... just read... I got nothin' to say... really... hahaha! XD ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>BETA <strong>worked by** Hephaestus1923**

**"Stay"**

_"Gravitation is not responsible for people falling in love." -Albert Einstein_

Chapter 5: _Family's Dinner!_

* * *

><p>"Hum... hum-hum-hum..." A brown-haired girl hums along with the tone on the radio. She is driving her own car; though it has taken a lot of effort to drive outside while the paparazzi are still chasing them down. She played dumb, acting like she had nothing to do with the cameras directed to her from a distance.<p>

_"Right now, a car just came out of Tainaka Ritsu's apartment. We're still-"_ The brunette rolls her eyes. "Even radio stations are talking about it~ Geez, get a life, dammit..."

"But it is their life. It's their job, Ritsu." The other girl is trying her best to act as normally as she can. Tonight she will be meeting Ritsu's parents, her first meeting with the Tainaka Family, in a Family Dinner.

Ritsu replies her with a 'whatever' and continues to drive to her house. She notices the nervous girl, "Why are you getting so nervous like that, Mio?"

"It's just...What should I say when I meet y-your father?" Mio stutters. She remembered last time, when she picked up a call from Ritsu's father and she didn't say anything to him.

Ritsu chuckles, "Just act normally, Mio. He doesn't bite and moreover, he's not brave enough to ever dare against you and me." She grins; she has a special weapon if something comes up all of a sudden. _Yeah right, the deal is still available... Three wishes with no conditions whatsoever._

"Actually... There's something I need to te-"

"Yosh! We're here!~" Ritsu cheers as she gets off the car, rushing to the other door. To Ritsu's surprise, Mio would not take any step outside the car. "Ne, Mio~ We're here already!"

Mio lowers her head, gathering all her courage for this Family Dinner. Ritsu says her father doesn't bite, right?

* * *

><p>"Honey, tonight's dinner is special. It's been a long time since you've seen your daughter. You even made her suffer. Now, I don't want to hear any more excuses from you. I want you to behave tonight because she's going to bring her girlfriend. I bet you'll love her~" Satomi gave her husband a deathly sweet smile, before she walks out the bedroom to the kitchen.<p>

The man groans, "It's not like I'm going to bite her or anything..." He mutters, preparing himself for the so-called Family Dinner.

Satomi prepares the things she's going to cook, but knowing that this is supposed to be a surprise, she had to cancel her appointments with Mio and Ritsu yesterday. She grabs her cell and dials Ritsu's number, "Ricchan?"

_"What is it, Mom? We're about to-"_

"Change of plans, okay? Come here at seven, and don't be late. Alright, see you here!~" The call ends, as simple as that. She continues to busy herself with cooking. Satomi had hired a few of people to help her with the food preparation, because tonight, it's not just Mio who will be the special guest, but also her son's girlfriend. She giggles at the thought of her son having a girlfriend, "Oh, my children have grown up so fast~"

That's when a certain boy walks into the kitchen, "Hey, Mom~" He plants a light-kiss on Satomi's right cheek.

"Oh, I was just thinking about you, Satoshi. Well, do you have something in mind. What is it?"

Satoshi grins, knowing that his mother could really read him so well. "Yeah... I need to pick up someone-" He stops when he feels his cell vibrating inside his pocket. He quickly grabs it, finding a text message. In a few seconds, blood rushes up to Satoshi's face. "Well uh, you know that I'm going to bring a friend of mine for tonight's dinner, right?" Satomi nods, smiling. "I'm gonna pick her up now."

"Oh, the girl. Sure, dear~ Just make sure you get here before seven, okay?" With that said, Satoshi nods, kissing his mother afterwards before dashing out of the house.

Satomi sighs, "He has really grown up now~"

* * *

><p>"Hey, are you okay? C'mon, don't be afraid... You're with me, Mio..." The brunette is trying her best to make her girlfriend get out of the car and get inside the house. She knows that the other girl is too frightened to meet her parents.<p>

But either way, can't they go back now. "W-what if he hates me, Ritsu?"

"He wouldn't. I bet he's goin' to like you, just like I did when I met you the first time~" Ritsu puts on a warm smile, hoping that her words would make the girl a little less paranoid. She slowly takes Mio's hand with hers, "C'mon no-"

"Mio-chan and Ricchan?~" says a familiar woman's voice from behind.

Ritsu quickly turns around, "Ah, yeah... W-we're about to go inside... C'mon, Mio." Thank goodness, Mio finally follows Ritsu. Both of them walk up to the front steps. The two stops in front of Ritsu's mother, the brunette starting to get a bit nervous, because of no reason.

Unsurpised, Satomi giggles happily, "Mio-chan is so cute in that~" She observes Mio from head to toe having that admiring look on her face. "Shall we go in now?"

"Y-yes, of course." Mio manages to talk this time, even though she stutters.

Finally, all members of the Tainaka Family have seated on their usual chair, around the big, long table, except for a certain boy and his so-called girlfriend. The only man asks his first question to his daughter, "So, Ritsu... I see that the business is going well in your hands."

"Of course." Ritsu sighs. She's tired of talking about business and other stuff related to that. "Can we not talk about that? This is a Family Dinner, not a meeting."

"You're right. So, mind if you introduce yourself young lady?" Ryuuji turns his attention to the other girl with long, black hair.

Mio flinches. Ritsu's words have made the old man turn his attention to her instead. "I'm s-sorry. Uhm... My name is Mio, Akiyama Mio." Ryuuji chokes hard after hearing the name that was said by the girl. "Are you o-okay, Tainaka-san?" Mio asks worriedly.

The shy girl starts to get panicked. She is afraid that she had said the wrong thing. "I... I'm fine..." Satomi tries to help him by offering him a glass of water. He drinks it slowly, taking a deep breath afterwards. _She can't be **her**._ His expression has become serious. He wants to clarify what he has heard. "Was that really...your name?" He reassures.

"Y-yes, sir. It's my name." Mio softly says, doing her best to be careful with her words.

"What's wrong, Dad? It's not like...you...know her or something..." The brunette raises her eyebrow, frowning. Why is her father acting like he knows Mio? If he does, then why doesn't she- Tainaka Ritsu, the daughter- knows about it?

Ryuuji fakes a smile, laughing nervously, "No, I don't know her... It just sounds very familiar..."

"Good evening, Minna." Just when the dinner was over, Satoshi returns but this time with a pink-haired girl. Ryuuji could do nothing but get shocked, "Sorry if I came a bit late."

Just when the girl, who is standing next to Satoshi, was about to say anything, the man speaks. "You never told me about bringing a friend along, Satoshi?" His tone is surprisingly...cold, thus, making the boy lower his head.

"Yo, just go grab seats and we could all ask him about... the girl." Ritsu winks at the last part. She knows that it's about time for her brother to get a soul mate in life.

Satomi leans closer to Ryuuji, whispering something that sounded like, "Behave. That girl must be his girlfriend." Ryuuji gulps in nervousness. He nods slowly. "So, I would like to know this girl, Satoshi-kun?~" She puts a smile, her eyes sparkling.

As Satomi, Satoshi and Sakura chats, Ritsu and Mio wonders why the old man keeps on glancing at Mio, every so often. "Dad, stop that. You are freakin' her out." Ritsu warns, finishing her last dish.

"Sorry, but I'm wondering. You two are going out, right? Like... dating?"

The two girls nod, "Yup, I told you that the first time you saw her."'

"If I may know, since when and..." He grabs his drink on the table, "...how did you two meet?" Ritsu could only raise an eyebrow. She knows that her father will ask them something like this. Ritsu doesn't want to hide anything, so she'll take the risk. Either her father likes it or not.

However, in the back of her mind, she thinks,_ he's hiding something from me. He knows something that I don't know._ Ritsu was about to ask, but she knows that it's not the right time and place to do so. "Well, we've known each for, uh, less than twelve months. Six months. We actually met by accident. Not really an accident, but I just happened to sane her from some bad guys- and Satoshi had helped me too, that time."

"You were beating up bad guys?" He asks with a disbelieving tone. He then turns to Satoshi. "Tell me that she's not telling the truth."

"Etto... It's true, Dad... It was a really good coincidence that I happened to be near the location back then."

"Ritsu, what were you thinking doing something like that? You risked your own life the-"

"I can't let it happen! For God's sake, I'm not that heartless to let someone get raped." Ritsu sighs, annoyance dawning on her. Why are her parents acting so over-protective like this? Why now? Where are they when she and Satoshi needed them years ago? This is not the right time, not the right moment, not with the right person. "Listen, at least Mio's fine, I'm fine and Satoshi too. So stop worrying."

Silence surrounds the place. "Uh, Mom, Dad, I need to take Sakura home now. Do you guys mind?"

Satomi smiles at the pink-haired girl as she stands up from her chair. "Of course not, thank you for coming here, Sakura-chan~"

Her husband does the same, "Thank you, and I hope we'll meet again soon enough." He smiles, even though he had acted so coldly earlier. Right after he knew that Satoshi has brought his girlfriend along. After all, he's not really a bad a person. With that, Sakura bows down, thanking for the hospitality and walking out of the house along with Satoshi.

Ryuuji sighs, "Actually, there's something that I really need to ask you, Mio-chan."

Curiosity attacks the brunette. She knows her dad is hiding something from her. "Tell me something first, Dad. Do you really know Mio? I know you're hiding something." Ritsu glares at her Dad. She has had enough. She's sick of lies.

"I'll tell you after you both tell me about Mio's parents." That hits the spot, Ritsu and Mio gets stunned. Ritsu knows very well that Mio doesn't like to talk about it. She knows that Mio will feel uncomfortable with it.

They both fell silent for a few seconds, until Mio breaks it. "My parents...are dead." Mio whispers the last part, as she lowers her head. "It's an aircraft accident and... the police c-can't fine their b-bodies... I- I-" Her eyes feels watery. The memories about that crash suddenly plays back in her head. She shuts her eyes closed, shaking her head lightly. "S-sorry..."

"This is too much, Dad. Now your question has been answered, tell me, do you really know her?" Ritsu asks once again, sending not only glares that seemed to be daggers at her father.

"Alright. I don't know. I really don't know her. I just met her tonight, and Mio-chan?" He turns to Mio with a guilty look, "I'm sorry for asking something like that and uh...for your lost."

"That's okay, I'm getting used to it and I'm just...getting emotional. That's all..." Mio lets a smile form on her lips, but Ritsu doesn't like that smile.

Finally Satomi speaks, "I guess we're done with this madly emotional conversation. Now, you and Mio-chan better stay for the night. Considering that it's already quite late~" She giggles at the last part. She starts to think as what will happen if the two will be staying over, sleeping in one room. It's a bit perverted and thank goodness, Ritsu is there to stop those thoughts.

"Uh... You're right... I guess we're staying over, so... Do you guys mind if I- and Mio go to my room now?" She raises an eyebrow lazily. Ritsu was replied by a nod from both of her parents, "Alright, thanks!" With that, Ritsu grabs Mio's hand. Mio could only say a silent, 'Excuse me' before going upstairs to Ritsu's room.

The man deadpans upon seeing the way the two girls act. "Why did you ask them to stay for the night?"

"I told you, it's already late. Ricchan looks so tired and I'm afraid that if she's going to drive the car, she might drive it recklessly~" Satomi giggles. "So, Honey... Why did you lie to her about Mio-chan?"

_I know it's going to be her first question._ He thinks. "Well, I could ask the same thing to you." He sighs.

"Don't return the question to me. Tell me why?"

"Alright, it's because I thought she was Haruka's daughter." Satomi gasps after hearing the familiar name. "However, she said her parents died but Haruka's still alive."

"I haven't heard that name since... since Ricchan got into kinder garden."

_That girl can't be his daughter._

* * *

><p>"Okay, you can have my bed and I'll get the futon~" Ritsu was about to go and find the futon but Mio stops her by grabbing her sleeve. "Eh?"<p>

"Wait, futon? You sleep on the futon while I can have your bed? Why? I mean... we used to..." Suddenly her face heats up in embarrassment. Well, she is right. They used to sleep on the bed together. So, why bother sleeping on the futon now? It's not like they're going to do anything tonight.

Ritsu chuckles, "Have you seen my bed yet?" she points her finger to her bed. "It's not as big as you thought, Mio~"

Slowly, she turns her head from Ritsu to the bed. She feels dumb-strucked. It's not as big as Ritsu's bed at the apartment. It's more like, a high-schooler's bed. But still, it wouldn't change her mind because she thought it can still accommodate two people. Mio is positive about this, "Even though it's smaller, it still can fit us both."

Ritsu doesn't remove her smirk. She knows that this girl feels a bit uncomfortable with having Ritsu sleeping on the futon while she on the bed. "Alright, I'm just gonna go and get the futon, in case we don't fit on the bed. How's that for ya?" Mio thinks a bit, nodding afterwards.

While Mio was waiting for Ritsu to get the futon, she looks around the brunette's room. She sees a drum set which is yellow in color. Since Mugi told her that Ritsu was a drummer once, back in High School, she figured out that it's obvious to have a set of drum in her room. The thing is, it is not the drum set that she is staring at. It was the instrument leaning on the amplifier, which had caught her very attention.

_A bass...?_

Yes, a bass, a Fender Jazz Bass is leaning on the amplifier near the drum set. All she could think of was, _She never told me that she also played bass._ Slowly, she walks towards the bass, putting on an unconscious smile as she holds the bass in her hands. She picks it up and puts the sling on her shoulder. Mio thinks that what she has done at the moment is all under her instinct. She starts to play one chord... two chords... three chords and it goes on.

Far from her realization, a certain brunette was already seated on the bed, putting one of her hands under her chin as she hears the sounds coming out of Mio's bass. It doesn't last as long as Ritsu wished it would be, but it sure was enough to satisfy and even amaze her. After playing that one instrumental song, Mio feels a pair of eyes, somehow never leaving her yet. "Ritsu...?" She asks as she turns around to see the brunette grinning at her.

"What was that?" Ritsu keeps grinning at the shy girl, who is now staring at the ground because of the embarrassment.

Mio ignores her, "S-since when... were y-you... watching me?"

Ritsu raises her eyebrow, "Since you started to play the song. I mean, really... you never told me you're a bass player~" A smirk replaces her grin.

"Well... you never told me that you're also a bass player." The brunette almost laugh at that statement, but she manages to hold it up. How would Ritsu be a bass player? Why would she play two instruments in a band? Just by judging her smaller fingers, it was so obvious that Ritsu is never meant to be a bass player.

Once again, Ritsu grins at her, yawning a little. "That's because I'm not. What made you think that I was a bass player?"

In seconds, Mio's face heats up. She knows that it was quite impossible for Ritsu to play a bass. Thanks to her smart brain, she's a fast-thinker type. "If you're not, then why'd you have a bass in your room?" That makes Ritsu flinch, as if something in Ritsu just clicked, as if Ritsu just remembered something that she hasn't remembered for quite a long time.

Ritsu keeps quiet for a few seconds. She stares at Mio with a serious look on her face. "Will you put that bass down and sit here, next to me?" Mio does what Ritsu said. She puts the bass down, turning the amplifier off. Mio crawls on the bed next to Ritsu, waiting patiently for Ritsu to start.

Minutes have passed and Ritsu doesn't start yet. It's really making Mio frown. Confusion is filling her mind at the very moment. "Ritsu, what are you going to tell me?"

"I'm goin' to tell you a story, my past and I won't lie that... recently, some scenes of my past keeps repeating in my head. Especially when I am sleeping and uh, I thought that you might want to know about this." Ritsu lets out a smile, a warm and comfortable smile. She slowly closes her eyes, trying to remember, "There was this girl that I met when I was in... kinder garden. My age was about... five."

The brunette opens her eyes. It is as if she really remembered the scene from her past clearly. Mio looks surprised, "Wait, five years old? You remember the time when you were in kinder garden?"

"Yup," She nods eagerly, and continues her story. "I can't really remember the whole thing, but I remember it because these days, that scene keeps coming to my dreams. A girl, who has black-hair and gray orbs, was the one that caught my attention when I was playing with my friends. This girl is... so shy... there was no one sitting next to her, no one was talking with her, she had none but her book on her hands. That's when I decided to approach her and the first thing I said was not, 'Hi' or 'Hello' or 'Excuse me', but, the weirdest manner. I told her-"

_"I love your hair! It's beautiful!" _

Ritsu chuckles upon the memory. She glances at Mio, who keeps looking at her with a smile. She continues her story, "-She flinched, jumped in surprise, when I said that. She went silent, lowered her head and she finally said to me-"

_"Ah! E-etto... Uhm... Y-you're cute too..."_

"I didn't realize, but I thought my face was so red that time. She was the first person to ever say, 'cute' to me with a smile. Well, aside from my parents of course~" She grins, "So, you could say that I really fell in love with her. Then, I excused myself for a few seconds, because my mom was callin' me. When I ran back to her, there are about three-boys, circling around her and my mind could only think that these boys were about to do bad things to her. I warned them to get away from her, but none of them did. I pushed the one in the middle, he fell down and then the other two started to get me. Soon, it became a ruckus. I fought those kids and they ran away."

Mio somehow feels that that was somehow familiar, and then she remembers that time Ritsu saved her. "So... the situation of that girl...was kinda like...mine?"

"Yeah, you could say that. But, she didn't faint and I asked her if she's alright. She nodded at me and said she was fine. She then thanked me afterwards. The next thing, I asked her name, but when she was about to say it, her mom came and stopped her from saying anything. I frowned at this woman, because she said-"

_"Aww~ You've met already? That's cute. Unfortunately, we have to go now, Princess." _

"-It clicked in my five-year-old mind that she's a Princess and that I will be her knight, because I saved her that day. However, what made me frown was not that. It was because after she said that, the woman said, we'll meet again someday, when we're grown up. They both walked away afterwards. Mid-way, the woman stopped, she turned around to me and said, 'See ya, Ricchan'. I was stunned, because I have no idea why that woman knew me. I mean it's my nickname~"

"Uhm... maybe her parents know you and your parents know her too. Then, what happened after that?"

"What's next was, they're both gone. I still don't know where she is, who she is and how she is doing. I never get to know, at least, her name. But with her mom saying that we'll meet again, I trusted her, up until now… I could only wait for the time I can meet her again." Ritsu sighs in defeat, "Yeah, waiting... I thought it wouldn't be so long... but that at time I was five and now I'm twenty! Gosh, I can't believe I waited for her. I mean, all I know about her was her hair and eyes and the face of a five-year-old girl. There are so many girls with black-hair and gray orbs like her, how can I find her? How can she find me? How can we meet again?"

Mio goes silent. It is true that it is close to impossible for Ritsu to ever meet that girl again, after so many years. It is _close_ to impossible, but _not_ completely impossible. "What will you do?" Mio asks silently, making Ritsu turn to her with a questioning look. "What will you do if that girl meets you and she remembers you?"

"If she suddenly appears, I'd say to her that finally, I found the Princess. Because I declared myself to be her knight and a knight should be by the Princess' side. In fact, the Knight has to find the Princess, even if he doesn't know how long it will take. If the time comes, when I meet her, I have finished my task to be her knight."

"Then... that means you'll be staying by her side when you meet her again...?"

Ritsu chuckles, because she knows Mio is afraid that she'll leave her side. "No. I told you, if we meet, my task is finished. That means I would not be staying at her side. Moreover, I already have my own Princess that needs to be taken care of. Just look at her now, afraid that her knight will leave her~ Aww, you're so sweet, Princess Akiyama~" Ritsu pinches Mio's cheeks playfully, pouting her mouth in a cute manner.

"Stop that," Mio grabs Ritsu's hand, "Who said I'm afraid? You're not a real knight anyway." She rolls her eyes in annoyance.

Ritsu decides to just ignore it, and then she continues her story. "Anyway, you were asking about that bass, right? Well, actually I thought that she would suit as a bass player. I mean, less attention on stage and, her figure was so suitable for it. What's more is that, bass is suitable with drums. So I wanted her to play the bass, while I play the drums."

"You don't even know if she can play bass or not."

Mio's statement makes Ritsu smirk, "True, I don't know. But at least, you showed me that you can and... Who knows, maybe you _are_ that girl?"

_Well, I do hope that I'm the girl._ Mio sighs at her wishful thought. _If I was that girl, then I could've remembered something about Ritsu and I back then._ She looks away, "There's no way." Mio mumbles in a low tone.

Ritsu could only hear a mumble from Mio. She turns to the other girl and frowns. "Did you say somethin'?" Mio shakes her head, and lays her body on the bed. She pulls her blanket up to her head, making Ritsu frown ever more than she already is. "You can't breathe if you sleep like that~" Ritsu laughs a bit at Mio's childish act. Well, Ritsu is always the one who acts childish though.

"Yes, I can." A clear mumble, then Ritsu lays herself next to Mio, wrapping her arms around the other girl.

"Night, Mio~" Ritsu doesn't get any response. She loosens her arms around Mio to take a peek at the girl underneath the blanket.

Mio quickly pushes the blanket away from her face, panting heavily as she closes her eyes shut. "Stupid Ritsu... why... did... you..." She stops when she hears Ritsu laughing. How dare she laugh at her breathless girlfriend? Right, Ritsu is such a devilish girlfriend. She did it on purpose. She had put her arms around Mio's head, thus making the other girl yearn for air.

"Told ya what? Ya can't sleep like that~ Hahaha- OW!" Ritsu earns a fist from Mio for laughing at her and for torturing her to death. "That one hurts..." She pouts.

"Serves you right," Mio coldly says, turning the other way, trying to sleep.

But Ritsu was being Ritsu, and she's not gonna stop if she thinks that Mio hasn't forgive her yet. She wraps Mio from behind once again, "Forgive me, Mio-sama~"

No. She decides to give Ritsu no mercy. She had enough playing nice and it's time for Ritsu to learn her lesson. Mio groans, "Get away, you're not allowed to hug me while sleeping," a cold tone, making Ritsu shiver down to her spine. Deep inside, Mio feels a bit guilty for talking coldly to Ritsu like that.

Ritsu feels she really had to do what Mio had said. So finally, she puts her arms back to herself and sleep, her back facing Mio. Ritsu turns the lights off, and then she sleeps. She is already sleeping heavily. She's already in her dreamland, dreaming something that obviously involved the girl next to her. However, the other girl doesn't seem to be in a good position and situation to sleep at the moment. She curls up like a ball. Ritsu's room is just so cold, because they had turned the air conditioner on, while it's snowing outside. She glances at Ritsu, who is sleeping quite comfortably.

After a couple of minutes debating on whether she should wake Ritsu or not, she sighs. She decided to wake Ritsu. "R-Ritsu..." She whispers, and thank God, Ritsu really wakes up.

"What's wrong, Mio?" Ritsu asks sleepily, rubbing her sleepy eyes. She yawns, stretching her body a little. "Is it morning already?"

"No..." Mio mumbles. "It's just... I- I'm cold, Ritsu..." She diverts her eyes as she says those words. It has always been an embarrassing stuff for her to admit something like that to Ritsu.

Ritsu looks at her with a worried look, "You want me to turn off the air conditioner?" To Ritsu's surprise, Mio shakes her head. That's when she knows what Mio meant by that. After all, no matter how stupid Ritsu is, she knows what her girlfriend wants, and she still knows how to warm up someone. She moves closer to Mio and cuddles her, "You're so naive, you know that~"

The shy girl snuggles closer to the brunette's embrace, "Mhmm..." As she nods slowly, drifting off to sleep. "Good night, Ritsu."

"Night, Doll~"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Whoooo! 5,000 Words! I nailed it! Oh, I need to keep next chapter as secret, also about Ritsu's past and Mio's parents and that girl who recently being Akiyama Mio. Next chapter will be...complicated! XD

Hint(s):

1. Ryuuji's curiosity about Mio stopped or gets even deeper when he knows about Mio's parents' death.  
>2. Satoshi and Sakura is not going out <em>yet<em>, but Satoshi feels it's the right time to asked Sakura in the dinner and get to know his parents.  
>3. Satomi's name similar to Satoshi's, while Ryuuji's name similar to Ritsu's. (And I just realized that)<br>4. Ritsu never agrees to have some other people to be the bassist of her band, before she meet with that girl.  
>5. Jun always came to the rescue as the temp. Bassist, whenever the band is going to perform.<br>6. Mio did played the bass _instinctively_, out of her conscious. She ever played bass once or twice back in Jr. High, but never really gets into it.  
>7. I might make HTT exist in future chapters.<br>8. Mio is the first person that Ritsu allowed to touch the bass. The last time Satoshi touch it, she asked the boy to get out of her room. Then he banned for a week.  
>9. Sakura knew about Ritsu's true gender, after she gets even closer with Satoshi.<p> 


	7. Chapter 6: Okaasan!

**A/N:** I'm so damn happy to be back!~ This is the first time I replied _anonymous_' reviews in the chapter, so here it goes...

**Nata**: You're really a loyal reader! Thanks for reviewing, even though it took lots of time for me to update every new chapter, you always reviewed it. Either as the first one or the last one~ ^^ Thanks again!

**randombox**: You're the one who reminded me about Satomi's name and Ritsu's seiyuu's name! Hahaha! Thanks for reviewing on Ch. 4!

* * *

><p><strong>"Stay"<strong>

_"Mothers are the most instinctive philosophers." -Harriet Beecher Stowe_

Chapter 6: _Okaa-san!_

* * *

><p>"This one goes here... and here... and- wait, this is wrong. Great." She groaned softly, glancing at the back to make sure that the other girl- who recently sleeping- wouldn't be woken up by her voice. "Okay, let's try it again. Like this... here... then this o- Oh, great! Why does it so hard to put on a <em>tie<em>?" She whispered and once again glancing back at the sleeping girl on the bed. "One last try."

Tainaka Ritsu is trying to do her own tie, because today she needs to go to the Tainaka Office. Not for work, but to take out her stuff out of the office. Ever since, her parents were back to Japan, she finally got back her freedom. Even so, Ritsu was being Ritsu, just because one simple and little thing could hold her back for more than an hour.

"I've had enough with this. It's not so-" She was stopped by a hand, which was grabbing her arm softly. "Eh?"

The owner of the hand raised an eyebrow, "Morning?" Confusingly, Akiyama Mio said while looking at Ritsu with a bit of disappointed look on her face.

"Ah, you're awake... Uh... Morning~" Ritsu smiled nervously, then bend down and kissed Mio on the cheek. Weirdly, Mio keep staring at her with a straight face. More like expressionless and Ritsu knew what this means is. "Alright, I'm sorry I didn't wake you up."

"Ugh, really now, Ritsu?" Mio stood up from the bed and standing up right in front of Ritsu. She grabbed the thing on Ritsu's left-hand and circled it around the brunette's neck. "Should I teach you how to do it?"

Ritsu thinks a bit, then smirked. "Nope."

"Why?"

"Y'know why~"

Mio rolled her eyes and started to do the tie on Ritsu's neck. "I just remembered that today is the check-up day."

"Check-up? You still need to check-up, Mio?" Ritsu asked back, frowning.

Mio shook her head, "No, it's _us_. After today's check-up, I still have to attend the last one. For you, you still have two more check-ups to attend."

The brunette sighed, she hates check-up. She always does, because she thought that it's useless, since it doesn't bring anything better with her sickness. In truth, she's _usually_ hates it, but since Mio who asked for it and insisted her to attend it, she had no other or better choice. "Can I just reduce it? I mean, why would I _need_ three check-ups? I'm _fine_~"

"Why does it so hard to just come, Ritsu? The doctor just gonna tell you some things that you need to pay your attention to."

Sighing in defeat, Ritsu walked over to the door. "Fine, when?"

"This afternoon. We'll meet at the hospital, okay?"

"Lunch-time? Why don't we have a lunch together right after?" Mio thinks a bit; because the way Ritsu said it... it does sounded like she was asking her on a date, indirectly. "Well...?"

"Your treat?" Mio raised an eyebrow at Ritsu, then she was answered by a nod and a grin. "Sure."

* * *

><p><em>"...Mommy... help... I need you... please... don't leave me..."<em>

_It's a pitch black; all she could see was a pitch black. She tried to run to the source of her little daughter's voice. "Wait... don't go... Mio-chan!"_

She snapped her eyes open, to see that she's in a room. _Hos...pital...?_

"Call the Doctor! Tell him that a patient in room 305 is awake!" A girl's voice said. She turned her head to the girl; she was wearing a white nurse uniform. She tried to got up, but failed. "Please, the Doctor will be here soon. Don't make any movements at the moment, Ma'am."

After a few minutes, the doctor walked inside the room. He ordered one of the nurses to inject something to her. "W-wait." She said, stopping the nurse to inject her.

"Don't worry. This will reduce any pain you feel, because you will try to remember your memories soon enough." The doctor explained.

"What...do you mean?" She weakly asked with her eyes half opened, she tried to got up again.

Once again, he holds her down. "I'll explain, but firstly..." He turned to the nurse and nodded. It didn't take long for her to gain all of her conscious, after a minute, she woke up. "Now, how do you feel?"

She sighed and shrugged, "A little better..."

"Good." The doctor smiled warmly, "It's really surprised me that you didn't break loose after your long sleep."

The woman stares at the doctor confusingly, "How long did I lose my conscious?"

"Counting since you were taken to this Hospital..." He started to count silently, "Five months."

"Where is my family, Doctor?" It doesn't surprise the Doctor if she asked about her family members, so he gave her a warm smile.

He sighed, "Your daughter and husband are going for...work, if I'm not wrong. Don't worry, I already called them to visit, since you already woke up."

* * *

><p><em>"Where are you now?"<em>

Walking as she talks on the phone, she made her way into the elevator. "I'm on my way, Father. I'm inside the building no- Ouch! Ah!" She fell and her juice was all over her dress.

"Oh crap! I'm sorry! Really, sorry!" She looks up to see a young man, in a silver tuxedo. She was speechless over this young man, not to mention, the guy who stares at her with a lot of disbelief look. "Uh, I'll... uh... lemme make it up to you, kay?" With that, the guy grabbed her hand and run out of the lift before the door closed automatically.

_Who is...**he**?_ Was a sudden thought that came over to her mind. In some way, the guy remembered her with someone that she ever knew long ago, but she just can't remember it clearly. "Hold it, please." She pleaded, when the guy opened one of his passenger's doors.

He frowned, "D-don't worry. I'll buy you a new dress right over!" She was pushed inside the car and luckily, she _had_ to come along.

The guy grabbed his cell phone and dialed someone. "Is Sawa-chan there?" He asked on the phone, then he nodded. "Don't tell her that I'm about to come to the store, okay?" And he ended the phone. Somehow, he couldn't distract his attention from the girl.

"Is there any proper reason why are you staring at me like that?" She finally asked.

The man shook his head and laughed nervously. "Sorry for that... Uh... It's just that...you really look like someone I really know~" His explanation made the girl frowned and shot her a confused look.

"Pardon me?"

"It might sound a bit weird, but you really looked like my friend."

"Tainaka-sama, we're arrived." The driver announced as the car stopped in front of the store.

"Alright." With that, the two got out of the limo and get inside the store. "Excuse me, do you have the exact same dress like hers?"

The girl giggled, "Oh, of course we do have. Well, can I congratulate you first, Tainaka-san?"

"What for?" Frowning, the girl leaned closer to his ear.

"You're finally going out with _her_, right?" She whispered, low enough for the girl next to him, but it's shocking enough for him.

"Wait, you got it wrong here. This girl is _not_ the same girl that I ever took here before; I just accidentally bumped on her and got her dress dirty." He pointed to the girl next to him, "See?"

The shopkeeper gave an 'Oh' as a reply and quickly bowed down for her rudeness. Even though, it's not really counted as rude, since she's one of the guy's old classmates, so it doesn't really matter. "Is anything wrong?" The girl asked. "Oh, I just realized that... she called you 'Tainaka-san', that means you're the CEO of TBC? Tainaka Ritsu?"

The guy nodded, "We'll talk later, you need to change now." The girl smiled at the _guy_ and followed the shopkeeper to change her dress. It is true that the _guy_ is the CEO of TBC, but what's not true is that, it's _not_ really a _guy_ to begin with. _I haven't eaten anything stupid this morning, have I?_ Ritsu thought.

A few minutes later, the girl walks back from the changing room. "Tainaka-san?"

"Oh, that's fast." Ritsu stood up and asked about the price, after she paid for the dress, the two back into the limo. They keep silent; it's quite rare for Tainaka Ritsu to get so silent like this. However, Ritsu had a good reason to be as silent as she ever be. "Hey, can I ask you something?" Finally, she spoke up.

"Sure. What is it?"

Ritsu took a deep breath, "Well, it's been bugging ever since I bumped on you... Uh... What's your name?" First things first, she needed to know the name. Why? Because this certain girl, really look like her girlfriend and she can't deny that there is nothing different about Mio and this girl. _Everything's the same, except for their eyes' color and their acts. Mio is more shy, but this girl is more polite than shy._

The girl giggled and smiled at Ritsu, "Excuse me for not introducing myself in the first place."

"That's okay, just tell me, what's your name?"

"It's Mio, Akiyama Mio." Tainaka Ritsu was speechless.

* * *

><p>"Ritsu..." The black-haired girl suddenly whispered that name. She shook her head, "What was that?" She asked to herself.<p>

"What was what, Mio-senpai?" A girl next to her asking in a bit of worried tone.

Mio give the kouhai a warm smile, "Nothing, I was just suddenly remember of Ritsu. That's all."

"Oh, talking about Ritsu-senpai... you said you'll have your check-up with her at lunch, right?" Mio nodded, then stopped right in front of her locker. "Do you want me to take you there? Seeing that, this morning you even took the bus to get to the Uni."

"That's fine, Azusa. I took the bus to get here, because it will give me less attention with my surrounding."

"But no one knows that I'm a friend of Ritsu-senpai, they wouldn't figure it out, Mio-senpai~" Azusa pouted and made Mio flinched at how similar Azusa with Yui's new pet.

Once again, Mio smiled at Azusa, but this time with a reassuring smile. "Azusa, I'm fine. I'll call you if I get to the Hospital safely, okay?" Azusa finally gave up and nodded.

"Mio," A guy called out and ran over towards Mio and Azusa. He stopped and panted heavily, "Hey... Can I..."

"You might want to take a deep breath first, Minamoto-senpai." The kouhai said, frowning.

The guy did what Azusa asked him to do, he took a deep breath and steady his breath. He chuckled, "How many times should I tell you, Kitty? Call me, 'Isshi'~"

"How many times should I tell you, that I'm used to call you 'Minamoto-senpai'." Azusa mirrored Isshi and then the bells for the last class rang. "I gotta go now, see you guys~" And she ran towards her class, leaving Isshi and Mio.

"Well, I need to attend my last class no-"

Isshi hold Mio by the arm, "Wait, I wanted to ask you something first." Mio could only frown at him, "Uh... Two days ago, I saw you passing by the city park. What were you doing that day?"

Mio got even more confused, she hasn't gone outside ever since the incident of Ritsu and herself. "Sorry, but I didn't go anywhere. More like, I couldn't, because Ritsu didn't allow me to go outside. Especially all by myself." If it's really not Mio, then who is it?

"A-are you sure?" Isshi tried one again. He's sure enough that the one he saw at the city park was Mio, there's no way someone could look totally like Mio.

"I'm really sure. Ritsu and I spent the whole three days at the apartment, none of us going outside. Why?"

"Oh, nothing." Isshi laughed nervously, "Maybe I'm just hallucinating... Uh, I gotta go for my class, you better go too. Ja~" And there he goes, running the other way, before Mio could say anything. Mio was left out, confused with Isshi's weird act.

* * *

><p>"I'm planning on- Ritsu?" The man shocked as he watched his daughter walked inside the room without knocking. "Don't you have manners?"<p>

"I don't have time for such manners, I need an explanation. Now." His father noticed that Ritsu bring someone with her.

The other man inside the room suddenly stood up and stares at the girl behind Ritsu. "Mio-chan?" Now, it gets even more confusing for everyone in the room. "Ryuuji, I'll talk with you later. Come with me, Mio." Then he grabbed _Mio_'s hand gently and led her outside. Once they're outside, her father finally asked, "How did you meet _her_?"

"Pardon me? What do you mean by '_her_'?"

"That girl, is Tainaka Ryuuji's one and only daughter. Tainaka Ritsu."

_Tainaka Ritsu-san is a **girl**?_ 'Mio' keep silent; she can't tell her father that all this time she thought Ritsu was a guy now. However, she needed to know more. "If she's a girl, then why does she wear a tuxedo and everyone called her with 'Sir' and 'Mr.'?"

Haruka sighed, "I didn't plan it like this. I was going to introduce you two later; today I just wanted Ryuuji to meet you personally. But I never thought Ritsu will show up today."

Meanwhile...

**BANG!** Ritsu slammed her hand on the table, "You lied to me! You know about Mio, don't you! ?"

"I don't, all I know is Haruka's daughter, Akiyama Mio." He stood up and back facing Ritsu. "_Not_ the one you bring yesterday, Ritsu."

"Wait, so you were saying that Mio's been lying to me about herself?" She got no answer, "Is that it, dad?"

"I didn't say that."

Ritsu clenched her fist in a lot of anger, but she needed to hold it for now. "Tell me, what are you planning on doing?" This time, Ritsu had enough. If her father won't tell her anything, she can guarantee that her parents won't ever see her anymore. "How long have you been hiding this? You know _that girl_-"

"Shut it, Ritsu!" Ryuuji's anger got the best of him, "_That girl_ is the daughter of my best partner and friend. She has a name and it's-"

"You've arranged a marriage between us, hm?" She looked away, staring out the window as if it's the most interesting thing.

Her father cleared his throat to get Ritsu's attention, but the girl never intends to turn her head away. "Listen, I swear I really don't know about your girlfriend. It's not like I'm putting her as the one whom faking her identity, but... I need evidence, in case she's really telling the truth or lying to us." Ritsu remain silent. "We'll talk about this some other time."

Ten seconds passed, Haruka and his daughter walked inside the room. Ritsu quickly turned her head to the door; she bowed down in front of Haruka. "I'm sorry, but I need to excuse myself now. It's nice to meet you and... y-your daughter." Ritsu didn't dare to take even a glance at 'Mio' and walked out of the room as fast as she could.

"R-Ritsu-san..." 'Mio' muttered.

"Is anything wrong, Ryuuji?" Haruka asked, as he closed the door behind him. Sadly, Ryuuji keep silent and not even turn his head towards him.

Finally, a sigh escaped Ryuuji's mouth. "Tell me, Haruka..." Turning around, he had a really serious expression on his face. "...Have you ever had an...Aircraft?"

The sudden question made Haruka flinched a little, but then he gather up his courage. "Yes." It was the worst thing that could ever happen in everyone's life, especially when it comes to the _whole_ family members.

"When?" Haruka got even more confused at how curious Ryuuji wanted to know about it. He doesn't even want to remember a single thing about that.

"Look, I don't want to talk about it. I'm just grateful that me and my family were _not_ dead from that aircraft."

"...Is that why _Minoru_ still at the Hospital?"

* * *

><p>Walking towards the car, the guard opened the passenger's door for her and she got inside the limo. "Where to, Tainaka-sama?" The driver asked.<p>

"Hospital." She answered, then pushed the button to close the black window between the passenger and driver. Tainaka Ritsu, took her cell phone out and text her girlfriend. In the back of her mind says that she's afraid if what her father said was all right. However, her heart says otherwise, she knew that Mio wouldn't such silly thing to fake her identity.

_If she does, then what for? She didn't get anything from the Akiyama family, did she? I don't care; I just don't care whoever she is. She's the 'Mio' I've known and I've fallen in love with._

"We're arrived at the Hospital, Tainaka-sama." The driver said after he slides down the black window.

"Just park it here, I still have thirty minutes to kill. I'll have a little nap." Ritsu laid her body on the comfortable couch and sighed in a bit relief. "Wake me up in thirty minutes, understood?"

"Understood, Sir." He did what Ritsu had ordered him to do. He waited patiently for thirty minutes, glancing to his hand watch every ten minutes. Finally, thirty minutes passed and he slides down the black window once again. "Taina-" He stopped when he saw a certain girl, sitting next to Ritsu and hushed him down. He knew who's the girl, so he only nodded and closed the window slowly.

Meanwhile, the brunette who was planning on 'having a _little_ nap', was _actually_ sleeping. The girl next to her raised an eyebrow, "Is this what she always do? Sleeping in her own limo?"

Hearing the familiar voice, Ritsu shrugged a little and slowly opened her sleepy eyes. "Mhm... Mio?" She tried to got up, making the other girl move backwards a bit.

"It really surprised me that you came earlier than me." Mio smirked, glancing at her watch and realized it's almost the time for the check-up. "Let's go now, the doctor's probably waiting for us now."

The two get out of the limo and walked inside the Hospital. Something is odd when they passed one of the patient's rooms, Mio can feel it for some reason and she's really curious with this weird feeling. On the other side, Ritsu's act is totally out of her usual act. She's more silent and she walks with her head's down. Mio was about to ask if anything wrong with Ritsu, but she decided to just ask about it at lunch, it'll feels more comfortable that way.

_Should I ask her? Should I tell her what had happened this morning? Should I let her know about the Akiyama family?_ Ritsu's mind can't stop thinking; she thought that she might go crazy inside. "Dammit." She cursed softly and low enough for Mio not to hear it.

"Ritsu, where are you going?" Mio suddenly asked, making Ritsu stopped and turned around.

She felt dumb-strucked, "Oh, uh... Sorry, I was just thinking 'bout somethin'..." Ritsu muttered as she walks back and followed Mio.

Ritsu and Mio had the same doctor, so it'll be easier for them to have check-up. Moreover, this is Ritsu's private doctor, so she believed almost one-hundred percents in him. "Oh, Rikkun~ Wait, is this what I thought it is?"

"What did you thought, Doc?"

"The infamous Tainaka Ritsu's girlfriend. I mean, I've always known that it's about time for you two." The doctor joked.

Ritsu rolled her eyes, "Oh c'mon, Doc. I'm here for check-up, not to get tease from you~"

"Haha, alright. Let's start it, shall we?" He walks back to his desk and checked some of the paper on the table. "So, who wants to go first?"

"Mio's ever done many check-ups, so I would like her to be the first one, please?~" She grinned and Mio just sighed in defeat.

Turning her head to the doctor, she smiled. "Alright, I'll go first."

* * *

><p>"Minoru-san, there's someone wanted to meet with you here." The doctor said, allowing that <em>someone<em> walking inside the room.

Seeing who's came inside her room, Minoru gasped. "Mother, how do you feel now?" _Akiyama Mio_ asked as she looking worriedly at _her_ mother.

_No, she's not my daughter... Why did she call me that?_ Minoru's expression was totally puzzled, she's confused. Even though, she can't remember some part of her memories, she knew it and she can feel it. This girl in front of her, who was calling her as 'Mother', was _not_ her _daughter_. "I'm sorry, but... why did you called me like that?"

_Mio_ was taken aback; it hurts when someone you recognize as _your_ mother didn't recognize _you_ as her _daughter_. "B-because you're my Mother. Don't you remember me?"

"I remember my daughter, Mio-chan." Tears started to roll down her cheeks. It didn't go unnoticed by Minoru, seeing the girl cried, she patted _Mio's_ head. "Why did you crying?" She asked in a motherly tone.

Sobbing softly, she pulled her head up a bit. "Why don't you remember me, Mother? It's me. I-It's me, Mio." Feeling a little guilty for making the girl crying, Minoru didn't say more and just patting _Mio's_ head gently.

Not long, the doctor walked inside the room. "I'm sorry, visiting time is almost over. Minoru-san needs more time to rest."

"Isn't it too fast, Doctor?" _Mio_ asked, frowning.

"Well, she's still a little bit unstable now. You don't want her to be sleeping for such a long time again, do you?" Sighing in defeat, _Mio_ said good bye to Minoru and said that she's going to visit her more often next time. Outside the room, the doctor holds _Mio_ for a bit before she go home. "You must be shocked with that, right?"

_Mio_ nodded, "Of course. Why doesn't she remember me at all? Did she lose her memories?"

"No, her problem is not that bad. It actually surprised me too, because she told me that she remembers her family and she also asked me about them." The doctor sighed, "She had a _Retrograde Amnesia_. Looks like she only remember that she has a daughter, but can't visibly remember the look. Even so, that's only my prediction, I believe she'll remember everything clearly soon enough. So, you don't need to worry."

Bitting her lower lip. Somehow, she felt a little _uneasy_. _"See? What did I told you? Pay more attention to your health, Ritsu."_ Hearing that name, she turned her head around and gasped.

"Ritsu-san...?"

* * *

><p>"Get sleep at least ten hours at night and three hours at afternoon~" Ritsu mirrored the doctor and groaned, "Gah! He's torturing me with that!"<p>

Mio just rolled her eyes, "I thought you _loved_ it."

"Well, yeah! But if there's no _you_ around, I _hated_ it~" Ritsu make a pout with her mouth.

"You should pay more attention to your health, Ritsu." She sighed and when she took a glance at Ritsu, she saw Ritsu's been holding her stomach. "R-Ritsu? Are you o-okay?"

Ritsu shook her head, "N-no... I'm fine... It's just- Ouch!" She groaned in pain, making Mio even more panicked.

"See? What did I told you? Pay more attention to your health, Ritsu."

"I gotta go to the bathroom now... berightback!" With that, Ritsu dashed to the bathroom.

She acted instinctively and running towards the 'Ladies' room, until someone stopped her from doing so. "Ritsu-san?" Ritsu jumped in surprise and cursed under her breath.

_NICE TIMING, DAMMIT!_ Screaming mentally, Ritsu turned around and gasped at the one who called her. "Oh, it's y-you... What a coincidence~" She laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head as she tried her best to hold her unbearable feeling.

"Yes, uhm... What are you doing here anyway? Did you sick?"

"Ah, no... Not really, I was just-" She was interrupted by something 'down there' and she _had_ to use the facility _right away_. "Excuse me... but can I t-talk with you later? I need to f-finish my business f-first..." With sweats all over her face, she forced herself to turn her way from the 'Ladies' room, to the 'Boys' room. She's wearing tux now, so it's only wrong if she goes to the 'Ladies' room.

Gulping deeply, she opened the door. Everyone inside the room gasped and bowed their heads down on Ritsu, she felt really uncomfortable with this. "No need... Just... Can you guys out of the room now?"

* * *

><p>"Huh?" Mio tilted her head to the side, there's the feeling again. It goes even stronger as she walks closer and closer to a certain room. Her heartbeat goes faster, her mind can't think anything, her mouth can't say a word, and even her body doesn't want to follow her command. "Wait, I can't just-" She stopped talking when the door opened itself, it does not opened widely, just a bit and it makes Mio thinks that it'll be okay to just see whose inside.<p>

She gulped softly, staring at the woman who lying down on the bed. She could hear nothing, only the sounds of her footsteps and every breath the patient took.

When she close enough with the woman, she gasping and tears started to flow down to her cheeks. "O...Okaa-san..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Whoooaa~ Finally the other woman in the Akiyama Family shows up! XD Well, to be honest, I looked up on Google pretty much for this chapter~ Gyahahah!

Hint(s):

1. _Retrograde Amnesia_ is the inability to remember events preceding a trauma, but recall of events afterwards is possible.  
>2. Akiyama Minoru, is Akiyama Haruka's wife and obviously, Akiyama Mio's mother.<br>3. In truth, _Akiyama Mio_ had a Transient Global Amnesia: Temporary, complete loss of all memory.

**~Thanks for R&R~**


	8. Chapter 7: Memories!

**A/N:** To make it less complicated to read, I'll make a different between the two Mio(s). Ritsu's girlfriend will be written as: Mio | The other Mio will be written as: **Mio**.

Yosh! Here are some of the replies for the recent reviews!

**Nata:** I can see you were curious and confused about the other **Mio**, don't worry cuz I'm gonna tell more details about **her** in the next chapter. The slight of **her** past was in this chappie, so maybe you could figure it out a little! LOL! Thanks for R&R anyway~

**randombox:** Okay, we've been friends last week on fb. I guess you've found me by miracle on the social network! LOL! Anyhow, I'm really happy to see your review in the prev chappie. Like what I always said, I'll try to do it even better with my English language. THANKS!

**Hephaestus1923: **Okay, two reviews in a week from you! I gotta say, your last review on chap 6, was really made me happy! I'm so damn glad you keep reading it (even re-reading it) and never got bored. You're awesome! Thanks for R&R!~

* * *

><p><strong>"Stay"<strong>

_"Memories are not something you experienced, but something that you can remember.[1]" -Anonymous_

Chapter 7: _Memories!_

* * *

><p>"Oh, finally~" Ritsu sighed in a lot of relief after she walked out of the 'Male' room. "Eh? I thought she's waiting for me here. Oh well, good thing she's not here and see Mio with me."<p>

With that, Ritsu walking back casually to the corridor where she had left Mio a few moments ago. She frowned when she can't find Mio, _"I'm sorry but you are not allowed to enter, Miss."_ Ritsu heard a girl voice warned.

_"But I have to see her! She's my mom! Please... please..."_ Hearing Mio's voice she quickly ran over to the source of those voices. There, she found Mio being hold by two nurses on both of her sides.

"What happened here?" Ritsu suddenly asked, panting softly because she's been running to this corridor. "Let go of her. Now." In the coldest tone, Ritsu warned the nurses and they all nodded nervously before letting go of Mio's arms. Much for Ritsu's surprise, Mio just running back inside the room, pushing down the other nurse who was standing in front of the door. "MIO!" Ritsu was too late.

"I'm sorry, Tainaka-san, but we can't let her in." The nurse quickly got up and apologizes for being rude to Ritsu, then she get inside the room and dragged Mio out by force.

Mio keep struggling, but then she felt dizzy and collapsed. The nurse caught her by the waist, along with Ritsu's and the other nurses' help. "Let us take her-"

"That's enough." Ritsu said, grabbing Mio's waist to keep her steady and took a deep breath. She bowed down in front of all the nurses, "I'm sorry. I promise this won't happen again."

* * *

><p>Ritsu and Mio back to the apartment, Mio is still unconscious and it made Ritsu worried like hell. <em>"But I have to see her! She's my <strong>mom<strong>!"_ Ritsu recalled the moment when Mio said those words. "I'll keep it shut for now. Mio's not in a good term."

"O...Oka...Okaa-san!" Mio sat up all of a sudden, her eyes were red and it got bigger than usual. She waste no time to think, she got up from the bed, but when she was about to walk out of the bedroom, Ritsu stopped her by the waist. "LET ME GO! I WANT TO SEE HER! I-"

"Mio! Gosh, don't be like this... Please... You're not recover yet-"

"NO! DON'T YOU DARE TO STOP ME, RITSU! I NEED TO SEE HER FACE! I... I need... to..." Mio's voice faded out as her body feels weaker and weaker by the seconds. Ritsu had to hug her to keep both of their balance. "Ritsu... I need to see her..." She whispered as Ritsu lifted her up in bridal style.

Ritsu just keep silent and put Mio back on her bed. "Sleep... You need to rest..." Mio gave no response, besides Ritsu saw a few tears drops from Mio's eyes. Ritsu got even more worried, "Why are you crying?"

The black-haired girl turned her body around, so she or Ritsu couldn't face each other. Even though Mio keep silent and give Ritsu no answer, Ritsu knew that Mio was still crying silently. Sighing, Ritsu just stood up and leave Mio alone inside the room. It hurt Ritsu even more, when she left the room and Mio's crying just got even worse. Sobbing every so often, Ritsu really can't do anything at the moment.

_It hurts me like hell seeing you like this, Mio..._ Clenching her fist, Ritsu walked inside the bedroom once Mio's crying stopped. She stroked Mio's hair and she can't even describe it how she admired that cute sleeping face, the first time Ritsu had got her eyes on Mio, was when Mio in this kind of state.

"Ritsu..." Mio slowly opened her eyes, making Ritsu moved backwards a little. "...I'm sorry..."

"It's okay, I love watching you sleeping like this." Grinning, Ritsu kissed Mio's forehead.

She turned into a sitting position and smiling weakly, "No, Ritsu. I'm serious... I'm really sorry for... what I've done today but... but it was all-"

"I know. I know what you meant; I know who you saw at the Hospital and... I..." She gets nervous and hesitant; she shouldn't let Mio know about this. At least not yet, until Ritsu knew what has been going on, between The Akiyama Family and Mio herself. No way, she can't keep lying like this. Mio saw her mother, it can't be ignored. "...I know about your family..."

Mio gasped, "W-wha... You're lying... Please, Ritsu... Don't... Don't do this to me..." She started to cry again, but Ritsu just bring herself and wrapped arms around Mio's body.

"I'm not lying... but before I-"

"They're...alive?" Ritsu didn't dare to look at Mio, she keeps her head low. "Ritsu, you said you knew! Does that mean they're _not_ dead? Does that mean they're _alive_?"

"I- I'm not really sure but... we need to keep it as a secret first. They... I dunno, I need to clear all the things first."

* * *

><p><span>The next day, at the Hospital.<span>

"Mio... wait... don't- NO!" Another dream of her daughter, it supposed to be a nice dream but, if she had to lose her daughter in every dream she had ever since she's awake. It must be a bad one, "You... Why did you come again?"

Akiyama Minoru stares down at the girl, who was looking at her worriedly. "Did you have another bad dream?"

"Yes... I hate that dream, but it keeps repeating in my head, every time I sleep..." Minoru turned her position so she could face the other girl comfortably.

"The doctor told me that, I need to ask you about your dreams, recently." **Mio** felt a little uncomfortable, she's even had no idea why would she act like this towards _her_ mother. "Can you tell me about it?"

"I had a dream... where there are my families... my husband, me and... my daughter." She didn't cut Minoru's words, even though she's really wanted to ask more about _herself_. "But... there's always a bad moment, where I lose my daughter..."

Stood still in silence, **Mio** didn't even bother to excuse herself out of the room. So did Minoru. Even if it's just a dream, it came really often, like the dream was about to tell her something. Something about her family, not her husband, but her one and only daughter. **Mio** stopped in the mid way and turned around, "Why? Why you lose your daughter in your dreams?"

Shooking her head silently, Minoru indirectly said that she doesn't even know why.

**Mio** feels hurt inside; Minoru can't remember **Mio** as her daughter... Or is it... **_BUMP!_** She's been spacing out while trying to make her way out of Minoru's room and didn't realize that the door opens by itself, or more like someone had opened it all of a sudden. "Mio? I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. You okay?"

She nodded and force a smile, "That's okay, Father. It's not your fault." With that odd reaction, the so-called father holds her by the hand.

"I knew it, the doctor told me about it just now. Is she-"

"I told you, it's okay. She needs time to remember and the doctor said we can't force her to remember."

Meanwhile...

Minoru gasped all of a sudden, after she heard the black-haired girl called her husband as 'Father'. Her head feels hurt in no time, the flashback of her memories suddenly came and it's really uncontrollable for her sensitive mind. "It... hurts... my head..." And it was all faded-out in black... she tried her best to open her eyes. With her half-lidded eyes, she blinked slowly every so often. She could see the lights, passing by, then she saw her husband, the black-haired girl and again, it's fading out.

_"Daddy, I'm not a kid anymore, I'm 19 years old now, I'm going to attend college here.." She could visibly saw a girl with a black hair._

"Ready? CLEAR!"

"_I would like to go to this place, Mom, Dad. It looks great"_ _The girl in her memories excitedly said._

The nurse shook her head to the doctor, "Set it higher." The nurse did what the doctor said and set it with a higher number. "CLEAR!"

_She heard another voices, she knew that voice..._

"Dammit. Set it to fifty." The nurse did nothing but stares at the doctor disbelievingly, "What are you doing? I said set it to fifty. NOW!"

_It's her own voice and then, **CRASH!**_

"She's back. Forty, forty five, fifty, fifty five, sixty. It's back to normal, Doc." The nurse said, panting softly and sighing in relief.

The doctor wiped off some of the sweats on his forehead and sighed, "She fought for her life there... and she made me took my biggest risk, just to keep her alive." The doctor smiled unconsciously at the sleeping Minoru. "Was it really your daughter? The one who's been in your daughter's place... you know, she's not your daughter in the first moment you saw her, right?"

"DOCTOR! How is-" The doctor hushed Minoru's husband down, "Sorry, is she alright? How is she doing now, Doctor?"

"She's alright. We lost her for a few moments there, but she fought back for her life."

Haruka could only put a smile on his face, stroking Minoru's face and hair gently. "I don't know what'll happen or what I could possibly do, if you leave me..." He whispered.

"Anyway, I need to ask you about something. This is involved your wife's condition and we better be talking in my room now."

* * *

><p><strong><em>-<em>****Mio's_ Memories POV-_**

* * *

><p><em>White... all I could see is white. Where am I? "Where did you planning on taking me?" Is that my voice talking?<em>

_"I won't tell you. It's a surprise!" Wait, this is Tokyo. This place, I've been here before... and this guy..._

_I can't see his face with the helmet on. "Mou~"_

_"Oh c'mon now, if I tell you. It wouldn't be a surprise anymore, right?" He offered me his extra helmet and I gladly accepted it._

_This guy... is he the part of my past? Is this even my past? "Can I take a guess before we get there?"_

_"Sure stuff! Lemme tell you the clue, it looks just like you." Looks like me? A place that looks like me? Is there really a place like that?_

_"Then it's a beautiful place!~" I knew the answer, he just nodded and laughs- **HOOONK!** "Ish- NO!" **CRASH!**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>-End of <em>****Mio's_ Memories POV-_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>CLANK!<em>** "ISSHI! HOW MANY TIMES SHOULD I TELL YOU! DON'T BREAK ANY MORE PLATES!"

"Ah, gomen! I was- gosh... what's wrong with me?" He whispered to himself while collecting the broken pieces of the plate he just dropped. "I never drop any plates before, but ever since... AGH! Stupid, you're too much thinking!"

"First, breaking five plates in just three days. Second, talking and cursing to yourself. I wonder what would be the third, though." Another guy, with a blonde and a messy hairstyle, leaning against the wall casually.

Isshi just rolled his eyes, "Oh, shut up. College just getting even harsher now."

"Ah, that's why... that _is_ why I love you so much! Hahaha!" The guy laughs happily at Isshi's expression, "You're a really terrible liar, Isshi!"

"Stop laughing!" He warned, but the guy won't stop the laughs just yet. _What was he doing here anyway? Dammit!_ Isshi thought irritably at his friend.

"Oh, I'm here to pick ya up!"

"ISSHI! IF I FOUND YOU TALKING WITH YOUR COLLEGE BUDDIES AGAIN, I SWEAR YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO COME BACK HERE AS A WAITER OF THIS RESTAURANT EVER AGAIN!" It's the voice Isshi's hates the most. The owner's voice made Isshi's eyes went wide in horror and quickly pushed his friend outside the restaurant from the back door.

"Great, you just put my only job on the _very_ edge!" Isshi was about to close the door, but the guy hold it. "I'm busy! Dammit!"

"Just quit from this job already! Gee, you said you want to be a Doctor... if you start it from being a _waiter_ in a small restaurant, you'll never gonna be a _real_ Doctor."

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE **FIRED**, MINAMOTO ISSHI!" The owner pushed Isshi out of the restaurant, just like what Isshi did to his friend. **_BANG!_** The door was closed pretty harshly.

Isshi could only sighed, "Thanks... Thanks to YOU, Arashi Youruichi, that I just got FIRED from my job!" He said sarcastically towards Youruichi.

"Say whatever you want, but I bet you'll thank me PRO-PER-LY, after I tell you that my dad _needs_ your help in the Hospital."

Chuckling, Isshi thought this was just Youruichi's idea to cheer him up. "Heh, your dad needs my help? Hahaha! Did you just said that- wait, your dad _needs_ my help? In the H-Hospital?"

"Gosh, I never thought that smart people are _slow_~" He muttered, then grinning happily. "Anyhow, just follow me, before I change my mind!~" And so the two headed to the Hospital. Isshi was so excited, his friend was right, to be a Doctor, you can't start it as a waiter. "Yosh, should I take you to my dad's room now?"

"No no, I can go by myself... Uh... Thanks and sorry for-"

"Never mind~ We're buddies, right?" Youruichi clenched his fist softly and offered their special handshake. Isshi accepted it proudly, "Just promise me, you'll treat me when you got your first sallary, kay?"

Isshi chuckled, "Alright, thanks again!"

* * *

><p><em>Damn, where is that woman? If the patient in room 305 was really Mio's mother, then she could tell me all the things. The real things that had happened with the Akiyama Family.<em> Ritsu thought as she walked as fast as she could towards the Hospital and straight to the receptionist. "Excuse me, but where's the woman in room 305?" Ritsu asked the receptionist.

"Let me check it first." The receptionist went to her computer and checked the patient in room 305. "The patient in room 305 has been moved to the emergency room now."

"W-what? Emergency room? Why? Wha- what happened?"

"I'm sorry, but the entire patient's information has been concealed. Only close relatives are allowed to see the information."

_Damn, why would they need to keep it as a secret? JUST WHY?_ Ritsu sighed, "Can I know the doctor who's responsible for that patient?"

"I'm really sorry, Tainaka-san. I can't-"

"Please... please... that patient could possibly be my friend's long lost mother... I just need to meet with the doctor, at least..." This was all Ritsu could do, _begging_ at the receptionist. Actually, she could just use her 'power' to make the receptionist tell her the information easily, but using her 'power' will be the dangerous thing to do. Doing that, means she's digging her own grave.

Finally, the receptionist sighed in defeat. "A-alright... but please don't let anyone knows that I'm the one who tell you. I don't want to get fired from this job."

"I got the doctor, you got my words. I will not tell anyone." The receptionist had to lean closer to Ritsu's ear and whispered the doctor's name. Nodding, Ritsu dashing off to the doctor's room.

Ritsu saw another doctor, with glasses, walking out of the room she was going to. Something's odd about that doctor, she felt that the doctor's eyes didn't leave her. Even after Ritsu had passed by the doctor and got inside the room.

Putting that aside, she needed to settle things now. "Are you Dr. Arashi Kaeda?" Ritsu suddenly asked.

"Yes, I am. Is there anything you need, Tainaka-san?"

"I need you to tell me, something about a patient you've been taken care of... in room 305." She catched the doctor flinched when she mentioned about the room 305. "You're the one who's got the responsibility for that patient, right?"

"Unfortunately, I can't tell you anything, Tainaka-san. I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"Perhaps, the receptionist already told you, about the information. It has been concealed and I don't have permissions to tell you that."

Ritsu clenched her fist in anger, "Then... how 'bout a name? The patient's name, can you just tell me her name?"

"I've told you, all the information about that patient, have been concealed. You need permission from the close relatives, if you really want to know."

"Dammit..." She cursed softly, knowing that this thing was just really got on her nerves.

"I'm terribly sorry. I can't help you." Dr. Arashi said, patting Ritsu's back.

"Okay, you don't need to tell me, but just let me take a guess. Is her name..." Hesitations started to came upon her, but she tried to brush it off. "...Akiyama Minoru?"

* * *

><p>"Ritsu-san? What is he doing here? Oh well, I don't want to get involved like befo- Ouch!" He realized that he's just bumped on a girl. "Sorry, let me he-" He stopped when he saw the girl.<p>

"It's okay, I'm fine." He was stunned; his eyes didn't intend to leave the girl's figure just yet. That, until the girl finally face him. "Wait, you... You must be the doctor that Dr. Arashi was talking about yesterday. Uhm, Minamoto..." His eyes went wide in horror and shock, this girl know his name. Gulping softly, he waited for the girl to continue. "Minamoto...Rizuki-san, ne?"

_Arashi-san never told me, that the girl he was talking about is..._

"Excuse me, Dr. Minamoto? Are you-"

"Ah, s-sorry. I was taken aback, uh... yeah. I'm the doctor and my name is Minamoto Rizuki. You are...?"

"Akiyama Mio." Something inside his heart just sinks in. This girl, he knew this girl, the girl who he had missing for such a long time. He can't think, he could just stand there motionlessly.

_No, you're not. Agh! I can't, I can't make the same mistake twice._ Rizuki thought, then he took a deep breath. "It's nice to meet you." Rizuki smiled.

"Yeah, you too, Doctor. Oh, I just remembered, Dr. Arashi said to me that you'll be my personal Doctor. Does that mean you'll watch over me from now on?"

This is a big chance for himself. "Yeah. Arashi-san told me, that I need to look after you. So wherever you go, I'll follow..." Something about that words making **Mio** gasped and got a sudden headache.

"Ah," Softly groaning, **Mio** put a hand on her head and trying to keep her balance. "M-my head..."

"Don't push it too hard. C'mon, take a seat first." Rizuki helped **Mio** to take a seat, and then he sat next to the girl and didn't intend to put his eyes elsewhere, but to the girl. _So... Transient Global Amnesia, huh?_ Soon enough, **Mio** gets a little better and started to calm down a little. Looking away, Rizuki started to remember what the Doctor had said to him, before he takes the job as a Doctor.

_"I believe you can handle this. I've seen you done it, even though it's just part of it."_

_"Are you...really sure about this, Arashi-san?" He nodded, trying assuring him once again. "So, what do you want me to do?"_

_"Look after her. The daughter, I mean. I need to focus on Minoru-san now, she's at her lowest condition. If I take care the whole family all by myself, I know I wouldn't have enough time to do so. In replace, I'll hire you as a Doctor, but... your real identity needs to be keep as a secret." Dr. Arashi smiled, as if trying to say to him that this is the only and rare chance. "So, do you still want this Job, Isshi?"_

_Sighing, Isshi felt he had no other or better choice. "Alright, I'll take the job."_

_"Very well then. Now just get to the point, this girl's case is..." He put a document on the table and asked Isshi to look into the document. Isshi took the document and started to read it. "...Transient Global Amnesia. She lost all her memories, but just for the temporary. However, she had no one that can remind her of anything about her past, which makes the possibility to make her lost memory from temporary... to permanent."_

_Isshi had looked and read the document, but there's one odd thing about the girl in the document. "Excuse me, but... why it's written here, that she's adopted? Also, there's no picture of her and the name..." He stared in disbelief, the column for "Name" has written as: **Akiyama Mio**. "...Akiyama Mio?"_

_"Don't tell me you know that girl, Isshi? Have you met her before?" Shooking his head in denial, Isshi can't let Dr. Arashi figure out about the Mio he knew. "Isshi?"_

_"N-no... I haven't... Uh, it just felt... familiar in some way... t-that's all."_

_"Okay, it is true that she's been adopted. Like I said, I found three dead bodies, I thought those bodies were dead but no... They're alive, but it's on the edge. I saved them, the worse is Minoru-san, because she had a big crack on her head bones, her back bones and legs." The doctor explained. "I figure out that Minoru-san and Haruka-san were married and... Haruka-san said they've lost their daughter in an aircraft."_

_"Lost...? You said they were one family... Why- wait, did he-?" Isshi was cut by a nod from the doctor. "I suppose, this is a secret. Why are you telling me this?"_

_"Because you'll be the one who have the responsibility for this girl. You needed to know and since you know it's a secret, I trust you to keep it to yourself."_

"...How could I keep it to myself?" The becspectacled doctor whispered to himself. Sighing, he turned to **Mio**. "Do you feel any better?"

Nodding silently, **Mio** tried to got up from her seat. "Thanks, Doctor."

"Hey, we're about in the same age and soon, I'll be your private doctor, so don't be so formal." He smiled at the black-haired girl warmly, "Just call me... Rizuki."

"Alright, Doc- I mean, Rizuki-sa- hm?" She tilted her head to the side, frowning and confuse when the doctor shook his head.

"Rizuki, just Rizuki. Told you what? We're about in the same age."

* * *

><p>"Ricchan, are you okay? You look paler than usual, something happened?" The blonde asked worriedly to the girl accross the table. "Ricchan?" She tried again.<p>

Finally, a sigh escaped Ritsu's lips. "Mugi, I know this might sound crazy and impossible, but... you're the only one that I can count on now." From the way Ritsu said it, from the way Ritsu act, judging by the expression, Mugi knew that something bad just happened. She knew that this problem, involved Tainaka Family, The companies and Ritsu's girlfriend, Mio.

"I don't know what happened, but I'm gonna tell you that... My parents' old friends are coming to Tokyo, from London."

There's no surprised expression from Ritsu or Mugi. Ritsu only sighed, "Reunion." She whispered to herself, "Have you meet them yet?"

"No. I don't think it would be a good decision for me. You know that, Ricchan."

"I've met them."

"Then...?"

"I don't know, Mugi. They look happy, they have all the family members. Wife, husband and even... daughter."

"Do they _really_ look happy?" The sudden question made Ritsu went silent.

_Do they?_

* * *

><p>[1] <em>"Memories are not something you experienced, but something that you can remember."<em> = Quoted from the anime of Winter Sonata. (I seriously don't know the author of this quote)

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** LOL! I could imagine you guys worrying about this story, ever since I released a new Mitsu fic! Hahaha! Told ya what? I'm not gonna abandon this or my other unfinished stories. Anyhow, this time I didn't put any "Hints" so if you guys feels confused or anything, just ask on the review and I'll try to reply it in the next chappie!~

**P.S:** I've checked a few of the error grammars, so... it should be a little bit better! XD

**~Thanks for R&R~**


	9. Chapter 8: She's No You!

**A/N:** Yosh! Sorry for the delays... and uh... no reply in this chappie cause Im so tired~ Oh well, enjoy the chappie!~

* * *

><p><strong>"Stay"<strong>

_"Same hair, same look, same face... but it's not the one you've once knew." -Anonymous_

Chapter 8: _She's No You!_

* * *

><p>"You promised to me that we'll always be open to each other, right?" The man nodded, then standing and looking out to the window. "Then why are you acting like this?"<p>

"Listen, your condition is not in a stable state. Please, just wait until you fully recover and I promised I'll tell you the truth."

"Alright, but... just tell me... that girl, the one who look like Mio-chan... she's not Mio-chan, is she?"

The man sighed, he knew soon his wife going to figure it out. "Yes."

However, to figure it out at the very short time... Haruka can't believe how Minoru can act so calm, even though she knew that Haruka was lying about Mio.

* * *

><p><span>Akiyama Resident.<span>

Minamoto Isshi, taking the job as a private doctor. At first, his only intention to accept the job was because this could be his big opportunity to be a real doctor, like he always dreamt of. But certain reasons popping here and there, making him thinks that it's the best thing to take this job. Even though, his identity has to be keep as a secret.

_"From now on, when you're wearing that glasses. People will call you, Dr. Minamoto Rizuki."_

_"You took my mid-name? People could easily recogni-"_

_"No. Listen, change the way you dress up when you wear the glasses. Use proper words to talk with people and try to be...cold, so it's really the opposite of the real Minamoto Rizuki Isshi."_

"Cold... I'm nothing as cold... He's troublesome, just like his son..." Isshi mumbling as he following the black-haired girl in front of him.

He was lost in his thoughts and it cause him to- **BUMP!** "Ah, s-sorry, Doc- I mean, Rizuki..." He doesn't even realize that the girl had stopped and he's just walking without noticing it.

"Gee, sorry. It's not your fault... I'm spacing out..." Isshi looked to his left and a sudden thought passed by that this door on his left was the girl's room. "So uh, your room?"

The girl nodded, "Yes. I want to take a nap, are you suppose to _watch over_ me while I'm sleeping, too?" She earned a few chuckles from the doctor.

_Heh, she's never changed, huh?_ Smirking as he thought of that, he sighed. "Now now, don't mistake the word "Watch Over" here. Even though I said I'll follow you wherever you go, that doesn't mean I have to _watch over_ you the _whole_ time you're having a sleep or nap."

"Oh, alright... So while I'm taking a nap, you can... Uhm..." The girl thought a bit. She even had no idea what would be a good thing for the doctor to do while he's waiting for her. "I know, if you're tired, you can use the guest room."

_Oh nice! Finally a time for me to kick-back~_ Cheering mentally, he grinned at himself. "Yosh! Have a nice nap~" Isshi smiled and nodded before he walks to the other way.

"Chotto matte, Rizuki!" Isshi stop in the mid-way and turned back to the girl. He raised an eyebrow confusingly, "Uhm... the guest room is the other way, right in the corner."

In seconds, Isshi felt like hitting his own face. "Ah yeah! Ha-ha-ha... Thanks, I'll go now." With that nervous act, he took a few steps backwards and headed to the _real_ way to the guest room. _Great, just how embarrassing was that? C'mon, you're supposed to act cold! Why did you keep smiling at her? Told you what, I don't want to make the same mistake twice..._

Something broken his thoughts, it was his cell phone. Reaching it on his pocket, he pushed the green button. "Uh... Why are you calling me, Kitty?"

_"One reason. Students and Teachers keep interrogating me about where-the-heck-are-Minamoto-Isshi."_

"They're looking for me? For what? I've finished my class for today, now I'm working at my part-time job."

_"Not the class what's matter here. I also had no idea why, but there are about ten or more people asking the same thing. Seriously, why are they asking me about you?"_

"Oh, that's because I told them to ask Nakano Azusa, if I'm missing or anything~"

_"You know, I thought Ritsu-senpai is the most annoying brat I've ever known. But you, even worse than Ritsu-senpai."_

"Gee, I'm your senior, Nakano!~ Have more respect with me, will ya?"

_"Whatever. Just tell me, when are you gonna go back to the Uni?"_

"Ah, about that... I just got a new job and well..."

_"Don't tell me you-"_

"Three days. Please, please, please! This is my chance! Please, Nakano-sama~"

_"Ugh, alright. I'll tell them, but with one condition."_

Before Azusa could tell him the condition, Isshi had already guessed. "Okay, I'll tell them to stop asking about me at you. Do we have a deal here?"

_"Deal."_

* * *

><p><span>Two days later.<span>

"Dammit... Agh!" The tawny-haired girl cursing and groaning softly as she slammed the table pretty harshly. "...That Oyajii..."

_"You can't force me to break-up with Mio or marry that girl. You don't forget about our deal, right?"_

_"Perhaps, you don't forget about the newest deal, hm?"_

_"What do you mean? Newest deal? I'm no-"_

_"See? You never read my emails, this is the cause. Oh well, I'll tell you. You have your three wishes, but with one condition."_

_"What was that?"_

Suddenly, the door opened, making her turning her attention to the door. "Eh? Ritsu? Why are you here?" The girl who just walked inside the apartment asked, looking a bit surprised.

"Can't concentrate at the office... I thought I could concentrate here, but damn... this is so frustrating! I shouldn't have working on these! I should've back to my college-girl life!"

"Then why are you back to the company? Why did you take the job as the CEO of your father's company, permanently?"

"Do you really have to ask that, Mio?"

"Yeah. You said this is your decision and you said you wanted it. Even though I don't really agree, but I can't argue. Now I've heard you complaining about the work twenty times already. It's like you regretting your decision after all." Mio looking at Ritsu worriedly, she doesn't know what's bothering Ritsu's mind, so there's actually nothing she could do to help. "Maybe you're just tired, Ritsu."

Ritsu made a signal at Mio and the black-haired girl walking towards Ritsu. She patted her lap, allowing the other girl to sit on it. "C'mere." Mio feels this is kind of embarrassing to do, but since there's no one at the apartment, she sighed and let herself sat on Ritsu's lap. Ritsu waste no time to wrap her arms around Mio's waist, "There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

Sighing deeply, Ritsu lessen the tie on her neck with one hand and once again sighing in relief. "Actually, my dad gave me three options. We had a deal, but he renewed it and I had no idea about it. He said I could take my three wishes, but I need to take the job, as the CEO of the company permanently. The second one, I need to take care of the company overseas temporary, at least for five years. The last one, I could leave the company completely, but forget about my wishes and... About you..." Ritsu could feel Mio's hand clenching on her shirt, "You do know my decision, Mio."

"I'm sorry... If it wasn't because of me-" The tawny-haired girl shushed Mio.

"I'm not regretting my decision. It's none of your fault, okay? What's more is that, you know that I can never leave you. Cause there's no one better than you."

Mio chuckled, "That's cliché."

"What? I thought you loved cliché stuff~ I mean, for what you bought those shoujo-mangas?" Ritsu catched Mio's blushing face.

Mio just instinctively turned to the other way, "Well... If it's come from you... I don't know, it doesn't really suit you, Ritsu."

She puffed and pouted her mouth in a bit of protest. Then something just popped out of her mind, "Hey, Mio." She called out the other girl.

"Hm?" Mio turned to Ritsu who was smiling sweetly at her. She doesn't even have any idea how to respond to that smile. "W-what?" Mio began to stutter.

"I love you." With no other action, not even waiting for any reply, Ritsu pressed her lips against Mio's. Slow kiss, a gentle one and Mio knew this is really rare to have Ritsu like this. In seconds, as they kissed, Mio had figure out that this side of Ritsu was a lovable side. So different with the usual, cause Ritsu didn't even force Mio to getting it deeper than it should be.

Usually, a sudden action from Ritsu could lead them to do more than just a kiss. _It's as if she didn't intend to do so._ Mio even thought that way.

Finally, they separated. Panting softly, Mio frowned at Ritsu. "You okay?" Mio asked with the most concerned tone.

"Hey, what time is it now?" Ritsu ignored Mio's question and earned a hit on the head as usual. "What was that for?~"

"You ignored my question!"

"I'm fine! I was just wondering, if I still had more time here, maybe we could have s-" Ritsu stopped at the last part. She gulped hardly as Mio keep staring at her with a knowing look. "Uh..."

_I know she intended to do it!_ Mio had changed her mind. "Have what, Ritsu?" She pushed Ritsu even more with the question.

Another gulping sound from Ritsu could be heard, "I-Is it just me or it's g-getting hot in h-here?" She has cold-sweats in no time as she keeps scratching the back of her neck, lack of nervousness.

"The weather outside is 9° Celsius now. Find a much better excuse."

Ritsu sighed in defeat; she realized she had failed her main mission. "Just forget it. It's not like you want to."

"I almost thought you didn't intend to." That makes Ritsu raised her eyebrow.

"Who's the one who insisted me to take it slow?"

"Well, I guess I got used to do it your way..." Mio silently said, making Ritsu even curious with the meaning of those words. She knew pair of eyes was eyeing her curiously and she hates when someone did that. Well, a _certain someone_. "Stop looking at me like that. You know I hate it."

Grinning happily, Ritsu ignored Mio's word and focus on the first sentence she had said. "What do you mean by that? Got used to do it _my_ way?"

"Ugh, we don't have to go into _details_ now, do we?" With she even realized, Ritsu already dominating her neck and jaw. "R-Ritsu..."

"How about _talk less, do more_?" Ritsu whispered, but Mio pushed her forcefully and stood up from Ritsu's lap. "What?"

"Not here! Gosh!"

"Why not?~ Gee, I'm wondering when are we going to find a new way to do it."

"Do we really have to find a _new_ way? I'm fine with the way it is." Mio had left Ritsu and walking towards the bedroom by herself.

Ritsu followed the black-haired girl from behind, "Of course we do have, Mio~ I mean, Yui ever said to me that she ever did it _in the kitchen_!" Mio suddenly stopped and turning around.

"Ritsu, you're not thinking about _trying it out_, are you?" Ritsu received an indirect glare from Mio.

"What?~ I'm just telling you! Gee..." She glanced a bit at her hand watch and it's fifteen minutes left to go back to the office.

She heard Mio sighed, "When should you go back?"

"I'm not gonna tell you." Ritsu quickly answered and dragged Mio inside the bedroom. "Admit it, Mio."

"Admit what?"

"Admit it that you wanted me to stay a bit more here. I mean, we're about to start it~"

Rolling her eyes, Mio knew she can't get such opportunity easily like this, if she wastes this one. If she tells Ritsu to go back to work, they wouldn't have done it and she had no idea when the time comes after that. Ritsu would go back from work over-midnight and that's the reason why she just indirectly admit it to Ritsu that she wanted the tawny-haired girl to stay a bit longer with her.

* * *

><p>"This is... Mr. and Mrs. Akiyama..." He mumbled as he stares at the photo on the small table. Then turning his attention to the whole room, walls. "Did they did it on purpose? There's no single picture of <strong>her<strong>?"

_"NOOOO!"_ Isshi's eyes went wide in shock after hearing that loud voice. Apparently came from **Akiyama Mio's** room; he dashed to go to the room as fast as he could.

With no second thought, he opened the door forcefully with his strength. "What happened! ?" He asked, panicking.

"I... I just... sorry to make you worry but... I was just having a bad dream..."

Isshi sighed in a lot of relief, walking towards the bed and sat on it. "Can you tell me about it?"

"Well, it's weird... I got that dream twice already and when I looked at a certain places, I remembered a figure of someone... but I can't remember." She weakly said while trying to sit. "However, there's... there's a scene that always playing in my mind... I thought it was some part of my memories." **Mio** keep her head low, thinking if that dream really her past or it's just a weird coincidence to have the same dream twice.

"That's okay, no need to push yourself too hard."

"No." That sudden answer really made Isshi confuse. "I'm sorry but I can't. I need to ask my father about it-"

"W-what? No... Uh... I mean... Listen, this is not the right time. You don't even sure if that dream is your past memories, so take it slow."

"How much longer...Rizuki? Why my father never told me that I ever had an accident on a motorcycle! ?"

_Motorcycle...accident..._ Those words echoed for a few times in Isshi's mind. "Was that...the bad dream...?" He asked slowly, while trying to act as normal as he could. _No, please. Say it was just a dream! Tell me it's not your past! Tell me... talk... I need to know..._ Praying and begging mentally, he waited patiently for **Mio** to answer.

On the other side, **Mio** feels something inside her heart sink in, but she doesn't have to hide it from the doctor. "Uhm... Y-yes..."

"Will you...excuse me for a few seconds? I need to make a call..." He quietly said, stood up and walking with his head down. Mio... yeah... she needed to know. With that last thought crossed his mind, he grabbed his cell phone and quickly dialed Mio's number. After a few seconds, "Konnichiwa, Mio."

_"Oh... Isshi? Is that you?"_ From the way she talks, Isshi sure that he just woke Mio up by the call.

"Uh... Did I disturb you-?"

_"Yes! You are, Isshi!"_ Sweat-dropping when he recognizes that other voice talking on the phone. _"Ritsu! Ugh, sorry about that. Uhm, why did you call me?"_

"Etto, this is really surprising news. You might believe it or not, but this is the fact that I know. I just thought you needed to know about this."

_"What is it? Nothing bad happened, right?"_

"No. Actually... this is about your family, Mio."

* * *

><p><strong><em>BZZT! BZZT! BZZT!<em>**

"Ugh, damn cell..." Cursing softly, the tawny-haired girl opened her sleepy eyes slowly. Rubbing it while glancing a bit at her companion on the same bed. "Gee, she doesn't even bother with the cell~" She grabbed her cellphone, which vibrating for the tenth time already. "This better be urgent." And when she opened her inbox, it was three messages from "Dammit, Yui."

From Yui: **"Ne Ricchan, I know you're busy and all. Etto, even so I still have to ask you. Can you really come to our Christmas' Eve party?"**

A sigh, "Oh great... Christmas Eve..."

To Yui: **"Yeah, sure. I've planned a surprise for Mio there, so just tell everyone that I'm gonna be there."**

After replying Yui's text message, she put her cell phone back to where it should be. She planned on having a few more nap before going back to the office, but Ritsu heard another vibrating sound, from the bedside table on the other side. That noise makes her companion awake from her nice sleep. Ritsu only watched Mio grabbed her cell phone; she answered the phone without even check who's the caller.

"Oh... Isshi? Is that you?" Mio sleepily asked.

The tawny-haired girl put her ear closer to the cell. Hoping that she could hear whose calling or what are they talking about. _"Uh... Did I disturb you-?"_

Hearing that, Ritsu shout on the phone. "Yes! You are, Isshi!"

"Ritsu!" Mio pushed Ritsu off, causing her to fell with her back on the bed. "Ugh, sorry about that. Uhm, why did you call me?"

_Gee, was that a proper way to treat the one you just had sex with? Whatever, she's just incredibly abusive._ Ritsu decided to stand up from the bed, grabbing her clothes that scattered on the floor randomly. She put the pants on, then buttoning her white shirt. Almost finish after the last piece of her tux, until she heard something just fell on the floor. She quickly turned to Mio, "...Mio?"

Ritsu stared at Mio for three seconds and the other girl seemed to have a sudden snap that make her space out so badly like this. The weird stare and act makes Ritsu even more worried about Mio, she decided to approach Mio and sat on the bed.

"Hey, what's wrong? Mio? C'mon, snap out of it!" Snapping her fingers three times, Mio gasped all of a sudden. Ritsu sighed in relief, "Gosh, you freaked me out there."

"S-sorry... It's just..."

"That's okay; I won't force you to tell me. In fact, I'm already one and a half hour late. It's three pm already~"

Mio looks troubled about something, so she forced a smile on her face. Sadly, Ritsu didn't notice that odd smile. "You're going now?" The other girl nodded.

"Yeah, uh... Before I go, I want to know what did Isshi said on the phone." Mio went silent and noticing that she don't have much of time, Ritsu decides to keep Mio's answer later tonight. "Alright, you can tell me later. I need to go now; we'll talk later, okay?"

The black-haired girl bit her lower lip, feeling a bit guilty for not being able to tell Ritsu about what Isshi had said to her. She can't really talk now, so nodding at Ritsu was her only answer before Ritsu walking back at her and kissed her on the lips. It's weird, unusual and... Strange... not Ritsu, not the kiss, but it's Mio who's not kissing her back.

"You sure you'll be okay, Mio?" Ritsu worriedly asked. Again, Mio nodding her head, making Ritsu groaned. "Answer me. Properly."

"I'm okay... sorry I was just- don't worry about me. I'll tell you when you're back from work."

Ritsu stares at Mio with a lot of questions inside her head. She wanted to ask, but there wouldn't be enough time to talk now. She knew that she doesn't have time, but she doesn't even make a single move outside the apartment or even glance at the other direction. "Look, if this about-" A sudden vibrating sound playing in the middle of Ritsu's words, she checked the caller and it's obviously... "Oyajii."

Finally, Mio is the one who made the move. She pushed Ritsu to the door, forcing her to go to work soon. "I told you, we'll talk later. Go now, your dad needs you in the office."

"No, he's not." Ritsu quickly answered.

"Ugh, just go! I don't want to be the reason for you coming late to the office!"

"Alright, alright!~ but..." Once again, Ritsu just stood there in front of Mio. She pouted her mouth, like begging for something, but Mio seemed to have no idea was that mean.

Mio frowned and raised her eyebrow, "What?" She asked.

"Gee, you think I didn't realize?" Hearing that, Mio rolling her eyes and bring herself closer to Ritsu's lips. Even though just a peck, Ritsu grinned happily. "Bye, bye, Honey~"

* * *

><p><span>The next day. Tokyo University.<span>

"Ne Mio-senpai, have Ritsu-senpai tell you about the Christmas' Eve party at Mugi-senpai's villa?" The pig-tailed girl asked as she walks side by side with her senior towards the campus' park. Weirdly, the senpai doesn't even give her any answer. She tried once again, "Mio-senpai? Hello?~" Waving her hand in front of Mio, the said girl finally shook her head softly.

"Oh, Azusa... I'm sorry, I was just wondering... Do you see Isshi around here? I haven't-"

"You too, Mio-senpai?" She cut Mio with another question.

Mio shot her back with a puzzled look, "What's that suppose to mean?" Mio asked.

"Nothing." She mumbled and sighed, "Anyhow, why suddenly asking about him?"

"He called me yesterday, saying that he had something to tell me. He also mentioned that it's urgent."

"Well, if you didn't notice or hearing me two days ago... You wouldn't ask me where is he now." That's even makes Mio more confuse than she already is. Seeing her senpai so confuse, Azusa sighing once again. "You really didn't hear what I said, did you, Mio-senpai?" Mio lowered her head and shaking it slowly. "It's okay, I can understand. Uhm, Minamoto-senpai had a new job and now he's having three days off from Uni since two days ago."

_A new job...?_ Suddenly Mio remembered what Isshi had said to her yesterday. _"Listen, I'm undercover now. We'll meet up tomorrow, twelve o'clock, at the cafe nearby the Uni. You need to address me as Doctor Minamoto Rizuki, okay?"_

"Well, he said that to-" Before Azusa could finish her sentence, she was left alone. "Eh? Mio-senpai...?"

* * *

><p><span>Tainaka Big Company.<span>

"That wouldn't work. Remember the last time we decided to do that? It blows up."

The other man seemed to disagree with the idea, "So you were saying we need to take-"

He stopped when he heard the door just opened in the middle of the meeting. Everyone in the meeting room having their attention to the door. "Excuse me. Sorry for being late." A girl with a black-hair walking inside confidently and took her seat on the long table. The man who seat in the middle of the long table, smiling at the girl.

"Before we continue, I would like to introduce our new worker." He said as he stood up from his chair and held his hand to the black-haired girl's direction proudly. "**Akiyama Mio**. She'll join us with this new project about the location, the situation and also the person who'll run the new overseas company. It's really good to have you here, **Akiyama**-san."

**Mio** nodded and smiling gently to the entire businessman, then stood up from her chair. "Thank you very much for your welcome, Tainaka-san and also everyone." She bowed her body a bit in a lot of respect. "I hope we all can work together in this great project." She sat back on her seat and all the other man continues the meeting.

But somehow, a certain someone just chuckled. It was the man next to her. "I thought your dad is the one who will be joining us here." He whispered to the girl.

"Yeah, but he's not in a good term now. So I'll replace him." She smirked and whispered back to the man beside her.

The two didn't continue their little chit-chat, they knew this is a meeting and this is not a good time and place to talk about stuff.

An hour later.

"So as what **Akiyama**-san had advised, the new company will be in this country." He pointed at the screen, on the map. "Australia. We'll keep this meeting for the day after tomorrow and in the mean time, I hope you can finish your presentation about the situation and location, **Akiyama**-san." **Mio** nodded at him with a assuring smile. "And for you, Tainaka-san. You need to work together with **Akiyama**-san in this project."

Ritsu frowned, she knew what her father meant by that. "Alright." She easily replied.

"Very well. Now it's time for lunch, thanks for your time, gentleman."

Sighing in relief, Ritsu stood up from her chair and gave a sign to the girl next to her to follow her outside the meeting room. "Come with me for a sec." **Mio** nodded and followed Ritsu.

Sadly, before she could even walk to the door. Someone stopped Ritsu from doing that, "Wait, before you go I need to tell you something." Ritsu shot him with a knowing look. "For today, you only have an hour to have lunch."

"What? Why? Dad, I need to talk with **Mio**, a-about works. You said we needed to work well together, so in order to do that, we needed to know each other first."

"Using work as your excuse, Ritsu?"

"I'm sorry for interrupting you two, but all Ritsu-san said was right. Don't worry; I'll make sure he'll be back on time, Ryuuji-san." **Mio** reassured Ryuuji. Even though she knew that Ritsu wouldn't talk about a thing about work.

Ryuuji sighing deeply, "Alright, since it's you who will accompany Ritsu today. I'll let you have your usual lunch time."

"Alright, see ya after lunch!" Ritsu grabbed **Mio**'s hand, but once again her dad stopped her. "What now, Dad?"

"I don't want to see you back here at three, just like yesterday. Understood?"

* * *

><p><span>At the cafe.<span>

"Hello? Isshi? Where are you?" Mio impatiently asked on the phone. She's been waiting for Isshi at the cafe nearby the Uni for thirty minutes already. "Just how lo-"

"Sorry! I got stuck with the traffic!" He sighed in relief.

Mio turned off her cell and put it back on her pocket. "I thought you're gonna get here before me. Whatever, just... tell me what do you know about _them_?"

"Okay, to the point. You know I've been working as a Doctor, right? And I said to you that I'm undercover, it's true. It really surprised me that my friend's father gave me this job so suddenly, it even surprised me more when I figured out that the patient I'll be taking care of is... the daughter of the Akiyama family." Mio looked speechless and Isshi can't even describe the expression written on Mio's face.

"Here's the-" **_CLANK!_** The waiter accidentally spilled the drink all over Mio's jeans.

Isshi instinctively stood up from his chair and shout at the waiter angrily. "Oi! What the heck are you doing! ?" He protested. "You okay, Mio?"

"My deepest apologize, Ma'am... L-let me-" When he's going to help Mio clean the stain on the jeans, Mio stopped him with a smile.

"That's okay." Mio sighed in defeat and stood up from her chair, "I'll go clean this up in the toilet, okay?"

"You'll be fine?"

"Of course. I'm just going to clean the stain and go back." And so be it. Mio walking towards the toilet, she cleaned the yellow stain on her jeans neatly. "How great is this? I think this stain can't be clean with water..." Just then, another girl came inside the toilet. Weirdly, the other girl seemed to have the same problem. Stain on the jeans, unless the other girl using a skirt. _Coincidence or what?_

"Were some waiter spilled your drink on your jeans?" The girl asked politely without even raising her head.

Neither did Mio, she's busy with the stain on the jeans. "Yeah, you too?"

"Well, not really. It's my companion; he's the one who accidentally spilled the drink on me." Once she finished, the girl raised her head and finally face Mio. She gasped, "Wow... you... you really..." She can't find the right word to describe it.

Until it made Mio facing back to the girl. Mio was shocked... "You really looked like me..." Mio's eyes went wide after she just blurted out her thoughts.

The two didn't bother to look away, they can't even do that. This sight was too unbelievable. Until a cell phone rang broke the silence, Mio checked her cell, but it wasn't hers. "Y-yes? Hello?"

"Gee, are you okay in there? The stain is not cleanable? You're in there for twenty minutes already."

"Ah, sorry. I... I'm finished..." The girl quickly made her way out of the toilet. Mio could only watched in disbelief, "I'm so sorry, Ritsu-san!" It felt even weirder when she heard the girl mentioned _Ritsu's_ name.

_Ritsu...? Did my ears heard wrong? My eyes are obviously not going wrong... Is she the girl Isshi was talking about? The daughter of the Akiyama family..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So yeah... another cliffhanger... Gyahahaha! I apologize for the delays (again)... I've told you, I'm gonna be so busy and the fics are gonna have more delays that it should be. Hope you guys can bear with it~

**~Thanks for R&R~**


	10. Chapter 9: Promises!

**A/N:** Aww…writing this story really makes me miss CHRISTMAS! Who's eager for Christmas this year! ? I DO! LOL!

* * *

><p><strong>"Stay"<strong>

_"When you failed one promise, try to not fail it the second time." -Anonymous_

Chapter 9: _Promises!_

* * *

><p>"Father, may I ask you something?"<p>

"Of course, dear. What is it you want to ask?"

"Did I… Did I lose my memories in an accident, Father? Please, can you tell me the truth about that?"

The father remained silent; he did not answer anything, nor even dare to look back at his daughter.

"Father… silent means it was true. Say something, say it if it's just my nightmares. Why don't you answer me, Father?"

"I'm sorry, but that… I can't—no. It's more like, I don't know. I don't know about it, **Mio**."

* * *

><p>Silently, a guy just overheard the conversation inside the room. He has to know, he needs to know everything about this girl—that happened to be his very first private patient.<p>

_Mr. Akiyama can't even tell her. He doesn't know. He knows nothing about **Mio**'s past._

_"Well then… I apologize for disturbing you in the middle of your work, Father. I'll go to bed now. Good night, Father."_ He heard the girl had said the last word and walking towards the door. Leaning on the wall, he waited for the girl to walk out of the room.

Once the girl outside, he chuckled. "Seems like it doesn't work out like you wished it would be, huh?"

"You… you were… how dare y—mft!" The guy put both of his hands on the girl's mouth to shut her mouth.

"Sshh! Let's talk outside now." He whispered carefully and dragging the girl outside the big house. He sighed in relief, but the girl seemed to get so piss off by the guy. "Whoa, there… Listen, I was—"

"No, you listen to me! It was really not an appropriate thing to do! How dare you listen to our private conversation! You sh—"

"I shouldn't. Yeah, that's what I thought at first, but hearing the matter you asked to your dad there…" He chuckles and sighed once again. "I started to think, that I should know about it. I'm your private Doctor and what you asked your dad about was part of the things I take care. Your health and memories."

The girl couldn't say anything. She started to doubt her father; she started to think that there must be something important that her father hides from her. The question is…

_Why?_

"Unfortunately, there's nothing I could help about this, **Mio**. It's just… let me tell you this… you don't need medicine; you don't need those pills or injections. You're not that sick… actually… all you need is someone who could tell you the truth. If you can't find one… then try to seek it."

**Mio** frowning at her private doctor. There's something about those words he said just now, which makes her somehow recognize him. Moreover, he even said that she's not _that_ sick and she don't need any pills to keep her sane. "What do you mean…? Did you said—"

"No. It's not that I said you're not sick. You might have a little illness, but…I wanted to help you. I'm here as a doctor, to help you with your illness, not to make you think that you had a dangerous ill in you."

"But…how would you know about that? You… you don't even—"

"I did. Research, right? Listen, I dunno what happen…but…you gotta believe in me."

_"I need you to believe in me, okay? C'mon! Be brave, Mia!"_

She gasped at the sudden memory that passed by her sensitive head. Groaning softly, she put a hand on her head to keep her balance. The doctor helped her by holding her on her arms, "Hey, you okay?"

"Y-yeah… I was just…"

_She's too fragile. I'll find another way out…she needs to know, but not now._

"Rizuki…?" The girl called out the said guy with a worried look on her face. "You there…?"

"Oh, yeah… uh… sorry… well, how do you feeling? Any better?" Shooking her head, Rizuki knew that **Mio** needs a rest for now. Even though he said she needs to know, but he knew that safety always comes first before anything else. "Let's just get you to your room. Take a rest, we'll talk again some other time."

Couldn't have argue with that, the girl nodded and let Rizuki led the way to her room. Once they're in front of **Mio**'s door, the girl just turning around to face the doctor. "I'm sorry…for snapping at you… you were right, you should've know about it… so I apologize for—"

"Gosh, how old are you? Fifty? C'mon, don't be so stiff around me, y'know I hate it~" He grinned and opened the door for her. "Go on. Take a rest and uh… about the things I told you… I trust you to keep it as a secret. Just us, kay?"

Slightly smiling, she finally felt a bit more comfortable being around him. "Good night, Rizuki."

"Night~"

* * *

><p><span>Ritsu's Apartment.<span>

"Great… why doesn't he just kill me instead?" Sighing in a lot of tiredness, Ritsu plopped herself on the big couch in the living room. Closing her eyes as she tries to relaxing herself on the comfortable couch. It really has been a long day for her at work.

"Don't tell me you were planning to sleep there, Ritsu." That's a familiar voice said.

Ritsu opened her eyes and raised her head, just to see the beautiful black-haired girl leaning on the bedroom door. "And why aren't you sleeping yet, Doll?" She jokingly asked.

"Shouldn't you be happy I'm waiting for you here?"

"As nice as it is, Mio… still, no need to go this far… it's not like I'm able to do anything after—" **_TWACK!_**

A bump just landed on Ritsu's head. "Stupid, that's not what I intend to do!"

"No need to be so harsh, Mio~ It hurts… oh my head…" With the way Ritsu groaning, it was surely a harsh hit on the head. Moreover, Ritsu was just about to relax on the couch and got a hit on the head by her _girlfriend_. "Just how sweet was that…"

Mio felt guilty with what she had done. She can't lie that since the first time she met Ritsu, the tawny-haired girl always got the best of her. Especially her anger. "Your faults for blurting out like that."

"I'm not even finishing my words… YET! Oh well… who cares, anyway…" She stood up from the couch and headed to the bedroom. "I'm tired. I'm off to bed now… G'ni—"

"Wait," Mio made Ritsu stopped in the mid-way towards the bedroom. The frowning expression makes Mio think she should tell the reason why she was stopping her. "I… there's… something that I need to ask you, Ritsu."

_What could be so urgent to make her stay awake until this late?_

No reply, Ritsu just gave Mio a signal to talk inside the bedroom. "What?" Mio doesn't get the message.

"Can we talk while I lay myself on the bed? My body's really hurt now…"

"Oh… yeah, sure." And so they both are lying on the bed, side by side, as usual. Ritsu already took off her tux and was now in her white t-shirt and a short pant. She glanced at Ritsu and the other girl face was really a tired look. However, she needed to ask this, 'cause she knew she can't wait any longer.

To no avail, Mio still keep silent. "Alright, go on now, Mio. What do you want to ask? C'mon… before I drift off to my dreamland now…" She weakly said.

"Uhm… I know you said we need to wait until you get enough evidence about my family, but…" Hearing Mio started it with that topic, Ritsu snap open her eyes and frowning at Mio. "But…why don't you tell me that you know **_her_**, Ritsu?"

By **_her_**, Ritsu knew what Mio means. "H-how did you know?"

"Can you answer me first…?"

With a sigh and a little yawn, Ritsu started to explain. "Actually, it was a really funny coincidence… I bumped on her and spilled all her drink on her dress. When she told me her name, I was speechless, 'cause she said her name is **Akiyama Mio**. I asked my dad about it, but I can't find the right answer in him. That's why…I use this chance…to work together with her in a project…so I can ask furthermore about her- I mean, _your_ family. About the Akiyama Family."

"You know her AND you didn't tell me?"

"I'm waiting for the right time to tell you this, at least when I have enough evidence from her. Well, now care to explain to me how did you know about that?"

"…I met her today." Ritsu stunned. "At the café and the reason I asked if you know her or not…was because she mentioned your name in the phone."

_Why she didn't tell me anything? So that what's holding her back in the toilet?_

"Ritsu, I guess that's enough. It's already this late and…you're tired…so let's just—" Ritsu cut Mio's words.

"You reminded me something, uh… yeah… I forgot to tell you that Mugi invited us and my friends to have a Christmas Eve party at her villa."

"When?"

"Duh, Mio? Christmas Eve! 24th of December! At night! TOMORROW! Gee~ don't get too much stuff to think."

"Sorry…well, we're going there, right?" Ritsu nodded eagerly, "You…don't have work to do?" Ritsu thinks a little, then shaking her head once again. "You sure?" She reassured Ritsu.

The tawny-haired girl chuckled, "Gosh, I'm sure. Unless—" Her words were interrupted by a phone ringtone. Sadly, it was Ritsu's. Such a bad timing for ringing, Ritsu just shut her cell down without even check who's the caller. "Ne, Mio."

She decided to change the topic, because she has something more important to ask to Mio. "What?"

"Tomorrow, we'll have a party with everyone and…I bet you don't want them to get involve with our _situation_ here. So…I have a request…can we just forget all the things that happened? Everything… the family… the work… the college… all of it… 'cause I know you'll have a problem with enjoying the party without forgetting your problems."

_Yeah, it's true. I need to forget all about it. Just a day and I don't want Ritsu worrying me too much just because I think about my family._ Mio thoughts had agreed with Ritsu. "Alright…" Another yawn escaped Ritsu's mouth and Mio catch that one. "I think it's time for bed, Ritsu."

"And uh… how about we hang out first? I guess I get the whole day to spend with you."

"It's a promise?"

Chuckling, Ritsu cover herself with the blanket and move closer to Mio, which Mio gladly accepted. "G'night, Mio~"

"Hey, sorry to keep you awake this late." That apologize Mio made was along with a gentle kiss on Ritsu's cheek.

"Anything for you, Doll~"

* * *

><p><span>The next day.<span>

_Bzzt! Bzzt! Bzzt!_

That's the sounds that never fail to wake Tainaka Ritsu up. "Shoot… I should've shut the entire cell down before go to sleep!" She was forced to answer the call indirectly. "What?"

_"Eh? R-Ritsu-san…? Sorry to wake you up in the morning, but I tried to get in touch with you last night but…"_

"It was you? You called me last night? In the middle of the night?"

_"Unfortunately, yes. Uhm, again I'm sorry but this is really urgent, Ritsu-san."_

"What is it?"

_"I know today supposed to be a day-off to celebrate Christmas Eve, but something just happened in the office. Your father really counts on you to attend this sudden meeting, Ritsu-san."_

"Where is he now anyway?"

_"Australia. He went off last night, saying that he should be there for another sudden meeting."_

"Alright…I'll be there." Ritsu ended the call, she groaning at herself. "Great…now I need to work fast…I need to be done with works today before nine pm. Yeah, it's not that far from the office to Mugi's villa. Dammit!" That soft curse made another girl woke up.

"Morning, Ritsu." Mio sleepily said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Ah, you're awake. Morning, Doll~" She grinned and goes to the bathroom in the bedroom. This act made Mio frowned, because Ritsu only takes a bath early in the morning for work. Aside from work, she'll try to find excuses to not take a bath in the morning.

After a few minutes, Ritsu came out of the bathroom. Towel hanging on her neck, she walks to her wardrobe and pick up some clothes to wear. Weirdly, Ritsu pulled out her other tuxedo. Watching Ritsu with a frown on her face, Mio started to ask. "You're going to work, Ritsu?"

"Uh… yeah… about that… I just got a sudden call and my partner told me that there's something really urgent. A sudden meeting about the project and well… I need to be there soon, 'cause dad went off to Australia last night." Finally, Ritsu finished her last piece of clothing and stood up in front of Mio whose still under the blanket on the bed.

Mio bit her lower lip. "Oh, okay. Good luck with your—"

"Okay, just tell me if you're confused about tonight's party." Ritsu walks towards the left-side of the bed and sat next to Mio. "Don't worry about me, I'll be there and I'll ask my driver to take you to Mugi's villa. Listen, you remember what I asked you last night, right? About forget about all the things."

Mio nodded, "What does it have anything to do with this?"

"Well, nothing, actually. It's just that… just trust me. I'll be there and well…there's gonna be fireworks the second pass twelve, so I'm sure and really, _really_ sure that I'm not gonna miss it."

Looking to the other direction, Mio doesn't want to look at Ritsu at the moment. "It's not that…" Mio mumbled, but it's loud enough for Ritsu to hear.

"Mio, I'm sorry… I know I promised to spend the day with you, but the ca—"

"It's okay. Just go… they're waiting." Looking at that annoyed expression on Mio's face, Ritsu really hates that she have to go for work today. It's supposed to be a HOLIDAY!

To Ritsu's surprise, Mio sighed silently and ran her hands to Ritsu's thing on the neck. "You really don't know how to do this or you just did it on purpose?"

"You think?"

"You did this on purpose."

With the tense came up between them, Ritsu thought that it's best for her to stole a kiss as long as she have the time to talk. "Good guess~" Ritsu said as she stole a kiss from Mio, whose still fixing the tie on Ritsu's neck.

Sadly, Mio didn't react towards that. Which is odd, Ritsu knew what's bothering Mio until she act this way.

"Listen, I'll be there at nine pm tonight. If I didn't arrive at nine, you can punish me with… uh…"

"You're not allowed to talk to me."

Ritsu gulped; maybe this wasn't a really good idea after all. "Err… a-alright… deal."

* * *

><p>Poor Tainaka Ritsu has to deal with works and attend lots of meetings in a <em>supposed-to-be-holiday<em> day. She had made another promise to Mio, though she already failed the first one, she had make sure that this new promise will not go down. Sadly, it looks like the luck wasn't in her side.

The schedule showed Ritsu that she has to attend seven meetings and each of them is in different places. This is making it even more worst. She almost cursed and really wanted to call her father for make her suffer in a _supposed-to-be-holiday_ day. Thanks to Mio, she can hold her anger and once again try to concentrate with the works she need to be finish soon.

In the morning, Ritsu already finished two meetings in two different places. She got a free time, lunch time, but her lunch time got even more less than her usual lunch time. She decides to not waste time and dashed out to a random restaurant.

Messing with her shirt, long sleeves and took off her tie, she got off her car. She didn't put her headband, because this is a random restaurant she picks and well, she actually had an appointment to meet with her friend in this restaurant. To keep it shut, Ritsu can't be recognize by these people, that is why she messed up her clothes and using black-sunglasses.

"Do you see that?"

"He just glanced at me!" Ritsu sighed; maybe it's too much to appear like this in front of public.

Yeah, just imagine it as math. Ritsu + No headband = A Hot Guy. That is why Mio never allowed Ritsu to show herself without headband too often. She took too much attention for the surrounding. "Oi! Over here!" A guy said, waving his hand at Ritsu.

Casually, Ritsu walked towards the table and took a seat. "So? Where is it?"

"Ah yeah, about the r—"

"Stop. We need to address it as other thing… like uh…"

"A mouse?"

"Yeah yeah, that would work. So, where's _the mouse_ now?"

The guy looked a bit troubled and nervous. Making Ritsu had serious and dangerous stares at him. "Well uh… because _the mouse_ is _very, very, VERY_ expensive… they don't want to deliver it from person-to-person…"

"Wait- that means… the r- I mean _the mouse_… was not in your hands? Then where the f—"

"Hold it, hold it… uh… listen, they said they had a big white truck to deliver it. They asked about the address to deliver it straight to the owner, so I gave them your house's address."

"My house? Not my apartment, right?"

"Your house. It should be there an hour ago."

Ritsu quickly grabbed her cell phone and dialed her house's number. After four seconds, someone picked up the call. _"The Tainaka household, may I know whose calling?"_

"It's me, Ritsu. Listen, is there a big white truck deliver a—" She turned to her friend and he said something like 'a package' to Ritsu. "—a package for me?"

_"Oh, yes, Tainaka-sama. Satoshi-sama accepted the package and signing it. He then bring the package up to his room. Is there anything you want me to do?"_

_Shoot…_ Ritsu cursed mentally. "No… thanks for that anyway."

"So?"

"Satoshi received it… damn… he might check what's inside it! AGH!" She heard a rand on her _other_ cell phone, a sign that she doesn't have more time and need to attend another meeting. "Shoot…another duty call… what could be worse?"

"Hey, don't worry… I'll take care of it; I'll get _the mouse_ from Satoshi and off to your apartment. How's that?"

Took a deep breath, she felt more relief. "Thanks man, I'll wait for it tonight."

* * *

><p><span>Yui's Apartment<span>

"Azunyan~"

"Yui… the nickname! Nickname, Yui! Ugh…"

"Eh? What's wrong with that? It's a special name, which is only me who can call you that!"

"Whatever you say then…" The cat-like kouhai rolled her eyes in her girlfriend's antic. "Anyway, we got the whole day… well, maybe not… but we can spend some time before going to Mugi-senpai's villa tonight."

The air-headed girl thinks a little at first. "Let's go buy a Santa hat! Also… I bet Sawa-chan made a new outfit for Christmas!~ We can wear the same red and white outfit! Aww~ you'll look really cute with that, Azunyan~"

_Oh well, we're wearing it together. It shouldn't be too embarrassing._ Azusa smiled, making Yui think that it was even cuter if Azusa wear cat-ears instead of Santa-hat. "It's nice, but… should we tag someone else along?"

"Oh! Junui!" That answer really made Azusa confused and tilting her head to the side.

"Who's _Junui_, Yui?"

"Eh? They both are your old classmates!" Her heart sank in. Junui was actually two people, which is when you separate it, it should be 'Jun and Ui'.

Azusa felt dumb-strucked. "Yui… next time… just call their name instead of combining them into one word."

Meanwhile…

"Oh, alright! Yeah, uhm… I heard that Ritsu-san don't have works today and Mio-san don't have college to attend, so are we- oh, yes. I'll get them; see you, Onee-chan!" Giggling happily, the younger Hirasawa made her way to the bedroom, leaving a certain curled-haired girl in the living room with a frown on her face. Then she realized, "Oh, Jun-chan, why don't you get ready?"

Raising her eyebrow, she doesn't seem to get the idea here. "Uh… get ready… aaalriiiiiight…" Slowly, Jun made her way to Ui's bedroom, which is making Ui frowned back at her. "What?" She asked when Ui turned around, frowning at her.

"I said, get ready. Onee-chan will be here in fifteen minutes, Jun-chan."

"Oh," That's a really one embarrassing moment, to be really honest to herself. Jun stepped back, "Yeah… actually… I was just, y'know… Iwillgoandgetreadynow!" Quickly said, she dashed out from Ui's room to her own room. This is obviously, next to Ui's room. "Stupid… Of course get ready to go… not _that_ get ready! I'm so dumb…"

She felt like slamming her head on the wall, just because she misunderstood Ui's words.

* * *

><p><span>Ritsu's Apartment<span>

"Great, now I'm home alone… how dare she promise when she knew she can't even make it happen?" Mio shook her head; she doesn't want to have bad thoughts about Ritsu. She knew, every time Ritsu have something sweet to do, there are always things gets in the way. Now, she just has to deal with it. Home alone and had nothing to do to spend the day.

Until the cell rang and she picked it up. _"Moshi-moshi."_ A girl's voice said on the phone.

"Who's this?" Mio goes to the point.

_"It's me, Ui. Onee-chan told me, to call you and ask if you want to join us to spend the day before the party."_

"Oh, yeah. Uhm… I guess I can arrange that…"

_"Can you tell Ritsu-san_—_"_

"Ritsu's not coming. She had a sudden meeting this morning and she might not be able to join us."

_"Will she be at the party, Mio-san?"_

"I've made sure of that. She'll come to the party. Don't worry about that, Ui."

Mio ended the phone call and sighing deeply as she plopped herself on the big couch—or usually called, Ritsu-comfortable-couch. Since Ritsu given this couch a name, Mio doesn't feel it was the right thing to do to just take a sit on it. Until this morning, she felt a bit annoyed by Ritsu and started to think that it's fine to try it on, Ritsu wouldn't know if she just sits on it.

"Wow… no wonder Ritsu called it a super comfortable couch… this is really relaxing…" Slumping slowly on the couch, Mio suddenly feels sleepy. She then shook her head, remembering that Ritsu's friends are on the way to pick her up. "I should get ready, but… well; just another five minutes wouldn't hurt…"

Mio is so aware that Ritsu's friends will suddenly barging inside the apartment and caught her slumping on the couch. That's why, she decided to just get off the couch and get ready. The weather is so cold outside, that's what the weather forecast said. So Mio make sure she wears something that will keep her warm for the rest of the day.

**_SLAM!_**

From the sound of it, Mio was sure enough it was the sound of the apartment's door. "YUI! What did I told you about barging in someone else's living place! ?"

Pouting her mouth, she tried to defend herself. "Etto… gomen ne… Ricchan always did the same though…" Slammed by the air-headed girl, Hirasawa Yui.

"Yeah… Yui-senpai is totally true! I mean, it's just fair, y'know…"

"Jun-chan, don't start it." The younger Hirasawa warned with a hint of glare.

A black-haired girl just walked out of the room, deadpanning as she watches these girls inside the living room. "Uh… I guess I'm ready… but…"

"Eh?" The cat-like kouhai turned around and gasped when she saw Mio stood there. "M-Mio-senpai…"

"Since Mio-senpai is all set, let's just off to go now. Before the stuff I wanted to buy all sold-out." Jun casually said, putting both of her hands behind her head.

And so be it, the rest of the day went out… well, as what Yui, Ui and Jun says… It was really a fun day! But the two other girls seemed to have a few troubles to really call it a _fun_ day. As what Yui had planned, she was going to buy a Santa hat for herself _and_ cat-ears colored white and red (special for Christmas) for her girlfriend, Nakano Azusa.

Mio almost sigh in relief, knowing that Ritsu is not around to force her from embarrassing herself in the store with certain outfits. That, until the owner of the shop came out of the office. It was obviously, Yamanaka Sawako. She just finished designing a new cosplay outfit, special for Christmas. A santa—for girls—outfits! And her eyes only eyeing one person in the store.

Akiyama Mio.

Best figure to try her new designed outfit on. It should be an honor to be able to try out a new designed outfit before they sell it, but this is Mio. Instead of being honor, she felt more like embarrassed.

Looks like it's really not a good day for these two dark-haired girls. Though, they have to go through those silly and embarrassing situations, it's still really fun to hang out with them. Mio couldn't recall the last time she have such friends in her life, before she met with Ritsu—or is it that she never had?

It doesn't matter. None of it in the past matters for her now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay it's a bad part to end this chapter… I'll say it again… it's really A BAD part to end it this way! LOL! Oh well, next chappie will be… shocking! And when I said SHOCKING it's gonna be REALLY SHOCKING! hahaha!

Hint(s):

1. Recently, Akiyama Minoru (Mio's mother) still in the Hospital. Unconscious.  
>2. If you wonder why Mugi not joining the <em>spend-the-day<em> activity, it's because she also need to help her father with works.  
>3. Yes. Kotobuki, Tainaka and Akiyama were all in the same level in Business. They're all cooperates with one another.<br>4. _The mouse_ was actually the thing Ritsu bought (or ordered) from another country. The cost was close to: $14,000,000  
>5. <strong>Mio<strong> started to think that she was not really a part of the Akiyama Family. That's why she asked her father like that.  
>6. Haruka (Mr. Akiyama) was not allowed to tell anything to <strong>Mio<strong>, if she started to remember certain situations in the past.  
>7. Yes. Minamoto Isshi's middle name was 'Rizuki' and he secretly doing research about <strong>Mio<strong>'s true condition and case.  
>8. Satoshi and Sakura might attend the Christmas Eve party at Mugi's Villa.<p>

**~Thanks for R&R~**


	11. Chapter 10: Proposal!

**A/N:** Hold it! Lemme tell you the fact… I FINISHED THIS RIGHT ON December 1st! Ahahaha! First day in December, at least it's a good timing for me to release this chappie (it'll be more epic if I release it on 25th December). Well, sorry for the Super-duper-late update… been so busy with Christmas' Parties preparation here.

Oh well… enjoy! Though… I did said there's gonna be SHOCKING… maybe just a bit… lmao!

* * *

><p><strong>"Stay"<strong>

_"Give her two red roses, each with a note. The first note says 'For the woman I love' and the second, 'For my best friend.'" -Anonymous_

Chapter 9: _Proposal!_

* * *

><p>"Alright, sorry if I'm late, Gentleman. The traffic is pretty crowded there. Let's start the meeting now." The brunette quickly took a seat on the biggest chair, which placed in the middle of the long table. "Once again, before we start, I might need your help." Those words made everyone frowning at the brunette. The first child of the Tainaka Family; who they knew as the one who will run the company in the future—or not long enough for that time to come.<p>

Tainaka Ritsu took a deep breath before she spoke up again.

"Listen, I have a really important meeting. No matter what the last decision is, the meeting will be done when the clock hits eight o'clock. I hope that's clear enough and all of you can help me out here." The rest of the gentleman nodded silently, they just can't argue with Ritsu. "Okay, let's just start the meeting."

"Today's meeting will talk about the _problem_ that Tainaka Ryuuji-san had talked about early in the morning. He said someone has been discouraging the company that we'll build in Australia."

"Tell me the detail, please."

"According to the details, this was written on the document in front you all. Some of their stocks were gone, right after we sent Kujikawa-san to Australia to talk about the approval of the company."

"So those people in Australia assumed that we're the one who stole it?"

"Correct. They believe—or someone made them believe—that we use Kujikawa-san to distract the surrounding and all, then took those stocks away easily."

"Where's Kujikawa-san now?" Ritsu suddenly asked.

"He's not in the office today."

"Where?"

"We don't know, Sir. Kujikawa-san is just like the other workers. He got a holiday today to celebrate Christmas Eve."

**_DRAP! _**Ritsu just banged the document on the table in a bit of anger. "Holiday? Holiday, you said? Listen to me clearly; he's the one who going there. He SHOULD have been here, attending the meeting and explain to us how does it goes when he's going to Australia the other day. Now you guys just _let_ him have a _fucking-holiday_? Damn… now tell me, what do you guys have in mind to solve this misunderstanding?"

"First of all, I'm sorry for our clumsiness for letting Kujikawa-san skip the day today. About the method to solve this, your father said he and Kotobuki-san will try to talk in-person and try to convince them once again. If that didn't work out, I assume that we have to get the culprit before convincing those people in Australia for the second time."

"Hm… good… now I want you guys to interrogate each person who you assume might know _or_ might have been the culprit. Any objections with my decision? Just speak up now."

"I agree with that, Tainaka-san. Perhaps, we got some help from Kotobuki and Akiyama companies."

"I guess that means I got no objection. Well, off to the next topic. In case we didn't get the culprit, we'll make a report that we've done our best to help and we'll make sure that we had nothing to do with those _stolen_ stocks."

Ritsu checked her hand watch, afraid that she wouldn't get enough time to get to Mugi's villa. "Ah, Tainaka-san. Once again, since we still have some time. I have a suggestion for our Christmas Eve event this year."

"Isn't it too late for that? Tonight is Christmas Eve already." The other man objected.

"He's right. Anyhow, I would like to hear this one. Tell me, what do you have in mind?"

"I just got an offer last night, from a company that usually producing fireworks. They said if we don't mind, they want to give some fireworks to our company. I know, it's silly, I can't even think of a good way for us to use fireworks in our company. In other way, I have this alternate way to use those fireworks. I'm thinking, how about we use those fireworks to writing in the sky?"

"Writing in the sky? How?"

"I know. I know this idea." Ritsu quickly cut off and answer that question. "However, I appreciate your idea here, Izuma-san, but I guess it's not very suitable for our company. How about you offer some of us those fireworks? I mean, for personal use." She suggested. It wouldn't be a really bad idea, though some of these gentlemen are married and have children.

"Free fireworks, huh? Well, if you want to offer it to me, I bet my daughters will be more than happy to have our own fireworks at home."

"Yeah, that's right. Since we all won't be able to stop by and buy fireworks. Oh wait, did you bring those fireworks with you, Izumi-san?"

"Ah… I brought them… it's all on a truck, outside this building."

In seconds they heard 'Truck' words, their eyes went wide in shock. "Chotto… truck… how many fireworks that company gave you?"

"I'm not sure, but it's quite a lot."

Once again, Ritsu glanced at her hand watch. She gasped, realized that it's already minutes passed eight. "Oh crap…" She cursed softly and low enough for none of these people to hear. "Alright, I guess we can end this meeting already. I'm in a hurry right now, so I'll go first, is there any more thing you all wanted to ask or talk about?"

"No. We're done here, Tainaka-san. Thank you for your time." They all stood up from their seats and bowed down on Ritsu.

"Aha… no need to be so formal now… alright, thanks for your help too, everyone. I excuse myself now."

* * *

><p><span>Kotobuki's Villa: Mountain<span>

"Haha, we're all ended up using Ritsu-senpai's _other_ car to get there! Oh well, at least we're going there together." Jun casually said, as she drives the car up to the mountain. "Hey, what do you guys thi- eh? Geez, I was talkin' to myself just now, huh?"

Without she realized it, the rest of the girls got overslept in the back seat. Azusa, Yui and Mio sat in the backseat, Ui seat on the front seat while Jun driving. She glanced at her right side and saw Ui also fell asleep.

"Not really."

"EH! ? Mio-senpai? I thought you're asleep!" The curly-haired girl whined out, totally startled by the older girl.

"Well, I was… I just woke up when you started talking…" Mio let herself stretched her body, and then she looked outside the window. Wondering if they're about to arrive or not. "Ne, Jun… are we close to the place yet?"

"Ah, yeah… it should be a little few more miles until we get to Mugi-senpai's villa now. Heh, you must be really bored by now~" Jun said with a matter-of-fact tone.

"A little, comparing to you… You must've felt really lonely and bored for driving us this far."

"Ahaha! Not really~ Ui was actually tried to keep me company, but then again… I guess she's just too tired. It's no big deal to be able to drive you guys there. Seeing the fact that none of us could _safely_ drive up to the mountain, I felt as if being needed around all of you. So please, Mio-senpai, don't be too tight up with me~" She ended her speech with a few laughs and a peace sign.

It's not like Mio was able to see that smile and peace sign, but Mio just found herself smiling from the back seat. "Alright… I'll try…"

"Ehehehe~ Now I'm really glad you woke up and talk to me, Mio-senpai."

Mio giggles a little at the sudden statement of the driver. "After all, you do feel lonely and bored."

"Yeah yeah~ Anyhow, you seems to have something in mind, Mio-senpai. Do you want to share it with me?"

Mio raised an eyebrow, "It's not like you can _actually_ see me."

"I have a rear-mirror, remember?" Teasingly, she threw that question easily at Mio, who was glancing at the rear-mirror and blushed a little bit.

"Oh God, you're really looking like Ritsu now, Jun… Which is it pissed me off a little…"

"Ooohh… so this is about Ritsu-senpai, eh? What have she done until you got so moody?"

"Jun, sorry… but can we're not talking about it?"

The curly-haired girl glanced at the rear-mirror to see Mio's unusual expression. It is really not a good for her to ask personal stuff at Mio so she decided to just forgot and brush off her curiosity. "Alright, let's just talk about other stuff. How about it, Mio-senpai?"

"Sounds good for me."

* * *

><p><span>Ritsu's Apartment<span>

"Crap… eight-thirty already?" Ritsu can't help but groaning as she walks towards her apartment. Not to take a bath, not to prepare herself for the party, not even to _at least_ change her clothes. But to meet with her friend, who was waiting at her apartment.

She took the elevator and tapping her feet impatiently. After a few minutes the elevator's door opened and she quickly made her way to her room.

_If you're not there, I swear I'll kill him…_ Ritsu warned mentally and when she reached the door and slides her card. It was locked; she let out a groan escaped her mouth. "Fuck… locked means he's _not_ here… damn y-"

"Oh! There you are, Ritsu!" A guy's voice called out all of a sudden and caused Ritsu to turn around to the source of the voice.

"What the- what the heck are you doing here? Why don't you get inside my apartment? Dammit, I was about to kill you if you're really not coming here, y'know…"

Gulping softly, the guy was now sweating in nervous. "Now now, Ritsu… At least I got what you want here. You should've thanked me."

"Whatever." Ritsu looked away, totally annoyed.

"Oi, c'mon… I have a reason, it's because when I got here, your girlfriend and friends were about to go somewhere. You said don't let any of your friends—especially girlfriend—caught me or even worst, see what's inside the delivered box."

"How long have you been here anyway?"

He pulled one of his hands up to her front. "Uhm, like… two hours ago or so…"

"When did you saw my friends gone somewhere?"

"Right when I arrived, so maybe around seven or six thirty. Oh, here. The mouse and here's the sign that you already received it and one more thing. Your brother didn't open it; he knew this is must be a really important stuff, just by judging the unbelievable price for _a mouse_."

"Well, that's good. Now, thanks and… where are you off to after this? I mean, if you want to come with me, I've been invited to a party at my friend's villa tonight. You want to or you already have another appointment, eh?"

"Ah yeah, that's really nice of you to offered me, but I'm really sorry that I can't go. I've promised my girlfriend to take her to my parents today, I've told you the other day, remember?" Ritsu nodding as she tries to remember the words her friend was talking about. "Well, I gotta go now. Take care, good luck and also Happy Christmas Eve, Ritsu. Ja ne."

The guy walking towards the elevator, he's turning around as he got inside it and waved off at Ritsu. The brunette smiled and returns the wave to the guy.

She stares down at the box in her hand, but not long she snapped out of her thoughts and went off to Mugi's villa, instead of getting ready first in her apartment.

"Crap, I had no time for that." She cursed softly and thinks why she didn't go to the lower floor along with her friend. Yeah, that thought didn't cross her mind at all. Something broke her thoughts; it was something that vibrating inside her tuxedo's pocket. She grabbed her cell phone and flipped it open just to see a message from her friend.

Kotobuki Tsumugi for sure. From Mugi: **"Ricchan, where are you now? Sorry if I disturb you, but I need a confirmation if you can come here anytime soon or not.**

**P.S: Mio-chan doesn't seem in a good term."**

"Oh great, she'll kill me for real… I'm so dead…"

* * *

><p><span>Kotobuki's Villa<span>

"How was it, Mugi? Did she reply your message?" The oldest woman asked curiously with a low voice.

"I just _sent_ the message, there's no way she could reply it in no-" A message tone from Mugi's cell just rang. "That was pretty fast." As she opened the message.

From Ricchan (Ritsu): **"I'll come; I'm on my way tryin' to get there as fast as I could. Got jet-lagged with the meeting and stuff, sorry Mugi… About Mio, just tell her, she can definitely punish for being late."**

"Is she just giving up? That kid, seriously need to stop acting too soft. Does she even realize what she's going to do?"

"Now now, Sawa-chan… I'm really sure Ricchan will find the way to solve it. Well, I need to see how Mio-chan's going at the moment; maybe I'll try to calm her down a little. She seemed so tense ever since the clock hits eight, she just won't stop glancing at the clock every so often."

"I know what you're thinkin' now, Ojou-sama. But don't let it spoil your own fun, I mean you also went to work today, this is a great time to finally loosen up from all your works."

Mugi giggles over the woman's concern. On the other side, she loved it and glad she has someone who will always care and look after her if she pushes something overly bad for herself. "Yes, I get it, Yamanaka-sensei~"

"Ehem…" Someone cleared throat to get an attention from the two love-birds. "Sorry to interrupt, but none of us know how to use the fire place… so could you please help us a little there, Mugi-senpai?" The second Mugi turned her head towards the little girl's direction that just interrupted her conversation; she was so surprised by the sight. "Eh?" Was a little squeal Azusa made, after seeing Mugi's awkward stare.

Nakano Azusa in a Santa suite, with those cute cat-ears over on the top of her head.

"Azusa-chan… you look so… KAWAII DESU!~" Whining happily, she throws herself to Azusa. Squeezing the little cat-like girl just like the way Yui usually does. Mugi chuckles as she pulled herself off of Azusa when she realized a certain woman seemed a little bit pissed off by her action towards Azusa. "I guess now I know why Yui-chan really loves doing that at you."

"Well, I bet she doesn't want you to do that so often." Azusa said noticing that Sawako got a little jealous by that.

Sawako sighed, "Anyhow, let me help you guys with the fire place. Mugi said she wants to see how Mio's doing by now."

"Oh, yeah… about Mio-senpai… she won't get inside, she said she just wanted to stay out at the balcony…"

"I'll go and talk to her now. Thanks for telling me that—" When Azusa was about to say something, Mugi cut her immediately. "—and yeah, I've texted Ricchan and she said she's on her way here."

With that, Mugi went to the balcony of the villa. To be really honest, she often being around here at December, because the balcony is right under the mistletoe and not to mention the beautiful view of the city lights at night or the great scenery at day. Watching a few seconds, she started to approach the confusion girl.

"So, I guess you found my favorite spot in this villa, Mio-chan." The blonde smiled as she stood next to the black-haired girl.

"Oh, Mugi… I guess I can figure out why you were here and talk to me right now…"

"If you thought I'm going to offer you to get inside, you got it wrong." That sentence made Mio frowned a little, then turned her head to her left. "Actually, I'm here because I wanted to be here—at the balcony—since it's just so… nostalgic for me."

"Mugi, just tell me, what was your purpose to be here exactly?" Mio pushed it once again. She just knew that Mugi only made up that excuse. "I know you're here for a certain reason."

"Alright, seems like you really in bad, bad, bad terms… I just wanted to ask something. That, if you wouldn't act like I'm such random stranger who wanted to ask stuff about you or something." The shy girl sighed, she felt guilty for snapping at her friend like that. Especially, Mugi is the one who invited her to this Christmas Eve party.

It's just doesn't seem right if she behave like a brat now. "Sorry, Mugi. I was just… stressing about certain things."

"I supposed being around here is kind of relaxing and makes your mind get off of whatever you were stressing about, hm?"

"Sort of…"

"You do know that I'm always all-ears for my friends." Mugi just indirectly offered Mio to tell her about the thing she's been thinking about. She knew, deep inside Mio's heart, she really needs to tell this or share this to someone who can—at least listening to her complicated love-stories and give her some advice.

Kotobuki Tsumugi is the exact right person referring to those. "Promise me this one will only just between the two of us." Mugi nodding, trying to assured Mio that whatever she was about to say, will not be known by other people. "It's the usual Mugi… Ritsu…"

"Hmm… what about her this time?"

"She keeps failing her promises to me. I started to think she only gave me promises to get me to be happy, but at the end she turned me down over and over again… I also figured she might hide something from me and try her best to not letting me know what it is…"

"Did you ever talk about this with her?"

"Yeah… last night… well, she looks so tired from work, so… we only talked a little."

"You got the answer for your question?"

Mio shook her head, she did not reply further more. "It's not like I was able to keep her awake… I told you, she looks so tired that night and just keeping her awake for asking her one question, makes me felt a little guilty. Yeah, I know, it's my own fault for not using my chance to ask."

"Well, knowing someone like Ricchan… I bet she'll—"

**_BANG!_** Someone just banged the door harshly. It sure is startled both Mio and Mugi, but the two girls doesn't even bother to check who did it. Surely, they knew who is it with the way that someone walking inside the room.

"She's so late…"

* * *

><p><span>Somewhere at Tokyo<span>

"Gee, where is she now?" Groaning and put his own arms around his body, he tried to warm himself up as he waited for someone.

He then remembered the time before he ended up being here.

_"Rizuki, do you have any plan for tonight?" The bespectacled man asked as he finished his last work on the desk._

_Scratching the back of his head, Rizuki chuckled. "Well, of course- but don't get it wrong! It's my family; I'm celebrating Christmas with my family tonight. How about you then, Kaeda-san?"_

_"Yeah, I'll take my family to a little trip. We went tonight and be back in three days. So… how's **Mio** doing by now?"_

_Rizuki tensed up as he heard that name. Gulping softly, he knew he had to tell—at least—something to the doctor. "She's good… been getting better these days… though I worried about her working too hard at the office. It's pretty hard to get her to stop working when she's so focus on works."_

_"Hey, I'm not asking about that. I know you'll keep her well these days or since the first time. I was asking if you know what she'll be doing tonight, perhaps she can't celebrate Christmas Eve ever since Minoru can't go outside and Haruka doesn't want to leave Minoru for any reason. I was just wondering, maybe you should tag her along—you know, with your family's party." Hearing that, Rizuki thinks about it and thought it wouldn't be a bad idea to take **Mio** to his party tonight._

"Hy there… Sorry for the long wait." The girl apologetically said; bowing at Isshi.

"It's fine, I just got here." Yeah, usual phrase every guy used when they waited for a girl. It's a total lie, because he's been waiting there for more than an hour already. "Well, let's not waste any more time here. Hop on."

He passed the extra helmet to **Mio**, which the girl accepted. The moment she hop on the motorcycle, it's so logic and so nostalgic that it feels like she ever done this many times before. Which in truth, this is the third time she got on a bike with the doctor since they've met. "It's weird…"

"What is 'weird'?"

"This…" She muttered; without even realize it, she already had her arms around Isshi's middle. "It feels like I've done this ton of times… I don't feel that embarrassed even when I do this… to mention you never minded it either…"

There's no reply in Isshi's side. _Why would I mind when someone I love had her arms around me like this?_

* * *

><p><span>Outside The Villa<span>

**_DRAP!_** Ritsu quickly closed her car's door and walks towards the villa. It had been a hell of a trip for Ritsu to drive herself from her apartment and all the way here. She should've thought about it better than she already did, she never expected of some traffic in Christmas Eve. The results, she's not only got jet-lagged for meetings, but also got jet-lagged because of the full traffic.

Plus the fact that she's driving a car at night up to the mountain. It was just looks so risky if she thought about it once again. Good thing she doesn't have any more time to think about things twice.

"Ouch… tsk… not now…" Ran her hand to her head, Ritsu tried to hold her painfully headache. "Bad timing…" Ritsu inhaled deeply, trying her best and prayed a little that her headache will only be a little pain.

It is really a bad time to get her headache. At time like this, she knew if a certain someone find out about the headache, will definitely ruin her plans for tonight.

Once she felt a bit better, she ran towards the door and- **_BANG!_** Panting heavily, putting both hands on her knees in exhaustion manner. "Guys… sorry… sorry I'm late… I was—"

"Hush up, Ritsu. We can understand your situation here and we surely wants to know why did you come late tonight… but, we also knew that there's someone who's been staying outside and persist to get inside when you didn't come as what you promised."

Those words hit her hard, she had disappointed her girlfriend. "I'm really sorry."

"Gosh, Ritsu-senpai, just go there and do your thing to make her forgive you! The party wouldn't start if there are some of us fighting each other like this, you know." The cat-like girl—who wore the Santa outfit—straightly said.

Without talking even more, she walks out to balcony, sighing as she watched her girlfriend. _Oh nice, now what should I do? The punishment is not allowing me to talk, so yeah… if I talk, she'll mock me._ Then something popped inside her head—an idea that seemed to work if she just tries it out. _Gee, why am I not thinking it sooner?_

She took a few steps until she's inches away from the black-haired beauty. The girlfriend looks calm, but soon she tensed up when Ritsu had her arms sneaking around her waist and put her head right on the girl's left shoulder. "Ritsu… You do realize your punishment, don't you?"

Ritsu reached out her cell phone, typed something and showed it to the girlfriend. **"Yeah—well, I know you wouldn't forgive me no matter what—but still… I'm really sorry, Mio."**

"You're not allowed to even do _this_."

Once again, she typed. **"Don't go and lie to me that you didn't feel cold out here, you've been here since you arrived and besides… there's no rule against this."**

It is a total fact that Akiyama Mio was feeling so cold staying out at the balcony for more than an hour. The weather forecast said it's going to be one hell of a cold day, also it'll getting even colder at night, which is this Christmas Eve will be a really cold winter.

Another fact is, Mio never liked it when Ritsu got something right. **"Well, you can punish me more after this, but before that… I want you to do me a favor."** Ritsu typed.

"Why would I do you a favor? You've done mistakes by failing your promise and came here late."

**"Why? Because this might be the last time I ask you a favor."**

"You said it like it was your last wish." Mio simply answered; but when she found no answer on Ritsu, she started to spoke again. "What is it?" She said with a low defeated tone.

Again, Ritsu typed as fast as she could and showed it to Mio. **"Could you reach your pocket, Mio?"**

"Yeah… I guess I can reach it…"

**"Check your left pocket, please?"**

Mio lead her hand to her left pocket and she found something. She's not surprised, because the thing is familiar to her. She reached it and pulled it out of her pocket. She put it in front of her face and frowned. "Your apartment's card?" Mio asked in confusion.

_Crap…_ Ritsu cursed mentally and then shook her head. **"Sorry, got the wrong pocket there. Uhm… try the other one, please?"**

"Seriously, whatever it is in my pocket, it wouldn't be something that was unexpected. Since it's _my_ pocket and in _my_ jacket, so I should've known what's inside my—" Mio quickly stopped as she felt something _un_familiar in her pocket.

Slowly, she pulled it out and gasped as she held it in front of her face.

"R- Ritsu… this… wha- I mean… how…" Mio was unable to find the right words to neither answer nor ask. However, Ritsu already knew the reaction when Mio found out about it, so she showed what she typed to Mio and gave Mio a bit squeeze.

**"You do know the proper way of doing it. So, will you forgive me and let me do it with the right way?"**

Mio on the other side couldn't help but struggling to talk normally and answer Ritsu. She was too speechless to compose a sentence, too shocking for herself. That's why; Ritsu doesn't wait for any audible reply.

She chuckled and lessens her hug on Mio. "I'll take that as a yes." She spun Mio gently, so the girl could face her fully. Ritsu couldn't help but gave Mio her usual goofy grin, then scratched the back of her neck in nervous. Sure, doing something like this is kind of nerve-wrecking, because it's either you get accepted or rejected.

It's way too late for another encouragement.

Ritsu took the little velvet-glasses box from Mio's hand slowly. "I need to take this first." And so she did, but not kneeling down yet. She took one deep breath before start another phrase.

"Akiyama Mio… I know I'm not being the kind of person who you wished I would be. I know, these days… these days I've been making lots of mistakes to you and yes, it's unforgiveable—but you forgive me in anyway. I know, you could just run away from me, live as a normal girl who date a guy, but you stay… you stay with me and return my feelings—which I gratefully grateful about. I know, I always troubled you and these days I've been keeping secrets from you—either way, you never showed it to me that you bothered by it, you rather keep it to yourself just to make me feel better… I'm sorry… I should've notice it sooner…"

"Ritsu…" The other girl whispered at the girl in front of her.

Ritsu shook her head; she hasn't finished her words yet. "Yeah, I'm not that religious of a person, but I'm not gonna lie that I thank God above, that I have someone who always willing to stay by my side… up until this moment. My friends said you were like the lighting in my life, I said it was cliché… but when I think about it again, it's true… even my own brother realized that. You are the only one that's ever make me feel what it is to love someone… what it is to care about someone more than yourself… what it is to try your best to make that someone always happy when you're around. I finally knew that… and you're the reason to every bit of it."

One last phrase, she took one deep breath.

"Meeting you is not an accident—it's a Miracle. Knowing you is not normal—it's Natural. Having you is not comical—it's Magical. It's just a blessing that I have found somebody like you… because… it's only right that you be in my life right here with me…"

Ritsu (finally) kneeled down in front of the stunned-Mio. Another deep breath taken and she goes for the last phrase.

**_Plop!_**

Ritsu opened the little box it showed a really beautiful ring in it.

"Akiyama Mio, will you take the honor of being my one and only wife and stay by my side for the rest of our life?"

Mio gasped, it was so shocking for her that Ritsu had planned to do this, to propose her in Christmas Eve, moreover, with the simplest way of proposing. Ritsu had always known Mio and she knew Mio doesn't like much of attentions or something too classy. So Ritsu could only think of doing this proposes this way.

To no avail, Mio was way too shocked and unable to respond. So she did one thing that she's able to show to Ritsu as an answer to the proposal.

Quickly nodded, she throws herself at Ritsu in a crush-hug. So tightly that Ritsu can't even breathe normally. "Eheh… can I take this as a yes, Mio?" She jokingly asked; but then she managed to stand up. "Wait a sec…"

Once she was standing up with her feet, Mio waste to other time to resume the hug. She had her arms around Ritsu's neck, pulling her even closer. "Stupid… I might've had a heart-attack… gosh… I can't believe it… Did you really… proposing, Ritsu?"

"Firstly, Mio… Proposing is not something that can be play… I'm serious and I want you to be the one I propose to. Will you say 'yes' to it, Mio?"

"Yes… of course I say 'yes' to that, Ritsu…" Mio muttered on Ritsu's shoulder.

Soon, Mio pulled back from the hug, bringing her lips to Ritsu's in a gentle kiss. Ritsu obviously responded to the kiss, it's been way too long they haven't kissed this way. Mio wasn't about to waste the chance, she's been longing for this and damn how the time and place set perfectly in many ways.

Mio glanced at her side, she saw the tree; the famous tree in winter and Christmas.

Mistletoe.

_We're kissing underneath the Mistletoe…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Oh well, maybe it didn't go as shocking as I thought it would be… crap… it sucks when I feel like this… ANYWAAAAYS… Just for the record… I got a private message from someone in FFN and he/she requested me a songfic! I was like "I feel so damn-fucking honored!" – In other way, that means I might release a oneshot Mitsu fic based on a song.

Don't worry, the song is just so fuckin' suit for MITSU Innocent LOVE!~

**P.S:** I am NOT gonna forget my other stories. I'm still working on them and will KEEP WORKING ON THEM. Thanks for your patience!

**~Thanks and Keep R&R~**


	12. Chapter 11: Merry Christmas!

**A/N:** As promised, I released this chapter on 25th December! Either way, MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE!~ Jesus bless you guys always~ XD

* * *

><p><strong>"Stay"<strong>

_"Santa Clause won't make me happy; it's just you and only you." -Anonymous_

Chapter 11: _Christmas Day!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shrugs, shrugs, shrugs…<em>**

"Nngh…"

**_Shrugs, shrugs…_**

"Ugh… I can't go back to sleep…" The black-haired beauty muttered under the blanket. She knew she needed more sleep and that she does have time to go back to sleep, but this is the usual habit of hers. Once she woke up, once there's something made her open her eyes, once she snapped to the reality, it's just not that easy to go back to sleep.

She let out a sigh as she once again shrugging and turns her position to see her companion under the same blanket. She frowning a little, but soon it was replaced with a smile.

_You never failed to get my attention to your peacefully sleeping face, Ritsu._

That sudden thought crossed her mind all of a sudden as she brings her hand through Ritsu's brown locks. The blanket was now half revealing Mio's body, because of the shrugs she made. Mio could feel wind flowing and shivers her body. She pulled the blanket over their bodies, but somehow it doesn't give as much warmth as she wished it would, so one last thing for sure, she moved herself closer to Ritsu's.

Ritsu, on the other side, as if knowingly what Mio wants or what crossed in her mind, responded to Mio by wrapping Mio with full of her arms. Mio sighed contently, enjoying the warmth from Ritsu's body and slowly, Mio felt sleepy again.

Mio wanted to sleep, but when she was about to close her eyes, she felt Ritsu's hand stroking her finger under the blanket. The only thing Mio did when she knew that was smiling and checked it by looking under the blanket. Once both Ritsu and Mio were fully under the blanket, Mio just couldn't stop staring at her own finger. No, she can't stop staring at her own _engagement ring_. "Morning, hun…" Ritsu greeted sleepily.

Chuckling as she heard the sudden morning greet. "Do we have to start talking with each other using that?" Was the first question Mio asked, instead of greeting back at Ritsu.

"Yeah… maybe… I mean, you'll have a hard time when the time comes, so I'm just helping you out…"

"There's no need, Ritsu. I will get used to it when the time comes. Let's just talk as usual… you know… using names, instead of _nicknames_…"

Ritsu sighed; she knew she can't argue with Mio when she acts like this. "Alright… whatever… Just say that… I'm so excited of this…" She pulled the blanket out of their heads, and then pulled Mio's hand slowly. She brings Mio's hand in front of her face for like ten seconds and just staring at it with a smile on her face. "…You're my _fiancé_ now, Mio…" Ritsu muttered in a very low tone.

Hearing that statement, a sudden realization hit Mio hard. "…Y- yes… you… you t- too… Ritsu…"

Silence came upon them while Ritsu couldn't take her eyes off of the ring on one of Mio's fingers. It is as if the time had stop for Ritsu, she took her time staring with that admiring look on her face. There's no single word she could say to express what she felt at the moment. It's the second time after she felt the urge to have someone she always loves. Sometimes Ritsu even confuse about her relationship with Mio.

She keeps thinking about it, even now, she's still thinking about it. About how could someone—a girl—made her fell in love less than a day? It was that one moment when Ritsu had rescued Mio, usually she would just ignore. She _could_ just ignore, though she doesn't even know who Mio is that time. Instead, she quickly got off the car and helped her. What crossed her deepest mind that Ritsu thought she _had_ to rescue Mio?

Even Mio couldn't find the answer. At least that's what Ritsu thought. Never in Mio's life that she would have someone like Ritsu to neither be her lover nor even she fallen in love with someone like Ritsu. The moments Mio thought about it, she's suddenly remembered her parents. She was about to ask to Ritsu about it, but Ritsu had said it last night.

_"Let's forget it. I want us to forget about those matters. You know no matter what their decision is_… _it wouldn't make me stop."_

They're alive. Mio's parents are still alive and she had the chance to meet them. However, just like what Ritsu had said, even though she get to get back with her parents, even though they're against Mio and Ritsu for being together, even though that means her parents would disallow her. Mio would never leave Ritsu, not even a single thought like that ever crossed her mind.

"I know what you're thinking…" Softly said, Mio doesn't realize that Ritsu had already sat up on the edge of the bed.

"Ritsu…"

"Everyone's probably waiting downstairs by now. Let's go and—" Ritsu was stopped by arms wrapping around her middle, as if indirectly ask her to stay.

"They wouldn't mind if we stay here a bit more." Was the only thing Mio said with a slight blush on her face She lessens her arms around Ritsu and letting the brunette turned around and face her. Mio bit her lower lip and lowered her head as she felt Ritsu's eyes focusing on her with a bit frown. "W- What is it…?" Mio asked, stuttering.

Ritsu noticed that blush and embarrassed act Mio made. It was obvious that Mio put lots of efforts to say those words without being so shy. "Merry Christmas, Mio."

The black-haired girl's eyes fell on Ritsu's trap. "M- Merry Christmas too, Ritsu…" This was the sight Ritsu can't resist, so one thing she did for sure; she found herself and Mio under the blanket again.

As what they will call it in the future, "Early Breakfast"

* * *

><p><span>Living Room, Downstairs.<span>

"Ui!~ Where's my breakfast now?~" The air-headed girl whined out while slumped her head on the table lazily. Then something snapped her mind. "Eh? Where's Azunyan?"

"Azusa-chan was helping Ui-chan to prepare the breakfast, remember?"

"Sokka… when are we going to get our presents?~ I'm so eager!"

"Later, Yui-senpai~ Gee… I'm also eager, but if it's not Ui who forced me to be more patient, I would've unwrap my gifts secretly last night~"

In this kind of situation, someone has to come to the rescue. "Ne. why don't we just have some tea while we wait for them to finish then we can get our presents right after?" The Ojou-sama suggested, then poured the tea with her usual sweet smile.

"Uwaaa~ Mugi-chan's tea in the morning? Best Christmas!" She took a sip on her tea. "Mou, Sawa-chan is so lucky to date you~"

"Yui, I can hear you clearly from here." The familiar voice echoed from the kitchen's direction.

Mugi giggled happily, Sawako slurps her tea slowly, while Yui pouting her mouth. No, she wasn't going to admit that Azusa's tea is worse than Mugi's. Deep in her mind, she was curious to taste Azusa's tea. Come to the think of it, Azusa had never made a tea for her or even anyone. Not only Azusa; after all this time, she only tasted Mugi's and Ui's tea. She had never tasted other tea then those two.

Finally, she came up with her final decision. "Azusa, can you make me a tea now?" Yui's tone changed when she requested Azusa to make a tea for her. Frowning as she heard what Yui asked; Azusa walked out of the kitchen to make sure she doesn't hear it wrong.

"Did you just ask me to…" Before she finishes her words, she was answered by a nod from the air-head. "B- But why? There's Mugi-senpai's tea on the table. Just take that. Besides, Mugi-senpai's tea is way better than mine."

"Eeeehh? But I want a tea made by you!~ C'mon, it's not that hard to make a tea, is it?"

"But I-"

"I can help you a little, if you don't mind. Though I know Ui-chan should be able to help either." Mugi once again suggested.

Azusa sighed in defeat. "Alright…" With that, Azusa walked back to the kitchen and prepares the tea.

* * *

><p><span>Somewhere in Japan.<span>

"Thank you… for last night… the party… everything… thanks." The girl said shyly as she stared down at the ground from her embarrassment.

The guy chuckles over the girl's nervous act. He managed to look at her while sending her his warmest smile. "It's okay. You're worth it for that, besides, I'm not just your personal doctor. Perhaps, from now on, you wouldn't feel all nervous around me anymore."

"After last night, I know it wouldn't be that hard."

"See? You do understand! Haha~ anyways, remember to see Kaeda-san later in the afternoon."

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me that. I almost forgot it…" She went silent, though the guy did the same, both fell silent for like five seconds until the black-haired girl finally continue her words. "Uhm… y- you're going to go back now?" That question came out all of a sudden. She doesn't even know what crossed her mind to blurt out like that. When she noticed her question, her face turned to pinkish color.

When he was about to answer the question, he was stopped by a phone ringtone. "Uh… excuse me for a minute…" And he got off the motorcycle and took a few steps away from the girl.

"Ugh, what was that? Why I'm being nervous all of a sudden? Thirty minutes ago I'm on one motorcycle with him, so why am I acting like this?"

"Hey there, uh… sorry… that was my friend calling just now, she invites me to celebrate Christmas along with her friends-" He sighed, then continued it quickly. "-Anyhow, I guess I have some spare time today, heck, you could say I have a holiday today. So, I was wondering, if you're not planning on to go back and sleep… maybe we-"

"YES! Uh… I mean, I'm sorry… I was just going to say that I'm- uh… uhm… err… I-"

"**Mio**, You can change first, you know, I'll be waiting here." He casually cut **Mio**. Giving her a smile and it was returned with a sweet smile and a nod.

"A- Alright… I… I won't take long."

"You better be~"

* * *

><p><span>Back at Mugi's Villa: Up on the mountain.<span>

"No, you don't do it like that… it supposed to be like this- no, ugh, put this finger… there-"

"Ok! Breakfast is ready!" The younger Hirasawa announced from the kitchen. "Oh, before we all have our breakfast… I don't see Ritsu-san and Mio-san downstairs yet."

"Don't about that, Ui-chan. Perhaps, they got too exhausted, so let's just let them be." Mugi casually said as she helped Ui to bring the food to the dining room. The blonde-haired girl noticed those weird stares from everyone, probably a frowning look. She sighed, "I'm not taking any _peak_, I was just guessing. Besides, I'm sure enough if you're in their place, you guys don't want to be disturb in the morning."

Jun was the first one to move and nodded her head in a total agreement with Mugi. "Mugi-senpai's right. We need to give them time, y'know, take care of themselves and all~" She finished awkwardly.

"Last night doesn't enough for them?" One and only becspectacled woman disagreed.

"W- Well, I agree with Mugi-senpai on this."

"Mou~ Ricchan and Mio-chan got to wake up in the afternoon~ Why can't I?" Yui gave out her pouting face in a childish manner, but she stopped when she felt glares from the direction of her girlfriend. "Ehh? That's Mio-chan!" Yui noticed the other black-haired girl walked down the stairs with… short pants and…

…Ritsu's shirt, which is odd, cause it's somehow got bigger on Mio's body.

Everyone's went silent as they watched the girl walking straight to the kitchen to get a hot water to drink. Soon, the other girl walking down the stairs, wearing her t-shirt and long pants. Not like the first girl, the second one sending a peace sign with her fingers and said, "Yo, morning, everyone~" It was obviously half asleep.

"We won't ask, but Mio-senpai was surely acting quite… odd just now." The usually pig-tailed girl said. There's something different and rare from this kouhai. This morning, her hair was unusually not tied up.

A sigh escaped someone's lips as Mio walked from the kitchen to the dining room. "I'm sorry, everyone. Just getting pretty thirsty… well… I guess I haven't missed the breakfast yet." Once again, Mio drank her water and everyone noticed the thing circled in one of Mio's fingers.

Frown turns into curved smile.

"Can I have a drink?" Ritsu asked. Everyone was still a bit shock when they noticed Ritsu was already stood there, behind Mio. This was a rare sight, for all of the people. These two girls, this couple, this newly enganged couple, was taking their very attention in the morning. All the interactions, the emotions, the movements and those expression written on their faces was just new for them.

Then something broke it.

_**Knock, knock, knock!**_

"I'll get that!" Azusa quickly stood up from her chair and made her way to the front door.

* * *

><p>"A- Are you sure it's okay? I mean, it's your friend, Rizu-"<p>

"Oh! You're here Iss- hmpt!" The guy's hand made contact with the shorter girl's mouth to shut her up. He then signaled the younger girl to see who's standing next to him at the moment. She nodded, then the guy got his hand off of her mouth slowly. "G- Gomen… Rizuki-senpai… E- etto… you are…?"

"She's the one that I'm talking about the other day, Azusa." The guy quickly answered and the girl next to him bowed down.

"My name is Mio, Akiyama Mio."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Less than I thought and you wished. Late than what I promised and what it should be. I gotta be honest, I got sick, fever, whatever you called when someone is unhealthy. So my parents kept me away from computer and internet until I get better. Thank God! I got better tonight and be able to release this just like what I promised, in 25th December!


	13. Chapter 12: Worse Than Before!

**A/N:** I'm not in a good condition now. I'm sick. So, I'm sorry if this chappie didn't satisfy you all enough. (_ _)

* * *

><p><strong>"Stay"<strong>

_"All pain is a punishment, and every punishment is inflicted for love as much as for justice." -Joseph De Maistre_

Chapter 11: _Worse Than Before!_

* * *

><p>"My name is <strong>Mio<strong>, **Akiyama Mio**." The black-haired girl politely said as she bowing down in front of the shorter girl. "Dozo yoroshiku oneigashimasu."

The younger girl gasped in shock while she can't keep her eyes off of the black-haired girl. After a few seconds, she snapped back to the reality and gave a warm smile. "H- hai. Uhm… Come inside, please. We're just about to have our morning breakfast-" She stopped once she caught that frown on the taller girl's face. "-Well, we waited for our other friends to enjoy the breakfast together this morning." She quickly added.

"Hey, whose villa is this again? I can hardly remember…" The guy scratched the back of his head in a slight of nervous.

"This is Mugi-senpai's villa. I've told you about this before Iss—" She caught him flinched and quickly corrected her word. "—Rizuki-senpai."

They keep walking to the direction of the dining room. All the while, the shorter girl noticed that she's really can't make any difference on this taller girl. _Oh gosh, they're **too** look alike. I can hardly find their difference. How would Mio-senpai_ _react towards this? Moreover, I still don't know why this girl using Mio-senpai's name and why is she so similar to our Mio-senpai?_

"So…" A guy's voice interrupted her thoughts. "You and _her_ staying over the night since… last night?" By 'her', the younger girl can see the person he mentioned.

"Actually, we _all_ staying over. None of us got enough sleep though." She innocently said and followed by a gasping voice of someone from inside the dining room. "Oh, here we are." The taller girl noticed someone she knew was standing there- looking at her direction- in a lot of disbelief look.

"Mio…?" That was the only word came out of a certain brunette's mouth.

_Ritsu-san_…_? What was she doing here_…_?_ She thought, but can't manage any reply yet when another person in the room spoke up before her.

"Eh? Mio-chan was dressed and all prepared already!~ How fast~" The other brunette whined in a cheerful tone as she look at the taller girl who just entered the dining room with sparkling eyes.

The oldest women frowned, "Are you going somewhere?"

She gasped when she knew that most of the people inside the room recognized her already. "U- uh… N- no, but… how did you know my name…?" They may act as if they know her, but she can't hide the fact that she doesn't know anyone inside the room except for these certain two people.

"Hold on… S- she's **not** Mio-senpai… I- I mean-"

"…R- Ritsu-san…?"

"She's my girlfriend." The conversation went fast and they stopped once they heard the word 'girlfriend'. Moreover, it came out from the _only_ guy who stood right next to the black-haired girl.

"Shut it. Before I hear any explanation, I would like to talk with _her_." The brunette expression changed into a serious one. "Come with me." Walking without any hesitation, the brunette grabbed the black-haired girl's hand and dragging her straight to the kitchen. No one in the dining room could say a word about it.

No wonder, everything was too confusing.

"You know, this is a truly shocking morning. But before we have another shocking moment, let's just sit and have our breakfast." The curly-haired girl said as she sat back down on her seat. "Azusa, you better introduces that guy now and quickly joins us here."

"Jun's right. C'mon, Azusa and-"

The guy and Azusa took their seats. "Rizuki." He added when the woman had no idea how to call his name.

"Alright, sorry for all the shocking events early this morning." She lowered her head in an apology manner, but she raises it back and starts to introduce her friend. "Well, this is my senior in my Uni. He's also a friend of Mio-senpai."

"Hy there, everyone. My name's Isshi Rizuki Minamoto, people used to call me 'Isshi' but… I would like you guys to call me 'Rizuki' instead when there's my… uh… my g- girlfriend." The others raised their eyebrow in confusion.

The mature brown-haired girl seemed to notice something odd. "Why's that?"

"Long story. I will explain it all later." Unfortunately, it was not Rizuki who answered it.

"Well, not me. I'm not that interested to know. So yeah, you want me to call you 'Rizuki' then so be it." Casually said, she frowned and starts up a question she's been wondering about. "But I have something to ask, if you don't mind. This has something to do with… your girlfriend."

He flinched when the curly-haired girl mentioned **Mio** as his girlfriend. It can't be help; he's the one who claims it that way.

* * *

><p>The two arrived at the kitchen and the brunette quickly closed the door behind them. "What the hell are you doing here, <strong>Mio<strong>? Moreover, with the news that you're _his_ girlfriend? Since when and _how_ in the world you can get together with him?" Pressing the question even more, the brunette seemed to be a lot more nervous and… jealous?

"I could ask the same question, Ritsu-san. To be honest, we're _not_ together and why did you act like this? It's not like it's a bad thing if I really going out with him." **Mio** defended herself. She heard a sigh and Ritsu ran her hand to her head, making her noticed a thing on one of Ritsu's fingers. She's frowning and tilts her head a little to the side, "So… you're engaged already?"

Ritsu's heart stopped beating for a second. She turned back to **Mio** who was still frowning. "Well, how to say this… remember that time when we- I mean, when I accidentally bumped and spilled the drinks on your dress? The time when I said that you looked like my friend." She nodded and started to recall what happened in the first event they met.

She finally gets it. "Don't tell me… she's…" The brunette nodded.

"She's actually my girlfriend back then."

"I'm guessing… that-"

"No." Ritsu quickly added, "No one knows yet, except for my friends and you, even your boyfriend." She muttered at the last comment. Sadly, it doesn't sound low enough for the other girl.

"How many times should I tell you? We're not together."

_Not yet. _Ritsu raised one of her eyebrows, and then think why that thought could cross her mind. She shook her head and back to the thing, she needed to tell **Mio**. "Anywho, back to the case, you and my Mio are totally look-alike-"

"Wait, her name is also _Mio_?" Ritsu realized that it was a slipped tongue.

"Uh… yeah… it's also 'Mio'…" There's no way she can lie, they will found out about it anyways. "Well, you know that _coincidences do happen_, right?"

_Even the most awkward coincidence._ She added mentally and brushed it off right after.

"-You will need to explain to my friends about yourself. I actually don't want it to be this way; I mean… it will be too shocking for now. However, there's no other way and about my engagement, please be shut about it. None of my parents knew, well… I've told them about the plan, but they had no idea I proposed last night. It should be a surprise though." Ritsu scratched the backside of her neck in nervous.

"Anyways, our last name must be different. So, it wouldn-"

"No- I mean…"

"Ritsu…?" Came another voice, more familiar voice for the brunette's ears. She turned around to see a girl in her white shirt stood there, tilting her head in confusion and slowly walking towards her. "You… you're the girl from before?" This was the one and only fiancé of Tainaka Ritsu.

Akiyama Mio.

"Mio?" The two black-haired girls turned their heads to Ritsu. She felt this is somewhat awkward, because the way she called their names, both can't hide the fact that they do felt Ritsu was calling her names. Both girls' names. "Uh… Okay, this needs to be set-"

**_Knock! Knock! Knock!_**

_"Ritsu! What the heck are you thinking talking with someone's girlfriend in a locked kitchen! ? Get out of there now or we'll break off this door by force!"_ The voice from the other side of the door said. Well, it really seems odd when you just dragged someone's girlfriend to a kitchen and locked the door to talk _privately_ inside there.

Ritsu sighed in both annoyance and tiredness. "Dammit…" She cursed softly. "We'll be outside in a moment!"

"You must be Ritsu-san's fiancé, right? My name is Akiyama Mio; it's a pleasure to meet you personally." She smiled, bowing down and politely offers the other Mio to have a handshake.

Mio, on the other side, was confused and shocked. Either way, this was not the right time to be like a dead-statue. Mio smiled back at her and accepted her hand, "Ah, yes. You… you are the girl that I met in the cafe. I've asked Ritsu and it was really a rare coincidence to meet someone who has the same… same given name with me."

After finished the handshake, she took a glance at Ritsu, who looked rather troubled by all the things. "Well, I guess we better be go to meet the others now. I don't want to cause Ritsu-san more trouble."

The two dark-haired girls heard a sigh from Ritsu. "We'll talk later." She unlocked the kitchen door and opened it. **Mio** was the first one to walk out of the kitchen, followed by Ritsu. She stopped all of a sudden when she felt a hand holding her sleeve. Turning around to see her fiancé shook her head. "What's wrong?"

"I need to talk to you." She quietly said and Ritsu understands. Mio bit her lower lip, "Actually… I was just wanted to tell you to not over thinking it."

Ritsu chuckled at Mio's concern, "It's okay, Mio. I'm totally…-" Blank. Everything went black in seconds.

_"Ritsu…! Help! Everyone, Ritsu's collapsed!" _Mio's voice was so low to her ears. It echoes in her mind, but she could only look at the sight with half-lidded eyes. Too dizzy, too much pressure.

Ritsu slowly closing her eyes and let herself collapse in Mio's lap.

* * *

><p><em>Tainaka Ritsu was drinking a glass of water. No, it's actually not hers, but Mio's. "Thanks, honey." She said jokingly after she finished drinking. Mio had a slight blush on her face and everyone in the room started to sniffles their laughter. A cell phone ring cut off the act; Ritsu pulled it out of her pocket and press the green button. "Yo Doc, sup?" She casually said.<em>

_"Ah, nothing much. Well, can you give the cell phone to Akiyama-san? There's something I need to talk about with her."_

_Ritsu frowned. This is kind of rare, because usually, the doctor would just go straight talking with Ritsu. Even about Mio's matters. "Why don't you just call her cell phone then?"_

_"I've tried, no one answered."_

_"Oh, alright. Hold on a sec-" Ritsu gave the cell phone to Mio. Even Mio got a little confuse with this. "-Hello?" She greeted carefully._

_"Akiyama-san, I want to tell you something, but please, just between us. Don't let Ritsu knew about this."_

_Hearing that, Mio excused herself from the others and goes to the kitchen. Since the kitchen was big and has a few rooms, she goes even further inside the kitchen to make sure that no one will hear her conversation. "Okay, I guess I'm out of the others' ears now. Is something bad happened?"_

_"No. Well, actually, not yet. It's about Ritsu's condition. She's not getting better, not getting any better. I got a report from her private body-guard that she's been working way too much. Her energy decreasing and now it's under the normal tension. I need to ask you, does she have enough rest after she took the three-days off?"_

_"As far as I know, she's been taking a good rest. She always came back to the apartment and sleep for one or two hours. But I admit, she always got home over-midnight."_

_"Yesterday, I heard she doesn't take any rest in the afternoon. Woke up early, goes to work and meetings in different places without rest, and then drove her car up to the mountain at night. Last night's weather is not so friendly and thank God she made it to the villa. I didn't blame you if her health got drop all in a sudden, but I blame her. She never listened to me, no matter what."_

_"Then I'm sorry for her stubbornness."_

_"It's okay, I got used to that. Now, tell me how late she goes to sleep last night?"_

_"We both go to sleep so late last night. Around three-thirty or four am."_

_"I accept it for now, because last night was Christmas Eve. But I beg you, Akiyama-san, she only listen to you. So please, for the sake of her health, get her to have a good rest."_

_"I will, don't worry. I'll make sure she'll get enough rest."_

_"One last thing, don't let her think too much."_

* * *

><p>A sigh, "Such a big-headed… never listened to anything I said… always do what she wants… doesn't even care about her own health." The man shook his head a little and done checking Ritsu's recent condition after she collapsed. He stood up from the bed, "I need close relatives. Call Kotobuki-san and…" He looked at the ring on Ritsu's finger and let out a little smile. "-Tainaka-san's fiancé." He finished.<p>

"As you said, Doctor." The black-suited guy nodded and hurried to the door, once he opened it, people started to approach him in a lot of worried expression.

"How was Ricchan? Is she okay?"

"Can we see Ritsu-san now?"

"Let me in, I _need_ to see Ritsu." Mio almost pushed the bodyguard away from the door, but before she does that forceable action, the man noticed the same ring on one of Mio's fingers.

"W- wait a moment. The Doctor had ordered me to call Kotobuki-san and… apparently you, Tainaka-san's fiancé." The man's words had made Mio gave out a flustered expression. Mio lowered her head and nodded in a bit of embarrassment. Not long, he saw Kotobuki Tsumugi standing behind Mio. "Ah, you two can get inside now." He stepped aside, allowing the two girls walks inside the bedroom.

"That's not fair, I want to see Ricchan too!~" The air-head whined out.

The man bowing down in an apology manner. "I'm sorry, but Tainaka-san's currently still unconscious. She'll recover in about thirty minutes or so, until then, the Doctor don't allow anyone get inside. Exception for Kotobuki-san and Tainaka-san's fiancé."

When he's about to walk back inside, the other guy- a younger one- grabbed his sleeve to stop him. "Can you at least tell us what's wrong with her? I mean, from the way I saw her, she doesn't seem to be just _tired_. Please, all of us are worrying sick about Ritsu-san's condition." He begged.

The older man frowned, "You're a doctor." It was a statement, not question, because he knew it just by judging his point of view about Ritsu's condition. "You do realize there's something wrong with Tainaka-san. Unfortunately, it is not the right way to tell out her friends about her condition now. I hope you understand what I meant by that, _Doctor Rizuki_."

Rizuki could only stand still with his frowning face as the other guy leaves him and the rest of Ritsu's friends outside.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, as the only daughter of Kotobuki family and the one and only Tainaka Ritsu's fiancé, walks inside the room, the first person who approached Ritsu was obviously the black-haired girl. "I- Is she okay? How was she? She's not-"<p>

"Do not worry, Akiyama-san. She's fine…" It doesn't stop there, "…for now." He finished with a hint of disappointment in his tone. "Well, I hope you didn't try to wake her up now, Akiyama-san. Because I need to tell you and Kotobuki-san about things you need to pay your attention to."

Mio and Mugi seemed taken aback with that. This is not a normal or easy task, they knew it, Ritsu's not getting any better. "You better take your time before she's back to her consciousness." The blonde-haired girl advised the doctor.

"As I said in my message and my call this morning, Kotobuki-san and Akiyama-san. Tainaka Ritsu is not getting better; in fact, she's the one who made it worse than before." His expression turned into a real serious one. "If next time he collapses again, that means she needs to be in the hospital for a better medication. Hans-san, come here." Giving a sign for the man nearby the door, he asked the man to approach him.

He nodded and walks towards the doctor. "Anything you need, Doctor?"

"Yes, I've said to you that Tainaka-san's anemia is a secret. So here's Akiyama Mio and Kotobuki Tsumugi who know about it." He bowed himself down in front Mio and Mugi.

"My name is Kuchiki Hans. I'm the right-hand of Doctor Crane here." He said after he finished bowing down.

"There are still two people who know. Tainaka-san's brother, Tainaka Satoshi and also her private body-guard- which currently not here."

"Shouldn't the body-guard keep on her side? It's just not-"

"I know that. Blame Tainaka-san if you brave enough. It was her order to not let the body-guard come along."

He couldn't help but ask another question. "Have you ever got other patient like Tainaka-san, Doc?" The doctor shook his head in denial. "Alright then… what do you want me to do?"

"Glad you're done with your questions. Now girls, from now on, this man will—twenty-four hours—looking after Tainaka-san. I trust him just like my own little brother, so don't worry, he'll do his job in a professional kind of way." He patted the other man's shoulder. "I hope you can give as much respect as you gave me to Tainaka-san and the rest of her friends—especially Tainaka-san's fiancé." He winked at Mio jokingly at the last part.

Smiling proudly, he nodded eagerly and said, "Thanks for all the trusts, Doc!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Wow… yeah, I know… this was a sad chappie… but I can't help it. Anyways, I'm sorry for the long delay, right now I'm sick. Yes, I finished this fic when I'm in the middle of a bad fever (no, not #MitsuFever- but I surely am running outta Mitsu energy~ lol). Anywho, I still have those unfinished stories in my mind, I'm still going to update it as fast and as possible as I can.

I hope I get better from this fever soon enough. Thanks for all the blessings. 0:)

_iDutchman | Signing Off_


	14. Chapter 13: Secrets!

**A/N:** 2 Weeks away and now I'm officially feels like a caveman ._. (Ps: **READ THE BOTTOM A/N**)

_**Reminder!**_ There are two girls with the same name (Akiyama Mio), both has the same look. There are actually two things goes different for one another. First one is their eye-color: Mio has GREY-EYES, while **Mio** has BLUE-EYES; Second one is their hair-style: Mio has the hime-cut with a black-colored hair, while **Mio** has the slightly curly-cut with a black-colored hair.

To make the different between these two in dialogues, I use the "normal" and "**bold**" text.

* * *

><p><strong>"Stay"<strong>

_"To know that one has a secret is to know half the secret itself." -Henry Ward Beecher_

Chapter 11: _Secrets!_

* * *

><p><em>"I heard Tainaka Ritsu-san was engaged already!"<em>

_"Hey, where's that come from? You're acting like my wife now, always gossiping around about people~"_

_"Sheeze, I don't want to barge into my boss' life. I love my job, alright~"_

* * *

><p>"No." The brunette said it firmly and clearly without even turning her way towards the girl behind her.<p>

"Will you stop being so careless? It's for your own good!"

"I said 'No' and I know what's good for me," She got even frustrated when she can't even do her tie. Groaning in a lot of annoyance, the brunette turned around. "Have I told you that I'm _fine_? How many times I've said it, Mio? You said you trust me, yet you do this to me. Whoever that guy is, he knows nothing about me."

"He may be not, but I do."

"You do? If you do, then you shouldn't have asked me to have him look after me." The room suddenly filled with a utter silence. Akiyama Mio doesn't know when or how Tainaka Ritsu could act as annoying as this. While Ritsu keep acting more careless than she used to, Mio couldn't move an inch from the spot she's been standing on. This could only be mean one thing,

"Then I guess I don't know you better, Ritsu."

Tainaka Ritsu has said it the wrong way. She knew it, "Mio, that's not what I-"

"I'm sorry." The black-haired girl turned around towards the door and walk outside the bedroom. Ritsu hate it when Mio act like that because of her, she hates it when her anger got the best of her until she doesn't even think before she blurt out words. She heard a sob or two and the third times she heard that sob, she chased down Mio and grabbed her by the wrist. Mio, on the other side, feeling the firm hand grasp hers all in a sudden. She got pulled and turned around swiftly.

In seconds, Mio came face to face with Ritsu before she could hide the tears running down her cheeks. "Mio… Please, Mio… don't cry… I'm sorry," Ritsu was getting panic when Mio decides to keep crying. She pulled the shy girl into a warm embrace. "C'mon, Mio… You know that's not what I meant… I was just being stupid and careless when my anger got the better side of me…"

"I- Is it… my f- fault if… If I'm w- w- worry about… y- you?" Mio said between sobs and move closer into the brunette's hug.

"No… No, of course not, Mio… It's my fault, okay?" Ritsu's voice was getting really soft and comforting. She started to moving her hand on top of Mio's head and caressing it slowly to calm her down. "I just don't want you to get too much worry about me and my ill. You know how I hate such attention… and having you act like that… I guess it's pretty gotten into my anger."

The shy scaredy-cat girl didn't immediately reply what Ritsu said, instead, she's squeezing Ritsu with her arms around the tomboy's neck. "Please… Don't leave me, Ritsu…"

_Wha- ?_It strucked Ritsu's brain as she frowned in confuse. "Leave? What are you talking about now, Mio?"

"Just please… Please stay and don't _ever_ leave me…"

Ritsu was really confused with Mio's act. It was as if Mio figured that somehow Ritsu would leave her, but Ritsu never even dare to think about that. Akiyama Mio is the girl Ritsu proposed to and she'd say yes to it. She's Ritsu's fiancé now and Ritsu did all of that not just because she likes Mio _physically_. Akiyama Mio is the one for Tainaka Ritsu. So, what is the meaning of 'leaving' here?

What's Mio talking about?

"Is he outside?" Ritsu asked between the utter silences once Mio stopped crying. Mio only replied her with a nod while her head never leave Ritsu's shoulder. "I'm going to talk to him now."

Mio suddenly pulled back from the hug and stares at Ritsu, frowning. Ritsu knew it so well and decided to continue her words before Mio could ask another thing.

"I will let him look after me twenty-four hours, just like what you said. Don't worry, I won't overdo things in and outside the workplace."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Biip! Biiip! Biiii- Click.<strong>_

The man picked up the call and laid himself on the big chair. "Tainaka Ryuuji speaking."

_"Excuse me, sir, but you have an appointment meeting at one-thirty pm with Mr. Kotobuki."_

"Ah, thank you for the notice." Then he hung up the phone call. Sighing, he stood up from the CEO of the big company's desk and made his way out from the room. This room used to be his room, but now it's not anymore. The big job has been moved to another person's hand and not just any random person, this is his one daughter, Tainaka Ritsu. He remembered the time when Ritsu agreed to take the big job at the company. It was a rather forceful way, but it works perfectly well.

_"You didn't read the email I sent to you, did you?"_

_"There's no reason to. I marked it as spam."_

_The man deadpanned and sighed in defeat. "Alright, it's your own lost. Here, read it carefully before you say anything else."_

_"No." The brunette firmly said._

_"What? I said _**_read it first before you say anything_**_."_

_"Yes and I know what's inside it already, even though I haven't read it. I know you wanted me to run the big company, but you do know too that I don't have any intention to do this." She moved the document back. "Three wishes and you take back your big spot here, as for me; I will get my life back as a College student."_

_"Very well then. You shouldn't run this company and get your life back."_

_"You understa-"_

_"_**_But_**_, I won't accept your relationship with _**_her_**_. She's not allowed to live in the same apartment with you and don't worry, I'll get her a new apartment in return. You will marry _**_Mio_**_, Haruka's daughter, instead."_

_"Are you making that up? There's no such thing in our deal. You can't force me to break-up with Mio or marry that girl. You don't forget about our deal, right?"_

_"Perhaps, you don't forget about the newest deal, hm?"_

_"What do you mean? Newest deal? I'm no-"_

_"See? You never read my emails, this is the cause. Oh well, I have given you that and am going to explain it to you. You have your three wishes, but with one condition."_

_"What was that?"_

_"I told you to read it first, didn't I?"_

_"I told you, I marked it as _**_spam_**_!"_

_"I've given you better offers. Open and read it." She opened and started to read the offers her father mentioned about. "First, you take the big job, your three wishes and I will accept your relationship with her. Second, you leave the big job and I will not accept the relationship, then you have to marry _**_Mio_**_. Third, take the job overseas for five years and I will accept the relationship. Choose one wisely, my dear daughter."_

_"Tch!"_

_**Knock! Knock! Knock!**_

The sound of someone who knocks the door snapped him back to the reality. He cursed softly, "Come inside" He said. Seconds later, the door opened and revealed a man in black suit. "My car's ready?"

"Yes, sir."

He was about to step out of the room and tighten the tie on his neck, but he stopped. "Ritsu," He silently spoke, "You're late."

"What are you doing here?"

"Came by to see if you get to work on time or not. Apparently, you _are_ late." He finished fixing the tie and walked away without any word to say to Ritsu. Not even a simple 'goodbye' or 'see you later'. "I forgive you for now, but there will be no next time, Ritsu." The brunette stood still and instinctively clenched one of her fists as if she was ready to hit someone on the face.

"Wait," She said without turning around at her father. Taking a deep breath, she slowly turns back and said, "There's… Well… There's something I need to tell you, Dad." The silence slowly killing Ritsu, she just had to get it done fast. "…So, can you come inside my room for a few minutes?" Without even giving Ritsu any reply, he turned around and walked inside the room again. He stood there, waiting for the brunette to start it soon. She took one deep breath and pulled one of her hands nearby her chest, showing something circled around one of her fingers.

The man's eyes went wide in shock as he realized what his daughter was trying to say. "Is that… an engagement ring… Ritsu?" He slowly asked.

"Uh… well… yeah… it is an engagement ring."

"When…?" He asked again almost immediately.

Scratching the back of her head nervously, she even started to think why it would feel really hard for her to confess about the engagement. She never knew this would be too hard to do, but then again a plan always seems easier than the real thing. _Well, I've agreed to the deal to take this big company. So, my parents _**_had _**_to agree to our engagement, no matter what._ She took another deep breath and said, "Last night… I proposed… and uh… she said 'yes' to it." The last part sounds more like a mutter, even Ritsu felt that way too.

Her father didn't seem to find a good answer or even question. He was surprised with this news, but no matter how he tries to against them, it will be no use. _She's taking this seriously… Though I never knew it will be this fast, but_… He sighed and ends his thoughts right there. "Listen, I know you told your mom and me about your plan. I got to be honest that I was really taken aback at how fast you did it and no… No, I'm not going to disagree, instead, there's something else bothers my mind and… you need to know this."

"Wait, so you're okay with this? I mean, with Mio and I being a soon married-couple? I uh… I thought you'll… you know…"

"No, I told you I'm not going to disagree. I've seen you taking it really seriously, so I should've known if you're all prepared about the future reference. You know, about people and those paparazzi, which will chases you down and not just you, it goes the same for her."

"I've thought about it… about everything… Oh! You said I need to know something, what is it?"

"Well… It's… A-" He was cut by the sound of the knocking door. He sighed in defeat and annoyance. "I'm done in five!"

"You had a meeting this morning?" She received a simple nod and followed by a soft groan. "Uhm, can you not tell mom? I'll go tell her about it tonight, don't worry."

Ryuuji face palmed and sighed in defeat. "Alright, but don't leave before I go back, there's something I need to tell you. I will go to attend my meeting now and for you, I don't want to hear any report about you who spend more than three hours at lunch time. Do you understand?"

"Yes, dad, I won't do that. Now go before they call you again." And so her father opened the door, and then walked out of the CEO room. He frowned a bit when he noticed two black suited men stood on both sides of the door. He knew one of these guys was Ritsu's private bodyguard and his old bodyguard back then, but the other one is not familiar. Ryuuji was about to ask Ritsu if she decided to get two bodyguards, but Ritsu got it ahead of him. "He's my new private bodyguard. Don't worry, you can trust him."

"You should have a good explanation at home about this one. I'm going."

* * *

><p>"No!" <strong>Akiyama Mio<strong> jumped off from her bed in shock, her dream is the cause of this. For the tenth times ever since she's back to her conscious, the same dream has always came to her. Every single dream shows the people even clearer than the last one, but it's still the same dream that she's been having. It was terrible, it wasn't a nice dream, it's not at all. She believes it was her past, it _must_ be her past, but there's nothing and no one could tell her the truth.

There's no live proof now.

_Father hides something from me, I knew it._ She had decided to find the clue and proof by herself. She knew it so well that her father would avoid every single question she asks about her ill and bad dreams. No, her private doctor seems too suspicious too; she somehow shouldn't believe all the things he said. "One way or another, I need to find anything before he comes back." She started to search for anything, evidence, proof that could help her finding the truth about her odd dreams.

The black-haired girl then notices that there is no single picture of her in her father's room. It's not like he must put it, but it's just odd now that she realized there's no picture of her in this house. She opened the desk, searching impatiently in every single corner. She was about to give it up, until something caught her attention.

"This… the family picture…?"

The old photo shows a family, though it only has three members, they all look so happy. A mother, a father and a daughter; the little girl was in her kindergarten uniform. It seems that it was a really old picture, judging by the color of it. She frowns at the picture, she try to close her eyes and force her mind to remember. No, there's none, there's nothing came to her mind. This is not right, it shouldn't be like this, and she should've easily remembered little things happened when she was a child.

_It was me… was it?_

Doubt starting to crept in her mind and makes her think that it could be true. It could be true that she's not from this family.

"Then again… why can't I remember…? Who am I…?"

_**Drap!**_

The sound of the door snapped her back to the reality. She didn't see it coming, she didn't hear the footsteps getting nearer, and she didn't even have the chance to hide now. In the fastest movement, she put the frame back to its spot and raised her head in surprise. "Oh, father! Y- You're home?" She quickly responded before her father could ask another thing.

Somehow, the man could see something goes wrong. "Yes, I'm back to take my documents that I left this morning, and what are you doing here, **Mio**?"

"Eh? N- Nothing, I uh… I was just going to take this pen-" She took the pen on the floor, which she dropped it on purpose and stood up slowly. "-and I was looking for… Uhm…" She glanced everywhere, anything that she could possibly use for an excuse. "Ah! That!"

The suited man instinctively turned around as soon as his daughter pointed her finger at something behind him. He raised his eyebrow in confuse, "Are you sure? That pink colored book?" Without asking furthermore, he walked towards it and took it easily up on top of the big cabinet. "The Princess and The Knight Tale" He read the title almost whispering.

"Yes, father… I was looking for that, ever since I saw it not long ago around here." She accepted the book as soon as her father handed it to her. "Thanks, father. Uhm… I won't bother you anymore; I will take my leave now. Excuse me." With her politeness, she bowed down and walks to the door.

"Chotto, **Mio**." The man's voice was surprisingly cold and firm. She stopped immediately, but not turns around yet. "That book… What makes you want to read it so badly?"

**Mio** couldn't comprehend any reply. She chooses this book just for her excuse, there's no personal reason to it.

"Please, if you don't mind, put it back here if you have no reason."

_Is there anything wrong with this book?_ She exhaled nervously and finally turned around. "Do I really have to tell you? I said this book looks interesting, that's all. There's nothing more, father and why are you acting like this just because of a story tale book? Is this book held something important for you? I'm your daughter, father. Can you tell me the truth?"

This time, it was the other way around. The suited man lowered his head in regret and anger. Mio knew it, she can sense it, but at this rate, she knew that anyone could sense it. He clenched his fists and deep thinking about something. "I'm sorry," A hoarse yet full of regrets voice suddenly said, breaking the silence, but not the tense yet. "You should know, and I know it's about time for you." Sighing, he pulled out the big chair and took a seat on it.

"What… are you talking about?" **Mio** asked doubtfully and started to think that this man knew, she came to this room not for the book in her hand, but for something else.

"Please, questions later. Take a seat, all you have to do now is listening and answers to what I'm going to say." He looked down at the desk and pulled it open just to found the frame of his family picture wasn't put properly in its spot. He slowly took it and staring at the frame. "This won't be a big surprise for you. Perhaps, you've been really curious, ne?"

A frown was all he received as a respond.

"Fine, it's your choice to keep standing with your feet. Now, admit it, you didn't come here for that book, did you?"

"I thought you're going to tell me something?"

"I thought I've said it clear to you: 'Questions Later'" She didn't look away; she somehow knew that this time, this man didn't try to talk to his 'daughter'. The serious look on her face made him even more curious. "So you really came here for another purpose. You found _this_, right?" He held the frame a little higher, which finally earned him a respond he's been waiting for.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

He sighed, "It all started after the big aircraft, which caused my family got separated..."

* * *

><p>• Flashback •<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Hold her tightly! Mio, don't let go of your mom!"<em>

_"Daddy! No!"_

_"Mio-chan!"_

_**BOMB!**_

_Blank… Dark… "40. Clear!"_

_**Thump!**_

_Wait... "45. Clear!"_

_**Thump!**_

_"50. Clear!"_

_**THUMP! **__And he lost his conscious..._

_He opened his eyes, ignoring the headache that came over him as soon as he could see where he's at. _Hospital...? Hold on... My wife... Mio... Where-_"Argh!" He stopped when his body refuses to move. It feels really hurt when he forced it to move, he tries once again and he groaned again. "Ugh, what... I can't... move..." For the second time, he tries to get up from the bed, trying his best while ignoring the painful wound all over his body and brain._

_"Whoa, whoa! Hold on there, sir!" The bespectacled man in white stopped him. "You need to lie down."_

_"No..." He weakly replied, now trying to get away from the other man's grip. "I can't... My wife... Daughter... I gotta-"_

_"They're safe now, don't worry." The doctor replied quickly, making him stopped in seconds and sighed in relief. "Now, you have to fully recover if you want to see them soon."_

• • •

"Make sense at how miraculously it all happened. I thought I was going to die, but no, God has another big plan for me."

• • •

_"What happened to her…?" He asked with both eyes widened in shock and fear. He stood there, in front of the closed door and look through its little window. Inside the room, lies there his one beloved wife. "C- Can I see her now…? Please… I need to…"_

_A tap on his shoulder made him raised his head. "Soon. She's not in a good condition to back to her conscious now, unlike you; she has a lot more serious problem with her brain. She might not remember certain memories and people when she's wake up."_

_"When…?"_

_"When she'll wake up? I can't predict it so well, it could be months. But, if you ask when you could see her, it won't be long. Two weeks and you're allowed to see her after we move her to another room._

_He sighs in relief; this is what he needs to know. At least, he knew his wife will wake up, even though the doctor can't predict it clearly when, all he knew now is that she will wake up and he will be waiting no matter how long it takes._

_"Excuse me, Doc. The patient in room 335 is awake; they said we need to tell you as soon as she's back to her conscious."_

_"Oh, right, thanks." He turned to the other man, "I think you better be come with me now." The two walking fast to room 335, since it's not that far, it didn't took long for them. The doctor waste no time as he reached the door knob and pushed it open._

_For the second time, the man's eyes behind the doctor widened in shock the second he stepped inside room 335. Long black-hair…_…Mio…

_The girl was struggling against the nurses' hold on both of her arms. "It's okay now, let go of her." The doctor ordered as he walked closer to the patient. "Don't worry, we want to help you. There's nothing to worry about."_

_She finally looks up to the doctor, showing her pair of _**_blue _**_orbs. "What I'm doing here? How come I ended up here?"_

_"Calm down first, takes one deep breath." She followed the doctor's advice and took a deep breath; she felt quite better and decided to lay herself back on the bed. Once she's down, the doctor started to ask her a simple question. "Now, can you tell me your name?"_

_The girl felt a big pang of realization. "Name… My… Name…?"_

_"Yes, your name."_

_"I…" She ran one of her hands to her forehead and closed her eyes tightly. "My… Name… Ugh, what is it…? What's my name…? I don't know… I had no idea what's my name… Why? Why can't I-" The pain stopped her from talking even more._

_"Hold on, don't push it, just forget what I asked. Don't think about it, okay?"_

_"No… Tell me… Why can't-"_

• • •

"You were keeping struggling with yourself to remember that simple thing. Seeing you, it made me remember my daughter and I don't want you to get hurt. So, when the doctor was about to inject you, all I could say to stop it, was_…_

_"Akiyama Mio."_

"It did stop you... and the doctor's intention to inject you. You started to put your eyes on me, those eyes- which are the only thing goes wrong for me- are looking at me curiously and also full of doubts. One thing you asked me was_…_

_"How'd you know…?"_

He chuckled, not because it's funny, but because of how stupid he was at that time. "Out of instinct, I said to you that I know your name because you're my daughter. You started to throw me another question about the proof that I really am your father, at that rate where I was so frustrated of finding my daughter; I just pulled out my wallet and showed you the picture of my family. _This _picture. I told you that you were this little girl in the middle, but the doctor held me back by putting his hand on my chest."

• • •

_"Enough. That's enough; you can go back to my office." The doctor put his hand on the other man's chest as firmly as his voice. He clenched the man's shirt and pulled him fiercely towards himself, "We need to talk." Then released his grip as he pushed him back._

_The doctor had injected the black-haired girl and she slowly drifted out of her conscious._

_"She won't remember what happened to her earlier when she wakes up. Call me soon in my office when there's any sign of her conscious." He said to the nurse. "Keep her company." The doctor sighed and walked out of the room along with the other man. "You shouldn't have done that."_

_The man can't manage to say anything while keep his head hung down low. He was deep in thought about something but it didn't last long. Once the two arrived in front of the doctor's room, Mr. Akiyama stopped all in a sudden. "Does she have any parents or relative?" He asked with those curious eyes._

_"It doesn't have anything to do with you, whether she has relatives or not."_

_"It has."_

_"What are you-?"_

_"I want to adopt her."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** FYI, you guys need to know that I just got outta the Hospital. Why? No, I'm not sick; it's my Grandma. She's hospitalized for two weeks and I NEED to keep her company for two weeks straight at the hospital. It's frustrating to be away from Social-Networking and other web activities I usually do for more than a week.

Due to my boredom, I decided to write/continue this story. No, there's no internet connection and I don't have any notebook/laptop to use. All I have is my cell phone, so there's only one thing I could possibly do. I wrote it all in my cell's _MemoPad_. Miraculously, it only took up 2 days to write 4,000+ words. In two weeks, I got 7,000+ words for this chapter, honestly (w/o this Author Note).

I was quite in a silly dilemma about releasing this chapter with the whole 7,000+ words at once or blend it into two chapters. Last decision is to blend it into two, so next time I need to update this, it wouldn't be so hard or even take more time.

Let's see, a little spoiler then: Start from this chapter, complicated things are slowly getting clearer. It might be hard to understand, but yeah, I'm still trying my best to deliver my thoughts about this story to the readers (if there still any) out there.

OH! One more before the last one, I gotta tell you guys that my spamming session on the page or my twitter acc or even tumblr acc, will start again. Yes, #Mitsulicious and #YuiAzuness! (No, it's no longer #MitsuFever LOL)

AT LAST, if there are things made you even more confuse than you already is with this chapter, please tell me in the PM or just simply put it in the review page. (Ps: I will put **Akiyama Mio**'s bio in the next chappie)

_Sincerely,__  
><em>iDutchman | Signing Off<em>_


	15. Chapter 14: A Well-known Secret!

**A/N:** Okay, in this chapter, I might forgetting a thing or two, so… You guys are free to correct anything goes weird in the story. Also, it's not beta-ed yet, so mind the grammar and sentence structure errors here and there. *bows*

* * *

><p><strong>"Stay"<strong>

_"There is no way to love, love is the way." -Anonymous  
><em>

Chapter 14: _A Well-known Secret!_

* * *

><p><em>The man can't manage to say anything while keep his head hung down low. He was deep in thought about something but it didn't last long. Once the two arrived in front of the doctor's room, Mr. Akiyama stopped all in a sudden. "Does she have any parents or relative?" He asked with those curious eyes.<em>

_"It doesn't have anything to do with you, whether she has relatives or not."_

_"It does."_

_"What are you-?"_

_"I want to adopt her."_

* * *

><p>• End of Flashback •<p>

* * *

><p>"He asked me to talk inside his office, and then he explained to me pretty much what he knows about you, ever since he's been taking care of you. He said you were saved by miracle; you're supposed to be dead, but you, miraculously, came back to live. They said you're technically dead already, but that man won't give up and keep you alive with those medical tools. Your life depends on it, but you made it and positively back to your conscious after your long sleep in a coma for months."<p>

He raised his head to see the girl who already took a seat right across the desk. She lowered her head and closed her eyes tightly. She had no idea who to blame, she had no idea how she supposed to react to this; she had no idea about who she is. Akiyama Haruka is actually the man who adopted her just because she's similar to the daughter, Akiyama Mio, physically. "Why...? Why didn't you tell me sooner...?"

"I can't... He doesn't allow me to tell you a thing about it, as long as I want you to stay as my daughter. In addition, it will pretty much damage your brain cells and I can't let that happen to you. I'm sorry..."

A sigh escaped the girl's lips after she took a deep breath to calm herself down. "You know, you shouldn't say sorry to me. In fact, I should say thanks to you instead. You adopted me, even loved me like I'm your daughter. I know, Mio and I are only has the same physical look, only our eyes are different, I should be grateful. I've figured it out, since I can't remember any events in the past with you or even Minoru-san, you were right, it didn't feel that surprising."

Silence came upon the two of them. The black-haired girl knew that he hasn't finished the story yet. "About the accident you asked me the other day... I think it's the part of your memories. Kaeda told me that you were a survivor from a motorcycle accident, unfortunately, there's no ID Card. You're a patient without name until I adopted you and gave you my daughter's name."

"Is there really nothing could possibly tell me who I really am?"

"I'm still doing research... This far... there's not much information about you. I suggest, you asked Kaeda about this. He made an appointment with you this evening, didn't he?"

She was about to reply when a cell phone ring tone got it ahead of her. The name that appeared on her cell phone screen was exactly the name of the one she planned to meet with, before she attends the appointment with Dr. Kaeda. "...Rizuki..." She muttered.

"Your new bodyguard?"

"No, I told you the other day, this guy is my private doctor. Kaeda-san recommended him to look after me and I think he knew something, so I guess I will talk to him first." She slowly put back her cell phone and stood up from the chair. Sighing and put a smile on her face; the smile full of appreciation. "I will take my leave now... Haru-"

"You can still call me 'Father'"

Nodded in agreement, she flashed one last smile before turning around towards the door.

* * *

><p>"Is she arrived yet?" The brunette asked, but didn't even bother to turn her head aside from the documents she's reading.<p>

"No, Sir."

A sigh of her impatient escaped her lips, "Alright, thanks, Sebastian." She yawned as big as she could and stretched her body. There are about two or three hundred documents she needed to check and decide each one of them. Thankfully, the documents could wait, there's just one more thing worried her. "Does she even receive my email and text message? The hell she rejected my call for the fourth times now!"

**_Knock, knock, knock!_**

"What now?" She muttered desperately under her breath. "Come in!"

And the door swung opened, revealing a guy in black suit. "It's time for your medicine, Tainaka-san."

"I'll take it later." She simply replied.

"I'm sorry, but this is the order I received. You _must_ take the medicine according to the schedule."

"And I said later! What's the difference of taking it a few more minutes later?"

"There are three differences, Tainaka-san. I can write it down for you for future reference, if you want to." Before the brunette could reply back, her cell phone vibrated inside her pocket.

"Put it on the table." She ordered casually as she realized she got a text message from her fiancée.

From: Mio | **"Have you eat your medicine, Ritsu?"**

"I need to make sure you eat the medicine now."

She groaned in annoyance, "Fine, whatever, just bring it over here." Ritsu took a quite deep breath before gulping her medicines. Those are in pills form, which are the ones she hates the most. "Yuck~"

"Very well, I'll be outside now." Ritsu didn't give a care about the guy as he stepped outside the room. She grabbed her cell phone again and made a quick reply to Mio's text message.

To: Mio | **"Of course! I've eaten all of them already! "**

After a few moments and Ritsu thought Mio wouldn't reply her message again, she heard a cell phone ringing, instead of vibrating. Her phone playing that one different tone, which is the one she choose only for Mio's contact. She flipped it open and greets the other line first. "Yellooow?"

_"Oh, Ritsu. You're really taken the medicines, aren't you?"_

"Hey, what's up with that? Told you that I already did~"

_"Knowing you, it's quite hard to just... plainly believe. Anyways, are you going back to your apartment this afternoon? I mean, the schedule said you need to take a rest at least-"_

"Mio, I know. I've read the whole schedule, okay? Well, will you be there?"

_"Uhm... I still have classes to attend. I might finish it all in the evening, which means I can't go back yet. But you still have to go back and take a rest, Ritsu."_

Ritsu sighed, "Alright, I'll go back and take a rest for an hour."

_"Ritsu, the schedule says two hours."_

"One and a half."

_"Ritsu."_

"Okay! Two hours! Sheeze ~"

**_Beep! Beep!_** The small alarm rang twice. Two beeps means there's someone she's waiting or looking for is arrived and waiting outside the door. She let out a little groan and clicked the green button afterwards.

"Come in." She said and back to the phone call. "Ne, Mio, I gotta hang up now."

_"Why are you so in a rush?"_

"My partner just came and she's _an hour_ late."

_"Oh, alright, I don't want to disturb you."_

"Yeah, I'll call you later, kay?"

_"Okay."_ Ritsu's partner put the documents on the desk and Ritsu waste no time to look it up. Somehow, she knew Mio haven't hung up the phone. She knew Mio still have something to say. _"Ne, Ritsu..."_

"Hm?"

_"Make sure you get rest, okay?"_

"Yeah, sure. Don't worry."

_"And uhm... I..."_

"You what?"

_"I... I love you."_ Ritsu stunned, stopped checking on the documents and raised her eyebrow in amusement. It was really a rare thing someone as shy as Mio would ever say.

The brunette's lips formed a little smile. "Oh, Mio... I love you too. Have a good lunch! Bye~" And she fastly ended the call.

"Aww~ you two are so lovey-dovey, you know." The so-called partner admitted it easily with a smirk on her lips and an eyebrow rose. "But I have to admit that I kind of felt odd when you call her "Mio" though ~"

"Don't distract the topic." The tone Ritsu used is along with the glare. It was quite threatening and did made her flinched a bit. "An HOUR? Rejected all my calls? Seriously, what the hell are you doing? Okay, I admit I ever rejected your call, ONCE and that was even in the middle of the night while I'm having an important conversation!"

"I was..." Her voice faded out slowly, but after a second, she's back to her conscious and gave her apologetic smile. "Sorry, I got overslept."

Ritsu raised an eyebrow at her confession. She thought that this is the silliest excuse she ever heard, not to mention that is also the lamest one. Knowing her, it's quite impossible if she rejects calls and come late just because she got overslept. "Don't be silly, if I'm the one who said that, people could easily believe in me. But you? Everyone knows you're Akiyama Haruka's daughter; it's not that easy to fool people with that stupid-lame excuse."

The girl went silent for a moment, and then sighed in defeat as she thought it wouldn't be that bad if her partner knew about this. Besides, Ritsu's fiancé might have something to do with it. "It's-"

"Shut it." Ritsu cut her easily. "We'll go to my apartment now."

"Huh?" She replied almost instinctively. "F- For what?"

"Talking about the project, remember?"

"But I thought we'll talk here or at least in a cafe."

"Change of plan, my Mio wants me to go back and take a rest. I can't waste my time, so we'll talk at my apartment instead." She stood up from the big chair and head to the door, but before she could grab the door knob, she turned back around at her partner. "C'mon!"

"Oh, right..."

The two walked out of the room together along with two guys with black suit behind them. This made the black-haired girl confuse as she thought there's another guy following them. _Ritsu-san only has one bodyguard, right? Or is she manages to get a new one?_' She curiously thought. Once they're out from the elevator, she decided to ask.

**_Shrug, shrug, shrug._** Ritsu's companion tries to get her attention by rubbing her arm against Ritsu's arm. She got her attention after the third times. "You realized there are two guys behind us, right? Or is it just me?"

"Yeah, I decided to get a new one today."

"Exactly for what?"

Ritsu thought about it for a few seconds. She could just say, just in case, but that would be too suspicious. Then something popped on her mind, she stopped her partner when she was about to get inside the car. "C'mere" The brunette gets a closer distance to her partner's ear and started to whispers to her.

It wasn't that long until Ritsu pulled away and the other girl smiling quite happily as she asked, "Really?" She was replied by a nod and a grin, which only make her laughs a bit. "Never thought you'd be that paranoid."

* * *

><p>"Mio-senpai!"<p>

She quickly turned around by instinct to see the source of the familiar voice. "Oh, Azusa, why are you here? I thought you're back already. Yui took you here this morning, didn't she?"

A sigh escaped the polite yet famous kouhai. "Yeah, but Yui just called me and said she wouldn't be able to pick me up... So yeah..."

"Then I guess we're both going to take the bus." Even though the pig-tailed girl heard it clearly, she's somehow confused. The taller girl noticed that look, "Is there something wrong, Azusa?"

"Eh? No, there's nothing wrong, but uhm... I just thought Ritsu-senpai ordered someone to pick you up. Yeah, it sounded like something Ritsu-senpai would definitely do."

"She did, but I said she doesn't need to do that anymore. You know how I hate too much attention and having Ritsu order someone to pick me up is dragging quite lots of attentions. I decided to take bus; it's not that horrible, actually." Mio's explanation doesn't seem to reassure the younger girl enough as she still has that eyebrow raised.

Finally, a sigh escaped Azusa's lips. "I know, but that's not exactly the case I'm talking about here."

"What do you mean?"

"Give me your hand." Mio held one of her hand to Azusa, the pig-tailed girl groaned instead. "Not this one, the other one, Mio-senpai."

Mio started to get as confuse as Azusa when she watched the younger girl held her hand up and observing it. "Azusa, what are you doing?" Mio asked out of her curiosity.

"Where is it?"

"Where is what?"

"Sheeze, Mio-senpai, I was talking about the ring! Your engagement ring, where is it? Aren't you supposed to wear it everywhere you go, like, all the time?" The pig-tailed girl sighed in a bit of desperation. "Now I doubt that you really engaged to Ritsu-senpai. She must've pushed you to do this, I mean; you're not even wearing-"

"Azusa." Mio cut her with her calm yet gentle voice. She smiled at Azusa and patted her on the shoulder. "I really did engage to Ritsu and she didn't push me to do it. I agreed to her proposal, Azusa."

Seeing the older girl's face, Azusa lowered her head in an apology manner. "Gomenasai, Mio-senpai. I don't even know why I would be that suspicious towards Ritsu-senpai." There's a little pause before Azusa continue. "So why won't you wear your ring? You left it?"

"I left it on purpose."

"Why? I mean, we all knew-"

"No, there are only her close friends who knew about our engagement, even her parents doesn't know a thing." Mio sighed before she continue, "You know her. She's a very popular young businessman in many people's eyes, I don't want it turns out to be another rumor that Tainaka Ritsu has secretly engaged to a mysterious girl." She rolled her eyes and shivers a bit as she recalls the moment when rumor says Ritsu is not single anymore.

Recalling the same moment, Azusa nodding her head. "Ah, yes, that time. Well, you guys can't hide forever, especially to Ritsu-senpai's parents."

"I know... Thanks for your concern, Azusa." Mio turned her head to the shorter girl and smiled, "Ritsu and me realized that sooner or later, her parents must know the truth. We're just hoping... that if Ritsu tell them now, it'll be less risky."

"Good thinking." The pig-tailed girl returned the same smile at the older girl. "You know, just tell us everything if things go... you know..."

Mio knew what she meant and so she nodded. "Yes and thank you so much for that."

* * *

><p><span>12.45 PM | Ritsu's Apartment<span>

"Okay! Last one! YES OR NO?"

With a fake thinking manner, she took her time to think hard. "Umm..."

The other girl grew quite impatient on the other side. "C'mon ~ We've been through this twice! This won't take that hard to choose. Besides, if you don't hurry, I will have to decide them myself and go straight to take my short nap." The last line made the black-haired girl frowns.

"Nap? As in five-minute-rest?"

"Nah ~ This time it's a nap as in sleep for two hours. So hurry, I still have works waiting to be finish after a nap."

With a simple finger, she pointed at one of the choices Ritsu gave and choose the one on the left. "So..." The amber-eyed girl responded a simple 'hn?' by instinct, a signal for the other girl to continue. "I guess everything goes well, hm?" Ritsu simply nodded. "Have you...told this to your parents?" Ritsu stopped and looking at her with a serious look.

"This is only between us two, okay?" **Mio** nodded approvingly. "I've told my dad and by the power of our deal, he has no choice but to agree and accept Mio. About mom... I planned on telling her tonight."

"She'd say yes, believe me."

"You never even met her before."

"Wanna have a bet?" Ritsu raised an eyebrow in amusement. "So? Bet now or chicken out?"

"Bet. How much?"

"We're intelligences. We don't use money to bet." Ritsu frowns, but her mind was thinking that this must be really exciting, since she's using a different method of "betting". "We'll exchange information we both knew or the one who lose must do whatever the winner says."

"What do you want?"

"Let's take it like this, I'll offer you an information about her if you win the bet. In return, you'll have to announce your engagement with her in public, if I win the bet." Ritsu fell silent. If she say "yes" to this bet, it's the same as risking her job and her relationship with Mio. On the other side, she was curious to know what **Mio** knows about her fiancee. "Ritsu-san? Honestly, it's okay if you don't want to take the bet. Sorry I went too far-"

"No." Ritsu cut out the words. "I mean... What do you know about her?"

This time, it's the other way around. **Mio** fell silent and lowered her head, trying to avoid the brunette's eyes. "I-It's nothing... I was just saying it out of the blue. J-Just forget what I said..."

_She tries to get this topic away..._ Ritsu sighed in defeat and rest her back on the couch, her eyes focused on the ceiling as she say, "You see, the first time I met Mio...was by accident."

"...Ritsu-san, why are you telling me this?"

"You seem like someone that I can trust. Besides, my dad said that you're my childhood friend, although honestly I barely even remember how my past memories were. I can trust you, right, **Mio**?" The brunette's stare softened slowly and earned a simple nod from her partner in business. "I saved her and since then... Somehow, I can't let go of her."

The dark-haired girl smiles at the change of her partner's image. _It's so clear that Ritsu-san and Mio-san are meant to be together. _She stood up and Ritsu's eyes followed her movement with a frown. "I see, you know this is for the first time that I've seen you like this, Ritsu-san. I can feel it, your love for her and how true your love is. I wish you and Mio-san's happiness."

"T-Thanks..." Her face heated up and turned into pinkish color. "Umm... You're going now? I mean, I know I should take my nap, but you can stay if you want."

She shook her head as she smiles at Ritsu. "Thank you for your hospitality, Ritsu-san. But I better leave now, besides I still have an important appointment after this." **Mio** let her feet leading its way to the door and she turned around before she leaves. "Oh right, Ritsu-san, may I suggest you something?"

Ritsu raised her eyebrow, "Spill."

"Maybe you should start calling me with some other nickname. It feels awkward when _your_ Mio and I standing next to each other."

"Sure, I'll figure out."

"And one last thing, please?"

"Go on~"

"Give me two invitations to your engagement and wedding ceremony, okay?" The last suggest made Ritsu chuckled as she replied the other girl with a simple nod. "I'll report to your dad that you're taking a-"

"No, dad doesn't know anything; just tell him that we're still working on our project."

"Alright, as you wish. Thanks again, Ritsu-san."

* * *

><p><strong><em>At a cafe, somewhere in Japan.<em>**

"Wow, first was Tainaka Ritsu-san and now I get to have a face-to-face meeting with Kotobuki Tsumugi Ojou-sama." He offered his hand for a handshake, which was accepted happily by the blonde. "It's really such a honor to meet you, Tsumugi Ojou-sama."

"No need for such polite and complicated name. You look pretty young, so you're free to call me Mugi or Tsumugi." With her motherly smile, she formed a smile with her lips. "It's a pleasure yo meet you, um... Isshi Rizuki Minamoto, correct?"

He gave her a nod, at the very moment; he knew that he was right when he felt that someone was following him. She hired those guys to get all my information. Isshi started to feel that there's no lie he could say about his disguise as a Private Doctor. "I see… you've known me way before we met."

Only with a smile, she started to talk. "I know you're_ still_ hiding something that I can never find out, unless you tell me yourself. Don't worry, I love secret and am good at keeping it." The blonde smiled at him. The guy could figure out what this girl wants to know from him. "So, tell me what you know about Akiyama Mio, Ricchan's partner in business." Yup, he knew that will come up.

"I'm sorry, Ko- I mean, Mugi-san. Information about her is still a secret that I can't tell to anyone...yet."

"She's adopted by the Akiyama family because of her physical look. She suffers amnesia, a kind that causes complete lost memory. She was assumed, to ever suffered amnesia before and it got even worst after the aircraft, it made her lost all her memories, which the aircraft that also happened to Akiyama family on June, 30. There's still something missing in the review about her and somehow... I know you're the perfect someone that I can trust to tell me about her, way before the aircraft."

"..."

"...Look, I apologize if this is a personal thing. It's free for you to tell me or not, I just want to make sure that if she's really not Akiyama Mio."

"Why? What if she's not the real Akiyama Mio?"

"You know a friend of yours, Mio, right? Ricchan's fiancée. I've been doing a research and I assume that _our_ Mio could possibly be the real Akiyama's daughter."

"Then what's next? You're going to dump the fake Akiyama Mio?"

The blonde giggles, but the guy frown more and took her giggle as an insult. "Look, Minamoto-san, don't you see my point of asking you about her past? Dumping her is not something that will solve the problem. I'm here to actually help her by asking her past. I can't do more research about her; her last record was all after the aircraft."

"..." He fell silent. "...I don't know, I'm really sorry Mugi-san, but I'm not sure. I mean, it could be-"

"I understand, it's okay, Minamoto-san." She stood up from her chair with her smile. "Listen, I know what you mean by that. So in the mean time, I'll let you off and do what you do. I believe that soon enough, you'll find your answer." Without any farewell, she's turning around while saying, "Besides, if it's true, then it's a _fate_, isn't it?"

Isshi could only chuckle at Mugi. _She's really a mind-reader, isn't she?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay, so how long I've been away? Okay, my fault, I apologize. I've been busy with stuff since I got in an organization and it's near the end of the year, so no wonder if I got a super busy schedule. Thank you for all the PMs you guys sent to me and all the encouragement words, it helps me. Thank you, too, for those who's still reading this story until now and been so patient on waiting.

_iDutchman_


	16. Chapter 15: Secrets Revealed!

**A/N:** Read bottom A/N. Thank you.

* * *

><p><strong>"Stay"<strong>

_"It won't be a secret anymore if you tell it to everyone." -Anonymous_

Chapter 15: _Secrets Revealed!_

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry; I've been so busy and barely have time to spend with you…" The short brown-haired girl sadly said while driving her car. She stole a glance every ten seconds at the girl next to the driver's seat; her one and only girlfriend, Nakano Azusa. "Please, stop that… It made me feel guiltier when you won't talk to me like this, Azunyan." Her attempt still result a zero.<p>

She sighed and pulled over her car on the sidewalk. _Yui… What is she doing now?_ The other girl thought as she realized her girlfriend, Yui, parked the car on the sidewalk.

"I'll treat you." Yui got off the car, followed by Azusa. It was then that Azusa noticed where Yui took them both; the HTT members' favorite cafe. Yui turned her head just to see Azusa still pouting her mouth and she smiles at her girlfriend's cute pouting face. She walks up to Azusa and slowly took the shorter girl's hand gently. "I want to make it up to you, so please."

Azusa, on the other side, was surprised and slightly giving out a blush on her cheeks. _Ugh, I hate her for always making me feel like this…_ She let Yui lead her way inside the cafe, offering a seat and allowing her to sit first in a gentleman way and took her own seat across the rounded table. "Yui, we should have going back. Your tests and my tests are coming up, we should study more."

"Look, I miss you."

It feels as if Azusa has stopped breathing for three seconds. She looks the other way, her left way to be exact just to avoid the brunette's eyes.

"Will you tell me why you are like this? I know I'm such an airhead and I can't take that much of hints whenever something goes wrong about us, heck, I think about all the other things. If I do something wrong, please forgive me, I can't stand having you act like this to me all the time. Plus the fact that we barely talk and meet each other, it's just—"

"I'm jealous." Yui blinked and stop talking. "There, I've said it. So can we just forget about it now? It's not really necessary."

"But, Azunyan is jealous of what?"

"I don't want to-" Azusa stopped as she saw the other girl already stood up across the table and her face is the one kind who made her look like she just fails her big exam. "Yui…" She echoed her mind and her voice came out more like a soft whisper.

"We'll talk at my apartment, okay?" The brunette look to her right and spotted a familiar someone and surprisingly sitting on a table-for-two with a guy. _That guy…_ It strikes Yui's mind when she suddenly remembered who that guy is. "Ne, Azunyan, isn't that guy a friend of yours?" She asked, while not leaving her eyes on that guy. _Mugi-chan and… Err… What's his name again?_

Curious with what Yui have been staring at, she turn her head to where Yui's aiming at and out of conscious, she says, "That's… Isshi-senpai?" It sounded more like a question for herself, but the other girl noticed it.

"Eh? Isshi? I don't remember you have a friend named Isshi."

"_E-etto_… N-no, I mean, that's R—Rizuki-senpai!"

"Eh? Ah! That's it, that's his name; it's the male version of Ricchan!"

Azusa sweat dropped, "Yui, you can't just say that and call him all you want like that. Anyway, what is he doing with Mugi-senpai?" She stood up from her seat and looking at her friends' way curiously. _What are they talking about? I never knew they were close…_ She thought.

"Meh ~" The brown haired girl pouted her mouth cutely. "How would I know?~ Mm, let's go there! We can join them, Azunyan!"

"Yui, don't shout, they can hear us."

"But- eh?" Yui stopped talking and tilted her head. "Mugi-chan's leaving already."

* * *

><p>Sighing, the guy raised one of his arms, calling the waiter to order something else. One waiter came up to his table not long after and smiled, "Yes, sir? What can I help you?" She politely asked.<p>

"Yeah, um… Bring me this drink and a toast with chocolate and vanilla on top."

"One each?"

"One each."

"Do you need anything else?" He shook his head and smiled. "Okay, a Lemon Tea and a Chocolate-Vanilla Toast. Correct?" He nodded in approval. "Please wait a few minutes, our waiters will come back with your orders. Just call the waiter if there's anything else you need." With a simple nod from the customer, the waiter's leaving to process his orders.

Just when he was about to let out a little sigh, a familiar voice spoke nearby. _"We're not here for this! Yui!"_ Instinctively, he turned his head around and he was right. That voice was too familiar. "Iss— Rizuki-senpai!" The owner of the voice gasped as he looks at her way.

"Azusa? Yui?" He was rather shocked and a little curious if these girls have been spying and hearing what he and Mugi were talking about moments ago. "Uh… What are you doing here?"

"Eh? We're just hanging a bit at our favorite cafe and I saw—" The pig-tailed girl slammed Yui's mouth, fast but not forcefully. Rizuki, on the other side, felt something that the smaller girl was trying to hide. Azusa quickly pulled her hand from Yui's mouth as she noticed the other girl can barely breathing with her hand placed on Yui's mouth. "Ha ~ Azunyan is so meanie ~" She pouted again.

"Mattaku… Anyway, what were you saying again, Yui?"

"Well-"

"She saw you sitting here alone and we thought that we should tag along, if… um… you don't mind, Rizuki-senpai."

_Nice dodge, kitty._ He chuckled, "Well, this is really a coincidence. I mean I was just arrived and am waiting for someone, actually."

"Eh? You have an appointment?"

"See? We shouldn't have—"

"Azusa, it's okay. I bet my friend isn't going to be here for the next thirty minutes. Please, have a seat." The shorter girl was trying to say something else, but Rizuki cut her first. "I insist." A sigh of defeat escape Azusa's soft lips and so both Yui and Azusa took their seat. "You know, it's pretty boring to hang around this cafe all alone." Rizuki turned her head to other direction and look around the cafe, which most of the customers are couples.

"Ah…" Of course, that includes Yui and Azusa.

"Ne, since you look like Ricchan so much, can I call you Rikkun, instead?" Rizuki mutters an 'eh?' as the question came out from the air-headed girl.

"Yui, I told you to not-"

Again, he cut off Azusa's words. "It's alright. It's an honor actually to have a nickname from one of Ritsu-san's friends and 'Rikkun' sounds good. So I'm okay with it." The brunette replies him with her blabbers about how he similar to her friend. Little did Azusa heard, Rizuki was actually a big fan of Tainaka Ritsu, but she doesn't give much care about as something else is ruining her mind at the moment.

_Well, he seems like hiding it, too. _Azusa thought as she looked away, "So, Rizuki-senpai…" Rizuki turned his head to Azusa who's still looking the other way and frowns a little. "…Is **Akiyama**-san the one you're waiting for here?"

"Wow. How did you do that?"

"Azunyan's a mind-reader! I guess she learned that from Mugi-chan ~" Explained Yui while grinning proudly.

Ignoring what her girlfriend said, she responded Rizuki's question instead. "I don't know, maybe because I just saw her getting out of her car." Just then, the said girl stood behind Rizuki's seat. _She's like Mio-senpai's older sister…_ She smiles at the black-haired girl. "Good evening, **Akiyama**-san."

"Whoaa, Mio-chan!" By that, she meant Ritsu's fiancée. Yui saw this girl and all she could think of how this girl similar to her friend's fiancée, which also having the same first and last name. _That's really a rare coincidence._ For once, she doesn't take this one normally, because something normal doesn't happen this way. _Mugi-chan and Azunyan must know something… I wonder if I'm the only who had no idea what is going on._

"Ah, I didn't know that Nakano-san and Hirasawa-san will be joining us here. Konnichiwa ne." She bows down and giving out a polite smile after. That is the only thing both Azusa and Yui thought that their Mio and this **Mio** are two different people.

"Etto…" Somewhere in Yui doesn't feel right when people call her 'Hirasawa-san', knowing how this girl looks like her close friend. "You can call me 'Yui-chan', **Mio**-chan~" She scratches the back of her neck and giggles a little. _I guess I can't call her 'Mio-chan', too… Mou, this is more confusing…_

"Yui's right. You can call us by our first names."

Just when she's about to say 'thank you', suddenly, Rizuki stood up from his seat. "You should take your seat first." He said, allowing the beautiful girl to take his seat.

_Real gentleman._ Yui and Azusa mentally said in unison.

"You don't have to do this, Rizuki…" That blush on her cheeks is too visible for them to see. "I can get my own seat." The other two girls feel a little uneasy. They both switch eye contact and nods.

"Umm… Ne, I guess it's better if Yui and I take our leave." The pig-tailed girl said, feeling a little awkward and stood up from her seat. "I mean, Yui's purpose of taking me here was because she's going to treat me and we just happened to see Rizuki-senpai sitting alone and ended up joining." She lowered her head in an apology manner. "I apologize, **Akiyama**-san."

"Eh? No no, I mean, it's okay if we're—"

"Iie," Yui followed her girlfriend's motion. "I think you and Rikkun have something private to talk about." She winked teasingly at Rizuki and **Mio**.

"Rikkun?"

"Just a new nickname she had for me." Rizuki quickly explained.

"I might also have a nickname for you, **Mio**-chan~"

"Ah, thank you, Yui-san. That's a very kind of you."

_What a really polite girl. She's like Ui but in Mio-chan's form._ Yui grabbed Azusa's hand by instinct, causes the girl to flinched and blushed at the same time. "Yoshi, see you next time ne, Rikkun and **Mio**-chan!" They nodded at Yui and Azusa. "C'mon, Azunyan ~" Seeing the air-headed girl's antic, **Mio** couldn't stand holding her soft chuckle.

"Those two are really cute."

* * *

><p><em>"I proposed Mio on Christmas Eve and she said 'yes' to it."<em>

_The woman's smile turned into a frown. "You did what? You and Mio cannot be together! What would people think if they find out about Tainaka's only daughter marries the same gender? You will ruin everything! That is a big mistake! I won't let you and Mio ever meet with each other again!" She saw her fiancée's arms grabbed by two big bodyguards and they dragged her away from Ritsu._

_"No, mom! I love her! Mio!"_

_"You will never see her again, Ritsu. Never."_

"MIO!"

"Ritsu!" Said the other girl, surprised.

Panting heavily, the brown-haired girl turns her head to the side. She felt a hand placed above her hand and chest. "Mio…" She pulled the black-haired girl into a tight hug. Mio thought that Ritsu isn't going to let go of the hug anytime soon. "Y-you're not going anywhere, are you?" Mio frowned at her question. "I just had a bad dream, Mio… I told mom, she disagrees about us and she took you away far from me… I just… I can't… Mio, I can't lose you, I can't…"

"There, there, Ritsu… It was just a dream. See? I'm here now." Mio chuckled, having Ritsu like this really made her think how cute she could possibly be. "It used to be the other way around, isn't it, Ritsu?" She smiles, caressing the other girl's back gently. Mio recalls the moment where Ritsu always there to comfort her.

"…" Ritsu move and hug Mio closer. "…So, I did it right?" Mio nods. "I told dad about our engagement this morning."

_That's a good reason for her dream just now._ She smiles at Ritsu. "What did he say to it?"

"He's fine with it, but… I just have to tell mom tonight. You should come along with me, Mio." She pleaded, making Mio smiling at her warmly. Ritsu doesn't have to plead like this, Mio would definitely accompany her to talk to her mother.

Mio ended up didn't reply Ritsu, but after two seconds, Mio called out Ritsu's name softly. "Ne, Ritsu…" As soon as Ritsu shifting her head to Mio, the black-haired girl pressed her soft lips against Ritsu's in a sweet-gentle kiss. It was more like a light kiss and Mio smiled at Ritsu right after it. Although Ritsu knows her too well, she caught those cute blushes on Mio's cheeks.

Ritsu chuckled and smiles. "What was that for?" She circled her arms on Mio's waist, pulling her closer.

"I thought… you'd feel better. I remembered that time when you said you love it whenever I kiss you first." Her face heated up more and turns into a deep shade of pink color. "You see… I've been thinking for a quite a while now on how to pay everything back to you. You've done much enough for me and-"

"Sshh." Ritsu hushed her up softly. She put one of her hand on Mio's cheek, adjusting the black-beauty to face Ritsu. "Hey, everything I do for you, I never count it as something that you need to payback someday. Even if I do, you've already paid everything back, Mio." She run her thumb on Mio's cheek lovingly and her eyes were staring at Mio's eyes.

"Paid you back with what, Ritsu…? My last year's birthday present for you? That doesn't count…"

"No. I'm not talking about paying me back with material stuff. When I said you already paid back everything, that means something that people may not able to see. It's love, Mio, your feelings. It's just… that is something and even that is the only thing that I need for you to give me and no, I don't want you to say 'I love you' to me, just because you want to payback."

"Ritsu…"

"You know, I really wanted to show everyone that you are mine and I'm yours. Sometimes I wished you love me back just as much as I love you. A pure love that has no base and you're just purely in love with me." Ritsu lowered her head, something around her chest aching. Then something decreased that ache.

She closed her eyes as she felt arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer every two seconds. "Then you should have known me better, Ritsu."

_Ugh, why it has turned like this? That's a lame confession, Ritsu!_ She cursed herself mentally.

"Before you think further about how lame the confession you said just now, I just want you to know that I love you, too."

_Man, she's started to have that mind-reader ability like Mugi._ Ritsu sighed in defeat, "Alright and now we won't bring up this topic again, okay?" Mio nodded in agreement.

"I'm sor-"

"AND no more apology, because this is seriously something, that has nobody to blame on." Mio pouted her mouth, which makes Ritsu chuckles seeing how cute her fiancée with that pouting face. "Mio, don't pout like that, you look cuter that way ~" She playfully protested.

Her words made Mio blush again. "B-baka!" She hit Ritsu on the head in an instant. "There's no such thing…" The blush didn't leave her cheeks.

"So violent…" Now it's the other girl's turn to pout.

Mio rolled her eyes at Ritsu's words. "Anyway, Ritsu…" The brunette instinctively mutters an 'eh?'. Mio looked at the clock hanging on the wall and frowns. "Shouldn't you go back to your office? It's four forty-five now."

"What did you say again, Mio?" She tried to strengthen herself up and stretch her body.

"I said, it's four forty-five now."

She stunned. "What?"

"It's-"

"No no, I heard you, Mio. Man! I should go back to work now!" She panicked, put all the documents on the small table into her black case and trying to find her blazer. "Mio, help me! I can't find my blazer!" Mio only rolls her eyes and stood up from her spot. She walks to the TV and sighed. "Mio, my blazer! Where is it! ?"

"It's here, Ritsu. Stop shouting like that." Mio took the blazer on top of the flat TV and earned a quick kiss on the cheek from Ritsu. "Next time, don't put it off."

"I know, I know…" The brunette groans again. "Ugh, why the hell this is become real hard to put on?"

She felt a tap on her shoulder. "You're so troublesome." Sweat-dropping at her fiancée's antic, she helped Ritsu to put on her blazer, button up the tux and fixing the tie. "You don't have to be so in a rush. Everything seems hard for you when you're in a rush, Ritsu."

"Dad would kill me—literally—if he find out I'm still out for more than two hours after lunch. How am I supposed to stay calm?"

Mio finished the tie and grabbed Ritsu on her tux, making Ritsu looking down at her. "You're a famous businessman, right? You should have known how to handle it calmly." Mio smiles at her and kissed Ritsu's cheek softly. "Remember what I said, okay? Don't work too hard and…"

The brunette raised one of her eyebrows, waiting for Mio to continue. "And…what?"

Sighing, Mio pulled Ritsu into a hug. "And… don't come back too late at night." Ritsu chuckled.

"Of course not, Mio." She nuzzled her nose on Mio's. "Besides, we got plan tonight, right?" The other girl nodded in agreement while a faint blush coming out on her cheeks. "Just go dress up yourself and I'll pick you up at seven thirty." Ritsu suddenly leaned on the black-haired girl and planted a kiss on Mio's lips.

Mio's face turned into bit red as Ritsu's lips made contact with hers. The kiss didn't last that long as soon Mio pulled her lips from Ritsu's. "D-don't kiss m-me all in a s-sudden like t-that…"

"Then how should I kiss you?"

"W-well, I don't know… At least you can be a little slow, instead of surprising me like that."

The statement made Ritsu smirked. "You mean…" She slowly leaning on Mio again, this time with more caress as Ritsu ran her hand on Mio's pink cheeks, pulling her closer slowly. The other girl looks a little hesitated for a second, but Ritsu's touch and eyes are too hypnotizing.

They're lips made another contact in a slow yet gentle kiss. _Ritsu_… Mio echoes the brunette's name as they keep kissing. "Mm…" Came out a soft moan and Ritsu believed it was from Mio. It made Ritsu smirked knowing it's been a while that Mio doesn't give out this kind of respond when they kiss.

However, this whole kissing thing has made both of them forgotten something that Ritsu should have been doing. Yes, she should've gone to her office minute—hours ago. Good thing Mio remembered, so she pulled away from the kiss suddenly. "Baka! You should go now!" She said out loud and pushing Ritsu towards the front door.

Ritsu chuckled, "Alright, I can walk on my own, Mio~" She turned to Mio and see the other girl's face turning red slowly. She smiled, "I'll go now, kay? Don't miss me too much~"

The black-haired girl rolled her eyes. "Don't be so full of yourself."

"Don't act as if you never did." The heat rises up on Mio's face. "Stop acting so cute, that holds me back from going for a precious one minute."

"Ugh." Next thing Ritsu realized, her lips pressed against Mio's in a third kiss. She caught the brunette off guard for sure. The two slowly separate from each other's lips, staring at one and another person's beautiful yet hypnotizing eyes. "S-sorry… I was-"

"You're so naive, you know that, Mio?" Mio gave Ritsu a silent respond and those pink cheeks were enough to make Ritsu chuckles. "Mm, I think I shouldn't be worried about how you look tonight, you're beautiful even when you don't try to." With a smile and rare romantic compliments, Ritsu left to go back to work. Leaving her fiancée, blushing and speechless.

* * *

><p><strong>Ritsu's Apartment || 03.00PM<strong>

The huge apartment room seems empty. The windows are all open, letting the wind blows the insides of every room in the apartment. "This is quite boring." Sighing, the black-haired girl stood up from the couch, putting down her book and made her way to the balcony. She stops when she's five feet away from the balcony door. Mio hesitant and remembering how she did not like being on a high place.

Unfortunately, her boredom wins over her frightening feeling.

"It's…" All this time Mio had stay and live in Ritsu's apartment; even nearly a year already, she had never seen what the balcony would look like. It was too frightening for her; she might have collapsed the second she glance down the apartment. This is her very first time, trying something and sees if she can take it down easily like Ritsu always did.

Mio suddenly gasped, looking from left to right- finally standing on the balcony. The scenery was nearly perfect.

"…beautiful." She finished and smiles. Mio shut her eyes close, taking a deep breath and is ready to take another step, closer to the edge. Unfortunately, her cellphone's ringing. She sighed and secretly thankful to the sudden phone call. _Maybe next time._ Mio said mentally to herself.

She walks back to the living room after closing the balcony door, and then grabs her cell phone. She put a small frown as she saw the caller ID, shown, **紬**(Mugi).

_Maybe she wants to come over again_. Predicted Mio as she presses the green button. "Moshi-moshi?"

_"Ah, Mio-chan, right?"_ Mugi asked on the other line. Mio simply said yes to it. _"Ne, are you busy now?"_

"Um… No, in fact, I feel kind of bored around this big apartment alone."

She heard a little chuckle, _"My, my, aren't you missing Ricchan? It must be hard on you, Mio-chan."_ Mio could visibly imagine how Mugi's face turned a little pink and giggles. The blonde has always taken interest with girl-to-girl relationships. She thought it was cuter that way.

"I-I don't miss her, okay?" Mio sighed, "Okay, maybe just a little. She just went back to her office, like, two hours ago."

_"Sokka. Is she getting any better since that day?"_

"I guess. She took more rest and come home unusually before midnight." She laid her back on the couch. "So, Mugi, why'd you call? Is there anything you want to talk about?"

_"Yokatta ne ~ Um, actually, yes. There's something I want to talk about with you, privately, and I guess it is best if we're talking face-to-face. You're really not busy, aren't you?"_

"No, Mugi. I'm alone in this apartment." The bell's ringing twice just in ten seconds delay after Mio talked to Mugi on the phone. _Wait, don't tell me this is Mugi._ Mio said mentally as she walks to the front door and grab the door knob, and then pulled it open. "M-Mugi, how could you—"

"Arigatou ~" Ignoring Mio's words, she soon found Mugi already took her seat on one of the couches.

_Mattaku… _Mio closed the door and locked it. Unlike Ritsu, she always locks the door of the apartment. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"No, I'm fine. In fact, I brought my tea sets for us and of course, with your favorite tea."

_This reminds me of the first time she came over and magically had all her tea sets._ She sighed in defeat, then walks to the couch across from Mugi. "So, it seems like there's something urgent you want to say to me. What is it?" Asked Mio, letting the other girl preparing the tea for two. By the time she finished the tea, she offered Mio and Mio accepted her offer. "Thanks, Mugi." She muttered.

"Well, I guess we shouldn't waste any time now." Mugi took a little sip before she start. "Mio-chan, what do you know about Isshi Rizuki Minamoto?"

Mio blinked, twice. "H-How'd you know—"

"What I _didn't_ know?" Another sigh of defeat escaped Mio's soft lips. "Don't worry, you know me well enough to tell me anything you knew about him."

Seeing that comforting smile, Mio agreed. Besides the fact that this is not the first time Mio share something private with Mugi. "Isshi is a good guy; I assume you already knew all of his insides. I actually promised to him to never tell this to anyone, but it looks like this is what you're seeking for."

"Looks like you just read my mind, eh?"

"I'm not as good as you, though." Taking another sip of her favorite tea, Mio inhaled and continue, "Who and from where you want to know about him?"

"The people who ever had a close relationship with him—a girlfriend, if I should be more specific. Things before your family's aircraft." Mio suddenly frown at Mugi. Her face became more troubled for some reason that Mugi hasn't know yet. "Mio-chan, are you okay?"

The black-haired beauty shook her head. "No, Mugi… It's just… Why is this related to the things before the aircraft?"

"When the time you were done with Isshi's information, I'll tell you everything. Besides, this world is not as big as it looks."

* * *

><p><em>"Today's one freshly news, surprisingly, came from the famous businessman and as we all known as Tainaka Ritsu, the CEO of the big Tainaka Company. Just this afternoon, we found him out from his office with a woman. Many sources say different opinions about this beautiful woman, an unknown source—"<em>

The TV shows a video of Tainaka Ritsu walking out from the building with a new bodyguard and a black-haired girl. "Ritsu…" The one who's watching the video was not surprised. He quickly grabbed his cell phone and makes a phone call. "Ritsu, where are you now? Check the news on TV; you're almost headline news for the second time already."

_"I've heard, Sebastian told me just now. I guess we can't get away, I can't hide Mio forever."_

"I wasn't talking about _your_ Mio. These paparazzi caught you made a scene with Haruka's daughter."

_"Made a scene? What do you mean—"_

"Check your TV now, I said."

A faint sound of the TV could audibly be heard from the other line. _"—The fact tells people that the girl we saw with Tainaka Ritsu was recently being his partner in business, but most of people believe that this girl could be the same girl that Tainaka Ritsu had an intimate contact with in the previous issue."_

"Before you want people to know about your fiancée, you need to clear this rumor first, Ritsu."

_"Understood, dad."_

* * *

><p><strong>Cafe | 03.00PM<strong>

A sigh came out of a black-haired girl after watching the second time her companion takes sip on his lemon tea. "Rizuki, can I trust you?" The question put a frown on Rizuki's face.

_Why this question all in a sudden?_ He thought as his eyebrows knitted. "You know the answer already." Yes, he's right anyway. **Mio** should have known him pretty well to see if she can trust him or not. She still remember that time when Rizuki caught her eavesdropped her own father. Though as **Mio** said, she never planned on eavesdrop her dad in the first place.

**Mio** went silent and did not know anything to say or how should she start the thing she wants to talk about. She did one more sigh and Rizuki took this hint.

"Is it your dad?" He broke the silence.

She froze and lowered her head. "I found—"

"What do you wanna know from me, **Mio**? If that is your reason for our sudden meeting here." Rizuki knows, sooner or later, she will find out about the truth. _I secretly believe you'll regain your memories not for any longer now._ The urge of wanting to tell **Mio** about who she is, was raging inside Rizuki's inner self. _Jump into my own conclusion would cause another wound. _

"Who am I?" She suddenly asked.

"Why are you asking this? Shouldn't you ask this to Kaeda-san instead? He found you, didn't he?" Another silence came up upon the two of them. Rizuki inhaled, "Listen, I don't know who you really are and if I do, I'll definitely tell you once you ask me about it."

"You know I've experienced an accident before the aircraft. Don't lie, I saw your bike once before."

Rizuki chuckles at her statement. "**Mio**, don't be silly. There are tons of other people having the same bike as myself. Why would you think that I know something about you before the aircraft?" Watching the other girl in silence, he sighed in defeat. "Look, maybe you should take a good rest first. I know you've been forcing yourself to regain your memories and that's not healthy. Go and rest yourself, **Mio**. You're still a part of my responsibility."

"I don't need you to worry about me, I'm perfectly fine."

"This is for your best, **Mio**."

"I know what is best for me."

_Troublesome and childish._ He smiled, "I'm still your private doctor."

"Then you're fired." It made Rizuki chuckles instead of shock. "What are you laughing at? I just fired you." He raised an eyebrow teasingly. "Why are you looking at me like that? You think I'm kidding? I'm serious. You're fired." He made another remark, making the girl blush a little. "You think I can't fire you?" He smiled and nods his head.

Rizuki laid his body on his seat. "Only Kaeda-san could take me away from this job." Just then, someone turned on the TV at the cafe.

_"Another thing we caught was a ring, which has never been there before, is now circling on Tainaka Ritsu's ring-finger. We'll wait for the future announcement that might also be an engagement ceremony like-"_

"Ritsu-san…" It caught **Mio**'s attention when her head and eyes looking at the TV screen.

"Mm…" He put a palm under his chin to support his weight. Looking at the screen, too, it seems like he doesn't like the news. Another rumor about Tainaka Ritsu dating with girl. "So, looks like they'll announce it not for long now."

"They thought it was me." Once she said that, the surrounding suddenly noticed her existence. She knows she can no longer be here. "I have to go now." By the moment she look around her surrounding, the guy already offered his hand to her and waste no time to grabbed **Mio**'s hand then dragged her out of the cafe. She heard a few clicks, probably some people taking her photo.

"Tch. This will not go well."

* * *

><p><strong>Tainaka Ritsu's Apartment | 05.00PM<strong>

Mugi is the type of someone who loves story and more details, but in this kind of time, she needs everything fast. So, she asked Mio to get to the point. Mio told her everything, from Isshi's family; his girlfriend who passed away; how Isshi lost his girlfriend; and the name of his girlfriend. The one important thing Mugi was waiting for from the story was his girlfriend name.

"Her name was Himeko Mia." The blonde takes a note.

"I really do feel sorry, but Mio-chan…" Instead of giving a concerned look, Mugi smiled. "Since I promised you to tell everything, first of all, you need to know this." The other girl looks tensed, she's curious but something in her feels not ready yet for what is to come. "Promise me, this is only between us two." She nodded.

She even doesn't know why she nodded; she doesn't know why she agrees. _It's probably my curiosity…_ Mio wondered and still waiting patiently for Mugi to say it the thing she wanted to say.

"The truth is… Himeko Mia…is alive." Mio let out a silent gasp. This is getting on her nerves, she want to know how her blonde friend could be so sure. She doesn't know Isshi that long; she wasn't even there to watch the accident happened on both Isshi and Mia. Mio thought that Mugi was jumping into her conclusion harder than she should have.

"Mugi, how you could be so sure of that? Don't tell me that's because you're basing this on how **Akiyama Mio** look similar to me, physically. That's not good; Isshi won't like it if he hears you say that."

Mugi responded her with a soft chuckle. "I know, Mio-chan, I know. You see, I haven't finished yet." Mio suddenly felt like punching her own face so hard or bury her head somewhere to hide her flustered face. "It is true if you thought that I jump into conclusion, but you have to know your real identity and sooner or later people must know the truth about the Akiyama family."

"…"

"Mio-chan, you can't hide forever." Mugi sighed, "Especially now you're engaged with Ricchan, as soon as you're related to the big Tainaka family, the news will spread all over Tokyo. All secrets will soon be revealing, it won't take forever as a closed secret. You do realize that, Mio-chan."

"I realized that and yes, it might be hard and I may not be as ready as I should, but I can't just stand and have them known about the truth now. Even if it's true that the one daughter of Akiyama family was Himeko Mia, I can't just pop-out and say that I am the real Akiyama Mio. At least we need prove, right?" Mugi nodded and smiles at Mio. _If she wants to know and reveal the truth so badly, then she should have something planned._

"I'll keep you updated."

_I wonder if she's secretly having a side-job as a detective…_ The thought suddenly came to Mio's mind. Mio thought that it was silly to think of Mugi that way; there's no way her blonde ojousama would have been a detective somehow. She felt that it is better if she just ask Mugi straight, rather than over-thinking things inside her head. So she asked, "Mugi, is there any specific reason on why are you taking it this far? Does it have something in return for you?"

Mugi, surprisingly, shook her head in denial. "Nope. This is truly a pure hobby of mine. I love being a detective and to be able to sense something odd more than other people is pretty exciting somehow."

_Ah, I still am amazed at how her mind works. Imaginations and such._ She thought while nodding her head, signaling Mugi that she understood everything the blonde said. "I thought you're more like Ritsu, working on family businesses or whatsoever…"

"Actually, yes, but not for now though… Mm, dad just found this new talented guy who's good at almost everything. Thanks to him, I finally got to take care of something else." Just then, a cell phone ringing, making Mugi turned to Mio, and she was right, it was Mio's cell phone. "That must be Ricchan." She saw Mio's face getting slightly flustered.

She quickly grabbed her cell phone on the table. Mugi was right, it is Ritsu. "Ritsu, why'd you call?"

_"Meh, being cold now, are we?"_ Mio could imagine how Ritsu pouted her mouth. _"I just want to remind you, I might get you earlier than what we had planned. So, please get ready soon, okay?"_

"That's new. Okay, when exactly are you going back?"

_"At seven, maybe. Almost finish with my works here. Besides…"_ Ritsu pauses for two seconds, then resume what she was trying to say. _"_…_I missed you already, Mio."_

Blood rushing up on Mio's face in less than one second. It was cute, romantic and she won't deny that it makes her heart race. But then again, Mio is a naive girl. "B-baka! Don't say things like that all of a sudden! Ugh, whatever, I want to get ready now." Mio swore she would hit Ritsu on the head for making her flustered and nearly lose control. _See how she can make me act like this just because one phrase? Ugh, I hate her and love her for that._

_"Wait, wait! I was kinda wish you'd say 'I love you' before you hang up, just like this afternoon."_

Mio glanced at her friend; Mugi had that look on her face whenever she detects something she took interest with. This time, her yuri google sensitively detected the cute way of showing affection, even through cell phones. Mugi was nearly getting into her wildest imagination. "T-there's Mugi here…"

She heard a sigh, _"Ah, why don't you tell me in the first place then? Alright, go dress yourself up. Be pretty, okay?"_

Mio was about to talk back to Ritsu when she heard the last line.

_"I love you, Mio." _Then Ritsu hung up. For some reason, she felt guilty.

"Mio-chan, next time, if privacy is what you needed. You can just tell me or excuse yourself." Along with her usual motherly comforting smile, Mugi stood up. Again, the tea sets were magically nowhere to be found. Mio let it be a little secret she doesn't need to know about. "I see you have a plan with Ricchan tonight. I should be going now, still have something to do, too. Thanks for everything, Mio-chan." She tilted her head, making that remark of a cute angel.

Mio was sure enough she just saw an angel in a flash. "You know, you could stay here until she comes back."

"No, it's okay. I don't want to ruin your moments." She giggles; it probably because her mind was excited of thinking about her friends. Mugi made her way to the door, followed by Mio.

By the time they reached the door, Mio bring herself to call Mugi's name. "Mugi." The blonde turned around once again before stepping out of the apartment and instinctively reply her friend with a simple 'hm?'. "Thank you."

Her friend was taken aback for a few seconds until she realized what Mio was meant by saying thanks to her. "That should be my line." Followed by a soft giggle, she walked out of the apartment with a smile. "Have fun with Ricchan, okay? Bye, bye ~" Mio form a small smile as she watch her blonde friend making her way to the elevator.

She chuckles. _Well, that's our Mugi for you._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Wow, I've received many reviews and PMs for this story. Asking the same one thing: "WHEN is the next chapter will be released?" | Frankly says, I feel really honored and guilty, too. Those who keep longing for the next chapter of this story must be loyal-readers! :D So yeah, this ended up in 10,000+ words so to take it down a little youth-ish and spare half of it so a new chapter won't be too long for readers.

Again, thank you for all your supports!  
><strong>No BETA yet.<strong> | Mind me for such errors, I'm seriously half-awake here...

_CielRz-Jr - iDachii (__イダチイ__) - iDutchman | Signing Off_


	17. Chapter 16: Relation!

**A/N**: Wow. I know. I've been away for a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG time. BUT, I have my reasons. First, holiday just started. Second, I cant stop thinking about my girlfriend who's suffering a disease. Third, school organization just got a huge problem. There are many other things, but I wont name them all here. I'm truly deeply apologize for the late update. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

AND, I'm so excited to see that the reviews hits 100+ reviews! Gawd, that is so awesome! You guys are so awesome! Thanks for all the support through DM, reviews even the social networks! :*

Now, on to other stories! :D

**_No beta yet. So mind the errors._**

* * *

><p><strong>"Stay"<strong>

_"We will know the ones whose related to us. In a way that is unexpected." -Anonymous_

Chapter 16: _Relation_

* * *

><p><strong>Tainaka Resident | 8.30PM<strong>

"Mio-chan ~" Said the lovely brown-haired woman, hugging the said girl. "My, my, look at you. You look better than the last time I saw you. Are you dieting, Mio-chan?" Mio blushed at both the compliment and question. She didn't get to reply the question when Mrs. Tainaka already saw her one daughter, Tainaka Ritsu. "Ricchan ~ Aren't you getting taller?" She ruffled her daughter's hair, which having the same color as her own hair.

"Mom! Stop messing with my hair ~ I'm not Satoshi ~" Ritsu pouted.

"You're my daughter, Ricchan. Besides, your hair has always been smoother than Satoshi's."

_True though._ A small thought came over to Mio's head. Blushing unconsciously, she shook her head, feeling the heat up on her face increasing. "U-um… Talking about Satoshi, I haven't seen him yet. Where is he?"

"Probably working." Ritsu quickly answered and turn her head to her mother.

"Correct, but don't worry, he'll get home not for long now."

"Let's just wait him inside, kay? I need to lay down a little." The brunette tilted her head to both sides and sighed. She move closer to Mio and whispers, "Mio, can you massage me? I really need it." It made Mio blush but she nodded anyway. Mrs. Tainaka, Mio and Ritsu were heading to the living room. Mio and Ritsu sat next to each other and her mother sat in a single-person couch.

"So, I'd like to ask you something, Ritsu."

The daughter frowned. "Mom, didn't I tell you that I'm here to ask you something?"

"I know, I know, but it looks like someone just got a pretty big issue in the afternoon." Mrs. Tainaka staring seriously into Ritsu's eyes. She knew that her mother have found out about the news of her and **Akiyama Mio**. It could be worse if she also find out about the engagement ring. "Anything you would like to confess?"

She sighed in defeat, "Gosh, this shouldn't have gone like this. I was going to tell you tonight that…" She paused and took a small glance at the girl next to her. "…that, uh… Mio and I… We… I mean, I already…" Suddenly, her nightmare flashed through her head, causing her eyes to widen in horror.

Watching Ritsu stiffened and stop talking, her mom calls out Ritsu's name. Ritsu snapped back after the third call. "You're spacing out, Ritsu. That's pretty unlikely you, unless there's something terrified you."

"N-no, mom… It's just… I was… W-will you promise me you won't be mad?"

A light chuckle she received. "As long as it's making you happy and not going to injure anyone. Do I ever mad at you?"

"Yes-" Feeling a glare, she gasped. "I-I mean NO! Well, you mad at me back when I'm in kindergarten and tried to help a friend of mine."

"You injured those kids, Ricchan."

"They injured my friend! She's not even guilty for anything. They're mean kids."

"Still, fighting is not something that could solve any problem." While Ritsu pouted, her mother sighed. "Well, it's getting late by seconds now. Let's get to the point, when is exactly you proposed to her? Where and how? Have you thought about everything ahead before taking this step?"

"Yes." Firm and strong. Mrs. Tainaka could feel it, even Mio could also feel it by the way Ritsu says 'Yes' and how serious she wants their relationship to grow. "I proposed her on Christmas Eve, at Mugi's villa and in a way that is not so romantic. Still, it fits the mood. I've thought about everything, every single thing that might happen in the future for both Mio and I." Her mom was about to cut her, but she's faster. "I won't keep it as a rumor. I'll let them know about Mio and I promise I won't mess up. I… I really love Mio, mom."

Her mother's eyes slowly softened. _This is really touching and I can see how much she takes this seriously. Unfortunately, there are bigger things Mio will experience not for long now._ She put a smile on her face; she's worried but also curious. "You know there are more, much more bigger things in the future. Are you sure you can handle it, Mio-chan?"

Mio tensed up and put a thoughtful face. "I'm sure, I will-"

"Have you seen the news, Mio-chan?"

A thoughtful face turned into a face full of confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Mom, she had nothing to do with the news."

"She's your fiancee. She _should_ have known this ahead of everyone else." Mio got even more confuse. She turned her eyes to her companion, hoping Ritsu will say something. Instead, the brunette groaning. "Ricchan will tell you, right, Ricchan?" With a little tone of threat, Ritsu gulped.

She started it with a soft sigh, "Look, Mio, this afternoon… The paparazzi caught me and my partner made a _scene_. It was actually a miss understanding, but it got even worse when they found out my engagement ring. They assume that **Mio**, my partner in business, engaged with me and currently being my fiancee." Ritsu was so aware of her fiancee's respond to this shocking news. "I'm really sorry, Mio, I didn't mean to pull out another issue. I thought they'd never find out, but no matter what, sooner or later, I will let them know about you."

"Isn't this good? I mean, for the mean time this rumor come up, you can take advantage of it." It made Ritsu frowned.

What kind of advantage she could take in this situation? People are mistaken her real fiancee. Mio should have yelled at Ritsu for not taking her advice to stop wearing their engagement ring before she officially announce it. It is too hard to believe that Mio wasn't acting like she thought she would. "Seriously, Mio, you can yell at me. Don't worry about mom, I know she's on your side now." She lowered her head.

"You know this is not the right time to tell them about who your real fiancee is."

Ritsu finally got the idea. "Wait, so you're saying that I should just keep up with the rumor? Giving them what they want and tell them that Tainaka Ritsu engaged with his partner in business, **Akiyama Mio**?" The black-haired girl nodded in agreement. "You're not serious, are you, Mio? Mom, really, help me on this!"

"I don't see there's a problem with her idea. At least it will keep you from having another bad issue in Tainaka Ritsu's love life." Ritsu was on the edge, alone. She thought the idea was crazy and she can't even imagine how things will turn out if she take both Mio and her mother's advice. The brunette glance at Mio, then at her mother and ended it with another sigh.

"It's like burying a lie with another lie on top." Lie. She muttered under her breath. That is one of the things Ritsu dislikes. "You know, I'm tired. I wanna go to my room and take a short nap before dad gets home." Ritsu announced as she stood up from the couch. A troubled look plastered on her face; neither both Mio and her mother respond to her. _How could she easily said that__? Does she even realized what I'm feeling? _For the very first time, Ritsu disagree with Mio.

* * *

><p><strong>The Apartment - Lobby | 09.00PM<strong>

"Excuse me." A soft womanly voice said.

The receptionist instinctively reply, "Yes, ma'am. Is there anything I can help?" She politely asked.

"I was looking for the current Tainaka Big Company CEO, Tainaka Ritsu." The receptionist took a little time when she first saw the woman. The woman has a long silky-hair colored in black. It resembles that one girl who's always seen together with Tainaka Ritsu. She put a little frown as she hears what the woman says. "Do you mind showing me his room?" She requested the receptionist.

"His room number is 517 and it's on the 35th floor." The receptionist checked on her computer once again and put a concerned look. "Unfortunately, Tainaka-san isn't here at the moment."

"That's pretty unfortunate…"

_She looks really familiar._ The receptionist couldn't stop the urge of thinking about the beautiful woman. Seeing how the woman face turns a little disappointed, she decided to give a little solution. "Um, is this a personal or business matter? We will write it on our journal and inform it to Tainaka-san once he's back to the apartment or if this is quite urgent, we'll contact Tainaka-san right away."

"Ah, no, don't bother yourself. This is only a personal matter and don't worry, he might be having an important meeting at the moment, I don't want to bother. Just tell him that **Akiyama Minoru** was here and wanted to talk about something with him." The woman smiled while the receptionist stunned. She is facing and talking face to face with THE Akiyama Minoru. "Thank you. You're doing a good job as a receptionist. Keep it up."

_Wow, she really is a great woman._ She was too stunned and could only nods her head. "H-hai… Thank you and I-I will d-definitely inform it to Tainaka-san…"

* * *

><p><strong>Outside The Cafe.<strong>

The black-haired girl couldn't help herself but to give out slight blush through her cheeks. It's just something about the hold on her hand that makes her feel a little uneasy, yet comfortable. She then realized where the guy had taken her to. It's only an alley, located at the back of the cafe. "Let go of me." She said as shoved his hand and released her own hand from the guy. "I can walk alone. It's almost time for my appointment with Kaeda-san."

"You're really troublesome. Seriously, right now, you can't just go out there and show yourself to everyone. Don't you watch the news? They thought you're Ritsu-san's fiancee and letting yourself get caught by those paparazzi won't be a good choice at all. They even saw you were with me at the cafe."

"I'll just tell them that I have nothing to do with Tainaka Ritsu and that we're only partner in business."

"It's always easier to say, isn't it?" Rizuki had a serious look on his face. He wasn't mad at her, but with this rumor come up, it's not safe to go in public like nothing happened. He recalled the moment when the first time he got himself into this whole ridiculous rumor about Tainaka Ritsu's love life. This will be twice harder. "You better call your driver to pick you up and wear this." He quickly took off his jacket and handed it to **Mio**.

**Mio**, on the other side, was nearly confused. _Why would this be so complicated? _She had never been into a rumor before, so all she could think of is as long as this is only a rumor, it's not true. Sadly, that doesn't work that way or at least not as easy as what she thought. "I don't want to. I'm fine and I was just arrived at Tokyo not long, so people won't recognize me that easy."

"True, but when the one you're connected, worked and even hang out with is THE Tainaka Ritsu, people will recognize you even with a glance. Your face will nearly everywhere, especially the famous internet."

"You're overreacting things."

"I'm telling you the truth."

"Whatever. I'm going now-"

The girl was about to walk away, but Rizuki was faster. He hung his jacket over his shoulder and quickly trapped **Mio** on the nearest alley wall. "Listen, stop this attitude. I know you starting to dislike me, but you need to remember, I do this because it's my responsibility. If you're going to tell people off about the truth of what's going on between you and Ritsu-san, you better talk it out first with Ritsu-san." **Mio** could feel that she was really getting on his nerves.

He paused and look at the girl, they were staring at each other, but Rizuki has that little tiny worried look in his serious eyes. Noticing this, the black-haired girl looked away. "I know that. I'll talk to Ritsu-san."

"What people knows now is **Akiyama Mio**, which happen to be you, is engaged with Tainaka Ritsu." He backed away a little, creating a small distance between them. "So from now on, please be careful and think twice before you do anything in front of public and with whom you're hang out with. Those reporters won't stop even just for a second until they got what they want from you and Ritsu-san."

**Mio** grabbed the jacket from Rizuki's shoulder. She say no more and made her way to one of the end of the alley way.

Rizuki sighed, "I may not be able to be around you too often." He didn't even bother to look at the girl while she's walking. He wasn't even going to repeat what he says.

He knew that **Mio** heard him well enough.

* * *

><p><strong>The Hospital.<strong>

"You came thirty minutes earlier than what we planned." The girl sighed in annoyance and quickly took a seat on one of the patient chairs. "I never knew you and Tainaka Ritsu are actually together, moreover, an engaged couple. That's a pretty big and shocking news this afternoon."

"Can we not discuss that? I need to ask something else. It has nothing to do with all the rumor spreads around."

The doctor remained calm. "I see…" He bent down and took something that looks like a document. **Mio** watched him and frowned as he swiftly put a few documents on the table and back to his seat. "These…" Doctor Kaeda slowly slides the documents to the frowning girl. "…are your medication reports ever since you were taken to this hospital."

The black-haired girl looked down at the documents. There are weekly results of her progress, scanning results and her biography. _So, I remained unknown even when he found me._ She looked through the reports and results. "Transient Global Amnesia." She read the handwritten of her scanning result.

She pulled her head up and look at the doctor, expecting him to say something about her amnesia. "You've been suffering amnesia and from what I assume, before the aircraft… Someone has ever gave you fake memories. I can't one-hundred percent predict it, but that explains why it's hard for you to remember everything in your life before aircraft."

"You said someone gave me fake memories… Why?"

He chuckled, "How would I know?" **Mio** kept herself in silence. She can't stop thinking about herself, about who she was or who she's supposed to be. She can't forever be **Akiyama Mio**, it wasn't her. "Have you talk to Rizuki yet?" The doctor suddenly asked, standing up from his seat. "Funny, this world isn't that big, is it?"

_Rizuki… _

* * *

><p><strong>Tainaka Resident.<strong>

"Ritsu?" Came the creak sound from the door as the owner of the voice enter the room. She saw the other girl laying on the bed with an arm covered her eyes. _She looks like sleeping, but…_ Her mind fades out as she made her way towards the bed. "Ritsu," She tried again after seeing her in a closer distance, she knew Ritsu wasn't asleep yet.

"What?" Ritsu asked, sarcastically. Mio knew that when Ritsu answered her with that tone, her fiancee must feel annoyed.

Mio sighed and sat on edge of the bed. "…I'm cold." She whispered and Ritsu knew that her Mio just sent a direct code. Mio felt the bed moving as she watched the other girl turned into a sitting position with her back laid on the head of the bed. As if by instinct, Mio scooted to Ritsu and sat in between Ritsu's legs.

The shy girl slowly put her head on Ritsu's chest. Mio almost laugh, but she hold it back and it came out in a small chuckle instead. "What are you laughing at?" Ritsu knew that Mio was actually came to her realization at how flat-chested her fiancee is. Ritsu found it slightly offensive. "Well, I'm sorry mine isn't as huge as yours."

Mio felt guilty, she pulled herself up a little and cupped Ritsu's cheek. "You're fine and if I recall it again, it doesn't really suit you." Ritsu caught what Mio said and she couldn't disagree with that. Mio was right. The two went silent for a good five seconds, Mio intertwined their fingers as Ritsu gently rubbed her palm.

"How's now?" Ritsu asked, regarding to the fact that Mio said she was cold.

Mio shrugged a little and say, "A lot better. Thank you." She felt a little kiss on the top of her head. Ritsu continue rubbing Mio's palm, it was true that the weather was pretty cold outside and cuddling in bed was a perfect idea to warm themselves. The brunette nearly fell asleep until Mio apologize in a sudden. "I'm sorry, Ritsu."

She could feel that Mio regretted something that made Ritsu fell into a bad mood. "I can't believe you got such idea, Mio…" Ritsu spoke softly and still has Mio's hands in hers.

"You do realize who is the real _Akiyama Mio_, don't you?"

"I just want everyone to know that you're mine and I'm yours. That my fiancee is _you_, not her. Though you two look quite similar by appearance, she doesn't have that something that I see in you." Mio smiled and giggles at the little confession. Ritsu realized what she just said and shivered. "That sounds corny, wasn't it?"

Mio did not intend to put the smile away from her face as she look at the brunette. "No, that is really sweet of you." She pressed her body more against Ritsu's. "And of course, she doesn't have that _something_ that you see in me. Besides, if there were two Ritsu, I would still choose you because…" Her voice fading out slowly. She realized she was confessing what she's feeling towards Ritsu.

Her face getting hotter and her cheeks turned pink. "Because…?" Ritsu slowly repeat, peering her ear.

"B-because…" She lowered her head and clenched on Ritsu's hand softly yet a little tighter. "…I love you first." Ritsu cupped Mio's shoulder gently, she could sensed the strawberry-like from the black-haired girl's hair. Knowing that Ritsu won't reply anything to her confession, Mio decided to come up with a new topic. "Ne, you knew that Mugi came over in the afternoon, right?"

Mio could felt the other girl nodded her head and hug her a little tighter. "Yeah, what happened?"

"Um…" She suddenly feel a little hesitated, but she gathers her courage and came to a realization that this is Tainaka Ritsu, her girlfriend, fiancee, her loved one. Ritsu should know about everything related to Mio. "Mugi tries to find proves or evidence regarding to take back my identity and **Himeko Mia**'s identity." Ritsu froze.

_Himeko Mia? _Ritsu repeated in her head. "Who's Himeko Mia?" By the moment Ritsu threw that question, Mio realized that she had never told Ritsu anything about Isshi nor even his past love life.

"S-she was Isshi's girlfriend."

"What?" Ritsu pulled her hands away from Mio's. "There is a girl named Himeko Mia and she's Isshi's girlfriend and you _didn't_ tell me anything about it? How long you know about this? Seriously, what else you keep away from me? The fact that Isshi had a crush on you because you resembles her ex? What? I thought we promised to be open…"

Mio keep her mouth shut. She doesn't know how to respond, everything Ritsu said was all true. Mio shouldn't keep it a secret to Ritsu in the first place.

"Silent means everything I said was right." Still no respond. "…Don't tell me that you and Isshi kissed already without my knowledge."

Ritsu's heart ached when Mio won't say anything. When she gets no response, that means it's true.

_So, they've kissed. Stupid you, Ritsu, look how easy you got cheated on. This is the second time, remember? _Ritsu chuckled halfheartedly. "Mio, can you get off? I want to take a nap." Her tone was unexpectedly cold, but it didn't make Mio move a bit from her spot. She watched Mio's back, she lowered her head and probably crying by now. Ritsu frowned. "Hey, Mi-"

"I'm sorry…" Mio cracked a voice and sobs. "I didn't mean it like that…" Her sobs become more audible and her voice pitch getting a little higher than usual. "…Please, don't be mad at me… I'm sorry, Ritsu…" Mio heard a sigh from behind, then the next moment, the previous warm arms back and wrapped her cold body once more.

Ritsu was being Ritsu. She loves Mio, though it hurts to see the truth, she can't never lie that she loves Mio so much. "Stop crying, okay? I lost my temper, and you do remember that I've been cheated on once back then. Why don't you tell me, Mio? I thought I'm the closest person you have and you'll eventually come to me if _anything_ happens."

"I- I'm afraid… I d-don't want y-you to m-mad at me… Y-you're the o-only one t-that I have n-now… I-I was-" Ritsu put her palm on Mio's mouth, signaling her to stop talking.

"Whatever happens between you and Isshi, I'll forget about it. There's no point in remembering it. You're my fiancee now…" She kissed Mio's shoulder softly. "…No matter what, I will still love you just as much as the first time I fell for you." Ritsu pressed herself and Mio even closer to each other. "…I love you, Mio." She whispered in Mio's ear.

Mio, on the other side, closing her eyes slowly. She enjoyed the affection Ritsu gave, it was warm and gentle and it never failed to calm her down. _It seems like she has magic in her every touch… _Mio's cry faded out slowly and she found herself forming a little smile across her lips. "Ritsu…"

"Mm," Now Ritsu put her head on Mio's neck, planting a light kiss on it. "Look who's back." Ritsu joked, then smirks.

The blood rushing up to Mio's cheeks, causing it to reddened its color and even Ritsu could feel the hot pressure from Mio's right cheek. The brunette knew what was going to happen, but at a time like this, Mio is faster.

_**WHACK!**_

"Ow~" The next thing happened was all pretty nostalgic. Mio's back to her usual self and if it's not Ritsu, maybe she would still be in a comatose state. Ritsu rubbed her head from the cranial eruption her fiancee gave, when the pain fades away slowly, she lifted one of her eyes open. She saw Mio's face, pouting and turning her back against her.

Ritsu smiled contently. She resumed her position and once again had her arms around the other girl's middle. She could feel Mio tensed a little as the arms made contact again with her waist, pulling her closer to the brunette's body. "…" Mio remained silent. She was enjoying Ritsu's affection.

"So, about your plan…" The voice was soft, gentle and sent chills for Mio. "…I think I get what you mean."

"Ritsu, please, just-"

"I won't. I'm pretending, remember? Besides, she's not that bad of a girl. I trust her enough." Ritsu felt Mio's hand on top of hers, then it slowly tighten. Ritsu knew Mio was so worried and afraid, though she's the one who came up with the idea. "Will you be jealous?"

Mio lowered her head in a slow motion. "…Who wouldn't?" Ritsu came up with a light chuckle. Her fiancee was right. "You… you won't leave me, right?"

"Here we go again. You came up with that again, Mio."

"I was just-" Ritsu grabbed Mio's palm, matching the engagement ring they both wear.

"You see these two rings? Back then when you asked the same thing, I gave you this. Though in a way, we're not really officially engaged in front of people and my parents, but this is a sign that I'm serious and I won't ever leave you until the day we finally getting married" Mio was too speechless to compose a sentence. "Do you understand now, _princess_?"

The black-haired beauty's cheeks reddened once again. It was always embarrassing and exciting to hear such thing from Ritsu. She's happy knowing that these days, Ritsu had spent a quite some quality time to talk privately with Mio, keeping her company even only through cell phones and of course the funny ridiculous way of her affections she gave for Mio.

Everything is worth it. Mio knew she could trust Ritsu for real. "When you come up with that idea, I was the one who's unsure. I know how you'll feel about it and I'm worried about you. I was right, you nearly broke down." Ritsu kissed Mio's head gently. It gave Mio the urge to rose her head, turning it to where Ritsu's head placed and initiated a kiss on the lips.

Ritsu gladly accepted it. It was slow, until the kiss turned into kisses. The third kiss made Mio pulled for a little and say, "Ritsu, I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>The Hospital.<strong>

"I knew there's something about Rizuki that makes me want him to take responsibility for you. Though back then, I hired him and told him that you shouldn't remember your past." The doctor chuckled, "I never knew he would actually be the one who's related to you… Himeko-san."

The girl eyed him with a lot of confusion written all over her face. "…Himeko…?" She repeated the said name. Was it her real name? Was it really belongs to her?

"Sooner or later you will recover your old memories, especially when one of your closest people being around you. You will eventually remember your memories, but not that easy, not that fast and not that simple." The doctor watched **Mio** getting even more confuse. She remained calm, but he could tell that she was having a painful hectic. "Stop that, there's no help when you push your mind to recover your memories."

"I…need to know…everything…" She put a hand on her forehead and lowered her head. "Ugh…"

"Gosh…" The doctor stood up from his chair and approached the girl across the desk. He helped her walk and decided to let her lay and calm herself down. "If you want me to tell you more about what I knew, you need to calm down and stop pushing yourself. It could take more damage to your brain." It wasn't that hard to tell her to calm down. She clearly knows now that pushing herself won't do any help.

She took a deep breath and exhale it slowly. She does this three times until she finally calmed down. **Mio** stares up at the ceiling and kept her silent.

"So you see that I found you with no single identity. You're a patient without a name, a birth date, and a life record. I ran out of ideas to keep you in this hospital because you were in a critical condition and there's no single person who come and claim that they will take responsibility of your condition."

She stay silent, hearing the doctor's little story about how she ended up being a replacement of Akiyama Mio.

"I could just take my hands off of you, but looking at you, I just can't. I've lost my son in an aircraft, too, and whoever owns you as their daughter, must have felt the same way when I lost my son."

**Mio** decided to shifted her head to the doctor. "…I'm sorry for your lost."

"It's okay, it's been years since then. Anyways, I put my own self to take the responsibility of you. It's been nearly a harsh time when others say to me that only miracles could bring you to life." The doctor keep up his calm attitude and look at **Mio** as if he was flashing back through his memory. "You've been unconscious for three months and when you finally back to your conscious, you lost nearly everything in your memories."

"You said I've been given fake memories. Who did that and for what purpose?"

"You remained unknown, remember? I don't know anything about your life before the aircraft. Now I've seen you regained your memories little by little, and as what I know, it started the moment you met your private doctor."

**Mio** wasn't surprised. She knew he's related to her. Somehow. "Rizuki, right?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Just pray for the best for me! :D

_CielRz-Jr - iDachii (__イダチイ__) - iDutchman | Signing Off_


	18. Chapter 17: Fixed Plan!

**A/N:** Okay, many people have been asking about this fic. Various questions about "Am I going to continue STAY?" or "Is this still on-going? I want to see more?" and many similar ones. I'm glad though, seeing many people enjoying my fanfic. Today, as I finished this chapter (10/02/2015), I have decided to keep writing my fanfictions and hopefully I will get those inspirations back. I want to say my biggest thanks to everyone who gave me support and I must admit, I appreciate every reviews and PMs you guys sent!

With this, in this year of 2015, I will still continue writing and finished all the on-going fanfictions I wrote back then.

**CORRECTION? BETA? **Not for now. Just starting over everything after more than a year away from FFN. I'm terribly sorry for all the errors. I only corrected this story with Ms. Word

All in all, please ENJOY the story!

* * *

><p><strong>"Stay"<strong>

_"Blood relatives often have nothing to do with family, and similarly, family is about who you choose to make your life with." -Oliver Hudson_

Chapter 17:_ Fixed Plan!_

* * *

><p>"Ah..." Sighed in a bit of annoyance, another rang echoing in the room. As if shouting something like <em>'Wake up now!'<em> in a very annoying way. The brown-haired slowly opens her eyes just to be greeted by the sunlight striking straight to her half-lidded eyes. "Ugh, that has to be the reason the night is so cold..." She muttered, catching the bedroom window is not properly shut.

Ritsu grabbed his ringing cellphone and quickly turning it off, annoyed.

Then she feels someone in her arm shrugged, she's shifted her head down at her companion. Last night she was talking with her fiancée, Akiyama Mio. Things got a little tensed, but they get it over and it came to her conclusion, _"So... After all, problems between lovers are meant to make them stronger? Well, I agree... In a way."_ She thought as she watching the other girl sleeping so peacefully and still in one of her protective arm to keep her warm through her good night sleep.

_"RITSU! WAKE UP, RITSU! BREAKFAST IS READY!"_ A familiar woman voice shouted from likely to be downstairs. It was Mrs. Tainaka Satomi, Tainaka Ritsu's mother.

"Geez, does she really need to shout like that?" Ritsu muttered to herself and beginning to shake Mio's shoulder lightly and try to wake her up. "Mio? Hey, wake up, Princess Mio... It's almost noon already." She joked, she haven't even looking at the clock but she guessed it might be around 8 to 9 A.M

The girl shrugged again, slowly and purred softly, "Hnn... Rit...su...?" Mio did not bothered to open her eyes and just snuggle closer to Ritsu's arm, silently telling Ritsu that she was still sleepy and wanted to sleep for a few more minutes.

"Look who's now being lazy" Ritsu teased, it was not an every-morning sight to see Mio being like this and for Ritsu, this is just really cute. Smiling, she bent down a little to Mio's ear, "Mom's calling out from downstairs, you know" whispered Ritsu, making Mio shivers a little from the tingling of Ritsu's breathe on her ear.

"But, Ritsu... " Still sounded pretty sleepy, Mio managed to say something to Ritsu. "...It's so comfy, and warm...can't we stay here just a little while longer? A few minutes?"

It made Ritsu chuckled, _She's really cute like this... Mattaku..._ then still smiling, she replied, "As nice as it is, Mio, we need to really wake up... You don't want my mom to barge in our room any time soon, do you? And don't you forget, we're not in my apartment" Mio was feeling embarrassed when she realized where they were sleeping for the night and burying her face on Ritsu's chest so the other girl won't notice it.

But Mio was being far too obvious with that blush on her face, it just made Ritsu had to kiss her on the forehead.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to brush my teeth before I can't stop myself from kissing your lips" Mio was faster as she quickly got up from the bed and from Ritsu's super comfy arm then rushed to the bathroom. "No fair, Mio~" Ritsu playfully pouted her lips but chuckled right after. She reached for her phone again and turning it on - _after turning it off minutes ago_ - to check if there is anything necessary to look up. "Probably work -" She stopped, checking her mail full of rumors about "Tainaka Ritsu's incoming engagement going to be held and announced publicly".

Just then, Mio finished whatever 'thing' she did in the bathroom, seems like it was a quick bath. "Ritsu, I'm done, you can use the bathroom now" said Mio while wiping her face with a small towel and try to dry her hair. "It is pretty well maintained, the room it is. I mean, for a room that is no longer used by anyone in the house." There's a little after she continue, "I remembered the last time we slept here, but just noticed everything in this room."

"Yeah," Ritsu put her cellphone on the bedside table and stood up from the bed. "Actually, not really, mom must have come in prepared since I said I'm going to visit yesterday. Besides, back then, we left early in the morning." Walking towards the bathroom, she noticed that Mio is still standing there, "I see you found my bathrobe, hm?" It made Mio crossed her arms around her chest, trying to hide her embarrassment by averting her eyes else where.

"Uhm... I made my shirt soaking wet while I was in the bathroom," This getting a little uncomfortable with Ritsu staring at her. "I found this bathrobe hanging in the bathroom, so I decided to use one - there are two bathrobes." After the short explanation, the other girl doesn't seem to take her eyes off her. _With the way she looks at me... It's as if she can see through this wardrobe._ She then shut her eyes in embarrassment. "R-Ritsu, it's fine -"

"Here," Mio opened her eyes just to be greeted by a pair of clothes in Ritsu's hand. "Don't worry this might be fit on you."

Mio eyed the pair of jeans. _Jeans? Is that even a girl's one?_ She asked in her mind.

"This is unlike my usual jeans, I never wore it but mom bought it for me back then. Besides, this is a lot better than wearing my bathrobe." Not waiting for Mio's opinion, Ritsu put the clothes on the bed and walks toward the bathroom. "You can change later when we arrive at my apartment." Mio heard the sound of the bathroom door closed, followed with another shout. "Oh, yeah, Mio? Please come downstairs as soon as you're done. Mom's waiting for us to have breakfast."

The black-haired girl sighed, _she started to read minds like Mugi does._ Then grabbed the clothes and started to dress herself up. It took her about fifteen minutes to get ready and checking herself in the mirror. "Ritsu?" She instinctively said when the bathroom door opened and revealed Ritsu in her bathrobe.

"Mio? Why are you doing still here?" Frowning, Ritsu sighed. There is something wrong with the t-shirt Mio's wearing. "Ah... Wait a sec, let me get you another shirt." Ritsu quickly searching for another shirt which will suit Mio's figure. In truth, the t-shirt she handed Mio was too tight and Mio felt uncomfortable wearing it. It reveals some parts Mio doesn't want anybody to stares at. "Okay, I guess this will do." She pulled out a grey hoodie from her wardrobe.

Mio nodded in agreement, besides with Ritsu's figure, Mio doubt there's any more shirt bigger than the one she wore at the moment. Ritsu's clothes for the Ritsu now will probably be too big for her too. So a jacket or a hoodie will do just fine. She gladly accepted it and took the hoodie from Ritsu's hand, then checking herself up in the mirror. _This is better._ "Ritsu, you finished your bath too quick." It's one of her habits, taking a bath so fast that Mio sometimes doubt she really taken a bath.

"You know I always do, Mio." Smiling while grabbing her own clothes. The usual work attire she always wore every time she goes to work. Ritsu carelessly took off the wardrobe, it made Mio rolled her eyes.

_What's her point in using the bathrobe, really?_ Another habit Mio found out about Ritsu is that the girl always finish the bath and came out with a t-shirt and a pair of short-pants - boxers. Seeing how Ritsu helped her with her clothes, she felt the need to return the favor. Mio started walking towards Ritsu and grabbed the white shirt. "I'll help you with this." Smiling when she was greeted by Ritsu's smile. After finishing the white shirt, Mio patted both of Ritsu's shoulders lightly. She noticed something off. "Ritsu, you're not wearing any bra?" Mio asked out of pure curiosity.

Ritsu deadpanned with the sudden question, "Bra don't usually fit on me, Mio. What do you think the reason I always wear a t-shirt underneath?"

A small guilt fell on Mio for asking such question. "Sorry, but I just noticed, you know." Ritsu nodded and decided to drop off the topic there. It came to the last piece of cloth, the one Ritsu can never do herself. The tie. Mio blushed slightly, but it follows with her sweet smile while doing Ritsu's tie. "So... Do I need to do more of this in the future?"

"Yes, unless you want other woman to do it for me?"

Ritsu received a light punch on the arm for the tease. She knew Mio is a bit of a jealous type, and Ritsu likes to mess with that at times. Mio found it cute with that way of affection.

* * *

><p><strong>Akiyama Resident.<strong>

"Mio-chan..." A motherly voice echoed softly.

Then three knocks sent to her door. "Excuse me, Ma'am." Said a girl, probably one of the maids.

"Come on in. It's not locked." With the permission, the maid came inside, bringing a few medicines. "Is it time for another?"

"Yes, Ma'am." The so-called-Ma'am is one of the owners of the house, she currently just got back from the hospital. Akiyama Minoru. "Mr. Akiyama called just now, he said he'll be coming home early in the evening. He also said for you to get ready." The maid said with a calm smile and Minoru replied her with a simple nod and a smile. "Is there anything else you need, Ma'am?"

"Actually, I want to ask you something. Have you seen my daughter?"

"Yes, Ma'am. She left early in the morning today."

"I see... When did she usually come home?"

"Usually at night, but there's one time she didn't come back home until morning." The woman raised an eyebrow at this. "She left a message for it, I remember she said she was going to a friend's party on Christmas' Eve."

"Her friend..." Minoru put a thoughtful expression, thinking this might be true. "Is this friend of hers is Tainaka Ritsu?"

With a smile, the maid reply her. "I'm sorry but I do not know this friend of her. She never mentioned her friend, and she only mentioned Mr. Tainaka for business purposes." Minoru nodded, she understood that very well.

"Okay, you may leave now. Thank you for telling me."

"It's my pleasure, Ma'am. It's my duty after all since you were away in the hospital." The smile never goes away from the maid's face. Maybe she was trained that way to keep her calm and always smile while serving the masters. "Is there anything else you'd like to know, Ma'am?" The woman shook her head. "Alright, I'll be leaving now. Please, feel free to call me if there's anything else you need. I'll be downstairs."

Not minding the maid who just left the room, Minoru took a seat on a couch nearby the window. She placed her elbow on the window frame, relaxing herself with her palm supporting her chin. "He must have told her to help with all the work... But what I've seen on the TV back at the hospital, could it really be true then?" She recalled when she watches the TV and a news came up about Tainaka Ritsu who got caught kissing a girl at Tokyo University. "Tokyo University, the one Mio-chan should attend once we arrive from London..."

She watches the scenery from the window. Her thoughts wandering about the two girls, related to Tainaka Ritsu, but actually in a very different way.

"Maybe I should take another visit, I didn't get to meet her the last time." She smiled, "Tainaka Ritsu, hm?"

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere.<strong>

**Akiyama Mio** or should she now address herself no longer as Akiyama Mio, but Himeko Mia. She just found out something really shocking, about the truth, her identity. That she was actually an adopted child of the Akiyama family. The girl sighed, "I should think about this carefully. In the meantime, I need to straight things up. I'm still **Akiyama Mio** and those rumors about me and Ritsu-san is another thing to handle ahead of everything else."

_Bzzt... Bzzt... _**Mio** felt her cellphone vibrated, it was a phone call, "Father?" She echoed the name from her phone screen, then wasted no time to answer it. "Good afternoon, father. Is something the matter?"

_"Ah, no, not really. I just wanted to let you know that Minoru is no longer hospitalized, she might already be home by now. So as a celebration, we'll be eating dinner outside. Will you join us then?"_

She smiles, after all, the Akiyama family has been really kind to her. "Of course, I'll be back home early tonight."

_"Really? That's really good to hear... I thought you'd be bothered, you know since Minoru seems to notice the truth about you being adopted."_

"She's a mother, no wonder she has higher sense when it comes to her own daughter. I can understand that very well, father."

_"Thank you for being so understandable, **Mio**-chan..."_

"It's the least I can do for your family. Since I'm currently being reported in every news, I think it will be weird to see my father and mother having dinner without their only daughter."

* * *

><p><strong>Tainaka Resident.<strong>

The breakfast is no longer have the tense, like the first dinner they had, but it seems that someone can't seem to stop eyeing a certain girl. Tainaka Ryuuji has that curious look on his face, glancing to Mio every few seconds. This has made the other girl annoyed, "Dad, seriously? Stop eyeing my fiancee like that. It's really weird, you know."

"What? I'm not _eyeing_ her."

"You're scaring her - literally." Said the woman on Ryuuji's right side while glancing at him with a slight death glare. "Anyway, Mio-chan, do you like it?" She was referring it to the meal she served. "You know it seemed like you it a lot, the omelet." It made Mio feel a little flustered, "I see Ricchan helped you to get another one not long ago." Mio didn't know anyone would notice but something like that is very noticeable while eating together.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback moments ago.<strong>

"Ritsu," Mio whispered while poking Ritsu on her arm, Ritsu responded with a simple 'hm?' then Mio continued, "Um... Could you get me one of those again, Ritsu?" Ritsu raised an eyebrow, glanced at Mio's plate, she knew Mio just finished one already.

_Mm... This is new._ Ritsu thought, because Mio is the kind of person who is very careful about her weight. "Sure." Ritsu without being any more cautious, took another piece of omelet and put it on Mio's plate. She could even see that smile Mio gave, like a little girl who just got an ice cream. It also made Ritsu smile, unless other than those two; Tainaka Ryuuji, Tainaka Satomi and Tainaka Satoshi looked a little surprised.

Secretively, Ryuuji and Satomi exchange glances at each other. _She likes it very much._

* * *

><p>"Um..." Mio knew this was pretty embarrassing for her for everyone to notice, but since she is now Ritsu's fiancee, she thought keeping another secret from this family would be unnecessary. "Actually, yes, I like it very much. Back then, my mom used to cook this for us - me and my dad - in the morning. It's one of my favorites... although, Ritsu ever cooked me an omelet as well, but yours taste very similar to my mom's cooking... It kind of reminded me of her..."<p>

Ritsu noticed this is going to be a little emotional just like their last dinner, Satoshi shot the same look at Ritsu. "Well, then... Mom, you need to tell me the exact recipe for this omelet!"

"No way, Ricchan." Her mom insisted in not giving the recipe. "I can finally know Mio-chan's favorite meal, I won't give it to you. I want to make sure you two come here or Mio-chan can come here alone if you want any more of those delicious omelet."

"Meh, selfish..."

"Mom is right, Neechan." Satoshi spoke up his opinion, "Besides, it's good to have family breakfast or dinner once in a while, don't you think so too, Mio-neechan?" He smiles at Mio and she nodded in agreement. He won't lie, he misses having this kind of atmosphere. Eating together in the dining room, without any tense, only chatting and just enjoying each other's companion.

The rest of the breakfast went on well, they talked about things and much of the topics were about Mio. Looks like Ritsu's parents are trying to get a closure, although in truth, Mio is the one who should get a closure with Ritsu's parents. "Ritsu, how about your engagement, then?" Ryuuji suddenly asked. "Satomi told me that you were going to announce it publicly. Is that true?"

She went silent, starting to doubt the plan. "It's true," Mio just can't stand seeing Ritsu taking the bullet for her all the time. This time, she'll be brave enough for her. "I'm the one who came up with the idea."

"Mio-chan..."

"I'm sorry, but I think it's best if my existence be kept as a secret." She clenched her fist softly, "At least for now."

Ryuuji knew it well enough what the black-haired girl meant by that. She doesn't want it to be more complicated with the rumor of her existence and **Akiyama Mio**'s existence. "I see, seeing you came up with this idea... Are you aware of what might happen in the future, Mio-chan?" Mio nodded, "Then I'll go talk to _him_." By 'him' both Ritsu and Mio knew who he meant. Too bad, everything must ended when Ritsu had a phone call and she's needed at the office soon.

Ritsu excused herself, so did Satoshi, unless her dad stopped Satoshi from leaving. "I need to talk to you about something, please stay a little longer. It won't take long."

Ritsu frowned, "Dad, don't trouble him." She warned.

"I know, Ritsu... I don't want to talk about work, really."

"Good, then..." She turned to Satoshi, "Let me know if anything happens, okay?" He nodded and so the two went made their way outside.

"Drive safely, Ricchan ~ Please feel free to come again, Mio-chan ~" Her mom waved the two couple and can't stop smiling. She made her way back inside the house to check on her husband and her son. "My, my... Isn't Ritsu being more caring towards you, Satoshi-kun?"

Satoshi once again, nodded in agreement. "Well, maybe you only just noticed now, but she's been like that since she met Mio-neechan."

"Mm..." It was from Tainaka Ryuuji, who had the serious look on his face. "About, Mio-chan... I want to ask you something and also tells you something, Satoshi..."

* * *

><p><strong>Tokyo University.<strong>

"Yui, why are you here?" Feeling slightly annoyed, the twin-tailed hair girl frowned at her girlfriend who isn't supposed to be at her university. "Aren't you supposed to go to your own college?" She was annoyed because Yui won't stop following her through the university. She may even following her inside the class, that would be very embarrassing and she doesn't want Yui embarrass herself either.

With the familiar grin, Yui replied. "I finished my classes, Azunyan ~"

"Don't lie, Yui... It's not even noon yet." It's not even 11 P.M yet.

"Oh, look who's here? Is that you Hirasawa Yui?" Yui raised an eyebrow, but Azusa seemed to recognize the voice. "It's rare seeing you here." He said, smiling while walking towards them.

Azusa doesn't look amused at all, "First, I'm a student, so it's not rare. Second, are you done with that job of yours, senpai? You know, you better be done, because I'm tired of everyone asking me about you."

"Now, now, Azusa, don't worry... I think I'll be coming to college pretty often now. Sorry for all the trouble, okay? Oh! Right... Why don't I treat you two?"

"Cakes!" Screamed the girl with the infamous hair clip. "Even though, I actually had no idea what are you two talking about, but I'm up for free cakes!"

_Yui and her cake love... Maybe she'd do anything for a cake._ Azusa rolled her eyes and sighed, "I'd like to, but I still have to attend class and Yui... You can't come with me to the class, you may wait for me but I suggest you go somewhere fun. It's probably really boring just waiting for me."

"There's nowhere fun without you." Yui may be an air-head, but Azusa could make difference when she's joking or telling the truth. Seeing her Yui pouted her lips, it seems like she was joking but even if it's really a joke, Azusa's heart skipped a beat. "I'll wait for you here, Azunyan." Another cheerful smile that never failed to make Azusa smile as well.

"My..." It feels awkward for the guy to be in the middle of these two girls. "Are you trying to take a revenge, Azusa?" Chuckling afterwards, he turned around and started walking. "Well, you can always call me for the free cake. I need to finish a few things now."

"Wait!" Azusa shouted, then tries to catch up to him. "Have you seen Mio-senpai around?"

He frowned, "Mio-san? Nope. Come to think of it, it's a little odd for her to come late."

* * *

><p>"Ritsu, you haven't taking any of your medicine since last night." The brown-haired girl stunned, it was true though and she knew it very well that her lover don't give a crap of her excuses. "Please, take one once we arrive and don't work too hard, okay? I know about all the rumors around, I knew they'll be troubling you and -" Mio stopped, feeling a soft palm touching her hand.<p>

Mio turned her face to the owner of that warm hand on hers. Ritsu is smiling, "I'm going to be fine, Mio..." She lied and Mio noticed that. "Listen, I'll soon choose the date for the engagement - well, not the real one. They might come to you as well, but don't worry, I'll try my best they won't trouble you." Ritsu flashed her grin, making Mio smile and feel a little relieved.

Not long after that, she noticed something else. Ritsu is sweating unusually more often and the fact that her hand feels surprisingly warm made Mio even more curious. She's worried about Ritsu, remembering the last time she had collapsed. _Asking her to skip work today won't be a good thing either... She's needed there, plus all the rumors about her engagement announcement__..._ _Ritsu... _Mio didn't say much, she bring her hand to Ritsu's forehead then caressing her head softly. "You've been trying your best for me, haven't you?" It only made Ritsu squeeze Mio's other hand tighter.

"For us, Mio." Ritsu fixed her eyes on the road. "Besides, this morning I see someone also tries her best." She was referring to Mio back at the breakfast.

_For us... Right, then I should look after her in return._

"Just promise me you'll always be there for me." Mio did not answer her, but Ritsu knew it very well that Mio will always stay on her side and be there for her. Then a cell phone ringtone broke the silence. Ritsu glanced Mio, but she knew it was her own cell phone ringtone. "Mio, could you please answer the phone? It's probably work."

Mio reached out the phone from Ritsu's pocket, "It's **Mio**, Ritsu..."

"Oh, just pick it up already."

Feeling a little uneasy, she answered the phone. "Hello?"

_"Ritsu-san? Where were you? I need to talk to you before dinner tonight. It's about the rumors around, I believe you'd like this ridiculous rumors ended ASAP."_

"Um... I'm sorry, but it's me. Ritsu is driving the car at the moment, but I'll inform it to her."

_"Eh? I'm really sorry, Mio-san... I thought Ritsu-san was picking up the phone. Well, since you heard already, please inform to Ritsu-san that there'll be a family dinner tonight, with **my family**. Her father told me that Ritsu-san should pick me up later in the evening."_

Mio was more shocked and jealous, but it was her idea in the first place, so why does she feeling somewhat betrayed? Not saying a word, Ritsu grabbed the phone from Mio. "This is Ritsu, don't worry. I got it all under-control and wait, is your mother recovered already? Or is it going to be you and your father only?"

_"She got back from the hospital this morning. She'll be joining us."_

"Uh..." Ritsu knew Mio heard the other side just fine. She said her **mother** or if she should be more specific, Mio's mother. She recovered and Ritsu is going to attend a dinner with Mio's family. Seeing the other girl, Ritsu got a little worried. "Hey, I'll see you at my office." Ritsu hung up the phone. "Mio, are you alright?"

"Ritsu, it's _my mother_. Is she not in the hospital anymore? Is it true she recovered already?"

Ritsu's heart broke a little seeing those eyes. Mio is missing her family so much that it is painful on her side. "I- Yes, she said she got back from the hospital today - this morning." She stopped the car, seeing that they already arrived at the apartment. She turned to Mio who was still in a little shock. "Hey, I'll find a way so you can see her, okay?" Mio is more than happy hearing that.

"A-Are you serious?" Mio asked with those desperate eyes.

Smiling, Ritsu leaned to kiss her on the forehead. "Dead serious, Mio." Ritsu proceeded to unbuckle the safety belt on his seat and Mio's seat. "Alright, now we need to get to my room and you still remember that you need look after me, right? After all, Ritsu is still one immature girl who loves to tease her girlfriend - fiancee. "I'll also going to drop you off at your Uni, okay?" Mio smiled and nodded her head as they headed to the elevator.

Suddenly, a lady stopped the elevator - stopped Ritsu. "Tainaka-san, there's someone who look for you yesterday." This made Ritsu raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Who - wait," Ritsu turned to Mio and asked her to go to her room ahead of her. Mio warned her not to run away or go anywhere before she drink her medicine. "Okay, who was it?"

"It's Mrs. Akiyama. Umm... Mrs. Akiyama Minoru, sir."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Spoil - spoil - spoil - ahh... I love spoiling everybody BUT I'm terribly sorry if it took me more than a year to update. I was planning on hiatus, but then one thing led to another, I am now deciding to keep going on with the story. For those who haven't seen the update for a long time, you might want to look up for more this year. I'm going to work on more updates!

P.S: I kinda lost all the files I kept in FFN, so yeah... I started everything from scratch and re-reading the story to keep it in the plot. Let's see how I will come up with more chapters of my on-going stories!

_CielRz-Jr - iDachii - iDutchman | Signing Off_


	19. Chapter 18: Interest & Jealousy!

**A/N:** I suppose to put the dinner part here in this chapter but then it'll take a quite LONG story for this chapter alone. So, yeah, I've decided to put it in the next chapter, hopefully! Haha - oh well, you find a few changes here about certain characters or should I say A character. It's fun though, writing something like that ;)

**WARNING:  
><strong>BETA-less | Corrected with Office Word - So before you read this story, I am terribly sorry for all the errors, here and there. I'll try my best to find a beta-reader and improve myself with my English. Other than that, please do read the **bottom A/N** and please ENJOY the story! :)

* * *

><p><strong>"Stay"<strong>

_"Love one another and you will be happy. It's as simple and as difficult as that." -Michael Leunig_

Chapter 18: _Interest & Jealousy__!_

* * *

><p><em>"She came and asked for your room but I said you weren't in and decided to left a message."<em>

"What could have been the issue until she came to look for me? Or rather..." Before finishing her thoughts, the elevator let out a noise and the door opened automatically. Ritsu stepped out of the elevator and made her way to her apartment. She felt a little hesitant to open the door - or to be more precise, hesitate on how to tell her fiancee about it. _I can't keep it a secret, Mio needs to know._ Ritsu finally made up her mind.

She reached for the door knob and pushed it open. "Mio?" She quickly calls out for the girl while entering her living place, she glanced on her right and hearing the sound of showers. _Is she taking another one?_ Shaking her head, Ritsu began to walks to the couch and taking off her tux all in the process. Ritsu being Ritsu, she tossed her tuxedo lazily on the couch as well.

Sighing heavily, Ritsu put her arm over to cover her face. _Seriously, I'm not done with one thing and there comes another one already._ She felt herself feeling a little light-headed. Ritsu thought it's probably lack of sleep she's been having, but the headache seems to stay there for quite some time now. She took off her arm off her face and let it fell on her side.

"Tonight's dinner, huh?" Her mind was thinking how would she handle the dinner tonight with the Akiyamas. She was unaware when a certain someone already finished her bath until she felt the couch moving slightly. Ritsu turned her head just to find her companion, Mio, sitting next to her only wrapped in bathrobe. Just like the sight she saw this morning, too. "Mio, are you trying to seduce me with that?" She teased and the smirk came along with it.

"Baka," Mio had that worried look on her face and Ritsu doesn't like it very much. She felt Mio's palm made its way to Ritsu's forehead, she sighed. "Let me get you your medicine, okay?"

Ritsu didn't argue this time, she felt too powerless to argue. The headache she felt had made her body feel weaker than usual. It didn't take Mio long to take Ritsu's medicines and puts everything on the table. Ritsu watched the other girl, she found herself smiling. "Here," She heard Mio said and once again, Ritsu obey in no time. Taking all the pills Mio gave her.

It feels horrible, Ritsu hated it so much. "Ah," A soft groan escaped the brunette's lips while shutting her eyes close to hold out the horrible taste of those pills. "I hate them."

Mio couldn't help but smile at her sight, she caress Ritsu's head gently and put a light kiss on her forehead. "You did well, Ritsu." The reward Ritsu received made her feel a lot better and think that it really is worth it. Still, she could taste the bitter on her tongue even in the slightest. "Are you still going to work?" Mio asked, resting herself on the spot between Ritsu's shoulder and chest.

"Yeah," The brunette said, feeling a little annoyed. "They need me to be present today and besides, I need to go and talk to that **Mio** before tonight's dinner." Mio nodded while hearing the other girl, but Ritsu is feeling a little worried about Mio. "Will you be okay?"

Mio is smiling and Ritsu feels more than surprised seeing her smiling at her concern. "Of course," She felt Mio's arms around her middle. "I'll be okay, as long as you're still mine... But if you're really that worried, then," There's a little pause to that and Ritsu waited for her to continue. "Will you do one thing for me? It might seem a little selfish of me -"

"Mio, I'll definitely tell you about how your mom's been doing."

There, another way of Ritsu's _mind-reading_ thing. Although, Mio knew she was just a type that could easily be read through emotion and don't even start with the fact that Ritsu is the closest person to her. It's just fair whenever Ritsu could always think ahead of her at times. "And one more thing, please?" Mio pleaded and Ritsu replied her with that obedient look. "Don't forget to take your medicine again in the afternoon. Hans will also come along to keep a close eye on you."

"Ah, that _Hans_." Ritsu pressed her tone a little with that name. She had totally forgotten the guy who keeps on following her and she had promised Mio that she'll obey every time Hans ordered her to take her medicine and of course, following her everywhere she goes while at work. "Let me guess, he's already outside that door." Pointing at the front door, while looking at Mio with that knowing look.

Mio heard Ritsu's soft groan, so she leaned in to catch Ritsu's attention. Putting both of her palms on Ritsu's cheek and bring her face to Mio's own face. Ritsu was a little taken aback by this act, but as she watch Mio leaning even closer to her, she knew what comes next. Mio kissed Ritsu on the lips, slow and tender and out of command, Ritsu had her arms on Mio's waist and caressing it gently.

She felt Mio smiling while kissing her and then pulled back. "Mind telling me what's on your mind?" Ritsu asked softly. The black-haired girl was acting quite different and it might only be her imagination, but she just had to ask.

"No, but do you mind telling me _yours_?" This again, the ability to read each other's mind.

Has it always been this way? Both mentally asked, but didn't mind it at all.

Still caressing Mio's waist and staring into those beautiful gray-orbs, Ritsu smiles.

"You got me, but I was actually intend to tell you this."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Tainaka Big Company.<strong>

_This is not good._ The girl sighed, she was looking out her car window as her car stopped in front of the building. _Too many of them._ She rested her back on her seat again, "Just drop me straight to Ritsu's floor through the parking lot." She turned her head to the other side and take a good look at a certain jacket next to her. Looking away from it, she brushes off her thoughts before it travels around it. "I'll go see him after this is all over."

It didn't take that long until the car stopped and thank goodness Ritsu's security is pretty tight on her floor to prevent any unwanted things. She made her way into the office, and she can't really ignore all the people around her. Whispering, gossiping, spreading rumors about her and Ritsu and it almost gets on her nerves at times. _"Ah, it's Akiyama-san... The news said she's engaged with Tainaka-san!"_

_"Really? But that's good, right? Tainaka-san has never dated anyone else since the last breakup with Wakouji-san."_

_"True, true, but isn't it a little weird? Although they are partners, I never really seen them together and all."_

_"It's not like Tainaka-san would want anyone to see him being lovers in public. You know how strict he is!"_

_"I find it odd too..."_ It stopped abruptly when they received a soft glare from the girl they've been talking about. She sighed, "Troublesome." She muttered and quickly entered Ritsu's room. "She's not here yet? Seriously, this is such a troublesome rumor to begin with." Frustrated by almost everything, she groans. "Why would everyone -"

The door swung open all in a sudden, "Oh, you're here already." Says the owner of the company, Tainaka Ritsu.

**Mio** shot her an oblivious look, then look at the clock on the wall. "You're pretty late, Ritsu-san."

"Yeah, yeah, I know..." She watch Ritsu as she took her seat on the big chair.

"Are you taking a rest? You know we have an important meeting to attend."

"Ah, damn..." She stood up again from her chair and fixed her tie a little. "Let's just get to it already." As the two walking out of Ritsu's room, two guys won't stop following on Ritsu.

The black-haired girl just _had_ to tease a little, remembering what Ritsu said to her the last time she commented on her new bodyguard. "So much for protection, huh?"

"Shut up."

**Mio** tried to hold her laugh, she's currently having fun with a pissed-off Ritsu. Her partner glared at her because she won't stop laughing at her. It gets even more annoying for Ritsu to hear her surrounding started having conversations about her and her partner-in-business. She stopped in a sudden, eyeing the other workers.

"This is already crossing the line. I don't want to hear a single topic about me and **Akiyama**-san. The news is troublesome enough." Everyone could really see how bad the boss' mood today. "If I hear any more of it from this office, no one is allowed to take lunch outside the office. This is my _last_ warning." Having that said, she resumed her journey to the meeting room.

Feeling a little worried, **Mio** the decided to throw a little question out of curiosity. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Just a little annoyed with those stupid rumors." And here she thought that she's the one who feel bothered with those rumors, but seeing Ritsu's point of view, it must be harder and tougher on her side. Ritsu's partner took a quick glance at Ritsu's facial expression and she looks pretty tired. "Please, just pretend and play along." Ritsu said without even bother to look at her partner.

The next thing she knew was when one of Ritsu's bodyguards opened the meeting room's door, allowing both of them to enter the room. As soon as they entered, the rest of the people inside rose up from their seats and bowing down in a respective manner.

"I'm sorry," Ritsu bowed in an apology manner and so did her partner. "There are a few things I need to finish before getting here."

"That's okay, Tainaka-san. We all understand your circumstances." One of the men said, turning his gaze at the partner. "Anyway, I also want to congratulate you, Tainaka-san... for your engagement with, Akiyama-san."

"When will you hold the ceremony, Tainaka-san?" Asked the other man.

Ritsu gave out a weak smile at that, **Mio** saw that smile. "Thank you... and about um, the ceremony, you all will be notified once it's decided." She then takes her seat and everyone in the room motioned her. "So, shall we start the meeting?"

"Yes, of course."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Cafe.<strong>

_"Ahh, too bad, I was glad when I knew he's single."_

_"It doesn't take that long until he decided to get married."_

_"Mhmm... but that girl, I think I've seen her before..."_

Sighing, Mio couldn't keep her concentration with her surroundings. Even when she takes a little walk, everyone won't stop talking about the newly-engaged couple. She was about to gather her things from her table and ditch somewhere else until a voice stop her. "Are you leaving already, Mio-san?" Mio is pretty surprised someone actually recognized her since she's trying to look a little different than usual just in case those paparazzi following her way.

She turned around to see that familiar look. "Ui? You're Yui's sister, right? Hirasawa Ui?" The girl nodded as a sign of approval.

"Mind if I join you here?"

"Of course not, please do." Mio cleaned her table from her stuff and put them back into her bag. "So, what brings you here? Come to think of it, this place is not that near from your university, right?"

"Yeah, I'm actually here to apply a job, at this cafe. Not long ago my sister told me that this place needs a new worker, so I decided to try and apply here." Mio smiles at her confession, it was really a mature thing to do, finding a part-time job while also attending her college. "So, how about you, Mio-san?"

"Well, I was trying to get a place where I can relax and do some of my assignments, but..." Mio gave a little pause, checking her surrounding and the Hirasawa girl noticed this. Everyone seems to be all over Tainaka Ritsu and her new fiancee and to think that the girl is not even the actual girl Ritsu proposed to, it's a little annoying on Mio's side. "...I guess there's no quieter place than Ritsu's apartment."

Ui nodded in agreement, "That girl who is rumored engaged with Ritsu-san... She has the same name with you, right?"

_Ah, she noticed. _Mio was pretty sure how obvious it is for Ritsu's friends who attended Christmas Eve party at Mugi's villa days ago. She tried to find a good excuse because explaining this would be far too complicated. "Well, she is..."

The brunette caught a little hint of something that she shouldn't be asking more about. She quickly apologize, "Oh, I'm really sorry if I asked too much... I can understand and seeing how it happened it must have been really complicated." Ui gave one of her sweet smiles at Mio. "But Mio-san, I'm really happy for you and Ritsu-san... She changed a lot since you came and I'm saying this because my sister also admitted it and she really is glad you came for Ritsu-san."

Mio chuckles a little, but not in a mocking way. "More like, she came to me." The two shares sweet laughter for a moment and Mio continue, "But honestly, I'm really glad she came to me and introduced to her friends. It's just really wonderful to have friends who will always be there for you."

The two smiles - again - then someone else approached them. "Ui!" Mio looked back and saw the curly-haired girl, Suzuki Jun. "Eh? Mio-senpai is here, too? Why don't you tell me, Ui?"

"Oh no, we just happen to meet here. That's all."

"I see," Jun took a seat next to Ui by instinct and turned her head to the black-haired girl. "Then you're here all alone? Why not going here with Azusa, she attend the same uni as you, right?"

"She is, but she had to leave early after she finished her classes. Yui seemed to keep a close eye on her the whole time and in the end of her last period, Yui took Azusa with her."

Jun sweat-dropped, "Yui-senpai... She probably took everything I said to her a few days ago."

"What did you said to my sister?"

"I'm not lying to her or anything though, just saying that Azusa has been really popular at her university and some of my friends are actually a fan of her. I mean, she's a famous guitarist to begin with." The curly-haired girl put her elbow on the table, looking out the glasses window. "I was just going to pay her back when she pranked me about Ui back then."

"I thought you starting to become a little _mature_." Ui said with a bit of threaten.

Mio smiled at the two girls in front of her. "Don't worry, you know Yui is and I'm pretty much sure Azusa could handle her just fine." Then her cellphone rang, it was an alarm showing that she should head back to class for the next period. "Well, Jun, Ui, I think I need to excuse myself first -" Mio stood up from her seat but Jun stopped her.

"Wait, I bring my car here to pick Ui up, since Ui is also done, why don't you let me drive you?"

"Jun's right. We're about to leave as well now."

Mio thought for a bit then agrees after a short thinking. It'll be less annoying too if she took the bus or have to bother walking until the university. The distance is not that far but walking would take quite some time, too. "Okay then if you guys insist."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Akiyama Resident.<strong>

_"Ma'am, Mr. Akiyama has arrived."_ One of the maids said from outside of the bedroom and what a good-timing, the woman just finished preparing herself. "I'll be there." She answered and have one last look at herself on the mirror. Then the door suddenly opened, revealing a figure of a man, a familiar figure. "I thought I said I'll be downstairs." She said while not bothering smiling all the while.

The man wasted no time and gave a lovingly hug at the woman. "Minoru, I missed you so much." His voice sounded a little desperate. He pulled and hold the woman by her shoulders gently. "Why don't you inform it to me? The doctor is not even telling me anything. If you just told me you were coming back today, I could skip today's job to pick you up at the hospital."

Minoru smiling at his concern. "No, you have to attend work and besides, I recovered already so you don't have to worry that much. You already have much enough to think about, I can't have you worry about me. You can easily get distracted when it comes to me, Haruka."

Akiyama Haruka was more than happy to see his wife - Akiyama Minoru - finally recovered completely. "Such a considerable wife, you are." He gave her another hug not for long, remembering they still have an important dinner tonight. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. We won't be having dinner alone, **Mio** and the Tainaka family are going to join us. Well, it might be a little odd if I tell you this but since this is a pretty short notice too, even for me, I thought you should've known this as well."

"If it's about her engagement with Tainaka Ritsu, then I wouldn't be too surprised."

"Ah," Taken aback at how his wife knew it before he even tell her about any of it, he laughs awkwardly. "I guess it's not a secret anymore." He had learned that Tainaka Ritsu was quite a popular businessman and she's been appearing on TV quite often these days. It's only normal if a lot of people have known Ritsu and took interests in that girl's love life.

"Mm, how should I say this... The TV seems to make a huge deal out of it, maybe because it's **Tainaka Ritsu** we're dealing with."

"But, you'd be surprised seeing her now. I mean, as a _businessman_, she looks pretty attractive."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Tainaka Big Company.<strong>

"Thanks for the cooperation," The CEO took her seat back and laid her back on the chair. "This meeting is over for now and when is the next meeting will be held?" She asked.

"It's next week, sir. We will give you further notice about the details."

"Send it to my office or my secretary." Ritsu stood up from her chair, "Alright, gentlemen and of course ladies, too" Flashing her charming smile at a few ladies in the meeting room, she continue. "I deeply apologize that Akiyama-san and I must leave early now. We have a planned dinner and she also needs to prepare herself. Once again, thank you for your cooperation. I'll see everyone in out next meeting." She bows down and excuses herself to leave the room. "Have a good day."

And so the two so-called couple left the meeting room. "Were you giving them a show just now?" Asked the black-haired girl, walking by Ritsu's side.

"Maybe," Ritsu sighed for the countless times already. "Anyway, I need to make this as believable as possible and about you, you also needs to prepare yourself before going to the dinner." Again, the brunette doesn't bother looking at the girl on her side, she just grabbed the girl's hand in hers suddenly. "I'll accompany you and we can talk about our plan for tonight."

**Mio** remembered the time when Ritsu said to her to just pretend and play along. This must be what she really meant. "I'll play along with you, Ritsu-san." She muttered under her breath as she let herself being dragged by the company's CEO.

Ritsu ignores everyone around her. Those glances, those whispers, those phone flashes, she needs to make this as _real_ for everyone as possible. She had decided to take the front entrance of the building, this caught lots of attentions and those reporters outside the entrance are more than entertained to see the two engaged couple walking out of the office - hand in hand.

The car has been waiting for them and the way has been cleared for them to pass by without getting held by any of the reporters. Soon as they are about to reach the car, one of the reporters pushing other reporters and it became a little ruckus there. A guy among those reporters extended his hand to reach **Akiyama Mio** and accidentally touched the girl's chest.

"Wha - !" **Mio** quickly responded to the touch and is very angry at whoever did that inappropriate thing.

Ritsu notice this and it'll be a quite mess letting **Mio** threw her anger now. She groaned and pulled the other girl in for a tight protective hug. "Get out of our way." She said, with a hint of threatens in her voice. **Mio**, on the other side, was too shock at the sudden act of Tainaka Ritsu.

_Ritsu-san..._ She mentally called out her partner's name. It was then she felt how secure it is and how much of a protective person Ritsu can be. Ritsu began to walk as their way began to cleared up a little, and opened the door for **Mio** enter the car ahead of her. **Mio** couldn't stop her mind from trailing off with thoughts of things Ritsu does. _I know this was only pretending and I said to her I'd play along, too..._

"Are you okay?" The brunette asked, concerned about what had happened back there.

_But this side of Ritsu-san... Making me feeling weird, somehow... _Mio shook her head, still looking away. She's feeling weird now, not being able to face Ritsu, she could even feel her face getting a little hotter than usual.

Noticing something is off, Ritsu presses on. "Really? Because your face wouldn't turn so angry like that if nothing happened."

"It's really nothing." Still, the brunette did not buy it easily. _She's being too close!_ **Mio** screamed mentally as she watch Ritsu from the window's reflection, inching towards her.

"Your face's all read. Are you not feeling well?" She then felt the brunette's palm on her forehead, checking her body temperature to make sure that **Mio** is really okay.

At this rate, **Mio** sighed in annoyance. "Ritsu-san, please, I'm fine." She pushed Ritsu's hand off of her forehead, not so forcefully. "Besides, don't you think it's a little too much for worrying me like that? What would your fiancee do if she knew you acted like that towards other girl? Well, _I_ would surely be _jealous_."

"For one, my Mio would probably be worrying you just as much as I do, maybe even more." Ritsu rested herself on her seat. "I know what happened, but maybe it's a little embarrassing to talk about. I'd be as angry as you and probably lose control at the moment, too. Well, I'm sorry for hugging you out of the blue like that. It's a reflex, I think... If you burst out angry there, it'll be another hell of rumors around and we both sure don't want any more of that."

There it is, that feeling come over her mind and chest again. "It's okay," She simply said, but then going for a little more. "Thank you."

_"Tainaka-san, we're here."_ The driver said from the front seat.

Ritsu took a little peak by the window and just as she thought, those reporters are still on their chase. "There are still reporters out there, probably more or maybe less. Stay close with me, okay?" Ritsu got out of the car first without waiting for the other girl to respond. She then waited for the other girl to come out as well. "Stay close." She whispered, repeating the two words she said in the car.

The partner only nodded in approval. She quickly clinging to Ritsu's arm as they entered the store. It didn't take long for them to prepare as everything have been prepared for them to wear tonight. Ritsu obviously finished first since male's attire is not as complicated as female, but **Mio** also finished a few minutes after. She walked out with the simple dress, red dress.

The dress surely showing off a figure's curves and is very attractive. Ritsu being Ritsu, she compliments the other girl as she walks up to her, smiling. "You look very beautiful."

"Ritsu," She felt a glare from behind and there she is, the owner of the store. Yamanaka Sawako. For one thing, Sawako knows about Mio and Ritsu and of course she also knows about the _other_ **Mio**, too. "Stop acting like that, seriously, you're enjoying this. Don't you forget that your Mio is waiting for you at home."

"No, of course - well, a little, but still!"

"Ritsu-san, I think we should leave now."

"Wait, **Akiyama**-san, I think you should start calling Ritsu as 'Ritsu', without using any '-san' behind it." Sawako suggested, looking at both Ritsu and **Mio**. "You guys are appearing as couple - heck, an engaged couple. It's only normal if you call each other with first name basis and without being too formal around each other outside work."

Nodding in agreement, Ritsu speak up her thought. "She's right. Start calling me 'Ritsu' from now on."

"I'll manage, so now, we'll excuse ourselves." Turning to the owner, she bows down. "Thank you for helping us."

"Thanks, Sawa-chan! We're leaving now!" Ritsu waves her hand at Sawako and rushed to the entrance door, opening it for the other girl. "They're still here, so please stay close."

"I get it." She did what Ritsu told her to do and they are now back in the car. Sighing contently, **Mio** once again rested herself. She glanced at the girl on her right, Ritsu, who was quite busy with her cell phone. "R -" She remembered to start calling her 'Ritsu', especially for tonight's dinner. She took one deep breath and exhaled softly. "Ritsu."

The brunette only replied her with a soft 'hmm' and still busy with her cellphone. Apparently, trying to get a hold of someone on the phone. _"Don't you forget that your Mio is waiting for you at home."_ The voice of Sawako echoed in her mind, looking at Ritsu, she's again having that worried look on her face. _She's probably trying to call Mio..._

"C'mon... Pick it up..." She could hear Ritsu muttering, quite desperately. "Mio?" **Mio** turned her head to Ritsu by instinct, then she realized Ritsu was still on the phone.

_"Ritsu? What happened? You sounded so panic just now."_

"No, no, I was just worried, you know. I've called you like five times already and you didn't answer. I thought you were mad at me."

_"I was just taking a shower and why would I be mad at you?"_ Ritsu heard Mio sighs on the other line._ "Anyways, aren't you supposed to have family dinner?"_

"Well, I'm on my way there and I thought of giving you a quick call. Also, I kind of miss you already."

_"Stop that, Ritsu. Have you drink your medicine properly?"_

"Hehe, don't worry about that, Mio. I drink it properly and Hans is doing his job perfectly well."

_"Good, um... Ritsu?"_

"Yes, Mio?"

_"Have fun tonight."_ It made Ritsu frowns, not the sentence but the way Mio saying it. It's as if she doesn't mean for Ritsu to actually have fun tonight. _"When will you come back home?"_ She smiles at the question, that was the issue after all. _"I- I mean... It's just that -"_

"Mio, I'll be home as soon as I can. Don't worry, okay?"

_"I miss you, Ritsu."_

"I know and I miss you more, Mio." Ritsu noticed that the destination is nearing already, she need to hang up the call soon. "Uh, I'm almost arrived. I'll call you later, okay?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ah, too bad it needs to end here. I almost write 5K+ words again in one chapter but I stopped at 4,9XX (without A/N and bottom A/N) or so. I guess the announcement will be on the next chapter, hopefully! :D

Oh, in case you're wondering, I have a little habit of updating my stories. I have an order on when or what to update next after the other. For now, the list is: **Stay Destiny or Fate Letter** - and so on in a loop until one of the stories ended. I will need to finish all these three stories I've been left out first and then start to work on my **Upcoming Stories** - which includes a sequel of the story I've done and a completely new story(s).

_CielRz-Jr - iDachii - iDutchman | Signing Off_


	20. Chapter 19: Announcement!

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay, everyone… Recently, I can hardly get online on FFN and didn't have much time writing (yesterday was too busy attending family parties), but thankfully, I can finish this chapter! Ah… okay, I'll get you guys some "explanation" on the bottom A/N.

**WARNING:  
><strong>BETA-less | Corrected with Office Word - So before you read this story, I am terribly sorry for all the errors, here and there. I'll try my best to find a beta-reader and improve myself with my English. Other than that, please do read the **bottom A/N** and please ENJOY the story! :)

* * *

><p><strong>"Stay"<strong>

_"Love one another and you will be happy. It's as simple and as difficult as that." -Michael Leunig_

Chapter 19: _Announcement__!_

* * *

><p>"I love you..." Her voice came out just a little too late as the sound of the cell phone sounded flat; meaning it's cut off already from the other line. Akiyama Mio slumping in on the couch, curling while her feet are in front of her chest, holding it tight and burying her face on her knees. Feeling a little bored, she then extends her hand to reach for the TV remote and turning it on. "This should kill some time…" She resumed her position.<p>

_"- Tainaka Ritsu seems to be ready to go public with his –"_ That, was not something she meant by killing time. She then try to change the channel. _"- Akiyama Mio and Tainaka Ritsu just came out of the store –"_ She started to feel a little annoyed, she sighs and decides to give it another chance. She did as she presses on the button, silently hoping there will be no more news about her fiancée. _"And now back with us to countdown the newest chart of the best music –"_ She smiles.

"Finally, something that is not about her…" She put the remote on her left and trying to enjoy her show – the only show that is not about Tainaka Ritsu and her new fiancée. It didn't last long when the show suddenly replaced with a screen saying something about 'maintenance'; it says:

**"We are sorry for the inconvenience. We are currently under short maintenance. We will be back shortly. Thank you for your patience."**

Mio sighs in desperation. She needs something to distract her mind from Ritsu, but it's not like there's anything she could really do. She decided to wait for a few minutes, thinking that maybe the maintenance won't take that long, but after a good five minutes, she gave up. She was about to turn the TV off until it was back on air, although still showing short commercials. "It's not long after all." She muttered and laying her back on the couch.

After a few commercials, the show started but she doubt it was the show from before. She frowns, _"We are here to keep you up to date with the latest news about Tainaka Ritsu and his 'fiancée' that happens to be his own business partner, Akiyama Mio."_ She was right, they cut the show and then putting this one up on the channel. Mio had enough, she had enough with all these people who won't stop discussing about her fiancée. She must now agree with Ritsu's statement of telling them to get a life – and by that, she meant for them to go find another job.

Not feeling amused or entertained by the TV she decided to just give up and actually try to enjoy the news. _"-someone tried to grope Akiyama-san and she almost lose her temper. What Tainaka-san did was truly something that a gentleman would do."_ Mio heard the voice – like a narrator – said but then a frown on her face was replaced by a _seem-to-be-a-little-annoyed_ one. The news is showing her the recorded moment of what had happened hours ago.

When the so-called **Mio** is turning around, Ritsu quickly took her by instinct and pulled the girl into a protective hug; then mouthed something like _"Get out of our way."_ – In which actually worked once all the reporters moving aside and making a way for the two to get to the car. It seems that those reporters are trying to get something out of them; something negative.

Sighing, she turned off the TV and look to her right – the balcony.

Train of thoughts came over her empty mind. _It must be good if I could just go see my dad and tell him the truth of who I am…_ It is good, but then what if she really did do that? What if her dad doesn't trust her? What would she do if she just decide that decision without Ritsu knowing her intention? What would her friends think of her? It's not easy to just break the news to her dad when there is one other 'Akiyama Mio' who is known to be the daughter of the Akiyama family. Mio felt like screaming: "You've got the wrong girl!" Then again, what will happen right at this moment if back then she said those words?

Mio needs to think of everything carefully. She can't be selfish, she should be grateful enough that she is now still alive and also knowing that her parents survived the aircraft. A sigh escaped her soft lips again, thinking such thing sure is tiring. She was about to lay her head down on the couch in a sleeping position when her cell phone vibrated on the table. Extending her hand, she reached out her cell phone and checking on it.

"Azusa?" She repeated the name on the screen as she opened the message.

**"Mio-senpai, is it true what I heard and seen on TV?"**

_She must've seen Ritsu on the news._ Mio bit her lower lip and decided to just let Azusa know some of the story and her plan. **"True. It was actually my idea. Sorry I didn't inform any of you guys about this earlier. We only just discussed this idea last night."**

A minute later, Mio received another message. **"It's okay, I can understand but, Mio-senpai… Isn't this means you can't go back to the University for some time?"**

**"Now that you reminded me of it… I guess that's just the way it is."**

**"Will you be okay, Mio-senpai?"** Mio smiles at the message, knowing that Azusa was worrying about her well-being. She was about to reply the message, but another message just arrived. **"Mio-senpai, Yui said she wants to come over. So… We're on our way now. See you there, Mio-senpai!"**

Mio only raised an eyebrow, "Yui…?" Next thing she knew she was preparing herself for Azusa and Yui's arrival. "It's better than just staying here – doing nothing." She was prepared and sitting herself down on the couch. She feels the wind brushing from the outside – it was the wind from the balcony.

She was about to make her way to the balcony, but then with all the news circling around Ritsu, showing herself at Ritsu's place is not a good thing. Mio's existence will now remain as _Unknown_ or at least only for now. Mio shook her head and closed the balcony door.

Just then, she heard the front door swung open. Mio turned around to see two of her friends. She was about to ask how they get inside without Mio unlocking it from inside, but then she remembered what Mugi said about Ritsu giving her friends back-up card for her apartment. Stopping the track of her mind, she smiles at them, "Excuse us." Azusa said while bowing politely. Mio believed she was referring to Yui who seems to have no problem in barging people's living place randomly.

"Hy there, Yui, and Azusa." Mio greeted, glancing at each girl while greeting.

"Hy too, Mio-chaaan!"

"Mio-senpai, I'm sorry for being rude. We didn't knock on the door and Yui was –"

"It's okay, Azusa. Besides, I've come to know that Ritsu friends each have one card to her place." Which is reminding her about that time Mugi appeared inside the apartment. "Please take a seat, I'll make you guys a drink. Is there anything you two want?"

"Mio-chan, can you make a hot chocolate?"

"Yui, please –"

"Sure, you too, Azusa?"

"Ah," The junior seems a little hesitate, but she won't lie that she would like to have hot chocolate in such cold weather; with a slight blush on her cheeks, she answers, "M-me too, then…" Mio gave her a nod, but Azusa doesn't seem right to be treated like that. She decided to go and help Mio make the hot chocolate. "I'll help out." Mio frowns, "Besides, I want to talk to you about something, Mio-senpai…" Hearing that, Mio agrees to Azusa's offer.

"Ne, Azusa…"

"Yes, senpai…?"

"Do you think this is a good idea…?"

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Restaurant.<span>**

Ritsu took one deep breath, then grabs the other girl hand as she got off the car. The surrounding makes it hard for her to slide out of the car and while making enough space for the other girl. After trying a small effort, the other girl finally out of the car and is now standing next to her. "Hold on to my arms." Ritsu said without turning her head to her companion.

The so-called companion put on a smile while eyeing the cameras around their surroundings. "You don't have to tell me about that, _Ritsu_." It made the brunette flinched at the way her companion calls her by her first name – without being formal. She then felt the new weight on her left arm.

Completely ignoring the surrounding, Ritsu asks with her charming-_manly_ smile, "Shall we?"

Seeing that smile, **Mio** blushes. "We shall." The smile Ritsu gave her may only be an act, but somehow she found it cute and well…it was rather attractive to her. _She better stop smiling like that before I really am falling for a girl…_

Ritsu was leading **Mio**'s way although they were walking side-by-side, "So, how are you and your boyfriend?" The brunette suddenly asked out of the silence as they keep walking through the hall. "You know, he's actually a friend of my Mio, too."

**Mio** instantly blushes over the question. "For the countless time, he is not my boyfriend." She sighs, "Anyway, he is my private doctor and I had no idea about him going to college."

"They went to the same University and back then he kinda got involved with the gossips too. When they caught me taking my Mio to the University." She could hear the small laugh from Ritsu. "He is also seemed like he's a bit of my fan."

"Your world revolves around those people, huh?"

"It's not like I wish for it – but anyway, I almost forgot," Ritsu turns her head to the beautiful companion in red dress, smiling again. "I'm really good at cooking so make sure you tell them your impressions about me and well…mind telling me a little about yourself?"

"Maybe it's best if you pretend I _am_ really _your_ Mio, instead of **Akiyama Mio**."

The brunette retreated her gaze back to her front. "But you two only look similar, yet both personalities aren't the same. My Mio is very shy, a scaredy-cat and a tsundere too. While on the other side," She stopped walking, making the companion frowns and stop as well. "You are the kind of person who is very mysterious. I can even tell now that you're hiding something."

_Is Ritsu-san noticed? Does she know about me being adopted by the Akiyama?_

"Don't worry, though. You're not a bad girl and I trusted you this plan."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Café.<span>**

"The news is all over them, don't you think?" The calm blonde-haired girl said, taking another sip of her tea. Her pair of baby-blue eyes were eyeing the TV screen, putting one of her feet on top of the other one. "You don't seem to like the idea of them getting married." Her eyes is now focusing on the person across the café table and slowly laying her back on her seat.

She heard a soft sigh, "I'm happy for them, Mugi-san."

Smiling, Kotobuki Tsumugi doesn't seem to be quite amused with the answer. "Is that so… but you knew, right?" Mugi have come to know when a person is giving her lies or something in denial and this one is one of those people who she could easily read. "I don't really have much time, but you have two options, _Isshi_." He flinched at the way Mugi addressed him. Their eyes met and Isshi was taken aback at those eyes she's giving him. There's a hint of threaten there and it's a little out of character from someone who is known as the 'Goddess'. "One, you tell me everything or two,"

She put her cup of tea on the table, then put both her elbows next to the cup's both sides. Moving herself a little forward, she let out her smirk. "_I_ tell them everything." Isshi's dark-brown eyes went wide in shock; this is way too unexpected.

_She knew…?_ It was as if the time had stopped, leaving him to decide. However, whatever things Kotobuki Tsumugi knew can't be confirmed as a legit information. _But if she is going to tell everyone about Mia, then…_ His eyes come back up to see the blonde-haired girl on his front, but his thoughts made him lowered his head again. _Dammit… How many does she know about me and Mia?_

"I know she meant something for you. Something special." He rises up his head, wishing to see her face, but he realized that she was looking out the window on the right. It was as if the sight have taken all her interests. "You see, I'm also doing this for _someone special_." The tense suddenly loosen up, little by little. He slowly starting to feel more relax as he waits for her to continue. "So, would you be kind enough telling me? I'm sure you won't like it if I do it _my_ way and I don't very much enjoy doing it." He remains silent and now had his eyes down on his drink.

"I believe you've come to known much already, Mugi-san."

"I've told what I know the last time we met, but I haven't told you _yet_ what I _discovered_ these past few weeks. It was rather…surprising." She finally got a grip of herself again and is now back looking at her companion. "I know how uncomfortable you feel to talk with me about your past with her, but with everything that has been happening… I have to disagree with you in keeping it a secret for longer than it already is."

_She's right… Mia probably will come to me to straight everything up, sooner or later… It's not like it will make any difference letting Mugi-san know ahead of her…_ He finally let out a defeated sigh, which also draw a small smile of satisfaction across Mugi's face. "Since you know more already… You can ask me, you can ask me what you want to know."

"Well, in-"

"But I have one request, if it's not too much to ask, Mugi-san." Mugi was waiting for him to continue, signaling him that he can possibly ask anything from her. It was only fair, or so she thought. "I…would like to know, what you would do next. Like…if you will tell the Akiyama family or tell Ritsu-san or-"

"Minamoto-san, I think you shouldn't worry that much. After all, you were the least close person she has, it's not like she won't come around. I will keep you posted and I might need you at some point later."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ritsu's Apartment.<span>**

Mio was staring at her hot chocolate, drowning herself in thoughts. "Mm…" She let out soft noise, making the two of her friends frowning. Mio hadn't noticed that both of her friends eyeing her with a slight of worry in their eyes.

"Mio-chan?" The black-haired girl felt a little startled and quickly turning her head to the source of that voice. It's Hirasawa Yui. "Are you feeling okay?" She was so unaware of having a weird expression while staring down at her drink. Both Yui and Azusa could tell there is something going on in her mind.

"I'm… fine." She murmured softly and smile, almost forcing it.

"Ne, when will you plan on telling us?" Mio was taken aback at the tone and the fact that it was not from someone she would ever expected it to be. "I know that a lot have been going on. Starting from when that _other_ Mio showed up at Mugi-chan's villa and now there's another gossip that Ricchan is engaged with her while in truth _you_ were the one she proposed to. I wasn't going to give you pressure in this situation, rather, I would like you to stop keeping it for yourself."

Both dark-haired girls were amused with those words coming out of Hirasawa Yui's lips so easily without stutters. Although it was amusing, Mio knew what she said were all true. She sighs, then putting her cup on the table. "It was…complicated."

Azusa smiles at her and Mio knew she was trying to encourage her. "We have plenty of time and since Yui already started it, I should really agree on her." She eyed her girlfriend, who is surprisingly calmer than the time they just arrived.

== **A Little Flashback** ==

"Do you think this is a good idea…?" Asked the taller girl, eyes on the cup of hot chocolate she's trying to make. "I came up with the idea of letting Ritsu make it official with that _other_ Mio… It wasn't spontaneous and I've think about it quite thoroughly… but it's just that… sometimes I just feel uneasy and it's just wrong… that it would be better if she denied the rumors, just like the last time she got me involved with the rumors…"

"I can't really tell, Mio-senpai…" Hearing that answer, Mio turns her head to her side to look at Azusa. She was smiling, even when she said she can't really tell if her decision was right or not. "But since you've thought about it thoroughly, I am sure that it's going to be alright… There's just never going to be a perfect decision, is there?"

Mio sighs, "Aren't you one mature girl, Azusa?" That question earned her a light chuckle.

"Oh, I actually learnt it from someone." Azusa turns around and leaned herself on the counter while humming softly. "It's Yui… Aside from her weird antics, Yui is a lot mature than most people I've known…well, not if I comparing it with you, but she is mature with her own way… Like, this evening, or the main reason we were actually coming over. It was Yui's request, she said she was worried about you and that she feels the need to talk with you."

"The need to talk to me…?"

== **End of Flashback** ==

_Maybe what she meant is actually me who needs someone to talk to…_

She was smiling at her thought. Mio was glad and slightly feeling happy and relieved. These two girls – Azusa and Yui – are Ritsu's friends when they were in High School and Mio just realized how lucky she is to also have them as her friends. It wasn't only them though; Mugi would also come around and ask her to talk about things bugging her mind and earlier today, Mio had also figured that Yui's little sister – Hirasawa Ui – asked her about Ritsu's rumors to engaged with the _other_ Mio, but when Mio replied her with an uncomfortable answer, she brushes off and apologized for asking.

It's not like Mio was trying to shut herself up from everyone, but she was so lost in her thoughts about how everything will turn out in the end, thus she forgot she wasn't alone. Mio sighs, "I'm sorry, Yui and you too, Azusa… I guess I was worrying too much…"

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Restaurant.<span>**

"Good evening, Satomi, Ryuuji and of course, Satoshi." Greeted the tall man, bowing at each person. His wife, who is on her side was doing the same thing. Both smiling every so often, remembering how long they have not seen each other. "Ryuuji, it surprised me you got here earlier."

"Please," The other man stood up from his chair along with his other family members, smiling. "We also just arrived a few minutes ago. It's not really early."

Everyone started to take their own seats. "Sacchan, you look slimmer or is it just me?" The dark-haired woman said while never bother to stop smiling. "Oh my," She noticed the black-haired boy. "Is that you, Satoshi-kun? My, aren't you becoming a one handsome boy?" The compliment made Satoshi slightly blushing and when he's about to return the favor, his mother interrupts.

"Micchan, stop praising us…you, too, after getting out of the hospital seems to be a lot younger than me." She giggles, "But Micchan, how are you feeling now?"

"I'm feeling a lot better, actually." She smiles at the old nicknames they used to have for each other.

"The doctor said she recovered quite faster than usual. That's why she suddenly allowed to be out of the hospital already." Said the man on Minoru side, slightly putting his palm over her hand on the table. He smiles at Minoru daringly, "I'm just glad she's getting better."

"Ritsu?" Ryuuji suddenly said between the conversation, looking at the two couple walking through their table.

Ritsu is wearing a silver-sleek unbutton tuxedo with a black t-shirt underneath along with a slim neck-tie slightly hugging her t-shirt's collar. While, on her side, a girl with a slightly curly black-hair, wearing a red-stunning dress in which hugging her body slightly showing her body curves. The two put a smile as they walk, seeing that their families seemed to notice them the second they came out through the hall.

"Niisan…" Whispered the young man, surprised with his _sister_ appearance and especially the girl she's bringing. "M-Mio-neechan…" He stutters while trying to hide his flustered face. It was in fact that he ever had a crush on Mio, even though he knew it very well that this girl is not the Mio he fell for. Still, the appearance really made him think that it is the Mio that Ritsu actually dating – engaged with. Satoshi heard about this girl and how she look similar with Mio, but he never thought it would be _this_ similar, now that she's right in front of his eyes.

"Oh, my, aren't you two look stunning?"

Ritsu smiles, trying to act as calm as possible. "Thank you, mom. Actually, I would like to apologize for being late. There's a meeting we need to attend before coming here and," She glances at **Mio**, thinking that the other girl will get the idea to show some affection. "**Mio** needs to prepare herself before we get here, so I took her to a store beforehand."

"Tainaka Ritsu, you never failed to amaze me – even as a girl."

"She totally beat me to it." Satoshi murmured, trying to avert his gaze elsewhere.

"Well, apology accepted. Take a seat will you?"

"Ah, thank you." Ritsu pulled up a chair for her companion to seat, she made a gesture so the girl could slides in and seat. Then she took a seat right next to **Mio** and front facing her brother across the table. She noticed that her brother won't stop looking at Ritsu's companion. "Satoshi, don't tell me you _like_ _her_?" She smirks teasingly at her brother.

Flustered, he quickly stop gazing at **Mio**. "As if…besides, you two are engaged."

The smirk turned into a smile. "True." She said, with a low voice. "Well, Akiyama-san –"

"Ritsu, please, you're going to be a part of our family too, it's just weird and too formal for you to call me like that." The man of the Akiyama family said with another smile, then he frowns a little. "Come to think of it, do you remember us? It's been a really long time ago when we first met you, right, Minoru?" Ritsu started to follow the man's gaze from herself to the woman on his side.

"Mm…oh well, Ricchan was still a little kid and I believe you have met already back then."

She was speechless, she was spacing out as her mind drifted her, many years ago. It was as if she was turning back in time. Ritsu turned her gaze at the woman, who is sitting on Haruka's side. Everything is now clear to her, it's like a trigger of something that makes her realize what was missing and that woman is the key. She smiles faintly, "I…remember." She murmured.

_It's been there all along…_

True, and she was just too dumb to realize. It's not like it's herself to blame that she feels dumb for not realizing it, but those visions she had; dreams she's been having are not as vivid as it should. If the topic hadn't come up, she might still be struggling to resolve the puzzle. She sighs, feeling glad that there is now one less thing she need to worry about.

"Ritsu," The voice suddenly pulled her back into the reality. Her thoughts drifted her too much further that she didn't realize everyone been staring at her. "Something's funny?" And the fact that she was smiling all the while. "You keep smiling at your food, you know." Said the girl on her ride, quickly turning her gaze to **Mio** as soon as she felt the girl's palm on hers.

"Ah, no…" Ritsu gathers up her consciousness to appear as calm as she should. "It's just that… I'm glad that I met you again after all those years." Yes, it was a very smooth dodge, even Satoshi noticed it and gave Ritsu a _nice-dodge_ look at her. She is again giving away her charming smile at **Mio**, attempting to make everyone believe on their relationship. "I love you, **Mio**." Ritsu said, bringing the girl's hand and give it a small kiss before smiling at her again.

On the other side, **Mio** was struggling to hide her flustered expression and keeping her heart from beating too furiously that she thought it might be skipping a beat or two at the sudden charm or affection Ritsu gave her. It's almost too much for her to handle at once, but she need to keep up with Ritsu _without_ being dragged into Ritsu's affections. She finally realizes how seconds passes by and Ritsu was still looking at her, smiling and just now squeezing her hand gently, giving her an indirect message.

_Play along…_ She could possibly describe how the squeeze and the smile gave her. She was trying to be calm, but failed in attempt of her heart-beating too fast. "I…ove…too…" She only managed to mutters incoherent words while avoiding eye-contact with Ritsu.

Ritsu thought that it looks cute and she was pretty amazed at how the other girl acting turns out to be, it's almost like this is what actually happening. "I can't hear you, **Mio**."

She almost groans at how Ritsu saying her name softly like that. It was so distracting and making her weird feelings grew more and more, but she can't really stop now, she still need to play along. "I love you, too… Ritsu." Still looking away, feeling more flustered than ever.

"Get a room, you two." Said the younger boy across the table, rolling his eyes and slightly annoyed by the sight.

The next thing happening is where the two families were talking about how things are at the moment. Ritsu even greeted Akiyama Minoru – who happen to be Mio's mother – and ask her about things now and then and of course about her condition after getting out of the hospital. There's a slight moment where Ritsu caught the odd in the way Minoru and **Mio** interacting, but she thought maybe it is due to how long they haven't seen each other – or the fact that Minoru knew something is off. She tries to brush off that thought as she keep up with the rest of the topic every now and then. It was a pleasant family dinner, until Satoshi remembers the main reason they have this family dinner in the first place.

"Anyway, I think we need to start talking about… you know… you two." He eyed **Mio** and Ritsu who greeted him back with a smile.

"Yes, mom and dad and… Haruka-san, also Minoru-san." Ritsu started and took a small deep breath to continue. "You see, I would like to announce everyone that **Mio** and I are having a relationship for quite some time now and I'd like everyone to know as well that we are engaged. I suppose this shouldn't be a surprising news since you guys probably seen the news or heard the rumors already, but well… It is time for us to tell you guys the details."

"Mm…It really is true, then? Although, I'm surprised that you two decided to engaged already when you two only just met with each other again for the second time in such short period of time." Akiyama Haruka eyed Ritsu, feeling a little unsure of their decision. "Aren't you guys moving _a little_ too fast?"

"Well…"

"Ritsu had only proposed me that night, on Christmas Eve." Now the attentions were now fell upon **Akiyama Mio**. She was pretty calm, unlike earlier. "I thought it was a little too fast as well, but I've made up my mind already. I mean…she had always been there for me, somehow…"

Satoshi noticed how **Mio** struggles to find excuses to make their parents believe in their decision of getting married. He sighs, finally found a topic to break the tension. "Again, you beat me to it… Man, it sure is a romantic proposal…"

"It sure is, lil' Bro" Ritsu grinned at her brother, indirectly telling him a silent 'thank you' behind that trademark grin. "Well, to put it simply, I'm happy being hers. She also told me that she's even more than happy being mine… I couldn't really putting it short of how I'm feeling for her and that time when I decided to finally propose to her." There's a short silence after Ritsu's confession, but one woman decided to speak up her thoughts.

"Ricchan…?" Ritsu quickly turns her head to Akiyama Minoru. "Do you really love _my_ daughter…_that_ much and are you _sure_ of how much _Mio_ loves you?"

She was taken aback by the question and how she put a slight pressure on certain words in that question. Ritsu was hesitant and let out a small frown that goes unnoticed with others, but either Minoru meant is something good or not, Ritsu was sure enough of her feelings for her Mio and otherwise.

"I really do love her that much and yes, I'm sure of her feelings to me."

Smiling, she replies, "Then, who am I to against the happiness of my daughter? I am supporting your engagement, no matter how you know each other in such _short_ period of time. I think it's cute seeing young people falling in love in a short period of time and already thinking further of things, such as marriage. Don't you all think so?"

"I agree, besides their ages seem to fit in for marriage. Although, we still need to hide Ritsu's real identity as a girl, I'd say that I'm also agree with your decision." Ritsu's mom admitted, giving her husband – Tainaka Ryuuji – a little kick under the table and secretly glaring at him if he's not behaving and go with the flow.

Ryuuji sighed in defeat, "Alright, I think we don't need to pull another vote. We surely are feeling positive of your decision, Ritsu and **Mio**-chan." He glances at the other companions around the table to make sure his statement, after they all agreed, he continue the topic. "So, without wasting any more time, when should we held the ceremony and making it official for public to see? I know you all must have a little disagreement of making it _public_ but we can't keep it a secret either." He turned his head to his daughter who seems to be deep in thought about the announcement date. "They already made such a huge rumors, we can't possibly tell them that nothing is going on between them."

"He's right." The other man followed up. "Also, the fact that Haruka and I are old business partners and also best friends doesn't help either. They're assuming that both families are planning this ahead for an arranged marriage." In truth, both families did arranged marriage between their children, but it wasn't supposed to be Mio and Ritsu – but Mio and Satoshi. "It has become a little out of hand, to be honest."

While **Mio**'s father and her own father blabbering about how they should make it public and how much chaos she made with the sudden rumors, she was deep in thought of something else. She was thinking about the date to announce and how the other girl will feel if she decided on her own. She glances at **Mio** who seems to be thinking the same thing. "Let's just held it next week." **Mio** suddenly whispered.

_Next week…?_ Ritsu repeated, she was surprised that her partner decided to choose 'next week' and it's not a long period of time, but then again… it's not like the longer the date is the better – not that the sooner is also good. She wasn't really prepared, but as she rethink about it…she came to a conclusion. _Maybe…just maybe before the engagement ceremony, I could convince the Akiyama and probably resolve **her** true identity. Hm… Himeko Mia, is it?_ She frowns at the girl, but then answered her calmly.

Ritsu rose up her head, full of confident and determination.

"Next week."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Kyaaa ~ again, 5K+ words! Oh well, there are a lot of things I need to make clearer in the story and future chapters might be even more than 5K words each… I want to thank you – writers and readers – who gave me supports and also giving me inspiration (and yes, I do get inspiration from another mitsu fanficts)

Anywaaaay, if you guys feeling a little confused or too lazy to keep up and re-reading the story to make sure you're on the right track, here's some "facts"…

**SPOILER ALERT!** - _These facts might involves "spoilers" for the future chapters. You have been **warned.**_  
>1. Tainaka Satomi &amp; Akiyama Minoru are quite close friends since Junior High. They used to have nicknames for each other: Sacchan for Satomi; Micchan for Minoru.<br>2. The Akiyama and Tainaka family have _once_ planned to arrange marriage between Mio and Ritsu; also Mio and Satoshi.  
>3. The Tainaka have known that <strong>Akiyama Mio<strong> - who joins the dinner - is _not_ the real daughter of the Akiyama family.  
>4. Akiyama Minoru &amp; Akiyama Haruka knows the truth that <strong>Akiyama Mio<strong> is adopted, but haven't figured out her true identity.  
>5. The people who joins the family dinner pretty much already know about <strong>Akiyama Mio<strong> being adopted, but none have told each other about the issue.  
>6. Kotobuki Tsumugi have hired a few professionals to get as much information about <strong>Akiyama Mio<strong> before confirming the truth with Minamoto Isshi.  
>7. <strong>Akiyama Mio<strong> have acknowledge part of her true identity, one is that her name was actually: Himeko Mia - who suffers amnesia.  
>8. Tainaka Ritsu already told her fiancee - the real Akiyama Mio - about her mother - Akiyama Minoru - who visited her apartment and wish to see Ritsu the night where they stayed at Ritsu's parents' house.<br>9. Tainaka Ryuuji & Akiyama Haruka were also close friends since High School.  
>10. The engagement will probably be held a week after the family dinner, on the weekend.<p>

Okay! That's a lot ~ but well… I hope it will make you less confused… Ah, if there anything you want to ask, just send me a PM or contact me through my tumblr (recently being around tumblr now, seeking for more #mitsu). Here's my tumblr name: justniell (I can't put a link here, sorry guys). Oh, one more thing then!

**I deeply apologize for the errors here and there. I have no beta-reader yet. Only corrected with Office Word.**

_CielRz-Jr - iDachii - iDutchman | Signing Off_


	21. Chapter 20: Remembrance!

**A/N:** A quite long delay… I apologize then. Last week I was busy since my uncle just got married last Saturday. Oh well… I was kinda lost while writing this chapter… There'll be a lot of…remembrance or you will understand little by little now about 'Himeko Mia' – the girl who's been in **Akiyama Mio**'s place. It might be a little confusing… I think… so, if there's anything you'd like to ask, just PM me :)

**WARNING:  
><strong>BETA-less | Corrected with Office Word - So before you read this story, I am terribly sorry for all the errors, here and there. I'll try my best to find a beta-reader and improve myself with my English. Other than that, please do read the **bottom A/N** and please ENJOY the story! :)

* * *

><p><strong>"Stay"<strong>

_"__Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage.__" - __Lao Tzu_

Chapter 20: _Remembrance!_

* * *

><p>"Is it true that you and Himeko Mia used to be in a relationship – a forbidden relationship – that her family against?"<p>

"Yes…"

"How did it happen? I heard that _you_ got her into an accident and things got a lot more complicated since then?"

"It was _just_ an accident…"

"It was _your_ motorcycle and _you_ were driving."

"I didn't drive in high-speed… I was being careful, I always do… especially when I'm with her…"

"So what happened exactly back then, Isshi?"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ritsu's Apartment.<span>**** | 00:58 AM**

Tainaka Ritsu curses softly as she got inside the elevator, feeling a slight headache. "Tainaka-san, let me help you –"

"Stay where you are. I can go by myself." She warned, eyeing him with a slight anger and let the elevator door closes itself. She laid her back, ran her hand to her head and gave it a few violent hit. Ritsu was feeling a horrible pain that she thinks her head might blow up any second now. "Fuck this…"

_Ding!_

The elevator door slides open and Ritsu wastes no time to rush to her door. She shook her head, and grab the card to open the door from her tuxedo pocket. It was then that she was about to slide the card, the door suddenly unlocked itself. Ritsu was too slow to process when Mio stood behind the door, looking at Ritsu with that worried look.

Ah, how she hates it when Mio give her that look. "Tadaima…?" She joked, it came out more like a question. She laughs nervously.

Mio knew her better than that. She only threw herself at Ritsu, hugging her so tight that it seems like Mio was trying to squeeze the life out of her tired fiancée. "Okaeri…" Mio greeted back, still having her arms around the brunette. The hug slowly lessens, but from the look of it, Ritsu thought Mio was not going to let go of her anytime soon.

She trusted her instinct, quickly and swiftly lifting Mio up in bridal style. "Missing me _that_ badly, huh?"

"You're one to talk." She mumbled while only buried her head on the crook of Ritsu's neck. Ritsu made her way to the couch, while carrying Mio in her arms. It wasn't that hard and Ritsu was sure she felt so powerless not long ago, but she can _easily_ carry her fiancée is beyond her logic. It's like when it comes to this one certain girl in her arms, she can overcome almost anything. Sometimes Ritsu feels a little curious if Mio has that kind of ability to give her more strength.

_The power of love?_

She almost laugh at that thought, it was too cheesy. "What are you laughing at?"

_Ah… She noticed._ She gave Mio a smile, one smile she never gave anyone. The smile that Ritsu believe, only the girl in front of her could see and only she is able to make Ritsu smile this way. "You, because you're extremely heavier. You gained more weight, Mio?" That, causes Ritsu to have double pain on her head. It hurts, but Ritsu felt it's a _good_ hurt.

_Am I becoming a masochist now?_

No, it's not that. Mio's way of being strict at her may look violent, but Ritsu knew her well enough that Mio is not good at expressing things emotionally. So, she thought maybe this is the closest thing she can easily come up with. "How insensitive, Ritsu." Mio retorted then struggles from Ritsu's arms. Seeing how dangerous it'll be if the two fell on the floor, Ritsu let Mio down from her arms. Ritsu watched her fiancée pouts and storming her way off to the bedroom. She knew, it was a little too far – Mio is _very_ sensitive when it comes to her weight. "Wait! Mio! I was just –" And there goes her chance.

Ritsu only replied by her bedroom door slammed on her face.

"Mio, I miss you…" She said, using her pleading tone, hoping for another mercy. Ritsu regretted that she teased her fiancée when all she actually wants was being with Mio. She's been missing Mio for the whole day and she was worried sick about the other girl, too. She sighs, "Mio?" She tried to call out Mio's name when she heard footsteps nearing from the other side of the bedroom door.

**_Click._**

The door opened and Ritsu almost fell on her face, but instead landed on something soft and smooth… When the door opened, Mio was standing there – while Ritsu previously had her ears pressed on the door closely and didn't know that Mio was walking nearer to open the door, Ritsu lose a little of her balance and landed her head on Mio's chest.

_That explains the soft and smoothness._

"M-Mio! I'm sor –" **_TWACK! _**"Ow…! S-sorry… I didn't know…" She quickly apologizes.

"I can't believe you, seriously… How can you even be _that romantic_ when you proposed? I can hardly believe that it really was you, Ritsu." Mio rolled her eyes, in a bit of annoyance, but of course, she forgive Ritsu in anyway. "You don't tease girls about their weight." Ritsu only grinned.

"But I only tease you, Mio." She pointed out. Mio, on the other hand, averts her eyes. "See, the thing is…I miss you so much today and I can't help it… when I see you I just got the urge of teasing you and I think I'm addicted to your reactions." She watch Mio's face from a little flustered to a deadpanned expression after she said the last thing.

"Ritsu, I hit you every time you did." Mio said, deadpanning.

"Exactly."

"Are you a masochist?"

"Do you want me to be a masochist?"

A sudden realization hits Mio. "Please, no." Having an image of Mio being super violent and Ritsu enjoying every bit of it – Mio can't stand that image she processes in her head. Besides, Ritsu knew hitting her on the head might be the most violent thing Mio could ever done. Ritsu wouldn't know how to react if Mio got even more violent than hitting her head.

_That should be scary… I won't even enjoying it…_

She brushes off the thought and stole a small glance at Mio who is still spacing into other dimension – probably still imagining the image of the previous topic. Ritsu only chuckles casually, then grabs Mio's hand towards the bed. "Stop thinking, I'm not a masochist." She smiles, "Right now, I want to cuddle with you and while we're at it… I bet you're super curious as to –" Ritsu stopped, feeling a light hold that slightly prevent her from climbing onto the bed. "Mio?"

Before Ritsu could process anything, again, Mio caught her off guard by launching her body towards Ritsu – making them fall on the bed together in a hug. It made Ritsu winced a little at the sudden contact with the bed, also Mio's arms on the back of her neck. Frowning, she knew something about Mio is a little off. Mio's been acting like this since she came. She felt Mio buried her head on Ritsu's shoulder, while tightening her arms – attempting to not let go of Ritsu.

Ritsu felt something moist or wet touching her clavicle softly, followed by a light sob. "It's okay, I'm here." She tries to soothe the other girl while caressing Mio's back and hair gently.

_She must have been curling up like a ball while waiting for me until this late._

It hurts her heart to see Mio in this state. Still trying to calm her down, she placed a sweet kiss on Mio's head. "Mio, I love you…" She whispered, reassuring her fiancée that she will only love Mio and no one else. Soon, she felt Mio calms down – little by little.

"Don't leave me, Ritsu…"

She couldn't help but chuckles mentally. The last time she had to comfort Mio like this was that time when distance grew between the two of them that Mio planned to leave Ritsu behind – alone. It's as if everything in her life collapsed knowing that someone she really _loves_ was going to leave from her life. She begged her ex-girlfriend – now fiancée – to stay. If that night she came home and found Mio's gone – she had no idea what to do with her life and on. The worse is yet to come if that will ever happen. But it was in the past and they have gone through that stage. Now that they're engaged, things should be easier while also harder than it used to be.

"Baka, do you not understand the word 'engaged'?" She kissed Mio's head again, still as sweet as before, even though she just called her fiancée 'Baka' for the first time. This time, Mio responded to her and lifting her head up so she can face Ritsu and get a better look. Mio's eyes were still a little red and her cheeks are wet – must be the tears. Not frowning, Ritsu smiles at her sight. "I don't know how you do it, Mio. How do you manage to still look as beautiful – if possible more beautiful – when you just cried?"

_Oh geez… Mio always made me blurts out words like that… Itchy! But…_

Her mind trails off when Mio decides to answer her with action. She moves lower and captured Ritsu's soft lips into her own, slow but soon it gets more intense when Ritsu started to move her hands – roaming all over Mio's body. Ritsu tilts her head to side, slightly parts her lips to catch a few breaths when she fails as Mio uses this chance to slides her tongue into Ritsu's mouth.

_Wow. She dominated me._

She tries her best to return Mio's favor, but soon Mio pulled away. Gasping and panting heavily after only 'kissing' and she was amazed at how Ritsu managed to keep up even though Mio knew that she just starting it _roughly_ – it was unlike her usual self, Mio admits. But Ritsu was grinning at Mio, running her hands to the grey-eyed girl's cheeks and caressing it softly. "There's a lot I want to tell you about today." To Ritsu's surprise, Mio shook her head while smiling down at her.

Ritsu frowns, "I don't want to talk about that yet…" Mio rests herself on top of Ritsu's chest, seeking for Ritsu's warmth. She gave in and wraps her arms around Mio, giving as much warmth as possible to the other girl. "…I think I just want to stay in your arms. I miss you, too, you know."

"I know you miss me." Ritsu smirks, "You've been watching the news, haven't you?"

She felt Mio nodded slightly.

"She told me that I should just act as if she is you – my real fiancée."

"Mm… And you did?"

"I did, because in the end… You'll be the Akiyama Mio I'm marrying to."

"Of course, Captain Obvious." She rolled her eyes for Ritsu's obviousness.

"I'm serious, Mio… Anyway, I'm surprised you didn't panic over our coming-soon-marriage. I mean, since you'll be my wife, you'll soon no longer be _Akiyama_ Mio, you know."

Mio give a small thoughtful face, but came up with something simple. "What if I want to keep my last name?"

"You can't, you'll definitely be _Tainaka_ Mio." Ritsu winked at her fiancée playfully. "Besides, don't you think it has a nice ring to it?"

Mio let out a small laughs which sounded more like giggles. It was cute, Ritsu thought. "Why don't _you_ took my last name instead? _Akiyama_ Ritsu does has a nice ring too."

"As cute as it is, Mio… The woman will have to take the man's last name."

"But we're both girls."

"Uh… No, not in many people's eyes, we're not." She smiles at Mio, then gave her a soft peck on the lips. "You see, we may have to keep it as a secret – my real gender as a female. It will be a huge disaster if I come out with another news about my actual gender. I honestly won't mind people's opinions about me who actually marrying another girl, but I can't risk the company because of the lie my dad started. Mm… Will you be okay with that, Mio?"

Mio shook her head again, smiling. "Just remember you're engaged, Tainaka Ritsu."

_After all, she was only feeling jealous watching me and the other **Mio** all over the news._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Akiyama Resident.<span>**** | 11:49 PM**

It was late at night, around 12 A.M the last time she checked her cell phone. **Akiyama Mio** or should she be more specific without pretending, Himeko Mia making her way inside the Akiyama Resident. This house has never been so lively since the first time she came here, aside from the fact that she came over-midnight. She sighs, "I guess mother and father are asleep already." She muttered, climbing up the stairs slowly.

"**Mio**?" A voice called out, it was from the direction of her _newfound_ adopted parents. She turns around just to see a woman standing by the door, waving at her – indirectly calling her to come to the woman's way. It's her adopted mother, Akiyama Minoru.

She obeyed. "Mother, why are you still awake? It's late." **Mio** said, looking a little concerns about the woman's condition.

"I'm okay, **Mio**… I need to talk to you." She said, turning around towards her room. "Come inside."

She felt a little hesitant, but she found herself inside her adopted mother's room. Sure, **Mio** guessed that her adopted mother already knew the truth about her being adopted by Akiyama Haruka – Minoru's husband – to prevent any shock of knowing the truth of their real daughter. But she wasn't sure of what would happen next when she find out the truth. Her adopted mother has been acting a little distant, that's one of the reasons **Mio** knew that her adopted mother already noticed something was off.

_"You two look similar, yet both personalities aren't the same."_

The scene where Ritsu told her those words suddenly struck her mind. She had never knew how the _other_ Mio acts and behaving – little did she know, Ritsu's fiancée is a very shy girl and easily scared of almost anything. She had learned by judging their behaviors, it's totally different. **Mio** – Himeko Mia – is not easily scared and she can hardly feel shy. She thought she was trained that way since she is now working as a businesswoman – that means she'll need to be confident enough.

_Come to think of it… I never knew Ritsu-san's fiancée's last name…_

It was clear for her now. _It is one of those possibi –_ "Thank you." Her thoughts were abruptly stopped by the woman's soft voice and arms that are now wrapping around her figure. "Thank you for being there. I know, it must be hard on your side… But I'm really glad you're there for _her_ place." Her heart suddenly felt like clenching itself, hearing those words.

She couldn't help but ask. "I'm sorry, but… for _her_?" She was surprised seeing the woman pulled away from the hug. She knew that Minoru isn't feeling nervous or scared, she looks rather calm with a smile.

"I know that Haruka adopted you." **Mio** felt like her heart will stop beating. She wasn't really ready for this. It's as if Minoru could read what's going on in her adopted daughter, she patted her head gently. "Don't worry. I don't object his decision, I only object that he gave you Mio's name in replace without my permission." She waited patiently, thinking that her adopted mother may have not finish her words just yet. "It's just rude when we all know that Mio is still alive."

_Alive… then, the real Akiyama Mio is…_

"But, father said –"

"He didn't know… I think it's a mother intuition. I still don't know her whereabouts, but I think I can use a little help from you," She is giving her another warm motherly smile, patting her head again, affectionately. "Himeko Mia."

"Himeko… Mia… Wha- What did you-"

"I'm sorry, but ever since I had a feeling of something missing and your sudden appearance at the hospital… I just had to know things about you, so I did a little research, with the help of Kotobuki-san." With the apologetic look, she reached for the young woman's hand gently. "You don't need to worry. As far as I know about you, I have only known your name and your condition when my husband found you." She stares at their hand, she could feel how Mia's hand getting a little warmer. "I won't kick you out, so you don't need to worry. This is still your house and your family."

_That should be a good sign… but what about that girl…?_

"Are you certain, mother? About Mio, about me, about the rumors of Akiyama Mio and Tainaka Ritsu's engagement and there are probably a lot more things getting in the way. Are you really certain of letting me stay in this family? And how am I supposed to do in the mean time?"

"That…" She sighs, "Just like what my husband said in the dinner, it has gotten a little out of hand now with the rumors of Mio and Ricchan. For now, I hope you don't mind being in her place…until I get to meet her and convince her to come back…"

"Mother, the engagement ceremony will be held next week. You haven't even met her yet?"

Again, she gave Mia that knowing smile. "I already found her… You've met her… I guess almost everyone have seen her already, except for me and my husband."

_So, it's true…_

She had always known such coincidence won't happen just like that when she met _that girl_. The girl who look almost identical with herself, not to mention they also share the same given name. Everything just seems too far impossible to happen as a coincidence. She should have realized this the moment they met with each other, but Mia might be a little careless about it. Now that it all comes back down to her and that girl, the key is to just have that girl to come back to the Akiyama family.

_Wait, she knew… but she haven't met her yet…_

Mia studied the woman's expression, she was full of confident and eager to finally get to see her long lost daughter. She sighs in defeat, Mia can't be selfish enough to deny her adopted-mother's request. "Don't worry, I'll stay as **Akiyama Mio** until she comes back." She said, smiling.

Feeling relieved, the woman couldn't help the urge to embrace the black-haired girl. "You're such a good girl, Mia-chan."

_Mia-chan…_

_"Mia-chan, please forgive your mother, okay? She's doing this for your best."_

"Argh!" She groaned, quickly putting a hand on her head. Hoping that the pain will subside. She found herself getting a massive head-ache and starting to lose her sight. Her legs feels so weak that it makes her grab a strong hold on the woman's arm, keeping herself from falling to the ground. "It hurts…" She was wrong, the pain did not subsided, but it got worse.

Her vision began to slowly fading away. Although it's hard, she tries her best to keep her conscious; she catches a glimpse of her adopted-mother who wore a very worried expression – maybe she was panicking. Somehow, she feels familiar with that face… but it was no longer her adopted-mother's face, it's someone else. Curious, she weakly reach out to touch that someone's cheek, but she failed.

Both of her arms fell on her sides, powerless.

_"Please, help me put her on the bed!"_

It was the last thing she heard, before losing all her consciousness.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Café.<span>**

"It was a set-up…" Isshi said, calmly as he tries to recall the traumatizing event. "The accident was a set-up, but I know it's not enough for me to just blurt out something without evidence. In fact, I was being threatened for telling false information… But I wasn't lying, I know exactly the person behind all that."

"Mm… Mind if I take a little guess?" He raised an eyebrow at Mugi, it surprised him a little that the blond girl already know things _that_ much. He nodded his head approvingly, signaling Mugi to speak up her guess. "It was her, Himeko Mia's mother, correct?" He sighed, the guess was correct.

"Yes. Her mother arranged marriage between Mia and a son of her family's relative. Mia was a persistent kind of girl and she has that side of a rebellion as well – especially when it comes to things she desire most… Her mother…disapproves our relationship, totally. She tries many ways to separate us, and seeing how serious her mother had become… We _had_ to put up a lie, saying to her mother that we've broken up already."

"You two lied to her mother, huh…?" She earned a nod from the guy across the rounded table. "Why not run away, then?"

"I've thought about that, but she said she doesn't want to risk that much. She was afraid that if we were to be found out by her mother, she may not be able to see me and she don't want to imagine how horrible things will be for me. Her mother…might even go to the extent of…killing me."

"As expected from Himeko-san. She really is the type that will never hold back."

He looks at those baby-blue orbs, frowning. "Mugi-san, are you also a business relative of her family?"

"Not a close one, but I've met her once. She didn't live here in Japan, which explains why I met her while I was at the UK."

"UK… So that's where she went to…"

"Their family moved in to live in the UK – London. Exactly four years ago, which also not long after the tragedy happened. I don't know much of what happen to their company, since she was being really insecure about it… she never even mention of having a daughter or at least a husband. Do you know anything about that?"

"Not that I know much about… but, Mia once told me that her father was always home and that he's actually supporting our relationship, but he can never go against his wife. The company almost go broke after a certain fraud… Mia's mother intended to let make Mia marry a son of a pretty successful businessman, but it was only to save the company."

"Did she marry him in the end?"

"I…didn't know." He stares down at the table, he couldn't hide the fact that it hurts to face reality if Mia really married to someone else. "She might have marry him already… I don't really know. I haven't seen her again since that accident… I was told that I'm forbidden to see her at the hospital and next thing I know… a friend of mine told me that she passed away… and that was the end of it…"

"I see." The blonde took a quite some time, thinking it through.

Minamoto Rizuki Isshi was the guy who dated Himeko Mia – the one that is now known as **Akiyama Mio**. Mugi recalls when Isshi told her that Mia used to have dark shoulder length hair and slightly curly. She was the daughter of one of Mugi's business relatives overseas – London to be more precise. Mia and Isshi once got into a _set-up_ motorcycle accident, and since then Isshi had never seen Mia – not even once and after a few months, Isshi found out about Himeko Mia's death. Of course, after four years, comes the news about the aircraft accident that happened last year.

An aircraft that separated one family and somehow, reunites others.

"Himeko Mia and the Akiyama family were on the same plane. They were on the way back from England and is unfortunately got into an aircraft – the plane failed to land at the airport. Mio-chan was one of the survivors found, which is why she got separated from her family." Mugi put her palm on the table, tapping on it with the tip of her finger lightly. "Luckily, a doctor found Himeko Mia, Akiyama Minoru-san and Akiyama Haruka-san. Their bodies and conditions are not in a good shape at all; maybe on the edge of dying… but Haruka-san recovered first before his wife, Akiyama Minoru-san, while Mia…"

"…She suffers an amnesia. It's… Transient Global Amnesia, which causes her to lose all her memory. I've looked up her records from Arashi-san. I've known that she's an…adopted child of the Akiyama family and in replace of Akiyama Mio…" He rises up his head to look at his companion. She was smiling at him. "…Is there anything more you'd like to know, Mugi-san?"

"No, this is enough."

"Then…mind if I ask something?"

"Go ahead."

"Mia's family… Are they –"

"I didn't know, I'm sorry… but if they were still alive, wouldn't there be people looking for Himeko Mia, then?"

"…right…"

"If there's anything happen, just contact me. I'll be at your service. It might be later on, not in these days, but sooner or later… people will know her existence. We can't deny the fact that she is still Himeko Mia – even though she's adopted by the Akiyama family." There was another silent came upon them. A sound of Mugi's cellphone broke it after a few seconds. "Excuse me for a bit."

Nodding in reply, Isshi let his companion picking up the phone.

"Oh, I see…" He heard her said, he can't help but being a little curious. "Ah, of course, Ricchan. I'll look it up for you – oh, I will need to discuss something with you and Mio-chan, are you two free tomorrow? – Okay, good… Say 'hi' from me to Mio-chan, okay? – Alright, bye-bye~"

Hearing the last part, he resumed his position. He was leaning forward a little to hear the conversation, although he can't hear what the other line says, he knew that the call was from Tainaka Ritsu. _Ah… Must be pretty inappropriate to eavesdrop Mugi-san's phone conversation with Ritsu-san… Geez, but I was feeling really curious…_

"So, Minamoto-san, how about **Mio** or should I say… Mia these days?" Mugi asked in a sudden.

He was a little taken aback with the question. Truth is, he hasn't been checking on that girl, even though he was supposed to be **Mio**'s private doctor. "Uh… Last time I checked, she was getting a little better… Her memories are slowly coming back…"

"_Last time_ you checked? When is that?"

"Um… I think it's a few days ago or maybe last week…"

"Something happened between you two?"

"Eh?" Kotobuki Tsumugi has always been cautious when it comes to relationship – whether it's hers or others'. It was obvious that the facial expression written on Isshi's face shows that something happened and it grows distance between them. It's probably because of the rumors around about Ritsu and **Mio**, Mugi thought. "…Not really…" He muttered, feeling a little uncomfortable.

Too bad, that reply made Mugi even more curious. "Don't tell me, you want to give up Mia for Ricchan?"

"What? What are you – no, it's not – why would I give – it's really –"

"My, aren't you a one terrible liar, Minamoto-san."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback - 4 Years Ago<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>"So how is she, Doctor?" She heard a woman's voice faintly asked.<em>

_A certain dark-haired teenage girl was lying helplessly on the bed. 'Ah… This again… Where am – oh, a hospital.' She thought after scanning her surrounding with her half-lidded eyes. She was still unable to move her body as freely and her vision still pretty much not focus and blurry. 'Why am I even ended up here…?' It's bugging her mind that she can't really remember what the reason she's lying in this room was._

_"She's fine for now, although, she might lose her short memory…" Her eyes went wide as her thoughts been cut with a male voice – probably from the other side of the room. It draws a small frown after hearing that statement. Curious, she pretend to still being unconscious by closing her eyes, but her mind was focusing on the current discussion the doctor was talking about. "…Don't worry, it'll come back soon, but don't –"_

_"No."_

_'Short…memory…'_

_"I might want you to help me more about her memory."_

_There's a short pause from the doctor, but he reassures the woman after a few moment. "Are you sure, Himeko-san?"_

_'Himeko…-san…? Is she…my mother…?' She couldn't help herself but wondering of the possibility. It's just normal if she got herself into a hospital and her mother came to check if anything is alright. Then again, if that girl really is her mother, she keeps wondering about what was her mother talking about with the doctor. Something about her memory. 'Is something bad happened with my memory?'_

_"Please do."_

_"You aware of the risk in the future, right?"_

_"There's nothing you need to worry. I have prepared everything beforehand, even that little accident."_

_She shot her eyes open. Like a sudden realization. 'Accident…'_

_ "As soon as she recover, we'll leave Japan to stay in the UK and probably we'll never come back to Japan again, especially Mia. I've made sure of that."_

_'Leave…? What does she mean by that…? I don't remember about us going to live overseas.'_

_"Just do what you need to do. Make her forget her memories in Japan. Make her forget about **him**."_

_'Him… Wait, she wants me to forget everything while in Japan? What is this…?'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Finally! So… yeah… this is where you will find quite many explanation about the other **Mio** – Himeko Mia. There's also a glimpse of what happened to Isshi and Mia and of course a little Mitsu moment! Sorry, I can't help myself to write fluffy mitsu romance :p

A little info then for future chapters and future plans…  
>1. I might not bring up too much about "Himeko Mia's Family"<br>2. I intend to finish this story on the 25th Chapter  
>3. Ritsu haven't told Mio about her mother (Akiyama Minoru) who visited Ritsu's apartment once<br>4. When this story ends, I will soon work on the sequel story of 'You Know I Ain't Rich'

That would be all! Thanks and again… I apologize for the errors.

**BETA-less | Corrected with Office Word**

_CielRz-Jr - iDachii - iDutchman | Signing Off_


End file.
